Winter Horror Land: The 167th Hunger Games
by Drpeppericey7
Summary: It's been 92 years since the 2nd rebellion ended and failed and the Hunger Games are still going strong! 24 tributes will go into this cold arena, but only 1 will come out alive. Who will win? Who will be killed? Ladies and Gentlemen, may I bring you the story of 24 tributes who will fight for their lives as they compete in the horrific 167th Hunger Games! May the odds be ever...
1. The Tributes

**Here is the 1st Chapter! I had to redo this chapter so please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>President Bluethorn POV<strong>

I sat down on my blue armchair and exhaled deeply. It had been such a long and frustrating day. Night was now hovering in the sky, but I could still hear the sounds of the city roaring in my ears.

I suddenly sat up straight in my chair once I realized the workday wasn't completely over yet. The head Gamemaker burst through my big wooden doors and was carrying many files in his neatly cleaned hands. I could feel a rush of excitement beating in my chest as I realized what time it was.

"Good evening President Bluethorn." The head Gamemaker greeted me. I wasn't too fond of keeping track of everyone's names, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to know this guys name.

"Good evening." I say back as I smile and pull my armchair closer to my desk. The head Gamemaker stops walking and I quickly wipe of some dust from my desk before he places the big stack of files neatly in front of my hands. My eyes widen in excitement as I realize that these are the files of every tribute participating in this years' games.

"The tributes I assume?" I ask him as I smile at him. He smiles back and gracefully nods his head. My whole body seems to react in excitement. My arms start shaking a little and my heart continues to beat faster and faster. I look down at the files and then back up again.

"If you would be so kind to leave me." I say gently.

"Of course President Bluethorn." The head Gamemaker says. "I need to finish up some last adjustments to the arena anyways. You're just going to love it."

"You better hope I do." I say back loudly as I put on another smile. The head Gamemaker smiles back and opens the big wooden doors before he disappears behind them. I instantly look back down at the files and open the one on the very top. I silently ready the first sentence to myself.

**This Year's Tributes**

**District 1**

**-Raphony Timplesmet (Male) (18)**

**-Tetra Merribrown (Female) (18)**

**District 2**

**-Barndo Deletush (Male) (14)**

**-Millicent Sanrain (Female) (16)**

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera (Male) (15)**

**-Rwanda Cattlecope (Female) (14)**

**District 4**

**-Pivon Ghoown (Male) (17)**

**-Aeriel Pavorotti (Female) (15)**

**District 5**

**-Wattson Draindrop (Male) (13)**

**-Chaelleigh Surgelect (Female) (16)**

**District 6**

**-Kriston Heslop (Male) (13)**

**-Sarahna Arleston (Female) (15)**

**District 7**

**-Jacko Fernas (Male) (12)**

**-Cherri Noirson (Female) (17)**

**District 8**

**-Kitt Lonell (Male) (17)**

**-Auburn Orttos (Female) (17)**

**District 9**

**-Spade Winvester (Male) (18)**

**-Grace Jaelson (Female) (12)**

**District 10**

**-Denvin Surices (Male) (15)**

**-Iris Matthews (Female) (18)**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk (Male) (18)**

**-Sonny Mauver (Female) (18)**

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk (Male) (17)**

**-Sapphire Luvally (Female) (13)**

I finish reading all the names and another smile creeps its way onto my face. I continue to search through all the other files and read information about all the tributes participating in this years' games.

"What an interesting batch." I say out loud as I turn my armchair around and look out the window of my mansion. The city lights were amazing. These Games were going to be amazing.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

**There's the 1st Chapter redone! I guess you could say! haha! This story will continue! And for people reading this story for the 1st time please continue reading all the way through! This is my first story ever so the chapters leading to the bloodbath are a bit rough around the edges, but my writing does improve with every chapter! So please read on haha and review!**


	2. Reapings

**So this is the second chapter! Hope you enjoy! Remember I own nothing Hunger Games except the characters! I mention Katniss and Peeta but they aren't owned by me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raphony Timplesmet, District 1 POV <strong>

I was bored out of my mind. I stood in line waiting for "Darin Maipera", our districts escort, to call out the tributes names for this years Hunger Games. I had trained all my life for these games. It has been my plan to volunteer for the games for my very last reaping. I just turned 18 a few weeks ago. No matter who was called, I was going to volunteer. It has always been my dream to participate in the Hunger Games and just go in and kill as many tributes as I could.

Most kids in District 1 train for the game their whole life, just like me. The only difference is that I'm stronger, better built, and if I really wanted to, kill every one of them in a heartbeat. I am an excellent swordsman. I can also throw spears and knifes pretty well too.

I am also one of the fastest kids in my district, so if any tributes try to outrun me, it's game over for them. Most tributes in the Hunger Games, when reaped, burst into tears along with their families. People in this district on the other hand become exhilarated when reaped, although whoever is reaped usually doesn't go into the games because someone usually volunteers, unlike in the other districts.

After the mayors boring speech, I finally see Darin Maipera walking up to the microphone. I look over to the right of him to see that our districts mentor has finally arrived and taken his seat.

"Welcome Everyone." Says Darin. "It's time once again to choose one young man and woman to participate in the 167th Hunger Games!"

"As always, we'll pick a female tribute first."

I watched as Darin walked over to the big glass ball and slowly grabbed a paper out of it. He then walked back over to the microphone and slowly unwrapped the paper.

"Selinda Marrowhack!" calls out Darin.

I watch as a twelve year old girl starts walking up to the stage. I look at her face and realize she's terrified.

"She's so weak." I think to myself.

As she's half way to the stage, someone yells something out loud.

"I volunteer!"

Everyone looks back to who was speaking. Selinda didn't even turn to look, she had her eyes closed and what looked like her to be sighing. She was relieved that someone had volunteered for her.

"I volunteer as tribute!" said the girl once again as she was already walking onto the stage.

"What would your name be my dear?" asked Darin.

"My name is Tetra Merribrown." She said as she slowly flicked a single strand of hair out of her face.

As I looked at her, I was taken back by her beauty. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and perfect skin. I was then sad because I realized I might at some point have to kill her.

"Well well Tetra, we are so happy that you volunteered." Said Darin. "Now it's time to pick a male tribute."

I once again watched Darin walk over to another glass ball that contained all the male tributes names. He picked one and slowly unwrapped it.

"I volunteer!" I cried out before Darin even had a chance to call out the other name.

Everyone looked at me. I started walking to the stage. As I walked onto stage, Tetra was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well this is a first." Said Darin. "People usually don't volunteer until after a tribute is called."

"Ya I just really wanted to be in these games and wanted to make sure no one else volunteered before me." I said. "Also, my name is Raphony Timplesmet."

"Nice to meet you Raphony." Said Darin with a huge smile on his face.

I walked over to where Tetra was standing and didn't even bother looking at her, although I knew she was looking at me. Who could blame her though. I was pretty muscular, had short dark hair, green eyes, and was one of the most good looking kids in the district.

"Well there we have it ladies and gentlemen." "Our two tributes from District 1." Said Darin. "Raphony Timplesmet, and Tetra Merribrown!"

Me and Tetra both turned to face each other and shook hands. Her hands were firm and she started squeezing my hand hard. I just squeezed harder. We then stopped shaking hands and turned to face the crowd.

Most people clapped and cheered our names saying things like "Win the games for us!" and "Kill the weak ones first!"

We then slowly started walking off stage to the Justice Building as the crowd dispersed. I had a slight smile walking off stage knowing I had this in the bag.

"Beware Tributes." I thought to myself. "Here comes your maker."

* * *

><p><strong>Rwanda Cattlecope, District 3 POV<strong>

I slowly watched as our funny dressed district escort "Damium Yunte" stepped forward to the microphone.

A wave of fear washed over me as I knew the female tributes are always called first. I also thought of my family. Wondering if I will continue living with them, or if this is the last time I'll ever see them. I am 14 years old. I have three sisters and a father. My mother was killed in a freak accident over at one of the many factories. They won't tell us exactly how she died (which angers me a lot), but they say she was electrocuted to death. My sisters are really the only ones I consider my family though considering we never see my dad because he spends most of his life in the factories. We only see him for 1 or 2 hours at most a day. He doesn't talk much, especially after our mother passed away. Two of my sisters are younger than me. "Rinda is only 10, so I don't have to worry about her. My other sister Melinda just turned 12 though and this will be her first reaping ever, but since her name is only in there once, it's highly unlikely she will be called. I have my name in there 5 times, 3 because I have to, and 2 for tesserae. My older sister Finda is the one who watches over all us girls. She makes sure we have food to eat, and a good life. But how can life ever be good with the Hunger Games. She is 17 and has her name in there 30 times. So there's a good chance she will be chosen, but it's still unlikely because there's so many girls in District 3.

"Welcome everyone, it's time again to choose two brave tributes to participate in the 167th annual Hunger Games!" says Damium.

"Let's go on ahead and pick our first tributes." "A girl tribute to be exact." Says Damium

He walks over to the glass ball, picks the first one he sees, and literally runs back to center stage.

"Okay so our first tribute from District 3 will be….." He pauses as he unfolds the paper.

I am so nervous, what if Melinda or Finda get chosen? I would be devastated.

"Rwanda Cattlecope!" yells out Damium.

I am instantly relieved that neither Melinda nor Finda are chosen. I am so happy. I then realize that no one is walking up to the stage. I look around to find that everyone is looking at me. I look over at Melinda to see that she has started crying. Then it hits me, Damium called out my name! I suddenly begin to realize that I wasn't really paying attention when he called out my name.

I slowly begin walking to the stage. I cannot help it but a tear starts streaming down my face.

"Nice to meet you my dear." Says Damium as he offers his hand for a handshake, but all I do is look at his hand, and then back at him.

"Ummm…ok then." "Well anyways, we have our first tribute!" yells out Damium.

No one claps.

"Uhhh…..ok." "Well it's time to now pick a male tribute."

I watch again as Damium goes to the glass ball, pick up a piece of paper, walk back to the microphone and read out the name.

"Luca Vasssera!" cries out Damium.

I see the 15 year old boy make his way on stage. I hear the sobs of a woman who I presume is his mother.

He walks over next to me without even going to great Damium. I study him closely. He has short wavy black hair, grey eyes, and looks pretty skinny. I see him look at me and he gives me a smile and I return one back to him as more tears run down my face. He sees the tears and looks away. I can see a single tear run down his face.

"There we have it everyone!" says Damium. "Let's all have a fabulous Hunger Games!"

The crowd then walks away as me and Luca walk to the justice building. I then see my sister Finda come running up to me with tears in her eyes. She gives me a hug before some peacekeepers grab her and walk her away. "I'll see her at least one more time." I think. "But only once more."

I then stop and stare at the big doors of the Justice Building. I look down, close my eyes, and give a sigh before pushing the doors open and stepping inside with Luca right behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chaelleigh Surgelect, District 5 POV<strong>

I can't believe it's time once again for the Hunger Games to begin, Which means it's time once again for 23 tributes to get slaughtered and 1 tribute to be scarred for life. I live in District 5, the Power District. When I say power, I don't mean like a strong brutal district. That's Districts 1, 2, and 4. When I say power I mean like things that do with electricity. We make lights and most importantly power lines.

I have a huge family. There are my parents, me, my three sisters, and my 4 brothers. I am 16 years old. My sisters are 7, 17, and 20 so only me and my sister Monta will be in the reaping this year. My brothers on the other hand are 12, 14, 15, and 18 so all four of them will be in the reaping. We always put tesserae in because we are one of the poorest families in District 5.

My dad is always out of the District making power lines so we never see him. My mom on the other hand stays at home and takes care of all the kids. While she takes care of the youngest, me, my sister Monta, and my oldest brother Conar always go hunting in the woods. We're not supposed to but we are the ones who are responsible for feeding our family. Every once in a while we will come home with a wild turkey or one of those wild dogs. We usually only come home with squirrels are rabbits though. My brother is an ace when it comes to shooting an arrow. He made his own bow and arrows a while back. Me and my sister usually skin the animals and cook them.

I'm standing in my line which is arranged according to our age. I sit there pondering which unfortunate boy and girl will be called this year. I watch as our Districts escort, "Kiloh Watevar" strolls onto the stage after what looks lie having a deep conversation with our District mayor. I kind of just ignored his whole speech.

"Hello District 5!" says Kiloh enthusiastically. A few people mumble hello back quietly but most people don't say anything.

"So everyone knows what will happen, so let's just pick the tributes for these years games." says Kiloh.

"He sure is quick to get to the point." I think to myself.

I watch him stroll over to the glass ball as his long orange hair waves around while he walks. He looks into the ball which seems like forever because he is taking too long to decide. He finally takes one out and walks back to where he once was.

"The female tribute for these years' games will be…"

I glance around and scan everyone's faces. Some are staring intently at Kiloh while others look like to be praying that they won't get chosen.

"Chaelleigh Surgelect!" yells out Kiloh.

I suddenly freeze in my tracks.

I just stand there not moving while everyone stares at me. Finally some peacekeepers have to come and pull me along onto stage. Normally I would fight back a little and refuse to go up, but I am so shocked that I don't even resist. Finally I am on stage and shaking Kiloh's hand which I don't even acknowledge. I then am forced to move to the side because I am still not moving a single step because I am still so shocked.

"Now it's time to pick a male tribute." Says Kiloh who I still think wants to get this thing over because he's rushing through it.

He moves like the wind because he has already started unwrapping the paper.

"Wattson Draindrop!" Kiloh yells!

I watch as a small weak looking 13 year old boy walks onto stage. He has bright orange hair with freckles all over his face. He also has green eyes, and a small nose. He looks so innocent in my opinion. He probably wouldn't survive the bloodbath, but as I think about it I probably won't either.

"Well there ya have it everyone, your two tributes from District 5!" "Chaelleigh Surgelect and Wattson Draindrop!" cries Kiloh.

With that, the crowd walks away while the peacekeepers are dragging me and Wattson along to the Justice Building.

This is probably the last time me and Wattson will ever see our home District. With that I feel depressed because I also will never see my family again because there's no way I'll survive these games. A Career Tribute will probably win because one usually does.

We then Walk into the Justice Building.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitt Lonell, District 8 POV<strong>

I was so late to the reaping. I was running with all my might to get to the square where everyone was already gathered. I had been working on a project earlier and I lost track of time. By the time I was running into the square, our Districts escort "Fashiella Bextile" was already picking a name from the glass ball. I slowly caught my breathe as but suddenly lost it again as Fashiella called out the female tributes' name.

"Auburn Orttos!"

Auburn has been my best friend since we met in school. We were both only 7. Our friendship has grown over the years, and maybe grown into something a little more than friendship. I watched in shock as she walked up to the stage. She turned her head to look at me and gave a slight smile. She turned her head back forwards and walked up the stairs onto the stage.

I started crying, but I wasn't loud. Only the people around me noticed me crying. Most of everyone else was watching a woman getting pulled back by peacekeepers.

"Deardrid Orttos", Auburn's mother. I was always at Auburns house when I wasn't working. Deardrid treated me as her own child. To see her in this much pain was saddening, knowing that her only child, and my only true friend, was getting ready to be butchered up by some Career Tribute.

I couldn't believe this.

After Auburn had shaken hands with Fashiella she took her spot off to the side of the stage.

She looked at me again and gave me a wink.

"How could she wink?" I thought to myself. She had always been positive though, trying to make every situation happy and enjoyable, even if it was the reaping.

I try to be happy for her but I just can't. Knowing she was probably going to be dead in a week or so. The worst part is that I would probably have to see how she dies.

"Now that we have our beautiful female tribute, it's time we pick a male tribute."

She has one thing right. Auburn is beautiful in every single way. Her dark brown hair waves in the air and her beautiful green eyes sparkle in the sunlight. She's normal height and always smiles. Today is the day she will probably be smiling least.

Fashiella now has the paper in hand. I wonder who else will be chosen. Hopefully not my little brother Katep. He is only 12 while me and Auburn are both 17.

"The male tribute for this years' games will be…"

I close my eyes and try to calm myself down.

"Kitt Lonell!"

My eyes suddenly burst open and I look over at Auburn who is looking back at me with an expression of true horror on her face. I hear Deardrid crying louder as even more peacekeepers are running over to keep her back. My little brother isn't even looking at me. Probably because he is so hurt that his only bother is being taken from him.

I walk onto stage. As I pass Auburn I give her a smile, trying to positive just like her. She isn't even looking at me. She's looking over into the distance while tears stream down her face.

I shake Fashiella's clammy hands and go stand over next to Auburn. She still isn't looking at me. She knows that I will probably never see her again after the games, or that she will never see me. The worse thing though is that we will both probably die in the games, I mean only one out of twenty-four comes out alive.

"Well it seems we have our two brave tributes this year who will represent the Textiles District, District 8!" "Auburn Orttos and Kitt Lonell!"

Me an Auburn slowly walk over to the Justice Building.

"Hey Auburn."

"Hey Kitt." She says while she still refuse to look at me.

I have no idea what to say next. Instead, I grab her hand and intertwine it with my own. She stops and stares at our hands. She finally looks at me and gives a slight smile. I smile back. We then start walking again.

"You know we could both win this."

She stops smiling but still holds onto my hand tightly.

"Kitt…." She sighs.

"What?"

"You do know there can only be one winner." "So even if I win, or you win, we won't have each other anymore." She says while she lowers her head and looks at the ground.

"Do you remember the 74th Hunger Games?"

She doesn't say anything.

"Both Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark won that year, and they were both from the same District." "Heck, they even started the second rebellion!" I sort of yelled out.

She then let go of my hand and stared into my eyes.

"Yeah Kitt, but they only won because they threatened to commit suicide by eating those stupid berries!" "The Capitol would go crazy if they didn't have a victor." "Plus, that was almost over 100 years ago and remember that the rebellion didn't go over so well." "We would be crazy to even try to start another."

"Ya I guess you're right." I say as we arrive at the doors of the Justice Building.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris Matthews, District 10 POV<strong>

"Come on Iris!" "We are going to be late for the reaping!"

"Okay Grandpa!"

I slowly sat up from the chair from which I was reading. I absolutely adore reading. The only two books we have though are called "The Pre-Panem Era" which is completely about what Panem was like before The Great War, and how it wasn't even called Panem. It was called North America. The other book was titled "Survival Guide." It pretty much just tells you all the basics on how to survive. It tell you things like which plants and berries are edible, how to make a shelter, start a fire, make traps, cook food and purify water, and other things as well. I walked to the front door and opened it to be greeted by my grandparents and the lovely smell of cow manure. District 10 is the Livestock District so we have lots of animals. I compare the animals in the District to the Tributes in the Hunger Games. They will both at some point be slaughtered. It's a terrible thing to think about, but it's the truth and there' s no denying it.

I live with my grandparents because my parents were both killed while they tried stealing some fruit, bread, and milk to fee my family when we were starving. I was only 6 at the time, but now I'm 18 and this will be my last reaping. My name is in about 50 times, 7 because I have to and the rest for tesserae. I have never been chose as a tribute before and will hopefully not be chosen this year.

As we are walking, my friend "Cecil" walks up to me. She is a year younger than me but we are still best friends.

"Hey Iris, happy Hunger Games!"

I glare at her, but then smile and give her a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Ya."

"You'll regret saying that if I get chosen."

She gives a small chuckle.

"That will never happen though." "You have never been chose and this is your very last year."

"True, but my name is in there about 50 times, and it doesn't really look like the odds are in my favor."

"Don't say that." "This will just be another year where the reaping breezes by."

"Whatever." I say.

We finally get to the square a little late, but just in time for "Quiver Styles", our District escort, to begin speaking.

"Welcome everyone, to this years' reaping for the 167th Hunger Games!"

I look at him closely. I wonder if he had his name changed to Quiver on purpose because his hair is spiked up in the perfect shape of to look likes arrows. He also has an empty quiver on his back. The people from the Capitol dress so weird.

"Let's pick a male tribute first this time." Quiver says.

"Hmm, that's unusual." I think.

They rarely pick a male tribute first. I think it has happened a couple of times before in the past though.

He picks a paper from the big glass ball and begins unwrapping it.

"Denvin Surices!"

I watch as a 15 year old boy with blonde short hair walks up to the stage. I have seen him before. He is the kid who always gets in trouble with the Peacekeepers a lot. Not too much trouble to get him whipped or killed of course, but enough to get him and his family in trouble. He is always rowdy and almost never calms down. He is also never serious, even when it comes to serious situations. If he wasn't serious in these Games, then he would probably be killed. I am kind of relieved he is chose because he isn't really innocent, but a part of me feels sad for him because no one deserves to be murdered on Live Television.

After he takes his spot off to the side, Quiver goes and picks a name from the other glass ball. I stare intently at Quiver as he unwraps the paper. For a moment he is silent and just looks at the name. He always loves seeing the crowd shudder with anticipation, but not the good kind of anticipation.

Finally he calls out a name.

"Iris Matthews!"

My stomach feels like it has started doing front flips. I stare at Cecil who is in front of me about two rows and she looks back at me. Her face tells me she takes back what she said earlier about me being in these years' Games.

I walk up to the stage. Even though I can't see my grandparents, there is no doubt they're crying into each others' arms. I shake hand with Quiver and take my spot next to Denvin who is staring at me. I know he recognizes me because I just happen to always be there when he gets in trouble, which is weird because he never gets in trouble when I'm not around now that I think about it.

"There you have it everyone!" "Your two marvelous tributes from District 10!" Quiver says.

"Iris Matthews and Denvin Surices!"

Everyone disappears and we slowly walk off the stage towards the Justice Building.

"Please don't cause trouble." I say to Denvin.

He looks at me and smiles.

"You can count on it that I will cause trouble!" he says cheerfully.

I sigh as we approach the doors to the Justice Building.

"I wish I would have never put my name in so many times." I think to myself as we walk inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian Platurkk, District 11 POV<strong>

I was woken up to the sound of me mum yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Damian me boy!" "Hurry up!" "We are going to be late to your very last reaping!"

I stretched as I got out of bed. It wasn't really a bed though. It was on the hard cold floor. All I had was a pillow and three blankets that I could lay on and wrap around me. I looked at the small clock on the wall. 1:50

"Oi!" I screamed at my mum.

"Why did ya let me sleep in so late?"

"These days are always dreadful dear." "I could've at least let you sleep in a bit." She replied.

I am the worst when it comes to waking up. I usually don't wake until usually 11 at the earliest and 3 at the latest. It takes my mum so much effort to drag me out of bed on school morning. My family is already walking out the door while I'm putting some socks, shoes, and some shorts on. I finally run out the door to catch up with them.

"Oi!" my mum yells.

"What?" I asked confused as I finally caught up to them.

"Where do you think you're going off to Mister?"

"Ummm….I'm going where everybody else is going mum."

"Not dressed like that you're not."

I looked at myself and I didn't have a shirt on.

"Oops." "My bad."

I started running back to my house. My mum thinks I accidently forgot to put my shirt on, but I purposely left without one. I absolutely hate clothes. I go around most of the time walking without my shirt on because I like to feel the fresh air on my skin and I'm also pretty good looking. A lot of girls at my school drool when they see me, but who could blame them? I really do look good.

After I got back to my house and grabbed a shirt, I was already sprinting to the square where the reaping was to take place. People consider me athletic as well. I am the fastest runner in my school, I can lift heavy objects, and am very flexible as well. My appearance is pretty good as well. I have green eyes, a small nose, and black hair with it spiked up in the front. I can also throw a spear and use knifes really well. If I were to ever be in the Hunger Games I would probably use those two weapons.

I finally get to the square and take my spot in line with the other 18 year olds. My best mate "Jaran" was right next to me and elbowed me in the side softly.

"Where have you been?" "The reaping is just starting!"

"Well my mum thought it would be inappropriate to come to the reaping without my shirt on." "So I had to run back to my house and grab one."

"Ahh….." he said as he smiled and gave my stomach a little pat.

We both laughed out loud and some peopled looked at us, but we didn't care. We just stood there tickling each other while waiting for the mayors' speech to end. Me and Jaran always act like this around each other. We have known each other our whole lives. Our families have gotten along really well together ever since we became neighbors. My family is Irish, even though our last name doesn't sound like it. My first name is Irish though, I think.

Finally, our Districts escort "Aggy Culaport" came up to the microphone and started speaking.

"Welcome everyone to the reaping for these years' Hunger Games!"

"I hope we will have a victor this year!" she giggled.

Her laugh made me want to puke. Me and Jaran started making puking sounds which made more people look at us. I think Aggy heard us because she was glaring at us.

"Anyways, let's pick a female tribute to start out with."

She swiftly walked over to the big ball of glass and picked up a paper. She walked back and undid the paper.

"Sonny Mauver!"

Everyone watched as an 18 year old dark skinned girl walked over to the stage looking confident. She shook Aggy's hand and took her spot off to the side as the tributes usually do.

Once again Aggy picked another name from the other ball of glass and read the name out loud.

"Damian Platurkk!"

I was so shocked to hear her call out my name. I looked at Jaran who way trying not to cry but he couldn't help it. I walked onto the stage pretty speedy and shook Aggy's hand. I then stood next to Sonny.

"There you have it everyone!" "Sonny Mauver and Damian Platurkk are these years' tributes representing District 11!"

The reaping was over. I slowly made my way to the Justice Building with Sonny. We didn't say anything to each other. We just walked into the Justice Building. I had never been in here before. It was so nice looking. Better than everyone's houses that is. Probably better than the mayor's house too.

I then thought that this is the last place I will ever see my family and friends. Unless I win the Hunger Games, which I plan on doing, and on one will stop me.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

**Please review guys! How did I do? How do you like the characters? Also, I pretend that the second rebellion failed so that's why it's the 167th Hunger Games. The next chapter will be up within two days or so...I plan for there to be around 30 or so chapters so it will be a while until this story is finished. **


	3. Justice Building

**So here is chapter 3 guys! Hope you all like it! I had this up a little sooner than I thought I would of. Chapter 4 will be up on Saturday. I plan to add a chapter every 3 or 4 days or so. Maybe a week if I get too lazy. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Millicent Sanrain, District 2 POV<strong>

I sat in a chair in the Justice Building. I have never been in the Justice Building before. I was in a single room. The floor was a red color as were the chairs in the room. There was an enormous chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and there was only one door. It was tall and made out of oak. It was the door my family was going to come bursting through at any moment.

As I was waiting, I thought of the reaping that took place about thirty or so minutes ago. I remember how they called a 15 year old girl name Derndia, but I quickly volunteered and took her place. I am 16 years old and have been training most of my life for these games. I have long black hair, blue-green eyes, and a bruise on my face from getting hit by my mother. I don't really have a good relationship with my family. They are one of the few people in District 2 who hate training their kid for the Games. My parents and I would always get into fights because I would want to go practice throwing knifes with my best friends, but they just hated the thought of me throwing knifes at some tribute other than some trees. The bruise on my face is from my mother after she caught me sneaking back home after throwing some knifes with my friends. I also remember the boy tribute that was chosen. His name was "Barndo Deletush." He was only 14, but I have seen him practice. He is excellent with a bow and almost never misses his target. He has short blonde hair and green eyes. As for my skills, I know how to use knifes and daggers. I never miss my target, even if it's moving.

Just then my parents come through the door. I have no siblings. They decided to only have on child because they didn't want to have a lot of children that could possibly go into the Hunger Games.

I sighed as I saw the sadness in their faces. I really didn't want to see them. They would just tell me not to kill anyone and how much they would miss me.

"Oh Millicent!" cried my mom as she wrapped her arms around. I stood up and pushed her off.

"Mom, stop crying!" I can't stand it when she does this.

"Millicent, please don't talk to your mother that way." Said my dad. "She's just really sad that she might never see you again."

"Well I don't care if I don't see you two again." "You have never been supportive of me through my whole life." My voice got louder as I went on.

My mom was now sitting in the other chair crying her eyes out.

"Millicent, please calm down." "We are just trying to say goodbye to our only child." My dad says. "Plus the only reason we haven't been supportive of you is because we don't really like the idea of you killing someone's innocent child."

I thought for a second at what my dad just told me. I had never really thought that they didn't want me killing someone.

"But Dad, that's what I have been training for my whole life." I say more calmly

"I know you have." "We just thought if you didn't train at all, you wouldn't have been like all the other kids.."

"I want to be like the other kids though!" My voice was rising again.

"We didn't want you to be like those other kids so you wouldn't volunteer!" "Then maybe you wouldn't of had to go into the games!" His voice was getting louder as well.

"Then maybe we wouldn't of had to lose our only daughter!" He cried out so loud that some peacekeepers were getting ready to pull him out of the room. My mom was crying even harder muttering something that sounded like "please stop fighting."

After my dad said those words I suddenly understood everything.

"Dad….."

"I didn't know you felt that way about me."

"Of course I have." He said. "We both have."

I then looked at my mother who was now watching us.

"Mom…."

"Is that true?"

She sniffed and rubbed the tears off her eyes.

"Of course I care about you sweetheart."

"You mean the world to me and your father."

"It just might of looked like we didn't care because most of the time we were so mad at you for practicing your skills for killing innocent children."

I didn't know what to say. I just ran up to her and gave her a big hug. My dad then joined in and we were all holding onto one another.

"Okay, your times up." Said one of the peacekeepers.

We all let go of each other and my dad was fumbling with something in his pocket.

"Before we go, I want you to have this." He said.

He held out a small necklace. I just had plain old stone that covered the whole perimeter of the necklace.

"What's this? I ask as I pick it from his hands.

"I made it for you before your first reaping." He said. "I never knew when you would volunteer so I have always kept it handy." "I want you to use it as your Districts token.

I smiled as I put it around my neck.

"Thank you." I said.

They both smiled at me as they both walked out the door.

"Wow." I think. I finally get along with my parents after all this time and now I will probably never see them again.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeriel Pavorotti, District 4 POV<strong>

I looked out the only window in the room. The ocean was just as big and blue as ever. I wondered if this was the last time I would ever see it, unless the arena was somewhere near the ocean. The arena could be anywhere. It could be in a forest on a vast mountain, or in a barren dry desert, or even in a winter wonderland. Probably more like a winter horror land though. No one ever knew where the games would be. The Capitol did give a hint earlier though to where it might be. All they said though was that It was somewhere very interesting. I had no idea what they meant because the arena is always interesting in some way.

My long red hair was in my face as I continued to stare out the window. I heard the door slowly creak open and then close again. I didn't turn around. I knew it was my sister.

"Hello Serrena." I say quietly.

"Hey Sis."

I finally turned around to face her.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" "Even though it doesn't surprise me they're not here."

"They told me to tell you that they were too busy at the docks."

"They wanted to say goodbye themselves, but they wanted me to tell you for them because they were too busy."

I looked at the floor. They didn't love me, they never did. To them, I was just the girl who came into their lives by accident. I was a mistake. When I was born, they tried to give me up for adoption, but no one would take me. So they were stuck with me. My sister Serrena is 4 years older than me. She was perfect in their eyes. She turned 19 about two months ago, so she wasn't in the reaping this year, and will never be again. I am 15 on the other hand. I thought I wouldn't get picked, but most people think that same thing, and they get picked. No one even volunteered for me, and this is District 4 I'm talking about. I have blue eyes and a dark burn that I got from a stupid jellyfish one day while I was swimming.

"Ya Serrena." "I bet that's exactly what they want me to think." 'They want me to think they care, but I really think they could care less if I die or not."

"That's not true Aeriel." "They love you. She said.

"If they loved me then they would have actually showed it." I argued.

Serrena sighed.

"It's pointless trying to reason with you." She chuckled.

"Well anyways, I also came here to say bye to my little Sis."

I looked at her and she embraced me. I hugged her back. She let go and wiped a tear off her check with her sleeve. She was smiling though.

"I'm so sorry you have to see me like this." She said.

"Don't be." "Do you know why?

She shook her head.

"Because I'm going to win this." "I'm going to win and come back home to you." "Maybe if I win, Mom and Dad will accept me as their daughter."

She didn't say anything. She just smiled.

She then slipped a ring off her finger. It was a simple ring with a beautiful sea pearl on it.

"I want you to have this." She said." As your District token." "Whenever you're struggling, I want you to look at this and think of me." "Even if you're about to die, I want you to look at it and think of me one last time." "I hope it gives you the strength to continue fighting, even if things aren't looking good." "Lastly, I hope it reminds you that you are important." "I hope it tells you that you have a reason for living, and that you won't give up no matter what." "If you fall down, you'll get back up." "If you get hurt badly, you'll keep moving forward." "If you're still alive and breathing, you'll know there's a glimmer of hope somewhere out there."

I had no idea what to say. Instead I just take it from here and slide it on my finger. I looked at her again and she smiled at me.

"Time's up." Said a peacekeeper.

"I love you." Serrena said one last time before she walked out the door.

I glanced down at the pearl ring. All the great memories I've ever had with Serrena suddenly popped up in my mind. I couldn't believe that those were now the only memories I would ever share with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kriston Heslop, District 6 POV<strong>

I was standing against the wall with my arms folded as I awaited for my family to arrive. Right after I said my final goodbye to my family. I would be leaving on a train to the Capitol. Being from District 6, the Transportation District, our train is the better built and faster than any of the other Districts'.

The door suddenly burst open and I saw my whole family rushing to me. I stood up straight and let them embrace me. I felt the warmth of my parents and two sisters. None of us were crying but I knew anyone could burst into tears at any time.

Everyone let go of me.

"It's not fair." Said my sister.

My sisters are 21 and 24. Both of them were never chosen at any of their reapings. I was hoping the same would go for me, but it didn't. This was only my second reaping. Being 13 and all, it didn't really matter though because I still got picked, along with that 15 year old girl. I think her name was "Sarahna Arleston." She was Hindu or something and wore those silly hoods and those sparkly gems on her forehead. She had dark tan skin and black hair. Her family threw such a fit in the square when she was called. It was pretty sad to see. I on the other hand have brown hair and white skin. I have Amber eyes and a semi big nose. I am normal height and so weak that I don't think I'll win these games. I am pretty skinny for a male my age too.

"It's never fair, but it's okay." I say while my family is staring intently at me trying not to cry.

"I don't want to lose my little brother!" said my oldest sister who had now burst into tears.

"Don't be sad for me." "I'll be alright." I say gently even though I'm lying. I will probably be one of the first to be killed in the bloodbath.

"How do you know?" asked my sister again.

"I-I just know I'll be." "I'm going to win and come home."

I am almost on the verge of tears now. I can't help It because I'm promising my family that I will survive and come home, even though I know I won't.

My other sister took the other and sat her down trying to stop her from crying. I now looked at my parents.

"Thanks." I say to them

"For what?" My dad asks.

"For everything." "For everything you have ever given or done for me." "I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too Kriston." My mom said. "We want you to have this."

They both reached for something around their necks. They each had a half of a necklace that when put together became a heart. It was a locket. Inside was a picture of both of them. They both attached their separate pieces to make it whole. They held it out in each of their hands for me to grab.

"No." "No this is yours guys."

"We want you to have it." "Please don't forget us, even in death if that be the case." Said my dad.

I took it and slid it around my neck. Before my family could say anything else they were getting dragged out by peacekeepers who said our time was up.

I opened the locket to see my parents smiling up at me. I then noticed a droplet of water hit their picture. I looked up to see where it came from, but then realized it was a tear. I was now crying. I closed the locket and firmly closed it in my hands and held it up to my heart.

"I love you guys." I whispered silently as a peacekeeper walks in and says it's time to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Cherri Noirson, District 7 POV<strong>

The Justice Building was so quite right now. The only things I could hear were the slow breath's of the nearest peacekeeper and the birds singing outside in the woods right behind the building. Sunlight poured inside from the only window. I got up from a chair I was sitting on and went to the window. I suddenly felt the warmth of the sun as I stepped into the light. I looked out the window and looked up at the towering tree's surrounding the building. I could see a squirrel climbing up one and thought if I had a bow and some arrows I could kill it where it stood. I could probably do that in the Games as well, but it might be a bit harder know it was a human being instead.

I looked again closely at the window. IT was so clean that I could clearly see my reflection. My blonde hair was done in a ponytail and my red eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Most people don't have red eyes. The Capitol took my family and experimented on us when I was younger. My parents committed some serious crime and as punishment they did lots of tests on us. They made my eyes red, but that's all they did. The rest of my family on the other hand, I don't really know what became of them. I don't know if they're dead or alive. That's what keeps me going though. I am hopeful that somewhere they are still alive. I live with my best friends' family. They took me in when the Capitol brought me back without my family. My friends' names are "Blear" and "Razz." Razz is 17, my age. Blear is 18. They have always been there for me, but they won't this time. Not in the games. I'll have to cope on my own.

I hear the door open and I turn around. Blear and Razz walk up to me and hug me. It seems like forever but we finally let go of each other.

"You guys…." I say.

"I wish you weren't going." Razz says.

"I wish I wasn't going either, but we all need to realize that I am going and there's no turning back." I say calmly.

"I know." Razz says.

We all stay quiet for about 10 seconds until Blear breaks the silence.

"This isn't fair." "First they experiment on you and your family, and now they are just going to have you killed!"

I run over to him and give him a big hug. He hugs me back. I have always been in love with Blear so I just wanted to hold onto him forever and never let him go.

"Don't worry about me." "You need to worry about your family." "Make sure they stay alive and well."

We finally break the hug and Razz is looking at us. I don't think he has ever gone through something so emotional before.

"You are family though Cherri." He blurts out.

"I know I might seem like family Blear, but I'm not."

He has turned into a water works. Tears stream down his eyes like a waterfall and I can't help but to shed a tear of my own. I have never seen him like this. It breaks my heart to know how much pain he's in, and how much pain he will be in if I die.

"Don't cry."

He looks up at me and I can see the sorrow in his eyes.

"I need you to be strong." "You and Razz." "I'm going to win this." I say more loudly. "I'm not going to let the Capitol do anything else to me!" I was yelling at this point. "They have ruined my life!" "I'm going to win this thing if it's the last thing I ever do!" "I'm going to show the Capitol that I'm not just another experiment of theirs!" I finally stop yelling and catch my breath. Blear and Razz are both looking at me with wide eyes.

"I will see you two again." "I don't want you two to ever think that you won't see me again!"

"We won't." Says Razz.

I walk over to him and give him a hug. We let go of each other and he walks out of the room.

Me and Blear are alone now. We look at each other. He then takes something out of his pocket and holds it out in his hands to offer it to me. It's a necklace with one cherry hanging off the end of it. I look at it and then back at him.

"Blear." I say.

"I have always worn this." He says. "I just never let you see it because I was afraid you would find out my true feelings I have for you."

I don't say anything. The person I have crushed on was admitting that he likes me. I just walked over to him and gave him a short kiss on the lips. He looks shocked.

"W-Wait….." He said while stuttering.

"You idiot." "I have always had a crush on you." "I am so happy that you said that."

"R-Really!" "I can't believe this!" "I wish I would of told you sooner!" he says happily.

The smile fades from my face and he notices the change of my expression.

"I wish you would have told me sooner too." I say quietly. "Now we will never be together."

I turn around and bolt out the door crying my eyes out. I hear Blear yelling behind me but I just ignore him. I make my way past all the cameras flashing in my eyes and enter the train. I then look at the necklace that he gave me a few minutes ago. It was still in my hand. I grab a hold of the cherry and yank it off the necklace. It looks old and gross and it's probably not safe to eat. I shrugged the feeling off. I'm going to be dead in a week or so anyway. So where's the harm?

With that I take one last look at the cherry and think of Blear one more time before I dropped the cherry into my mouth and swallowed it whole.

* * *

><p><strong>Spade Winvester, District 9 POV<strong>

I couldn't stop thinking of my District partner. She was an innocent looking twelve year old girl. When I saw her go up to the stage after she was reaped, I could just tell that she was scared. She had blonde hair that was done in pigtails. Her blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, but all I could really see in them was fear, and something else that my insides turn up-side down, but I just shook the feeling off. Her name was "Grace Jaelson." She was probably the most innocent one could ever be. No way was I teaming up with her though. She would just slow me down. That's one thing that you must not be in the games, slow.

I wonder how good my chances would be in the games. I think they're pretty good. I can handle knifes pretty well, and not to mention my skills with a blow dart gun. I can shoot anything with my darts. I have even hit a bulls-eye on a moving target that was 50 feet away. That's how good I am.

The door opened and I looked up to see my family come in. They all just stood by the door. I don't exactly have the best relationship with my family. We have been distant ever since they found out that I secretly like the Hunger Games. I'm not a killer though, and I would never volunteer for the games. I always felt bad too for all the tributes that had died. None of them deserved to die the way they did, but I just love violence and blood and all that sort of stuff. That's why I love watching how the tributes die. I feel horrible after watching them die. I just can't help myself but enjoy watching the games. This time though, I won't be watching the games, I'll be in them.

"What do you guys want?" I asked them coldly.

They all stared at me. My sister was glaring at me. My mom was the first to break the silence.

"We just wanted to say goodbye."

"Why?"

"You're our son." My dad said.

I paused for a second.

"Just go."

"What?" my mother questions.

"You guys never cared about me."

I slowly sat up and walked past them without even looking at them. I walk past all the camera people and walk into the train. I walked inside and thought about the last words I said to my family. I know they were my last words because I plan on not coming back. Even if I win or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew Truarkk, District 12 POV<strong>

The Hunger Games. I loved them and I hated them. It's pretty obvious why I would hate them, but one might wonder why I also love them. I'm from the Seam so my family is one of the poorest families out there. I have been so tired of living a life where everyday it's a struggle to keep me and my family alive and well. I have always wanted to go into the Hunger Games so I could win. Then me and my family would move to the Victors Village and live a good peaceful life. I would say my chances of winning the Games would be pretty good. I am excellent at surviving. I would never kill anyone though unless they tried killing me or if it was down to me and just one other person.

I thought about my District partner. Her name was "Sapphire Luvally." She's only 13 years old while I'm 17. She was also from the Seam. I had seen her around. Her family was one of the few families who were actually poorer than mine. I would do anything to keep her alive. I could never kill her. So if it came down to just us, I would let her kill me so she would win.

My family was dragging me off my chair and hugging me to death. I was so lost in thought I didn't even hear them come in. They let me go after I told them I couldn't breathe. We said our goodbyes and I walked to the train.

The train was very nice. There was even a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I walked to my room and I just lay on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. The train just barely started moving so I guessed Sapphire just boarded the train. I closed my eyes and wished that the long road ahead of me would just fly by and be over with, even if I was still alive or not.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>

**Hope you all liked Chapter 3! The next chapter will be the train rides! Yay it's my favorite chapter I've written so far. Also remember to review! Please I need reviews to live! Haha! The more reviews the more I'll try to keep updated. The less I have, I will update every so often. Which means like every week or 10 days or so! My favorite characters so far are Cherri and Damian. 6 new tributes coming next Chapter.**


	4. Train Rides

** OK everyone! Chapter 4 is finally up! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also remember to Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tetra Merribrown, District 1 POV<strong>

The doors of the train closed behind me and Raphony. We both looked at each other.

"Well if you didn't hear before, my name is Raphony." "Nice to meet you." He said.

He held out his hand and I took it. We stood there for a second shaking each other's hands. He started squeezing my hand pretty hard so I yanked it free from his grasp.

"Likewise." I said glaring at him.

"Look." He said. "We're both Career Tributes so lets' say that me form an alliance.

"Well duh." I returned. "That's pretty standard." "Us and both Tributes from Districts 2 and 4." "Standard Career alliance." I say.

"Well I know that dummy." He said. "I'm talking about something else."

"Something else?" I questioned.

"Ya." He said. "I was thinking we start up a mega Career alliance."

A mega Career alliance. I had no idea what he was talking about, but it sounded interesting so I let him go on.

"Keep going." I say.

"I think the best way to stay alive is to form a huge alliance." He said. "The best way to do that is to have our normal Career alliance of six, but also add an additional four tributes that look the strongest, bravest, smartest, and most threatening out of all the rest of them."

I really liked this plan. It would pretty much guarantee anyone who was in it a one-way ticket to the final ten.

"What if one of the tributes try to mess with us, or even try to kill us?" I asked.

"Easy." He replies. "After we have our alliance set up we'll tell them that if they try to kill any of us or mess with us, they can expect their death to be very painful.

"Now that sounds like a plan I can work with." I reply.

"Of course it is." "Now see you later Tetra." He said as he walked away towards his room.

I smiled as he walked away. I knew I would make it far now. The question now is if I could even win this. That would mean killing Raphony. I saw the look in his eyes. He was planning on killing me after we finished off all the tributes that weren't in the alliance. I wouldn't give him the chance to kill me. Not for one second.

I walked towards my room and stumbled a little bit remembering that the train was going about 250 mph. I walked into the room to find my own bed, a dresser full of clothes, and my very own bathroom. I walked to the bathroom and stripped down. I turned on the shower and jolted up where I stood because it was so cold. It slowly started to get warmer and I relaxed. I felt the hot water run over my skin. I stood in the shower for about five minutes and then got out. I dried myself off and walked out of the bathroom and made my way towards the dresser. I pulled on a green shirt and some dark black jeans. I did my hair with a single braid hanging off the back of my head while the rest of my hair was slicked backwards towards the braid.

I heard knocking on my door and heard the annoying voice of our escort Darin.

"Come one." He said. "Time to eat."

"Okay." I said as I walked out the door.

We walked together to the dining room to find Raphony and our mentor Claraus. Claraus won the 146th Hunger Games. I remember watching her Games on tape. She won by tying up some loser from District 8 boy and throwing him into a pit of tigers. All she did was laugh as he screamed in torture while the tigers ate him alive.

We sat down and some avox's came in with our food. Our food came in different servings. First we had some warm bread with butter, then we had some chicken that we dipped in some sort of sauce that made me want to lick the sauce bowl clean, it was that good. Finally we had some ice cream. We rarely had ice cream in our District, and when we did it wasn't the beset. This ice cream was possibly the best I had ever had though. It was plain white smooth vanilla with different colored ice crystals. Each ice crystal you bit into would explode into a different flavor of extreme delight. I bit into a certain one that was shining red and white and the taste of peppermint ice cream filled my mouth. I finished it so fast that I had ice cream all over my face. Raphony was laughing at me and Darin was looking at me with disgust.

"What are you all looking at! I yelled.

Raphony stopped laughing but was still smiling. Darin just looked away but I could tell that he wasn't happy with my manners.

After we ate Darin led us into a room with couches and a big screen TV. Me and Raphony sat next to each other to plan our little alliance. We were going to see which tributes looked the best to join our alliance. The reapings started and our District came on first. That's just standard though because they always play the reapings in order.

After our reaping was over we watched the one from District 2. The boy was young but looked determined while the girl looked a bit more dangerous. She volunteered for some weak looking girl. Her name was Millicent.

"What do you think about those two?" I whispered into Raphony's ear.

"The girl looks like a typical strong Career, but I'm not sure about the boy." He said. "He looks kind of weak."

"Ya he does." I agreed. "But we'll have to wait and see his skills when we train."

"Ya I guess you're right." He agreed.

Next was District 3. Both of the tributes looked weak and I knew that they would be victims at the bloodbath no doubt about it.

District 4 came next. This boy looked weak as well.

"What are with these weak looking Careers?" I asked Raphony.

"I don't know, but like you said before, we'll just have to wait and see."

I nodded in agreement as the girl from 4 looked more promising.

District 5's tributes were nothing special, and neither were District 6's. District 6 caught my eyes, literally. I was eyeing the girl from 7 hard. Did she have red eyes? The boy looked nothing special though.

District 8 was pathetic. The way the tributes looked at each other told me that they were best friends or in love or something.

District 9 was next and the boy gave me the creeps. He looked emo in my opinion. He had long black shaggy hair and a black shirt which normal people don't wear to reapings. The girl was young and once again I thought of the bloodbath.

District 10 was nothing special.

District 11 was nothing special either, although the boy gave me a weird feeling for some reason. I felt uneasy when I looked at him.

Lastly was District 12. The girl made no impression on me at all, but the boy looked promising. He looked determined to survive. I wondered if he would make a good person to be in our alliance.

With that it ended and we walked back to our rooms. I collapsed on my bed and thought about which tributes would be best to be in the alliance.

I woke up and got in the shower. I got out and put on some white jeans and a blue shirt. I did my hair the same way I did it yesterday. Darin knocked on my door to tell me time for breakfast. I walked to the dining cart and sat down. I had some scones, some toast, a grapefruit, and some apple juice.

Darin left the room so only me, Raphony, and our mentor Claraus were present.

"So would you guys like to share what skills you have with me?" she asked.

"I can throw knifes pretty well, throw spears, and handle a sword like there's no tomorrow." Raphony said with a grin on his face.

Claraus looked at me.

"And you?" she asked.

"I am really good at swimming, surviving, and a very good trap maker." I said.

"Anything else?" she asked looking a little unimpressed with my answer.

"Ya, I am really good at hand-to-hand combat." "I know every pressure point there is and I am also very flexible and nimble which makes me a very good acrobat."

Claraus looked impressed.

With that everything went dark. That meant we were in the tunnel. The tunnel that exists into the Capitol.

* * *

><p><strong>Pivon Ghoown, District 4 POV<strong>

Me and Aeriel walked on the train and the doors closed. My eyes were hurting a little from all the flashes of the cameras. She started walking to her room and I grabbed her shoulder to stop her because I need to ask her something.

She grabbed my arm hard and did some fancy ninja move that made me do a front flip in mid air and land on my back. I landed with a thud and grunted in pain.

"What the heck was that for!" I asked angrily.

She glared at me from above. "Don't ever touch me." She said angrily.

I glared back at her. "I was only going to ask if you were going to be in the Career alliance."

"Well duh." She said. "Being in the alliance is the best way to survive the bloodbath." "There's no way I'm losing these games and the bloodbaths always result in the most deaths."

"Well ok." I replied while staggering on my feet to get back up. "Well I need to tell you something first." "Every try to cross me and you can guarantee you won't see the sun ever again."

With that I walked down the hall towards my room.

"Well you can guarantee that if I do cross you, you'll be dead before you can ever try to kill me!" She yelled back but I just ignored her and a small grin appeared on my face. I entered my room and gaped as I saw how luxurious the room was. I then remembered that this was a Capitol train. Of course it would be this nice for us. The Capitol always loves spoiling us before they send us to our deaths. I walked into the bathroom and looked around. There was a shower that had no privacy whatsoever. The Capitol didn't really care about privacy though. I heard when you get worked on by the stylists, they strip you completely and don't even care if you care or not. There was also a single toilet, a sink on a counter with a mirror reflecting the mirror image of me. I looked at my blonde hair and blue-green eyes. I looked pretty good for a 17 year old. I was fairly built. I stood 6"2 and I weigh around 190 pounds. I'm not fat; my muscles just contribute to my weight. I could easily take down someone who weighs less than me. My face made me look a little weak though, but I don't know why. My District partner was pretty strong too. She stood around 5"10 and would guess weighs somewhere around 150 pounds. The way she flipped me around onto my back earlier proves she will be a big threat in these games. I took of my clothes and turned on the shower. I waited until the water was warm to get in. I let the water run down my skin for about 10 minutes until I washed. After I finished washing I just stood there with my head facing the ground. I thought about how I might be dead in a week or so. I sighed before steeping out of the shower. I wrapped my towel around my waist and stood in front of the mirror. I grabbed a comb and combed my hair until it was nicely done and parted on the side. I walked out of the bathroom and walked to my dresser. I put on a yellow long sleeved shirt and some black jeans. I went to my bed and crawled up onto it. I lay on my back with my arms folded behind my head. I thought about my family and my girlfriend back home. Her name was Dyanna. She is my age and we have been dating for a year now. I need to win these games to make sure I see her again.

I hear a knock at the door and hear the voice of our District escort "Neonda Malivas."

"It's time to eat darling." She said.

I grunted before getting up and walking out the door. Neonda was knocking on Aeriel's door so I decided to walk by myself. I walked to the dining car and sat down where our mentor Varius was already seated.

"Hello Pivon." He gladly said.

"Yeah." I said back without looking at him. The silence between us was getting really awkward until Neonda and Aeriel walked into the room. I caught Aeriel's eyes and smiled brightly. She looked away instantly and sat down across from me. Neonda took her seat and some Avox's came in with our dinner. The first thing was some bread and butter. Then came a salmon that tasted even better compared to the ones we ate back in District 4. Last we had some pie. Each slice was actually a different kind. I had a slice of banana cream, apple, and chocolate cream pie. Aeriel took the cherry and peach pie while Varius had the coconut cream and blueberry pie. Neonda only had one slice of lemon pie. After we ate we walked into a room with a couch and a big screen TV. Me and Aeriel sat down on the couch and Varius turned on the TV on. The reapings started with District 1. Both the boy and the girl gave me chills and I knew they would make excellent Careers and allies.

District 2 was next. The boy was a short 14 year old boy and looked way weak in my opinion. He would be easy to kill if I ever had to fight him. The girl was older and looked mean. She was one to watch out for.

District 3 came on and I laughed so hard. Both tributes looked so weak and emotional that I knew they would both be killed at the bloodbath.

Our District was next and I really enjoyed watching it.

District 5 was nothing special, just another pair of bloodbaths.

District 6 was hilarious. The boy was only 13. They would both be bloodbaths as well.

District 7 came on. The boy was nothing special but the girl had these creepy red eyes that freaked me out. I couldn't decide if she would be a threat or not.

District 8 was boring.

District 9 was interesting. They showed some woman punching a peacekeeper after her daughter was called. The boy freaked me out. Was he Emo or Goth? I don't know.

District 10 was boring as well.

Districts 11 and 12 both had interesting tributes, but I knew they wouldn't be threats.

After it was over we went to bed. I thought about all the tributes I saw. The only ones that stood out in my mind were both from District 1, the girl from 2, the girl from 7, the boy from 9, the girl from 10, both tributes from 11, and the boy from 12. The others didn't really concern me much. With that I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up with a start. I was sweating. What a horrific nightmare. I dreamed that I was tied to a random tree in a forest. I don't know why I was there or why I was tied up. Suddenly the sky turned a reddish color and thunder clouds rolled up out of nowhere. I then heard twigs snap and leafs rustle and I called out for who was there. No one responded. The wind then picked up and started howling. I then saw a flash and cried out as I figured out that a bolt of lightning had struck right next to me. It hit just twenty feet in front of me and it started a fire. Weirdly, the fire spread out in a circle around the single tree I was tied up against. The tree was singled out from all other trees in the forest. It lied in a little clearing with green grass and flowers. The fire started just at the edge of the clearing and spread all the way around to form a circle. It was a huge fire. I could feel the heat on my face. The wind continued to howl and lightning kept flashing off in the distance. I then heard a huge boom of thunder. I screamed for help. I kept screaming until I saw a dark figure walk up behind the fire that was in front of me. I was relieved, but then a whole lot of other dark figures came into sight all around the fire. They were in front of me, on my left, and on my right. I figured there were at least twenty of them or so. Five of them came closer and somehow walked through the fire. As they came closer I recognized their faces. The two on the left were the pair from District 1, the two on the right were the boy from District 9 and the girl from District 7. In the middle was my District partner Aeriel. I was happy to see them come and help me until I notice the weapons in each of their hands. The girls from Districts 1 and 7 both had daggers. The boys from District 1 and 9 both had axes. Aeriel had a huge sword. My eyes grew wide and I started screaming as the girl from 1 threw her dagger at me and it hit me in the leg. I screamed out in pain. It felt so real. The girl backed away and the boy from 9 readied his axe and chucked it at me. It impaled me in my knee. I gave a howl of pain as my knee felt like it could give out at any second. He stepped back and the boy from 1 threw his axe as well. It hit me in my arm. I let out another scream and begged for them to stop. They only laughed. The girl from 7 threw her dagger and it hit me in my shoulder blade. I didn't scream this time, but it still hurt way bad. She then stepped back and Aeriel walked right in front of me. She laughed hysterically and pulled her sword up ready to strike. She then jabbed the sword into my gut, but before I could feel the pain I woke up.

I got out of bed and stepped into the shower again. After I got out I got dressed in some black jeans and a red shirt. I walked to breakfast where everyone was already seated. I had some coffee and a simple slice of toast with jam.

Neonda walked out of the room after we were done eating and Varius leaned over the table looking at the both of us.

"So I would like to know your skills." He said. "Enlighten me."

"I am one of the best swimmers in the District." Aeriel said. "I can also make nets and use them to trap." "I am also pretty handy with spears."

"Interesting." Varius said quietly.

He then looked my way.

"I am a good swimmer, know how to cook, and if I had a trident, I could kill every single tribute and win these games." I said proudly.

"Hmmm…." Varius looked lost in thought for about ten seconds until he spoke.

"Good, very good." You two seem to stand a pretty fair chance of winning."

With that he walked out of the room. I looked at Aeriel who had her mouth hidden by a cup of coffee she was drinking. She caught my eyes and I smiled. She didn't look away this time and I saw her smile slightly behind the cup of coffee she was still consuming.

* * *

><p><strong>Wattson Draindrop, District 5 POV<strong>

Me and Chaelleigh walked onto the train and the doors closed behind us. We looked at each other and she gave me an innocent smile. She walked away to her room and I walked to mine. I opened the door and was amazed at how beautiful it was. I even had my own bathroom. I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I got out and spiked up my orange hair. I got out and put a plain white shirt on and some blue jeans. I walked out of the room and walked into the dining cart. Our mentor Sweson was there and our escort Kiloh was just sitting up.

"Oh hello Wattson." Said Kiloh. "I was just coming to get you and Chaelleigh."

"Oh." I replied. "Well I'm here."

"So you are." He said. "I'm going to go get Chaelleigh." He walked out of the room and out of sight. Sweson was eyeing me so I looked away.

Minutes later Kiloh and Chaelleigh walked into the dining cart and both sat down. Chaelleigh smiled at me again and I returned a smile back. Some Avox's came and gave us our food. We had chip and salsa, then some burrito that made my mouth water when I inhaled the smell. Lastly we had some caramel apples that were far better than the burrito.

After we finished we got up and walked into a room with a brightly red colored couch and a huge TV. We didn't have TV's this big at District 5. We watched the reapings. All the tributes from District 1, 2, and 4 scared me. I knew I would probably be killed by one of them. The ones from 3 weren't as scary but I still felt frightened.

Our District was next and I watched it. I saw my family crying and I couldn't help but to start crying myself.

Chaelleigh noticed this and put her arm around me.

"It's ok." She said. "Don't cry." "It will be all right."

I looked up into her eyes and I wiped the tears from my eyes. I then nestled my head into her shoulder and looked at her. She smiled and nodded giving me the approval of resting my head against her.

We watched Districts 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and finally District 12 and it ended. We walked back to our rooms and went to sleep.

I woke up late because Kiloh was breaking my door down with his knocking and yelling.

"I'm up!" I yelled back and he stopped knocking.

"Ok." "Hurry up, breakfast is in one minute." He said.

I put on a black shirt and some jeans and walked to the dining cart. Everyone was already there and I sat down. I had some grapefruit, orange slices, an apple, and some orange juice.

Kiloh left so me and Chaelleigh were left behind with Sweson.

"So please tell me your skills please?" She asked.

"I can run really fast and use a slingshot pretty well." I say sort of embarrassed.

"I can also run pretty fast." Chaelleigh says. "I can also identify edible plants and berries." "I also know how to cook food and purify water."

Sweson looks at us an smiles.

"We'll talk about your skills more when we are in the Capitol." She says as she leaves.

I look at Chaelleigh and she looks at me. I smile once again and she returns with a look of sadness. I ignore her look and walk out of the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacko Fernas, District 7 POV<strong>

I walked onto the train by myself. My District partner Cherri had come on earlier for some reason. I walked to m room and sat on the bed. I turned my head towards the window and watched as we zoomed past the forests of District 7. I got up and walked to the window. I gazed upon the beauty of my District. I mostly saw trees with the exception of a few lakes here and there.

"I wish I wasn't leaving you." I said quietly. I was talking about my home, District 7. I loved it here and wished I wasn't being forced to leave.

"Is there anyone in particular that you're talking to?" A voice said.

I turned around surprised to see my District partner standing right behind me. Her red eyes gave me chills but I shook the feeling off.

"How did you get in here?"

She looked at me before speaking.

"You left the door open genius."

I looked at the open door realizing that she was right. I had forgotten to close the door.

"Well why did you come in?" I asked.

"I was walking to my room and noticed your door was open." She said. "I peeked inside to see you talking to somebody who apparently isn't here or doesn't exist."

I turned around again and continued looking out the window at the scenery.

"I was talking about my home." I said quietly. "I was talking about our District."

She didn't say anything for a second. I watch as the trees become few and we start traveling alongside a great lake that seems to go on forever. I turn back around to find that Cherri isn't there anymore.

I then walk to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I am pretty young. I am only 12 years old. People hate it when a 12 year old gets reaped. No one volunteered for me of course though. My amber eyes were big and bright and my black hair was done up in the front. I turn on the water and put my hands under the water. I let the water fill up in my hands and then quickly bring them to my face. I wash my face with my hands and look up at my reflection again. I start crying. I couldn't help myself. The tears streamed down my face into the sink. The water was still running. I thought of the Capitol. How could they do this to us. How could they do this to me! Suddenly, sadness was replaced with anger. I grabbed the nearest brush and chucked it at the mirror. The mirror shattered into a thousand pieces. Some of the pieces flew and hit my face and arms. I started bleeding. I looked at myself. I was wet and bleeding all over. I settled down and slowly picked the pieces of glass out of my skin. After I had gotten all the glass out, I washed my face and arms in the sink. Blood mixed with water rushed down the drain and the pieces of glass were still in the sink as I walked out of the bathroom.

I put on some clothes and went to dinner. We had some beans and rice. We also had some bananas and pie.

We then watched the reapings.

After we watched them, I wondered which one of them would kill me.

I went to sleep and woke up on time. I put on a red shirt and some white jeans.

I walked into the dining room and I had some hot chocolate and a banana. I wasn't that hungry. Our mentor Rhett asked us what skills we had.

"I am a really fast runner." Cherri said. "I can also hunt really well with a bow and arrow." "Also, nobody can take me when I have an axe on me."

She smiled brightly and then looked at me.

"I don't really have skills." I said.

Both of them looked at me and Cherri was frowning.

"I'm sort of good with an axe I guess."

Cherri stands abruptly.

"Sorry kid." She says. "You're definitely going to die in the bloodbath if you don't run for it."

She walks to the doorway and turns around.

"Just make sure you stay away from me." "I don't want to have to kill my own District partner."

She then walks away out of the room. I turn around and slump down into my chair.

I'm doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>Denvin Surices, District 10 POV<strong>

I ran onto the train and kept running to my room. I ran inside and slammed the door. I looked at everything and smiled. I walked up to the bed and grabbed the nearest pillow. I started tearing it to shreds. Feathers were going all over the room. I stopped when I finished tearing up all the pillows. I then walked over to the dresser and started tossing all the clothes on the floor. I started chuckling out loud. "Boy is this fun." I say out loud.

"Stop it!" a voice shouted. I looked towards the doorway to see my older District partner Iris running towards me.

"Stop it right now!"

She grabbed my arm and I yanked it from her grasp.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I screamed at her. I then ran into the bathroom and locked the door. There was a sink, a toilet, a bathtub, and a shower. I ran over to the sink and turned the water on all the way and plugged up the drain. I then turned on the bath water and also plugged the drain. I turned the shower on as well and turned it all the way on hot.

"What are you doing in there!" Iris shouted while she fiddled with the door knob.

"Open up right now!"

You're not my mother!" I shouted back and I started laughing again.

I walked over to the drawers and took everything out. I threw everything around the room. Brushes, combs, a hair dryer, toothbrushes, etc…I grabbed some toothpaste and started squeezing the tube. I wrote on the mirror until there was no more left. I looked at what I wrote.

"The Capitol is dirt!" I laughed even louder.

"Please!" Iris shouted. "You need to stop!" "You're going to get yourself in trouble!"

I laughed even louder as I continued unrolling the toilet paper.

"Please!" I screamed hysterically. "I don't care if I get in trouble!" "I don't care if they become furious with me!" "They're sending me to my death!" "So I can at least mess with them as much as I can until I die!"

The water in the sink and bathtub started overflowing and the floor was now like a puddle. The hot shower water made steam that was making the room become a little stuffy.

"Why is there water coming out the door!" Iris questioned.

"Turn the water off now!" She screamed.

"No." "Go away!"

"Don't make me break the door down!" She threatened.

"Haha!" "Like you could!" I screamed back at her.

She stopped pounding on the door and wasn't saying anything anymore. It was quiet. I stopped and listened. I heard nothing at all.

"Did you finally give u-"

The door suddenly burst open and fell to the floor. Some chips of wood flew at me and hit me. Iris stood there with anger in her eyes.

"Uhhh….." was all I sad.

Iris walked over to the sink, tub, and shower and turned the water all off. She grabbed my arm and I let her drag me out into my room. She shoved me onto the bed and pointer her finger at me.

"Listen here Mister." "You're not going to cause any more trouble." "If you do, I can't protect you, and I also won't help you in the games." "You'll be on your own." She said. "Got that?"

I shook my head in approval and she walked out of my room. Little did she know I was going to continue causing trouble.

Trouble is my middle name.

* * *

><p><strong>Sapphire Luvally, District 12 POV<strong>

My room was very nice. I lay down on my bed and smiled. I loved the Capitols luxurious lifestyle. It was so wonderful. At least I get to live a while in luxury before I die of course. I quickly showered and got out. I put a dark blue shirt on that matched my eyes and some brown skinny jeans that matched my hair.

I walked into the dining room to find our mentor Zeal, our escort "Pitta Neverorn", and my District partner Andrew. I sat down and helped myself to the food that had already been served. I had some ham and poured this wonderful yellow sauce on it that made is taste even better. I then started sipping a chocolate milkshake. As I was sipping it I glanced at Andrew who was looking at me. I stopped sipping and put the milkshake down. He was still looking at me. He smiled and I smiled back. He then winked at me and looked away to resume eating a bowl of ice cream.

Why did he wink at me? Does he like me? Or is he playing with me?

We finished watching the reapings. The Careers looked terrifying as always. I thought the boy from District 3 was kind of cute, but he might try to kill me soon. Plus, I couldn't fall in love with anyone. That would make me an easy target. The pair from Districts 5 and 6 didn't stand out to me. The girl from District 7 had red eyes, but aside from that I felt indifferent. Districts 8, 9, and 10 were all boring to me. No one was really standing out to me this year. District 11 was also boring. I thought the boy looked like a stud though. He even had an Irish accent. "How cute is he!" I thought to myself.

I watched our Districts reaping and suddenly my enjoyment turned to sorrow. I then remembered why I was really here, where I was going, and what would become of me in the next week or so. Andrew noticed my change in emotion and scooted closer to me on the couch.

"Are you all right?" He asked. "You looked like you were enjoying yourself this whole time until now that is."

"I'm all right." "I just kind of forgot why I was really here."

I started twirling my hair with my fingers because I couldn't think what else to say.

"I know what you mean." He answered back.

He then sat up and grabbed my shoulder giving it a couple of small pats while he smiled at me.

"See ya around." He said as he winked once again. He walked out of the room and I couldn't help myself from blushing.

"Oh no." I thought to myself. "I think I'm crushing on three different guys." "The boys from Districts 3, 11, and now I have a crush on my own District partner." "Great."

I sat up and exited the room to walk to my own room. As I walked to my room I thought of Andrew. Was he crushing on me or was he just playing me? No, that couldn't be it. Most tributes from District 12 team up with each other usually. He's just trying to be nice.

I walked into my room and lay down on my bed. I wondered what the Arena would be like. Could it be a forest? Could it be a beach? Or maybe even a desert? Who could really know? All I knew is that the Arena was going to be brutal. It was going to appear beautiful, but it's really just a death trap designed to make the tributes experience the worst one they have ever encountered.

I closed my eyes and thought about all the boys I was crushing on again. You should never fall in love with anyone in these games and that's exactly what I was doing.

Now there's no way I'm going to win these games.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 4<strong>

**There is Chapter 4 everyone! Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will deal with 6 more tributes and their experience with their stylists in the Remake Center. That Chapter will hopefully be up on January 11th, and if not then the 12th. Aslo please Review. I have yet to recieve one single review! Maybe I will in time! I would love to get a review! I also for some reason dreamed that I got a review and it was nothing but someone saying how horrible my story was. I then woke up and realized it wasn't real life. Haha. So please review and have a good day!**


	5. Stylists

**Ok everyone here is the chapter 5. This one has to do with some tributes getting styled by their prep teams and stylists. This one is shorter than most of them are going to be but I hope you enjoy it just the same. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Barndo Deletush, District 2 POV<strong>

After I stepped off the train, I was swarmed by three people. "Hello Barndo! It's so nice to meet you!" said one of them.

I examined him while I shook his hand. His hair was spiked in all directions and was a light green color. He had silver tattoos on his arms and his eyebrows were the same color to match them.

"My name is Stilo! He said.

"Nice to meet you!" I say back happily.

He smiles big and blushes

I shake the other two's hands. Their names were Astra and Artsa. They looked like twins. They both had long blonde hair, yellow eyeliner, and yellow boots. They also had their skin dyed a light purple color. They looked like freaks.

They took me to a room and started stripping me. My face turned a bright red color and I put my hands over my private parts. They then threw me a robe and I quickly put it on. They grabbed me again and sat me on a table. Astra came over next to me with a piece of paper and put it on my leg. I felt something attached to the paper that warmed my skin, but before I could enjoy the feeling she ripped it off.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed out.

"Sorry!" Astra apologized politely. "We need to remove all your hair to make you look good."

Good? I thought I looked good. The Capitol thinks otherwise I guess.

I sat there for a good hour trying not to scream from the pain. I let out a yelp every now and then, but I really couldn't handle it. After they were done removing all my hair, they started rubbing this stuff over me that stung but slowly soothed my skin.

They then took me off the table and took the robe off me so I was completely naked again. My face went red again as I stood there exposed to people I have never met before in my life. They removed any extra hair that I had and they stood back.

They admired me for a while before they called in my stylist. He walked thought the door and started circling me. He didn't say anything for a while and I was getting bored.

"Are you going to say something or are you just going to stare at me all day?"

He looked up at me with his eyebrows raised.

"You look like a healthy young man." He said.

I was getting tired of this; I just wanted to get out of here now.

"Ya thanks." I said sarcastically.

He kept staring at me for a while and I was really getting uncomfortable.

"By the way, my name is Blund Haret."

He holds out his hand and I shake it. I don't say anything at all. I just stare at him.

He turns around and walks away towards my robe and grabs it. He walks back and hands it to me. I gladly take it and put it on as fast as I could. We then walked through a door and the room contained two grey couches and a table in the middle. The far wall was a window that showed the Capitol in all its glory.

I look out the window admiring the city for a bit until Blund beckons me to sit down. I sit down and he presses a button on the side of the table. The table splits open and a whole meal rises up. There were roles, a fruit salad, and little perfectly square sandwiches cut in half. We ate until we finished and our bellies were full.

"Are you ready for the chariot ride?" He asks me.

I really don't want to do the stupid chariots. I hate them. They're so boring. All you do is stand there and wave in ridiculous costumes. Good thing I'm from District 2 so my outfit won't be hideous.

"Ya I guess."

I'm not really ready, but I just always do what people from the Capitol tell me to do.

"Good because we're leaving right now anyway."

He grabs my hand and drags me into some other room inside the Remake Center.

This is going to last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Luca Vassera, District 3 POV<strong>

I sat on the tab le trying not to cry out in pain. They were removing all the hair from my body. Each time they ripped some hair off, it felt like that part of my body was on fire. I glanced up at the people doing this to me. Their names were Yip, Shan, and Shad.

Yip had curly bubblegum hair and lipstick that matched. Her nails were perfectly trimmed and shone in the light. Her skin was a normal color, but her clothes were ridiculous. She had red high heels which made her walk like she was tiptoeing. She wore a pink tutu and a pink shirt. She looked really stupid. Her high pitched voice was annoying as well, especially when she always said "Ok" over and over.

Shan looked even more stupid than Yip. He had grey long silky hair that fell below his waist. He wore grey contacts and dressed all in black. Even his nails were black in color. The worst part was that his skin was dyed a grey color as well. He is so weird.

Lastly, is Shad. He is the most normal out of the three, except for the black and white hair that was laid down flat. He had a simple black shirt and simple white pants. His nails aren't done and he has no makeup on his face which makes him look pretty decent.

They ripped the hair off one more time before they stood me up. Thank goodness that was over. They then sat me on a chair and grabbed both my hands. They started working away at my nails until they were perfectly shaped and had no trace of dirt or anything else on them.

They stood me up again and ripped the robe off that I had been wearing off and on. I felt so embarrassed, but I tried not to show it. I just stood there smiling while they removed anymore hair I had with tweezers.

They finally finished and took a step back.

"Yay!" screamed Yip. "You look so fabulous!"

I smiled back at them.

"I do look pretty good don't I?"

They all smile and agree with me.

"You guys did a wonderful job!" I think you guys are experts!" I said loudly.

Yip starts jumping up and down screaming for joy.

"I think Lilalily is ready to see you now!" said Shad.

"Lilalily?" I ask confused.

"Your stylist honey." Shan says.

"Oh. Ok."

They walk out of the room and I'm left alone. I look at myself and realize I still have no clothes on whatsoever. I did look pretty good. My skin was perfect, not a single trace of hair to be found except for on my head and eyebrows, and my fingernails and toenails were shining in the light of the room.

I looked around for my robe and saw it across the room, but before I started walking the door opened up and in came my stylist. She had blonde curly hair with two huge flowers on each side of her head. He skin was dyed pink, but other from all that, she looked pretty normal.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you Luca." She said.

"Nice to meet you too Lilalily. I like your flowers." I say.

"Thank you dear."

"I also like your rings." I say because I just notice them. There was a small flower on each of the rings she wore. They were all different colors of the rainbow.

"Thank you. I worked pretty hard to get these."

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You look pretty well done dear. I see my children have done well." She says.

"Children?" I ask.

"Yes dear. They're my kids and they hope to someday become stylists themselves."

"That's cool." I say.

She smiles again and I smile back.

She looks over me again for a while before giving me my robe back. We walk through a door where some light blue couches lay. We sit down and the food comes from out of the table. We ate some plums, rice, ham, and some vanilla pudding. It was a pretty bizarre combination of food but it was all good none the less.

When we finished eating I was taken to another room to get dressed for the chariot ride.

I wish this would just be over with.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarahna Arleston, District 6 POV<strong>

I couldn't believe I was here. Three freaks were messing with my hair. They were combing it, brushing it, cutting some parts off, putting gel in it, blow drying it, and a whole lot of other stuff. My prep teams' names were Carla, Pony, and Rhita. They looked really unusual as most Capitol people do. Carla had weird orange lipstick. Pony looked like an actually pony. Lastly, Rhita had magenta colored hair with blue lipstick on.

After they finished my hair (which took a good hour), they did my nails. They pout dark red nail polish on them and they seemed to sparkle in the light. After they were done with all that stuff they went to get my stylist.

My stylist walked in. His name was Taiton Wreckard and he was handsome. He had normal blonde wavy hair and sparkly blue eyes. He wore a black shirt and some tight yellow pants. He was also wearing a yellow handkerchief with black polka dots on it.

He examined me for a while before he spoke.

"You look really good Girlie." He said.

"Girlie?" I asked confused with a hint of anger in my voice.

"My name is Sarahna thank you. Not that you care anyway." I said.

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Well well now. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He said amused.

"No. I just liked to be called by my real name thank you." I said.

"Okay. Have it your way Girlie, or if you prefer it, Sarahna." He said.

"You're so cool." I say sarcastically. He just laughs at me and walks away. He waves his hand beckoning me to follow. I grab my robe so I'm not naked anymore and follow him into a room. I sit down on a dark blue couch. I look out the window to see the Capitol and all its' supposed glory.

"Would you like to have some food Girlie?" Taiton asks.

I glare at him and fold my arms.

"Sorry. I meant to say Sarahna." He reaches over to the table and pressed a button. The table opens up and food rises up.

I ate the food with delight until I was full. I collapsed into the couch and put my hands over my stomach and then smiled.

"Enjoy?" Taiton asked.

"Yes." Is all I say because I'm too full to even speak.

"Ready for the chariot ride?" He asks me.

"I guess." I said. I wasn't really thinking about the chariot ride though. I was still thinking about the awesome food I had just consumed.

* * *

><p><strong>Auburn Orttos, District 8 POV<strong>

I couldn't stand it anymore! These three fashion freaks were touching me all over the place! They had removed almost all the hair from my skin, and now they were rubbing me with some weird foam that they told me removed dirt from my skin. How much dirt did I have on my skin? They were washing me with it for about 20 minutes until they finally finished, but they weren't done with me yet.

They continued working on me for a couple of hours until they stood back and admired their work.

"Oh my heavens!" screamed one of them. "She looks so beautiful!"

"I know she does!" said another one. "Just look at her gorgeous hair!"

"I can't believe what good of work we've done!" said the last one. "I bet that Cinno will be delighted to see you now."

"Cinno?" I asked.

"Yes dear, he is your stylist. He is brand new this year and we know that he will do a marvelous job with you!"

"Ok then. That's nice to know." I say. "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear." Said Tigris.

These Capitol people were so weird. Their names were sort of weird as well. My prep teams' names were Tigris, Euphrates, and Nila. Tigris looked like a tiger. That's probably why her name was Tigris. Euphrates just wore gold everything. His clothes sparkled in the light. Nila looked like a pharaoh. Do they think they look cool or something?

"Ok Dear we'll go get Cinno now." Said Nila.

"Ok."

Moments later, my prep team was gone and Cinno walked through the door. My jaw dropped when I saw how he looked. He looked like the freakiest freak of all the freaks of freakland. He had brown, blue, and red dreadlocks. He then had huge eyelashes with purple eyeliner. He wore yellow contacts and had light yellow lipstick on. He had a yellow long sleeved shirt and some green pants. He also wore some red clown shoes. He was a colorful mess.

He circled me and looked at me closely.

"You look so fabulous! And you're going to look even more fabulous when I'm done with you!" he screamed happily.

Great. I get the freakiest non-normal stylist out there, but most of the stylist aren't normal anyways so…ya…..

* * *

><p><strong>Grace Jaelson, District 9 POV<strong>

I couldn't believe that my sweet life was going to be over soon. Why did the Capitol have to do this to us? Why me?

My prep team was waxing hair off all over my tiny fragile body and it hurt so much! They then proceeded to do my nails. They did them really pretty though. They did them a blonde color to match my hair. My hair was the next thing they wanted to work on.

"Please don't touch my hair." I asked politely.

They back off slightly and give me a look of confusion.

"I like the way it already is." I like having it in pigtails."

They all smile at me and then step up back to me.

"We know you want your hair to be the same Sweetheart, but it's far too filthy to be left undone." Says Wavely.

Wavely is a weird man. He has yellow dyed skin and green wavy hair.

"Too filthy?" I asked confused. "But I have always taken care of it. I fix and wash it almost every day."

Kauoler laughs at me. Kauoler has short purple spiked hair and red tattoos all over his face.

"What's so funny?" I asked getting annoyed.

"It's just that you said you take care of it, but it looks like it hasn't been cleaned in over two years!" Kauoler laughs.

Kauoler then proceeds to touch my hair but I quickly slap him across the face. He stumbles backwards giving off an expression of shock while Wavely and Lyenda gasp.

Lyenda looks like she is only about 20 years old. She has black long hair with blue and yellow highlights. She also has many golden bangles around her wrists.

They all look at me like I'm some sort of crazy.

"I told you not to touch my hair." I snarled at them.

"We must fix your hair though. It's standard procedure." Says Lyenda. "Don't you want to look just as good as your fellow tributes? "

"Yes." I say. "Just not my hair. I don't want any of you freaks to touch it. It's the only decent hairstyle in this room."

This takes them back. Lyenda starts crying into her hands while Wavely runs off somewhere into the distance. Kauoler just glares at me.

Wavely eventually comes back into the room and Lyenda stops crying. I let them finish me up with the exception of my hair.

They called in my stylist Niar Ferngull. He wore a black top hat and a tuxedo. He glanced over my naked exposed body before he handed me my robe. He didn't say anything at all. He just beckoned me to a room.

We had some food and then finished up.

I hated this first day, and to think it was only just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny Mauver, District 11 POV<strong>

I really didn't want to be here right now. These people were driving me crazy. They stripped me naked and did nothing but intrude into my personal bubble. I just wanted this day to be over with already.

My stylist Santus Barters examined me and led me into a room. The food rose from the table where we enjoyed our meals and a little small talk. He was really nice. Not like most people from the Capitol usually were. After we finished eating he started talking to me about the chariot ride. I really couldn't care less about the chariot ride. All you do is just stand there in the chariot and wave to people who were going to enjoy watching you get killed.

He then preceded me into a room and he took out my costume. I almost fainted at what I was going to soon be wearing during the chariot ride.

I was going to be a corn stock.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 5<strong>

**There is the next chapter everyone! Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will have to do with the tributes getting ready for the chariot rides and also going through them as well. This chapter will be up on January 16th which is on monday. **


	6. Chariot Rides

**Ok so here is Chapter 6 everyone! I know it's late in the day but I have been so busy today! Plus I only have one computer I can use to type and my dad has been using it all day so I haven't had the chance to upload this chapter all day. But here it is finally, Hope you enjoy it! Remember to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raphony Timplesmet, District 1 POV<strong>

I walked into a room which was on the lowest level of the Remake Center. It was like a huge stable. There were horses and chariots everywhere. I was the last to arrive and walked over to Tetra who was waiting at our chariot. We had four snow white horses that were going to pull us.

"Hey Tetra. How's it going beautiful?"

Tetra glared at me and looked at me up and down examining my outfit. I was dressed in a white tuxedo, white shirt and tie, white shoes, and everything else was also white. There were these glass diamonds all over my outfit. They were beautiful but you couldn't really see them from all the white colors. Tetra was also dressed in white. She wore a long dress that also had diamonds all over. Her dress cut off at her knees.

"Looks like we're matching." She said.

"Looks like it." I replied with a smile.

"Hey do you want to go torment some of the other tributes before we get going?" I asked Tetra.

"No that's okay. I think I would rather stay here and enjoy the view." She said. "Maybe when we train I will."

"Suit yourself." I said.

I turned around and caught sight of both tributes from District 2. I walked over to them. The girl saw me coming and she looked annoyed that I was walking over.

"Hello there. My name is Raphony. What's yours?" I asked the both of them.

The girl folded her arms and glared at me.

"My name is Barndo Deletush." Said the boy. He reached his hand out and I gladly shook it. I was only really planning on being nice to Districts 2 and 4 since they were the only other Career Districts.

"Nice to meet you Barndo." I said. "And what would your name be my fair Lady?" I asked the girl.

"My name is Millicent. Why would you care anyways?" she asked.

I kept smiling and folded my arms.

"Just wondering. Anyways, I was wondering if you two were up for a mega career alliance?"

They both looked confused.

"What in the heck are you talking about?" questioned Millicent.

"I'm talking about our normal career alliance, but with an extra four tributes to make ten of us in all." I told them. "It will guarantee that you don't get killed at the bloodbath. Maybe it will even get you to the final ten."

"I'm in." Millicent agreed right away. "I need to make sure I get through these games and being with you seems like a good idea."

"Great!" I said and glanced over at Barndo. He smiled and nodded his head in approval.

"Well nice meeting you guys. I guess I'll see you two in training." I said.

They said goodbye and I started walking over to the District 3 tributes. This was going to be fun.

They seemed to be in a deep conversation and didn't notice me so I nicely interrupted them.

"Hey weaklings." I said loudly.

They quickly turned around and the boy glared at me while the girl looked horrified that a career like me was talking to her.

I stared at them for a while before the boy broke the silence.

"What are you doing!" he asked and I could hear a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh well you see, I'm just trying to figure out which one of you I'm going to kill first. You both look weak so it will be no problem to kill you guys."

I smiled again as I could see the girls face grow even more frightened.

"Listen here Raphony." Said the boy.

I was surprised he knew my name.

How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I saw you volunteer at your reaping idiot. Also, you are a career. Don't you think I would know the name of a career? My name is Luca by the way. Just in case you cared or not."

"No. I do care. I like to know the names of the tributes that I torture to death. It's more fun that way."

"Why aren't you so cool." Luca said sarcastically. "Just leave please mister Career."

I laughed and agreed.

"Ok then. You guys were getting boring anyways."

I continued walking until I reached the pair from 4.

"Hello there my fellow careers." I happily said.

"Hello yourself." Said the girl.

"Ok. Anyways, do you two want to join my mega career alliance? It's going to be awesome!"

"What's that?" asked the boy.

"It's and alliance between my District, District 2, your District, and four other tributes who are all strong like us." I said.

"I'll have to think about it." Said the girl as she walked away towards her horses.

I frowned as I watched her start petting the horses' heads.

"I'll join." Said the boy. "I want to win this thing and that sounds like a good way of doing it."

I looked at the boy and smiled.

"Good. So what's your name?" I asked.

"Pivon Ghoown." He said. "What's yours?"

"My name is Raphony Timplesmet. Nice to meet your acquaintance Pivon."

We shook hands and I glanced back over at the girl.

"Don't worry about Aeriel. She's just doesn't really trust anyone." Pivon said.

"I see what you mean." I said. "We'll I better get going. I'm off to bug the tributes from District 5 now."

Pivon laughed. "Ok then. See you in training."

"Will do." I said as I walked away.

I needed to gain Aeriel's trust. I needed her to be in the alliance or else my plan would go all wrong. I needed to show whoever the other four tributes were that all the other career tributes trusted me. I needed to gain her trust as fast as I could. She looked pretty tough though. I smiled once again as I knew what the outcome of my plan would be. After I gained Aeriel's trust, I would make sure she will be the first one to realize that trusting me is the biggest mistake one can do.

* * *

><p><strong>Chaelleigh Surgelect, District 5 POV<strong>

Me and Wattson were dressed in matching outfits. I couldn't believe how horrible we looked. We were both wearing grey clothes. We also wore headbands that had two antennas on them. What were we supposed to be exactly? Aliens? I had no idea. When I thought that these outfits were the worst things that could happen to me and Wattson at the moment, I was the career boy from District 1 start walking towards us. Great. Just what we need.

"Hey there District 5. How's it hanging?" He asked.

"It's going pretty well I guess." I replied. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to tell you about my mega career alliance. It's a once in a lifetime deal."

"I already know about the careers alliance. I've seen the Hunger Games before Smarty." I said.

"Except this year the careers are looking for four extra tributes to join us. Show us what you got training and we might let you join." He said.

I noticed how he put emphasis on the 'might'.

"Me and Wattson will think about it, but I can't make any promises." I say.

"That's fine. Then I won't make any promises that I won't kill you."

He put emphasis on the 'not'. Why does he keep putting emphasis on words?

Wattson looked sort of scared.

"Just go now pretty boy. I don't need to take any crap from you right now." I returned back.

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I think I will go Chaelleigh. See you two later and may the odds not be in your favor."

He walked away and I heard him laugh and whisper something about blood or something. He was a big threat. I'm guessing he was the leader of the careers. Also, why did he always emphasize his words? How did he know my name as well? He's tough. I needed to watch out for him. I watched as he made his way over to the pair from District 6. They boy looked terrified and the boy hid behind the horses while the girl just stood there. I decided to ignore him for the time being and turned my attention to Wattson.

"Are you doing alright?" I asked him.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah I'm doing fine. I'm just a little scared of that guy." He replied.

"Well that's just who he is. He's probably the oldest here so he thinks he's the bigger man. He's probably all talk and no game." I say.

"I don't know Chaelleigh. He looked kind of serious. Plus he is a career. They are always the best and get most of the kills." Wattson replied.

"Let's not worry about him right now. Let's just worry about the present and not the future." I said. "I won't let him hurt you."

He smiled at me and I returned one back. He then hugged me. I happily hugged him back but pulled apart as soon as I heard some shouting. Everyone turned to see who was yelling. The room got quiet real fast except for the two people yelling of course.

I guess that career boy finally pushed someone too far because he and the girl from District 7 were going at it.

"You think you're so smart and tough! You're not though! Stop trying to scare me because you're not! The only thing you're doing is getting on my nerves!" yelled the girl from 7.

"Don't you dare yell at me Girl! You'll regret it!" screamed the career boy.

"Oh please! The only thing I've ever regretted doing was telling my sister she looked fat! The only reason I regretted that was because the day after I said that I never saw her again along with the rest of my family! Also, while I'm mentioning looks, I would say that you have none career boy!" The girl screamed.

"You insulen-"

He started saying something but the girl punched him square in the face before he had a chance. A lot of people gasped including me. His nose started bleeding and he looked outraged.

"You're the first on my kill list Cherri! And you can forget about joining my alliance!" He screamed before walking back to his own chariot to get his nose cleaned up.

"Good! I didn't want to be in it anyway!" Cherri screamed back.

He looked back at her but didn't say anything. He just glared and she glared back. So her name was Cherri. She looked really aggressive and hot-headed. She was the number two person on my list of people to watch out for. Her red eyes made me even more scared of her.

"Well I wouldn't want to be either of them right now." Said Wattson.

I looked at him and nodded in agreement.

These were going to be some games.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris Matthews, District 10 POV<strong>

Wow. That girl from District 7 sure was brave to stand up to that career, but she just made her first enemies in the games. It looked like that career boy was going to all the tributes but he went back to his own chariot when that girl punched him.

I'm glad he went back because now he didn't have to see our costumes. They were so ridiculous, but District 10's costumes always were. I was dressed as a chicken while Denvin was dressed as a cow. Why did the stylists always have to make District 10 look so lame? No way are we going to get sponsors dressed like this.

I looked back over at the tributes from District 7 because the girl was yelling again at her District partner. She was telling him something about something. She wasn't yelling as loud as before but I could make out a couple of words like 'danger' and 'idiot'.

I decided to ignore them and turned my attention over to Denvin, but he was nowhere to be seen. I glanced around the entire room until I finally spotted him talking to the tributes from District 5. What was he doing? I hope he's not causing any more trouble. I slowly walked over while I ignored the looks I was getting from all the other tributes. I finally reached where Denvin was and grabbed his arm.

"Come on Denvin. Stop messing with these people. They don't need it." I said.

He yanked his arm out of my grasp and glared at me.

"Would you stop doing that? Do you know how annoying it is?" he asked.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to if you weren't always causing trouble everywhere you went." I said.

He glared at me some more.

"Excuse me." Said the girl from 5.

I turned my head to look at her.

"He's not causing any trouble whatsoever. He's just making friendly conversation." She said.

I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Really? That doesn't sound like him at all." I said.

"Well whatever he's supposed to be, he's being friendly and polite." She said.

"Well ok then." I said back at her.

"Watch out though. He can be a pain in the butt."

I started walking away but the girl grabbed my shoulder. I quickly turned around to find her face to face with me.

"Listen." She said.

"We were just talking about being in an alliance, and we think you should join us."

This took me back a bit. I was already being asked into an alliance? We haven't even gone through the chariot rides yet.

"Y-yeah s-sure." I said. "Thank you. I was thinking that finding an alliance would be hard, but you guys are so welcoming. Thank you again."

I was feeling relieved that I was already in an alliance. Now I won't have to persuade or beg anyone to let me join them.

"You're welcome." She said. "By the way, my name is Chaelleigh and this is Wattson."

They both smiled and I smiled back at them.

"Nice to meet you guys. This is Denvin if you didn't already know and my name is Iris." I said.

"Nice to meet you Iris." Chaelleigh said.

She held out her hand and I gladly shook it.

"Ok so let's get serious for a second."

Her expression quickly changed. I was confused. What was so serious?

"You know how Raphony is going around to all the tributes, right?"

"Who's Raphony?" asked Denvin.

"He's that career boy from District 1. He's really dangerous and he's trying to recruit members to his so called mega alliance." Chaelleigh said.

Me and Denvin both looked confused and looked at each other and then back at Chaelleigh.

"A mega alliance?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's looking for the four best non-career tributes to join him and the rest of the careers." Chaelleigh said. "That would be almost half of the tributes here and if any one of us ran into them in the arena, then we would be in serious trouble."

I was both shocked and impressed. Having almost half the tributes on your side would guarantee certain death to whoever you bumped into.

"That does sound pretty dangerous and scary." I said.

"Yes it most definitely is." Chaelleigh said. "So I was thinking we did the same thing. Have a really big alliance that could stand up and maybe even stop Raphony's alliance."

This caught me off guard but I loved the plan.

"Sounds like a plan." I gladly said.

"Awesome. Now by judging by the tributes I would say we try to recruit Districts 3, 6, 8, and 12. Also, having that girl Cherri would be nice as well." Chaelleigh said.

"Who's Cherri?" I asked.

"The girl from District 7. She looks like a true fighter and she would make a good contribution to this alliance." Chaelleigh said.

"Ok then. Let's say me and Denvin go convince Districts 3 and 8. You and Wattson can go talk to Districts 6, 12, and Cherri." I said.

"Sounds like a plan." She said.

Me and Denvin started making our way to the tributes from District 8, but we weren't the only ones walking up to them because walking next to us was none other than Raphony.

* * *

><p><strong>Millicent Sanrain, District 2 POV<strong>

How much longer did I have to wait here? I was getting so bored of waiting. Barndo wanted to talk strategy but I wasn't really in the mood so I chose to ignore him.

"Come on Millicent. We need to talk strategy so we can survive these games." Barndo said.

I sharply turned my head to face him.

"Listen. I already told you I'm not in the mood to talk strategy. Maybe when we train we can talk about all that stuff." I said.

"Fine. Since you won't listen to men then I guess there's no point in trying." Barndo said. "By the way, I love your outfit."

Even though I absolutely loved my outfit, his remark still made me mad.

"I don't need your crap! So stop bothering me and most importantly stop talking to me!" I screamed.

"Fine. Be that way." Barndo said.

"I will be that way." I said.

"Good." Barndo said.

"Good." I said.

I walked away to find something to do. I decided to walk over to the girl from District 1 because Raphony had left again to go bother the tributes from District 8.

"Hello. How's it going there?" I asked the girl.

She seemed to just barely notice my presence.

"Fine. I could be better though. This is so boring and Raphony keeps leaving me by myself." She said.

"Yeah he told us about his alliance." I said.

"Oh did he now. I wonder how well his plan will turn out. So far he's been punched in the face." She said.

"Yeah. I saw that, but I'm thinking if his plan does work then it could be a good thing." I said.

"It could, but I can still see it blowing up in his face if he's not careful." She said. "My name is Tetra by the way."

"My name is Millicent and my District partners name is Barndo." I said.

"Is he even good? I saw him at your reaping and thought he looked kind of weak." Tetra said.

I laughed a little bit.

"Yeah that's what I thought too. I still haven't seen his skills yet besides his archery skills, but he sure has the spirit to win." I said. "He can be really annoying though."

"Not as annoying as Raphony though." Tetra said.

We both laughed out loud.

"I mean look at him. Look how much he's annoying those tributes." Tetra said.

I looked for a while until I saw him bothering the tributes from District 8. The tributes from 10 were also there for some reason.

"Yeah. He seems to be getting pretty angry though." I said.

"Well he gets aggravated real easy and he thinks he's superior to everyone else. Maybe those tributes are giving him a hard time." Tetra said.

"Maybe." I said.

Raphony was now walking back with an angry look on his face.

"Can you believe it?" he screamed. "I went to go bug the tributes from 8 but the ones from 10 came out of nowhere and started insulting me! I haven't even bugged them yet so I didn't know their names, but they told me their names were Iris and Denvin. I also found out the names of District 8. Auburn and Kitt. After that little scene I don't think either of those two Districts are going to join our alliance." Raphony said.

"Well that's too bad." Said Tetra. "You still haven't talked to Districts 9, 12, and 11 yet though."

"Yeah but I'll have to talk to them in training. Looks like it's time to go." Raphony said.

I looked around and noticed everyone was moving around. Tributes were hoping on their chariots and peacekeepers were waving people around trying to get everyone ready.

"See you two at training!" I yelled as I ran over to my chariot.

"See you later." Tetra said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kriston Heslop, District 6 POV<strong>

Everyone was running around trying to get into their chariots. Me and Sarahna jumped into our chariot and waited until it was time to go. I was getting really nervous. I hoped the people liked us otherwise we weren't going to get any sponsors. Having sponsors was good. You could get anything really from them. You could get water, backpacks, supplies, food, and even medicine and weapons.

It seemed everyone had gotten in their chariots and were ready to go. Our horses started pulling us so that all the Districts were lined up perfectly in a single file line. We then stopped for a moment while a giant door opened. When the door opened I could see a bright light and hear the roar of the crowd.

I looked up ahead and saw that District 1's chariot had gone through the door. I turned over to Sarahna.

"Let's get through this." I said as I smiled.

She looked at me for a second before replying.

"Yeah. That is if I don't die of a heart attack first." She said.

I laughed at her comment.

"Yeah me to." I replied. "I just want this part to be over with so I don't have to face the crowd anymore."

"I don't know if you know or not, but you could be one of the weakest tributes here." Sarahna said.

I was surprised this time by her comment.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"You heard me. You're not acting tough enough." She said.

"Not acting tough enough?" I said. "I'm trying to be as tough as I can be."

"Well you're not doing well enough." Sarahna said. You'll be an easy target and most likely die in the bloodbath if you don't put your heart into these games."

I was getting mad but figure I shouldn't try to make an enemy of my District partner.

"Well I hope I give all my heart into these games." I replied. "Otherwise someone's going to end up ripping it out of my chest."

I laughed a little bit and Sarahna smiled.

"At least you have a good attitude. Don't let anyone change that about you. It could come in handy in the arena." Sarahna said.

I smiled again but it slowly faded as I realized that our chariot passed through the door. I saw flashing lights, loud music, and freakishly dressed people everywhere.

This was going to be a long ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Spade Winvester, District 9 POV<strong>

Our chariot finally entered the city. People cheered from all over the place and the music was playing really loud. I started flexing my muscles and the crowd screamed louder at me shouting my name. I looked over to the big television screens to see the other chariots.

District 1 was getting the loudest cheers and longest screen time. Their white outfits sparkled every color of the rainbow. The screen zoomed up on their outfits to see that they had clear diamonds that each seemed to be giving off a certain color. I thought it was brilliant.

District 2 was looking pretty good as well. They each had silver outfits that seemed to sparkle in the light. They shone so much that I had to shield my eyes a little so I wouldn't go blind.

District 3 was another story though. They were plainly dressed in yellow and they didn't impress the crowd much. They only thing worth watching was the boy because he was smiling and waving trying to win the crowd over just as much as I was trying to do.

District 4 was simply beautiful. They were both dressed in blue outfits. The bottom of the girls dress was cut so it looked like ocean waves. The boys outfit did the same thing at the sleeves of his pants and jacket. The thing worth seeing the most though was what was on their heads. They both had golden crowns on their heads and a little fountain of water sprinkled off each of them. It was really winning the crowd over.

District 5 were plainly dressed in grey and looked like aliens. I felt really bad for them because probably for the first time ever they were getting booed.

District 6 looked like some kind of robots that weren't really attractive.

District 7 was nothing special. The boy was dressed as a lumberjack and the girl was dressed as a tree. She wasn't smiling at all and seemed to be giving the crowd the finger. I laughed a bit and realized that if she had any sponsors, she didn't know.

District 8 was dressed just like citizens of the Capitol because they made clothes for the Capitol.

We were dressed in brown clothes. I felt bad for my District partner Grace because she was dressed in a little brown dress with stocks of wheat all over in her hair and she didn't seem to like that.

"I don't know why you're mad Grace. I think you look fine." I said.

"Shut it." She said.

"I was only saying that you looked good. So why are you so mad?" I asked.

"I told them not to touch my hair and they completely ignore me. I thought at first they would leave me alone, which they did. Then my stylist came in and begged to differ." Grace said.

"Sorry Kid, but that' show the Capitol is. They don't really care if you die so why would they care if you cared about how your hair looked?" I asked.

"I know." She simply said.

We didn't say anything else and I continued to show off.

I looked behind us and District 10 looked ridiculous. The girl was a chicken and the boy was a cow. I guess the Capitol really is getting them ready to be slaughtered.

District 11 was funny looking. The girl was dressed as a corn stuck but the boy was actually standing out pretty well. He wasn't wearing a shirt so it really showed off his muscles. He also was trying to win the crowd over and boy was it working. I couldn't blame them though, he did look pretty good.

District 12 was the last chariot and they looked simply horrible. The boy was completely naked and covered in black dust that I guess resembled coal. The girl was dressed as a miner and didn't look like she was having the best of time.

Finally the chariots reached the city circle and we started circling it for a while. President Bluethorn came out onto the balcony and greeted everyone as the music stopped playing. After he finished the National anthem started playing and the chariots exited into the training center. As soon as we stopped our prep teams were all swarming us.

Most tributes were either glaring at Districts 1, 2, 4, or 11.

I got out of the chariot with Grace and finally the chariot ride was over.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 6<strong>

**Hoped you enjoyed Chapter 6! I loved writing this chapter and will enjoy writing the next 3 chapter so much! The next three chapters all revolve around training and the tributes recieving their training scores! Hope you have enjoyed my story so far and hope you will keep loving it as it continues! Remember to review. I'm not going to promise certain dates anymore to when the next chapter will be up. Each chapter will be not later than a week though! So who is your favorite three tributes? I would really like to know! Please remember to review! Thanks for the grammar advice as well! I'm not the best at it and it helps to know so I can improve the experience of the story! Please Review! Thanks**


	7. Training Day 1

** Here is Chapter 7 everyone! Enjoy and remember to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pivon Ghoown, District 4 POV<strong>

We arrived at the training Center and we walked up to an elevator. The Training Center was like a tower and each floor was home to a certain District.

Me, Aeriel, our escort Neonda, and our mentor Varius all stepped into the elevator and Neonda pressed the button that had the number 4 on it. I guess the floor number represented where our District would be. We rode the crystal clear elevator up a few floors before we reached the fourth floor. We stepped out of the elevator and we each went to our separate rooms until dinnertime.

My room was really big, and maybe even bigger than my house back home. The room looked something like the room on the train but it was much bigger and more tech-friendly. They had this mouthpiece you could talk into to get food. I loved to eat halibut so I said the word into the mouthpiece and it appeared before me almost instantly. I sat around for a while lazily eating halibut and some biscuits until I decided to get in the shower. The shower was more amazing than the one on the train. It let me adjust the temperature and pressure of the shower, which I loved. I washed my hair with one of the many shampoos that were available. I stepped out of the shower onto a mat that blow-dried my body and hair until I was completely dry. I stepped out of the bathroom and put some clothes on.

Neonda started knocking on my door as soon as I was dressed to call me for dinner. I walked out the door and we walked to some sort of balcony that overlooked the Capitol. Aeriel and Varius were already present and Neonda and me took our seats. Avox's were serving our meal again and this time there was plenty more food than on the train. I enjoyed some sweet potatoes that were served with this juicy steak that made my mouth water. There were also some grapes, rolls, grain, different kinds of stews and broths, and even some wine but I didn't want any.

I glanced over at Aeriel who was enjoying some deep-purple colored grapes. She caught my eyes and looked away as fast as she could.

"Why do you act this way? It's getting really annoying." I said.

Aeriel, Varius, and Neonda all looked at me. Aeriel swallowed a grape before she spoke.

"Acting like what? I have no idea what you're talking about." Aeriel said.

"Why are you isolating yourself from everyone else? Are you even thinking of joining Raphony's alliance?" I asked.

She just stared at me. I could see in her eyes that she was getting annoyed with me like she always did.

"Yes I have." Aeriel said.

"So?" I asked.

"So what?" She replied.

"So have you made your decision yet?" I asked.

She looked at me confused and I wonder how confusing this could possibly be for her.

"Made what decision?" She replied.

"Are you being serious? Or are you just joking around because this isn't the time for that." I asked.

A smile appeared on her face and she continued eating some grapes.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me!" I asked.

She completely ignored me and was still consuming her food. I was getting really mad. I looked at an Avox and remembered they had to do whatever I asked them to do.

"Excuse me?" I asked the Avox.

The Avox girl looked at me and smiled.

"Could you please take the food away from Aeriel?"

She looked confused for a moment before walking over to Aeriel. Aeriel was staring at the Avox girl in disbelief as she took her food away.

"Excuse me!" Aeriel shouted.

The Avox girl froze and looked at Aeriel.

"Give me my food back now!"

The Avox girl was looking like she was getting nervous as she returned the plate of food back to Aeriel.

"I thought I told you to take her food away!" I yelled at the Avox girl.

She started reaching for the plate again but Aeriel grabbed her arm tightly. She froze as Aeriel glared at her.

"Touch my food again and I swear I'll let the Capitol cut other things other than your tongue out of you!" Aeriel said.

The Avox girl was now terribly frightened because she was starting to cry. She was unsure what to do.

"Take her food away from her!" I yelled. "She can have it back once she answers me!"

"I don't think this is appropriate." Neonda intervened.

Me and Aeriel both stopped talking to each other and she was giving me the death stare.

The whole table finished eating and stood out of their chairs.

"You two go to your rooms and get ready for your first training session tomorrow." Neonda said. "Breakfast is at nine and training begins at ten sharp. Me and Varius need to discuss some things now so if you two would please be on your merry way and we will both see you two tomorrow."

Aeriel and me walked back to our rooms but before I could enter mine she stopped me.

"I'm sorry I was acting that way." She apologized.

I was surprised that she way saying sorry.

"It's completely fine, but why were you acting like that in the first place?" I asked.

She looked at the floor and sighed.

"I just don't think I want to be in Raphony's so called mega alliance." She said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well you know I have trust issued Pivon, and being in an alliance with that many people would just end up getting me killed in some way or another." She said.

"Well you don't know if his plan is going to work." I said. "What if it succeeds?"

She looked into my eyes.

"Then what?" she asked. "If his plan somehow does end up working it would just mean bad news for everyone in the alliance."

"How so?" I asked.

"Let's say this alliance of ten people somehow end up killing every tribute until it's just them left." Aeriel said. "That would just mean that they would have no one else to hunt down and kill. It would just turn into another bloodbath and I don't really want to have to go through two of those."

I thought about what she said for a minute before speaking.

"You know what Aeriel." I said.

She looked at me while I said nothing for a minute.

"I think you're right."

Her eyes grew wide.

"Really!" she asked.

"Yes." I said.

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"What about an alliance just between you and me?" Aeriel asked.

"That sounds good, but we need to tell Raphony we're in his alliance." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because if we tell him we're not going to be in his alliance before the games then he'll surely have it in for us at the bloodbath." I said.

"Smart idea." Aeriel said. "Well goodnight. I need to get some sleep before tomorrow."

"Goodnight." I happily said as she entered her room.

I walked into my room and put on some comfy clothes before getting into bed. I swaddled myself up in the blankets and close my eyes before sleep consumed me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacko Fernas, District 7 POV<strong>

I slowly woke up from a deep sleep that I clearly needed. Yesterday was really hard for me mostly because Cherri was giving me crap all day. I got up and sat on the edge of my bed while yawning and stretching my arms. The sunlight was sneaking through the curtain and I stood up to pull them apart. The sunlight suddenly blinded me as I stood there. After my eyes had adjusted to the light I looked over the Capitol. Cars were on the streets and I could her the occasional shouts of someone. I turned around and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After I got out there were some clothes hanging up that I guess were meant for me. I slipped them on and walked out of my room.

I arrived at the table early hoping nobody would be present but sitting there in clear sight was Cherri. She glanced up at me as I entered the room and did nothing but sigh and turn her head to ignore me. She was eating some eggs, bacon, and a blueberry muffin. She was also drinking some blue colored juice that I haven't seen before. I walked over to the plates and started serving myself. I picked some French toast, hash browns, along with a cup of hot chocolate. I avoided her gaze but could tell she kept looking at me. Finally our escort Woody and our mentor Rhett walked into the room.

"I see you two are clearly early birds." Woody said. "Already done eating? If you are then we can start discussing today because me and Rhett have already eaten."

They took their seats as I finished up my lost sip of hot chocolate.

"Okay so first things first." Said Rhett. "Would you two like to be coached together or separately?"

"Separate." Cherri said almost immediately.

I had no problem seeing how arguing with her would just leave her even madder at me. Rhett looked at me and I silently nodded my head.

Cherri and Rhett left the room and left me alone with Woody.

"So do you mind telling me what kind of things you're good at?" Woody asked.

I had already told Rhett what I was good at on the train and it wasn't much.

"I can handle an axe pretty well but that's about it." I said. "I guess I can also hunt for food and search for water well to."

"Well that's alright." Woody said. "Just make sure you show the other tributes how good you are and maybe someone will want to make an alliance with you."

We discussed things for a little while more before we met Cherri and Rhett at the elevator. We entered the elevator and we started moving downwards. We reached the lowest level of the Training Center and entered a door they led to a huge gymnasium. We were the first to arrive and Cherri and I walked over to where the instructor was. Her name was Darcy apparently. We talked to her as we waited for the other tributes to arrive. One by one they all arrived with District 6 being the last ones to walk through the door.

Every tribute was dressed alike and we each had a number on us that represented our District. Me a Cherri both had the number 7 on our backs. After everyone had gathered around Darcy she began telling us all the instructions and all the stations that were available. She finished and dismissed us.

Here goes everything. Time to show them I'm actually a threat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sapphire Luvally, District 12 POV<strong>

Darcy the instructor dismissed us and everyone went his or her own ways. Andrew and I decided to go to an edible plants and berries station. The instructor seemed happy to see us coming and started talking to us about everything there was to know. I glanced around the room to see what the other tributes were doing. The girl from District 11 was practicing tying some knots and the boy from District 7 seemed to be examining an axe that he was holding. He then chucked it at a target and it hit the ground half way between him and the target. I thought tributes from District 7 were good with axes. I felt bad for him. He gave up and glanced around and caught my eyes. He started walking over to us and as he stopped right in front of me he held out his hand.

"Hello there. My name is Jacko. "What's yours?" he asked.

I gladly shook it and smiled back at him.

"My name is Sapphire. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said.

"You as well." He said.

"I know this is sort of sudden but would you mind forming an alliance with me?"

I was surprised that he asked me that. It seemed to catch Andrews's attention because he stopped examining some berries and walked up to my side.

"Who are you?" Andrew asked.

"I'm Jacko." He said.

He held out his hand but Andrew didn't even bother looking down so he kept looking into Jacko's eyes. Jacko pulled his hand back and frowned.

"Well if you don't want to be in an alliance then you could of just said so." Jacko said.

He started walking back to the station he was at before Andrew stopped him.

"Wait." Andrew said.

Jacko turned around and waited for Andrew to say something.

"You can be in an alliance with me and Sapphire but first you need to prove yourself."

Jacko smiled a little but not enough for anyone to really notice.

"What do I need to do?" asked Jacko.

"What skills do you have?" asked Andrew.

Jacko paused for a moment and looked towards the ground. He looked like he was thinking of something. He then looked back up and smiled.

"I can throw an axe well." Jacko said.

I let out a squeal of laughter but suddenly put my hand over my mouth. Andrew was looking at me confused and Jacko was frowning. I wonder if he knows I saw him throw that axe already.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I was just laughing at the kid form District 5."

We all looked at him. He was running across an obstacle course and he tripped and fell face first into the ground. Jacko looked back at me and smiled.

"Yeah that was pretty funny." Jacko said.

"Anyways, let's go see how you can throw one." Andrew said.

"Ok then." Replied Jacko.

Me, Andrew, and Jacko all walked over to the axe station. I looked over and saw all the Careers staring at us. This made me feel a little worried and I turned my head quickly so I didn't have to look at them. We arrived at the station and Jacko stopped and turned around to face Andrew and me.

"Go on. Show us what you've got." Andrew said.

Jacko smiled and picked up the axe that he had thrown before. I looked over again and the Careers were still looking at us. Why were they watching us? They were making me uneasy and I didn't like that. I decided to ignore them and continued watching Jacko. He was still grasping the axe tightly to his chest like a small child would hold his or her teddy bear.

"Come on we don't have all day."

Jacko finally pulled the axe outwards from his stomach and started aiming. After a few moments he threw the axe. It sailed through the air and hit the target this time. It didn't get close to the bulls eye at all but at least he hit it. Jacko turned around and was smiling.

"Was that good enough?" he asked.

Andrew gave a slight smile and shrugged.

"I guess it was okay. I want to see how good you are at running though." Andrew said.

Jacko smiled wide and agreed. The three of us walked over to the track. We had to walk right past the Careers and they were all staring at us still. I really wished they would stop staring. We finally reached the track. Jacko got in place and was about to start running but Andrew stopped him.

"Hold on. I want to race you."

"What?" Jacko asked.

"Yeah I'm a pretty fast runner so if you can beat me or get really close to beating me I'll let you join our alliance." Andrew said.

"Ok then." Replied Jacko.

They were both about to get started but I really wanted to participate so I said something quickly.

"Hold on a second." I said. "I want to race to."

They both looked at me and Andrew laughed.

"Ok then." Andrew said.

I got into my spot and Andrew started counting down.

"Three…two…one…"

Before Andrew could say go though someone shouted at us.

"Hey there! May I join your little race?" asked someone.

We all looked behind us and the boy tribute from District 11 was standing there. I started blushing like crazy and I knew he saw me. He smiled at me and I almost fainted. Why did he have to be so good looking?

"Who might you be?" asked Andrew.

The boy glanced over at Andrew and smiled even more.

"Me name is Damian. I'm from District 11." He said.

His accent became almost too unbearable for me and I started blushing even more.

"Well I'm Andrew and this is Sapphire. We're both from District 12." Said Andrew.

"I'm Jacko. I'm from District 7. Said Jacko.

"Nice to meet you guys." Damian said.

"Likewise." I said.

He looked at me again and smiled.

"I guess you can race with us." Andrew said.

"Why thank you very much." Damian said.

We all got ready again and Andrew started counting down.

"Three…two…one…GO!" yelled Andrew.

We all started running as fast as we could. I was falling behind all of them. That's what happens though when you have short legs. I was only one quarter of the way there and looked up ahead. Jacko and Damian seemed to be neck in neck and Andrew was trailing a little ways behind. I was now half way done and Jacko and Damian were coming up to the finish line. They were both really fast. I was watching them with so much interest that I stopped running and apparently Andrew did to. They were still neck in neck but at the final stretch Damian pulled ahead and crossed the finish line first. Andrew and I ran up to the both of them. They were both out of breath as were Andrew and I.

"Holy cow you two are fast!" I said.

Damian was smiling at me again and I wished he hadn't done that because I starting blushing again.

"So am I in the alliance?" asked Jacko.

"Heck yes you are!" yelled Andrew. "You were much faster than I thought you would be."

"Great. Thank you." Jacko said.

"You can be in our alliance to if you would like to Damian." Andrew asked.

Damian smiled again. Does he ever stop smiling? I secretly wished that he didn't because I was in love with his smile.

"That would be grand!" Damian said. "Thanks very much!"

"You're welcome." Andrew said, as he laughed a little bit.

I looked at the four of us and realized that we had a pretty good alliance. I smiled and turned my head. The smiled faded as I saw the District 1 and 2 boys walking up to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Luca Vassera, District 3 POV<strong>

Rwanda and me were at the camouflage station painting ourselves so we could learn to blend in with our surroundings. We both looked pretty well after about an hour of doing this. We finished up and started walking around. I glanced around at the other tributes. Both tributes from 12, both males from Districts 7, 11, and both males from 1, and 2 were over by the track discussing something. They seemed to be arguing over something but all I cared is that the Careers were bothering someone else other than Rwanda and me. The creepy red-eyed girl from 7 was at the axe station throwing some axes. She hit the target every time but not on the bulls-eye all though they were fairly close. The Careers excluding Raphony and the boy from 2 were at the throwing knifes station. The two from 4 and the girl from 1 were pretty good but the girl from 2 was horrifically amazing. She hit the bulls-eye every time. I made a note to stay away from her at all costs.

"So where do you want to go next?" Rwanda asked.

"I'm not sure." I replied.

I looked around a while more and saw the 12 year old girl from District 9 all by herself at the swimming station. I wondered if we were going to need to know how to swim in the arena. I knew how to swim but could definitely improve. I didn't know if Rwanda could swim or not though.

"Let's go over to the swimming station."

Rwanda looked startled at what I said but she agreed nonetheless. We approached the pool and the girl from 9 was sitting on the edge of the pool. She saw us coming and jumped in. She started doing the front crawl and continued swimming until she was at the other end of the pool. I looked over to the right to see that they had swimsuits and changing rooms. Rwanda and me both took a swimsuit and entered a separate changing room. I finished changing and come out of the changing room wearing only a swimsuit and a t-shirt. Rwanda then came out about 2 minutes later with her hair done in a ponytail and a one-piece swimsuit on.

We approached the edge of the pool and we both chose two separate swim lanes. Rwanda was looking nervous for some reason. I took off my shirt and dove into the water. I felt the cold water envelop me as I dove head first into the water. It was so quiet and peaceful. It felt like the world had disappeared around me as I floated there underwater with my eyes closed. I started to run out of air so I rose to the surface. My hair was now wet and flat against my head.

"That felt good!" I said. "Wouldn't you agree Rwanda?"

She didn't say anything so I looked towards her to find that she hadn't even jumped in.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"It's just that I-I can't r-really s-swim." Rwanda said.

I looked at her in disbelief for a second.

"Well it's not that hard to swim." I said. "Go over to the other end and the instructor will help you."

She looked over to the other end of the pool where the instructor was.

"Do you really think I will learn?" Rwanda asked.

Before I could respond someone rudely interrupted.

"You really can't swim! That's too funny!" said someone.

We both looked over to see both tributes from District 4 walking up to us. This was exactly the thing we didn't need right now.

"What do you two want?" I asked. "Can't you two mind your own business?"

They both looked at me. They then walked over to the changing rooms and walked in. Minutes later they both came out in their swimsuits. The male tribute dove in the water right next to me and I had to turn my head around so I didn't get splashed in the face. He surfaced right next to me and smiled. I eyed him for a couple of second before I decided to just ignore him and turn my attention back over to Rwanda.

"Just go over to the instructor and he will teach you how to swim." I said. "Just ignore these people."

She started running slowly to the other end so she could get away faster from the Careers.

The female tribute folded her arms and smiled as she watched Rwanda run away.

"Don't run next to the pool!" the girl said. "You might slip and fall in!"

The girl laughed and the boy next to me laughed as well.

"Stop laughing at her!" I said. "Just because she can't swim doesn't mean she's weak."

They both laughed even harder. The girl decided to jump in and landed next to me as well. She surfaced on the other side of me so both her and the boy were on both my sides.

"Are you kidding me!" said the girl. "Anyone who can't swim in District 4 is considered weak!"

"She's so funny." Said the boy. "How will she possibly survive the arena if we start off in the water?"

My face started flushing with rage but I controlled my anger again.

"Do you enjoy watching people drown?" asked the girl. "Would you enjoy watching your weak District partner drown?"

They pushed me too far. She was so close to me that I decided to kick her right in the stomach. She let out a gasp as I kicked her away from me. As soon as I brought my leg back to my body I felt firm strong hands on my head and they pushed me down. I suddenly was underwater and the hands were keeping me under. I struggled to break free but he kept his hands on my head and put his feet on my shoulders. He pushed down on my shoulders and I went further down. I tried swimming up out of his way but he made sure I stayed under. By this time I was really panicking and I was starting to feel a little light headed and dizzy from the lack of oxygen I was getting. It was too late. I heard a faint scream coming from above the water and I stopped moving. The hands released me but I couldn't move at all. Was I dying? I saw a light at the surface and a figure coming towards me before my whole world went dark.

The next thing I knew I opened my eyes suddenly and started choking up water. I saw four figures above me. The first I saw was the swimming instructor who apparently just gave me mouth to mouth. I then saw Rwanda standing right next to him. The other two were the girls from Districts 4 and 9.

"Thank goodness you're ok!" screamed Rwanda. "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm so sorry!" said the girl from District 4. "I didn't think Pivon would do something so horrible before the Games!

"It's okay." I said. "Where is he anyways?"

"He was taken away for a while." She said. "He will be training again starting tomorrow."

"Well make sure to tell him it's okay. I shouldn't of kicked you." I said. "He was only defending you."

"It's okay." She said. "We shouldn't have insulted you and your partner. I'm sorry by the way."

"It's fine." Rwanda said.

We all smiled at one another.

"So who saved me?" I asked. "Was it you?"

The instructor shook his head.

"No it wasn't me. It was the nice girl right her." He said.

I looked over to the girl from District 9. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Thanks for saving my life." I said. "The both of you."

The instructor smiled and the girl continued to smile.

"No problem. I couldn't have you die just yet." She said. "These are the Hunger Games you know and you will die eventually. So I thought I might give you more time to enjoy your life while you still can."

She turned around and walked into the changing room to get dressed. I was shocked at what the little 12-year-old girl just said to me. Both Rwanda and the girl from 4 were glaring at her. I finally got up off my back and stood up. I was still wet and inhaled a massive amount of air before exhaling. It felt good to be alive again. Not that I was ever dead though.

"I think I've head enough swimming practice for today." I said. "I'm going to go get changed."

"You should all get changed." Said the instructor. "You have five minutes until lunch."

Rwanda and the girl followed behind me and they both disappeared through the door of the girls changing room. I walked into the other changing room and took my swimsuit off. I grabbed a towel and dried my naked body off. I then put on my clothes back on and walked out the door. The girl from 4 walked out at the same time I did.

"Sorry once again." She said.

"I didn't say anything. I just smiled.

She walked away and I waited for about a minute until Rwanda came out. We smiled at each other and we started walking to lunch.

"So did you learn to swim?" I asked her.

"No. Before I could you started drowning so I didn't really have time to." Rwanda said.

"Well there's always tomorrow." I said.

She smiled as we walked out of the room and went up on the elevator with the other tributes.

* * *

><p><strong>Auburn Orttos, District 8 POV<strong>

Me, Kitt, and all the other tributes entered the dining room for lunch. We could serve ourselves and we gladly did. Kitt and me picked a table and sat by ourselves. We sat in silence for a minute while watching all the tributes. Both tributes from 1, 2, and the girl from 4 were sitting together as well as the boy from District 9. The boy from 4 wasn't her because he was taken away after almost killing the boy from 3. It was scary. Everyone was watching as soon as the girl from 3 screamed by the pool. I felt bad for him. The Careers were trying to kill him before the Games even started.

The two from 3 were sitting by themselves. They were laughing together and seemed to be enjoying each other's company. Both tributes from Districts 5 and 10 were sitting together. They all had their heads close in together and seemed to be discussing something private. I knew what they were talking about of course because they told me yesterday before the chariot ride. Kitt and me declined their offer because we thought it would be better if we were on our own together.

The tributes from District 6 were eating together but weren't saying anything to one another. The girl with the red eyes from District 7 was eating by herself in the corner. She was looking at the Careers with hatred gleaming in her eyes. She scared me a lot truth be told. The boy from 7 was sitting with both tributes from District 12 and the male tribute from 11. They were all talking quietly and looked like to be enjoying their time. Both girls from Districts 11 and 9 were also sitting alone. The girl from 9 was the one that saved the boy from 3's life. Kitt and me were near when he thanked her and she surprised the both of us by what she told him. How could an innocent 12-year-old talk like that?

I was playing around with some carrots on my plate because I wasn't really in the mood to eat. Kitt seemed to be chowing down on some chicken that he got.

"Don't eat so fast Kitt!" I said. "You'll get sick."

He put the chicken down and swallowed the piece he was eating.

"Stop worrying about me." He said. "I'll be fine."

"I just don't want you losing all your strength by eating too much." I said.

"I can guarantee you that I will go into that arena with all my strength." Kitt said. "You need to stop worrying about other people's problems and start thinking about your own.

"I don't have any problems." I replied.

Kitt laughed and continued to eat his chicken. I was annoyed that he laughed at me when I said that but I ignore it. After a while of eating all the tributes went back to the gymnasium.

Kitt and me had already been to the camouflage, track, and not tying stations so we decided to go try out some weapons.

"What weapons should we try using first?" I asked Kitt.

He thought for a moment looking around at all the different stations.

"Let's go over to the spear throwing station." Kitt said. "No one seems to be over there."

Everyone else was doing something else so I agreed to go to the spear station. We both picked up a spear and I examined it from top to bottom.

"I've never thrown one of these before Kitt." I said. "How am I supposed to not make a fool of myself in front of everyone?"

"I'll show you how to do it." Kitt said.

He took a stance and aimed at the target. He then threw his arm forwards and released the spear. It soared through the air and hit the target in the bulls-eye.

"How in the heck did you do that!" I asked startled. "I've never seen you even touch a spear until now!"

"My dad always had one handy and I never knew if I would go into the Hunger Games." He said. "I have trained with it since I was 11 just in case, but no one ever knew. I always practiced in secret."

I didn't know this about him.

"Well I guess you could be a good teacher then." I said.

"Okay so try throwing it at the target." Kitt said.

I tried to imitate the same thing he did but the spear landed about 20 feet away from the target. I frowned and realized I did horrible. I glanced over and the girl from District 11 was watching us. I ignored her and kept frowning.

"Let me help you." Kitt said.

He picked up another spear and gave it to me. He got behind me and started grabbing my arms and telling me how to throw the spear properly. He then told me how to move my feet when I threw. He was right behind me and I could feel his breath on my neck. I started blushing but hid my face so he didn't notice.

"Ok so now try throwing it again."

He stepped back and I got ready to throw it. I inhaled and exhaled before stepping forwards with my left foot and releasing the spear with my right arm. I watched as it impaled the target. It hit right on the edge of the target but it was progress. I jumped up and down cheering and clapping my hands.

"I did it!" I screamed. "Thank you Kitt! You're such a good teacher!"

I ran over to him and gave him a huge hug. He seemed surprised for a moment before hugging me back. We took our heads of each other's shoulders so we were both face to face. We were staring into each other's eyes. He closed his eyes and pulled his face closer to mine. I was getting uncomfortable at what was happening so I suddenly let go and started blushing like crazy again.

"Thanks Kitt."

He stared at me and smiled slightly.

"You're welcome Auburn." Kitt said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny Mauver, District 11 POV<strong>

I couldn't help but laugh at the awkwardness. I was watching the tributes from District 8 at the spear station. The boy was one expert at throwing spears but the girl wasn't that good. I watched as he taught her how to throw one. They seemed to be getting a little close to each other. After the girl hit the target they hugged. They looked into each other's eyes and I thought they were going to kiss for a second but I was wrong. The girl stopped hugging him and picked up another spear. How awkward for them. He looked embarrassed.

I decided to add the boy to my mental list of tributes to watch out for. So far, both tributes from Districts 1, 2, 4, the girl from 7, and the boys from 8 and 11 were on my list. I know that's like a third of all the tributes but I like to analyze my competition so I know who's a real threat and who's not.

I started continuing what I was doing. I was currently tying a knot. I was pretty sure I was a knot-tying expert by now because I had spent all day at this one station. Tomorrow I was going to spend all day at the edible plants and berries station. I don't want to be looked at as a threat to anyone so I was appearing weak to the rest of them.

I finished tying a knot as both the tributes from District 6 walked up right next to me.

"Hello my name is Kriston and this here is Sarahna." Said the boy.

I looked at the both of them with much interest. Why were they talking to me? What was so interesting about me that they just had to come talk to me? Was it because I was one of the only tributes to not have an alliance? I don't really know.

"Hello there Kriston and Sarahna." I said.

I stopped looking at them and started doing a new knot.

"Can I help you two with anything today?" I asked.

They didn't say anything for a moment. Did they think I was being rude? Nonsense. I am never rude. At least I thought I never was.

"Well we noticed that you have been alone all day and have been at this station the whole time." Kriston said.

"Yes I have." I said.

"Well we were wondering if you wanted to join an alliance with the two of us. Would you like to?" Sarahna asked.

My eyes grew wide but I still refused to look at them. I wasn't really tying a knot anymore and I was just running the rope through my fingers.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I don't really trust people, but I can always learn to I guess if you let me join."

They agreed with me and let me in their alliance. They trusted me so easily. They shouldn't trust me though because I don't trust them at all. Trust is a two-way-deal and it can't work if one person doesn't keep their end of the bargain. I can't wait to surprise them in the arena! I'm going to ruin their lives! All I hope is that I don't get killed in the bloodbath because then my plans would have to be put on hold forever.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 7<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! Remember to review. I spent all night writing this because I've had internet trouble all day today. It's working again though! Next chapter is the second day of training. Remember to review! Thank you ever so much and have a good day!**


	8. Training Day 2

**Here is Chapter 8 everybody! Hope you enjoy! Remember to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rwanda Cattlecope, District 3 POV<strong>

I woke up slowly and got out of my bed. The first day of training was over but there was still today and half of tomorrow. We would be getting our scores and doing our interviews tomorrow. The actual Games don't start for two more days. Could these be my last two days? I didn't know. No one knew at all really. The chances of me wining these Games aren't the best though. I at least hope my death won't be too painful, but they usually are.

Anxiety was getting the best of me. I was truly frightened of going into that arena. Even if I survived, could I bear watching other tributes die? If I ever had to watch Luca die I would probably die myself. I have never met Luca before in my life but I have grown really close to him. He has been like my big brother ever since we stepped onto that train. He was really looking out for me yesterday and defended me in front of those tributes from District 4. Ever since Pivon tried killing Luca then and there, I have grown a strong disliking of him. The girl seemed pretty nice though. She apologized to Luca and I, but could she just be acting?

I stepped into the bathroom and got in the shower. I adjusted the water temperature so it was really warm; I changed the pressure so softly that it felt like a soft smooth tickling sensation. I moved the showerhead so it was pouring into the corner. I sat down in the corner and moved myself into the fetal position. This was now my time to let all my emotions out. I started balling my eyes out and buried my face into my knees. Why did this have to happen to me? Why not someone else? I was only 14 for heaven sakes! I had my whole life in front of me and now it was going to be ruined! I hated the Capitol. Why did they do this to us? How can they even bear watching children get murdered in cold blood on national television? I wondered if they knew how many lives they've ruined. Hundreds? Thousands?

I thought of my family. I first thought of Rinda. She was so young. I didn't how she would handle my death. I then thought of Melinda. She was only 12. The only thing worse than being picked on your very first reaping is watching someone you love and care for get picked instead. My sister Finda would be strong though. She's been through so much in her life and I know she will be able to take care of my other two sisters. She loved me though and I loved her. She would have to work even harder to provide for our family if I died. At last I thought of my parents. I wondered what my dad would think of when I died. I never saw him so we never really got to know each other very well. I do remember a little about him though. Before my mom died he would always tuck me in at night and sing me a lullaby to his sweet little angel; that's what he called me. Could it have been a hint for what I was going to become later in life, an angel? I wondered about my mom; she was dead but I can swear that sometimes I can still feel her presence. Sometimes I would just be sitting down and I would get this feeling. It was a warm feeling and whenever I got it I always thought of her for some reason. Could she have been with me? Is she with me now? The very thought made me stop crying and I actually smiled. I stood up and finished smiling. I put some peach scented oil on before I got out. Peaches were her favorite fruit; I would always know that.

I walked back into my room and put my training clothes on that were obviously dry-cleaned to perfection. I did my hair in a ponytail and walked out my door. It was really early but I didn't care. I didn't want to sleep the rest of my life away considering I have such little of it left. I walked into the dining room, which was on the balcony. The fresh morning air hit me and I breathed in the smell of breakfast. I got myself some scrambled eggs, a grapefruit, a croissant, and a little glass of grape juice. I sat in a chair facing the city. I could hear birds singing and people talking. The Capitol was such a pretty place; too bad it was filled with such horrible people.

After finishing my breakfast I got up out of my chair and walked over to the edge of the balcony. I rested my arms on the railing and stared off into the distance. I thought of my life; it was going fairly well until now that is. I looked over at the mountains surrounding the Capitol; they were so beautiful and breathtaking. I wish I woke up to them every morning.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" asked a voice.

I suddenly recognized the voice as Luca's. He walked up next to me and rested his arms on the railing as well. He looked at the city as I watch him.

"I wonder what it must be like to wake up to this beauty every morning?"

"It must be wonderful." I said. "I sometimes wish I could live their lifestyle, but not actually be them."

"I know what you mean." Said Luca. "Not having a care in the world and living everyday to its' fullest."

I stopped looking at him and looked at the city again. Everything seemed to be gleaming brightly as the mornings' first like crept over the mountains in the east.

"I'm glad I got a partner like you Luca." I said.

He looked at me and gave me a warm friendly smile.

"You have been so nice to me this whole time and you even defended me yesterday. I don't think anyone else would have done that; thank you."

He then smiled even brighter and embraced me in a hug. He held tight and I hugged him back.

"You know I've always thought of you as my big brother Luca; although I've only know you for a couple of days."

We were still hugging tightly and he still wasn't saying anything. He just kept holding on as long as he could.

"You're the closest thing I have to a family right now. I just wanted you to know that."

He finally leg go and smiled at me again.

"You're welcome Rwanda." He said. "I'm really happy right now, but I'm confused."

"Why are you confused?" I asked.

"Because I'm happy Rwanda." Luca said. "One shouldn't be happy when they're in this position; I'm so confused."

"Well why are you happy?" I asked.

"I don't know." Luca said. "I guess it's because I'm her with you. Like you said before: "You're the closest thing I have to a family right now.""

He felt the same way about me. In some way I think we were family; even though we weren't related.

"Thank you for saying that." I said. "I really needed that."

I hugged him this time and he started crying softly into my shoulder. I patted his back before letting go and smiling at him.

"Let's go get some food in you. I think you'll need your strength today."

He smiled back and we both walked towards the wonderful smell of breakfast.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitt Lonell, District 8 POV<strong>

Auburn and I ate breakfast as fast as we could since we both slept in. We had ten minutes to get down to the training center and I didn't want to be late. Why did I always have to be late for everything?

Fashiella kept on bugging us to hurry it up as we finished the last bit of our breakfast. I got up out of my chair so fast that I accidently knocked my fork onto the ground. I ignored it thinking an Avox would get it, but with Fashiella being our mentor, things were different.

"Where are your manners?" asked Fashiella sternly and abrupt. "Pick up your fork and place it gently back on the table."

I sighed as I bent over to pick it up. I placed it back on the table and glanced over to Auburn who was silently laughing to herself. I gave her 'the stare' and she stopped laughing as soon as she saw it.

"We have 2 minutes left until training. I suggest we leave at once."

We all started walking towards the elevator and we walked in. As we rode down I looked at Auburn. She was beautiful. I think I was in love with her but I don't think the feeling was mutual. I tried kissing her yesterday but she clearly didn't want to. Why did I do that? I was being stupid and taking things too fast.

We finally reached the bottom of the gymnasium. All the other Districts were already present except District 6. We all talked amongst ourselves until District 6 finally came in about 5 minutes later. We all had to listen to Darcy again give instructions and tell us about all the stations. She clearly told us that no tribute is to try harming any other tribute during training. Almost everyone looked over to the District 4 boy. He looked bugged but I could care less. Some people were glaring at him while others looked frightened of him.

Darcy finally dismissed everyone and we all went our own ways again. I watched the Careers go over to the weapons area again. The two from 3 seemed to be going back to the swimming station. I guess he was ready to take on the water again. He seemed pretty brave.

The pairs from 5, and 10 were all over at the track and seemed to be warming up. The two from 6 and the girl from 11 were at the edible plants and berries station. The girl from 7 was at the weapon station as well but was clearly keeping her distance from the Careers. The boy from 7 was with the boy from 11 and both tributes from 12. They were painting each other at the camouflage station. The girl from 9 was jumping on some high platforms, which I guessed was part of an obstacle course. The boy from 9 was hanging out with the Careers. Auburn and I saw him with the Careers yesterday as well. Should he concern me? Maybe.

"What station should we go to Kitt?" asked Auburn.

I thought about it for a moment. The weapons station was huge and there seemed to be one area where no on was.

"Let's go over to that area of the weapons station." I said. "No one is there."

"The Careers and the girl from 7 are at the weapons station Kitt." Auburn said.

"Yeah but they're over throwing knifes, axes, and swinging swords." I said. "We're going to go over to where the other weapons are; like the slingshots, bow and arrows, and blow dart guns."

"Well ok then." Auburn agreed.

We walked over to the area and looked around. We both picked up a slingshot first. We grabbed some small pebbles that were provided and put them in the sling. I pulled back and aimed at the target. I released it and the pebble flew through the air at a blinding speed. I missed the target though 5 feet from it. Auburn did the same thing as me and her pebble flew just as fast. It hit the target right next to the bully-eye.

"Great job Auburn!" I said. "You're a natural. Could you teach me?"

"You don't need teaching Kitt." She said. "You're fairly well. You're better with a spear anyways."

"What if I don't have a spear Auburn?" I asked. "Then what would I do?"

She looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Survive." She said.

"Haha real funny." I said.

I gave up and put the slingshot down. Auburn put hers down as well. We then looked around and each picked up a different weapon. She picked up a bow and some arrows while I picked up a dart gun. We each tested out our weapons and we did horrible. Auburn's arrows went all over the place and one almost even hit the girl form 7 who was near by. She glared at us greatly before she stormed off in the other direction. The darts I was using weren't going anywhere. They were probably only going about 10 feet or so.

"Let us show you two nut-heads how things are done." Said a voice.

Auburn and I looked over to see the boys from 4 and 9 walk over. I suddenly felt my stomach fall as I saw them. Why did they come over? Especially the boy from 4? He was scary and I didn't want him anywhere near Auburn or me.

The boy from 4 ripped the bow and arrows out of Auburn's hands and pulled an arrow out of the quiver. He got the arrow ready and closed one of his eyes. He aimed for a while before releasing the arrow and letting fly like a bullet. It hit the bulls-eye right on. I was even more scared of this boy. I saw the boy from 2 yesterday do the exact same thing that this boy just did. Why did the Careers have to train all their lives? Do they look forwards to the Hunger Games because I sure don't.

He looked at Auburn and me and smiled evilly. The boy from 9 grabbed the dart gun out of my hands and started doing the exact same thing. He got ready before he let the darts fly. He apparently had bigger lungs because each dart reached the target; each one hit the bulls-eye as well. This was just great. How was I going to be able to compete with these people? I'm surely screwed.

"Just imagine those darts being dipped in poison and you being that target." Said the boy from 9.

He smiled at us before they both walked away laughing. I looked at Auburn and saw a true look of horror in her eyes. How dare they scare her like that. I swear if any of those two lay even a finger on Auburn then they will have to answer to me. It's time to get serious.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian Platurkk, District 11 POV<strong>

My alliance and I had just finished cleaning up after spending a good hour at the camouflage station. I was really starting to like them. Jacko was almost just as fast as me and he could throw an axe pretty well. He was really nice and friendly but was a little shy. He only really spoke when spoken to or when he felt like he needed to say something. Although he was trying his best to not look nervous, I could clearly see it. Sapphire was a very nice girl. She was 5 whole years younger than me and I could tell she was hitting on me; most girls did hit on me though. She was very friendly and down to earth and always seemed to want to stand out in whatever we did. Andrew was the leader of our little alliance. Even though he was 1 year younger than me, he showed great signs of leadership. He was really nice and seemed to like me a lot. He was probably happy he found someone fast and good-looking like me.

"So where shall we head to next?" I asked.

"I think we should all go to the weapons station." Said Andrew.

"That sounds grand." I agreed. "I can finally show the lot of you what I can do!"

"Well what sort of things can you do?" asked Andrew.

"I can throw knifes pretty well and handle a spear as well." I said. "You should also see me doing hand-to-hand combat; I rule at that."

Andrew said nothing but a smile appeared on his face. Sapphire and Jacko weren't saying anything but were following behind Andrew and I. We stopped just short of where the spears and knifes were because we noticed the Careers were still hanging around. The girl from District 1 saw us and tapped Raphony on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled.

"Well look who it is everyone." He said. "It's our little friends."

All the Careers started laughing except the girl from District 4.

"You guys think you're so funny." Said Andrew. "You're not though. You're all just stupid."

They all stopped laughing except for Raphony.

"Stupid?" asked Raphony. "Is that the best you got Andrew? You'll need to do better than that."

"No I won't." said Andrew. "This isn't a game and if you would all just excuse us while we practice; then that would just be perfect."

"No problem Andrew." Said Raphony.

They all moved out of the way as we made our way to the weapons. They were all watching us while we moved in-between them and I could tell that Sapphire and Jacko were getting a little scared. After we passed them we looked for a weapon we each wanted to practice with. I glanced over my back to see the Careers were still watching us.

I watched as Jacko picked up an axe and was aiming it at the target. He released it and it missed the target just barely. He looked disappointed and embarrassed because he just missed in front of all the Careers. I could hear soft giggling coming from the Careers but I ignored them.

Sapphire was still looking around at the weapons. She finally picked up some throwing knifes and aimed at the target. She threw 5 knifes and missed all but one that barely hit. I could hear the Careers laughing a little bit harder. They were so annoying. I would really like to make them stop laughing. I heard the girl from District 2 laughing the loudest. She walked right past me and stopped right in front of Sapphire.

"Is that all you've got?" she asked. "That was completely horrible. I can't wait to throw some knifes in the arena. If you're not careful then one of them might accidentally hit you in the neck!"

She laughed even louder as she saw Sapphire's face. Sapphire was starting to cry and I was starting to get mad. Andrew was at the other side of the station for some reason so he was oblivious to what was happening.

"Are you crying?" shrieked the girl as she laughed even louder. "I had no idea how weak you really were! You're going to be easy prey for me."

She turned around to face her fellow Careers.

"Listen everyone! I claim this girl as my kill so if anyone kills her besides me then I'll kill you myself!"

All the Careers laughed because they all thought it was funny. I didn't think it was funny at all though.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

The girl turned around to face me.

"You see, the thing is, you won't get a chance to kill her."

"Why would that be?" she asked.

"Because you'll be dead before you even try." I said.

I walked over to a spear and picked it up. I then walked back to the girl and shoved the spear forwards so it was right next to her face.

"See this spear. This is my weapon. I am the best spear thrower you'll ever see."

I glanced over to the target that was at least 100 feet away.

"See that target over there."

She looked to where I was pointing my finger.

"That will be you if you ever try to harm Sapphire!"

I then stood back and got ready. I faced the target and got a running start before I threw my arm forwards and released the spear. The spear flew through the air and impaled the bulls-eye on the dummy. I turned around to see her looking quite amused.

"Well aren't you quite the spear thrower; but I can't guarantee that will be enough to beat me." She said. "See you later."

She rejoined the Careers and they all started laughing again. They all walked away except the girl from 4. She looked at me for a while before turning around and walking away. I was so mad at the Careers. I swear I would kill every last one of them if they killed anyone in my alliance.

Andrew came back over after seeing the Careers leave.

"What were they saying to you guys?" asked Andrew.

"Nothing." I said. "They were just being annoying as usual. The girl from 2 was threatening Sapphire though."

Andrew looked like he was getting mad.

"Don' worry Sapphire." Andrew said. "I'll make sure they don't hurt you; I promise."

Sapphire just nodded and smiled at Andrew.

I was starting to calm down but I still was a little mad. Everyone started practicing again and things calmed down. I looked one more time at the target on the dummy I had just impaled with my spear. I thought of my little sister as I tried holding back the tears that were beginning to form in my green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeriel Pavorotti, District 4 POV<strong>

The Careers and I all made our way up to the lunchroom five minutes after tormenting those four tributes. We all served ourselves and sat down together at the biggest table. We all watched as each tribute came in after us since we were the first group to arrive.

First came the girl from 7. She saw us and glared. She looked away and started getting some food. The next tributes to come in were the pair from 6 and the girl from 11. They completely ignore us and went to sit down after getting their food.

The two from District 8 came in next followed by the little girl from 9. After she got her food she went to sit down next to the girl from 7. Were they allies now? When did that happen?

The two tributes from 3 came in next. I felt a little sympathetic towards them ever since Pivon tried drowning the boy. When I saw the girl's face I felt bad. She was so scared and I could tell she was as innocent as a wingless butterfly. I will fight for my life in the arena and kill anyone really, but I don't think I would be able to kill those two.

Districts 5 and 10 came in next. I had no opinion of them really. The only thing I knew about them was that they both declined Raphony's alliance and formed and alliance of their own. The girl from 5 seemed to be in charge and the girl from 10 seemed to be the oldest.

The last ones to come in were the pair form 12, and the two boys from 7 and 11. I really felt bad for the girl. Millicent really wanted to kill her for some reason. The boy from 11 was really defensive though. He reminded me of the boy from 3 and how he defended his District partner yesterday. He was a little more serious though. After I saw him threaten Millicent and throw that spear, I knew that he was very serious. After we left them I turned around to face the boy. He saw me and I walked a little further before he turned around. I watched him again and saw as he looked over at the dummy he threw the spear into. I have really good eyes and can see pretty far so I saw the tears in his eyes. I wondered why he was crying? I was trying my best not to know any of the tributes so when they died I wouldn't be that sad. As I saw all of them though and how innocent and scared they were, I started feeling really sad. I hated thought that all the tributes in this room would all soon be dead except for one.

"Aeriel?" asked a voice.

I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts and looked around to see everyone looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"We were all just claiming which tributes we're going to kill." Said Millicent.

"I have the girl from 12 and the girl from 9."

"I have the boys from Districts 5 and 7." Said Barndo.

The thought of them actually picking which tributes to kill was sickening me. How could they think like this and actually find it funny?

"I have the girls from Districts 5 and 7, and the boy from District 11." Said Raphony. "Those three are my biggest enemies so far."

"I get the boy from District 10 and the girls from 11 and 6." Said Tetra.

"I get the boy from District 8 and the girl from District 10." Said Spade.

I was really getting sick now. I started feeling uneasy and a little dizzy. They can't keep talking like this because I was literally getting sick now.

"I get the girl from District 8, the boy from District 6, and especially get the boy from District 3!" said Pivon. "That leaved you Aeriel with getting the honor of killing the boy from 12 and that weak girl from District 3. You know, the one that can't swim."

I was so sick now. Oh gosh, here it comes. I clasped my hands over my stomach as I started vomiting all over my food. I heard everyone grunt in disgust and Tetra got up out of her seat because she was sitting next to me. All the tributes were looking at me and my whole face went red. I looked down at my plate as fast as I could to avoid all their gazes but as soon as I saw the vomit and took in the smell I vomited again.

I got up out of my seat as fast as I could and ran out the door. I kept running and as soon as I got onto the elevator I pressed the 4 button. The doors opened and I ran to my room. Neonda was sitting by herself reading a book and she saw me come running in but I ignore her. I entered my room and then my bathroom.

I went to the sink and rinsed my mouth out with water and soap trying to get the taste of vomit out. After 10 minutes of doing so I walked out of the bathroom and went to my bed. I thought of all the tributes again as I silently cried myself to sleep even though it was still daylight outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Cherri Noirson, District 7 POV<strong>

I was completely disgusted. That girl from District 4 threw up twice. I wondered if it was the food but no one else was throwing up so it couldn't have been. Everyone finished eating and started going back down to the gymnasium to train. Grace and I walked together. We had become good allies ever since today started. I saw her running across tall platforms from the obstacle course she was doing. She was pretty good and I thought it was time to make an alliance. I would never be in an alliance with more than two people though. It would be too risky. I walked over to her after she was done and I complimented her on her abilities. She thanked me and I asked her to be in an alliance with me. She accepted my offer right away because she said she admired me for standing up to the Careers.

We finally made our way to the weapons station and started practicing. I grabbed an axe again because I didn't want anyone to know I was good with a bow. I was saving that for the private session with the Gamemakers. I started chucking axes like there was no tomorrow and hit the target on the dummy every time. I was purposely showing off my skills with an axe so everyone would think that was my weapon of choice. So if I got a bow and some arrows in the arena they wouldn't think of me as such of a threat. I've seen both boys from Districts 2 and 4 shoot arrows. They were really good but they weren't nearly as good as I was. I really wanted to show them but I couldn't let them know. They needed to be surprised.

I glanced at Grace to see that she had some throwing knifes in her hand. I wonder how good she was? So far I've seen her at about every station except the weapons one. She then did something I never though was possible. She tossed three individual knifes into the air really high. They all came down at different times and each time she caught one and threw it at the target. Each knifes flew so fast that they could of left a cut in the air. Each knife hit different spots on the dummy. The first on hit the dummy in the head. The second one hit the dummy in the neck, and the last one hit the bulls-eye on the target. I gasped in shock but my expression suddenly changed. This little girl was on my team and if she could do something like that then I would definitely get far in these Games. Lucky for her everyone lese was doing something else and not paying the slightest bit of attention.

"I didn't know a sweet girl like yourself could so such a thing like that." I said.

She turned around to face me and smiled.

"Of course I can do that." She said. "I really want to win these Games and no one sees me as a threat…yet."

"You're just lucky I'm the only one that saw that Grace." I said. "You need to be more careful next time."

"I knew what I was doing Cherri." Grace answered. "I made sure no one was watching before I performed my little trick."

I was surprised. This girl was much smarter and a whole lot dangerous than I thought. The thing that surprised me was that she was only twelve.

"I see now." I said. "Is there any more hidden talents that I should know about before we move on to the next station?" I asked.

She thought about it for a second and then smiled.

"No." Grace said.

"Yeah ok." I said. "If that's what you say."

I was suspicious. I knew she was good at something else but I had no clue. She wasn't going to tell me so I guess I would just have to wait until the games actually begun.

We started walking to the traps station. Time to start learning how to catch our victims. The instructor started teaching Grace and I how to do plenty of traps. We learned how to make a net so if a tribute tripped on it then it would hang them up high with no escape. We also learned how to dig ditched and cover them up with leaves. We learned a whole lot of other things that would come in handy.

After we finished we wondered what station would be good to go to last. We only had one hour left before we were done training for the day. We decided to go over to the tying knots station. We hadn't been there yet and I thought it would come in handy as well.

The instructor happily taught us basic knots and later taught us more difficult ones. We had mastered all of them by the time training was over. I was now fully prepared for the Games and I still had tomorrow to improve my skills even more.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew Truarkk, District 12 POV<strong>

Sapphire and I sat down at the dining table with our escort Pitta and our mentor Ghatsley. We all ate in silence. We were served some sort of duck along with fruit, vegetables, and some rolls that were shaped to look like daisies. We finished eating and all went back to our rooms.

The first thing I did was got in the shower. I let the warm water run down my body and it felt so good. I was always cold in District 12, even in the summer. I had never had decent clothes so I could really never go out in winter without risking freezing to death. We didn't have showers so we had to take baths. The water was always cold though and it just made me even colder.

I washed myself all over before I was completely clean. I stepped out of the shower and looked in the mirror. I picked up a comb and combed my hair until I had it the way I liked it. I then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself before walking out into my room. I walked to the dresser and put on some underwear and pajama pants. I grabbed a simple yellow t-shirt and slid it on over my head. I wasn't tired so I didn't really have anything to do. I walked out of my room and proceeded to the elevator. I got in and pressed the button that takes you up to the roof of the Training Center. I rode the elevator only a couple of seconds before it stopped and the doors slowly opened. I felt the night's cool breeze run through my wet hair and I saw someone in the distance. I walked a little closer but still couldn't make out who it was.

"Hello?" I asked.

The figure turned around and I noticed her as the girl from District 4. I could tell she had been crying because her eyes were puffy and red.

"What do you want." She asked.

"I don't want anything." I said. "I just cam up here to think. I didn't know anyone else was up here."

"Well ok then." She said. "I was just leaving so you can have it to yourself."

She started walking past me and almost made I to the elevator before I stopped her.

"Wait." I said.

She stopped walking and said nothing.

"Are you ok? You didn't seem like you were feeling too good at lunch and you never came back to training. Is there something wrong?"

She turned around and started crying again.

"I'm just really depressed is all." She said. "I came here having hope and wanting nothing to do with any of you tributes."

"Well why are you depressed then?" I asked.

"Because I never thought I would develop actual feeling for you people." She said. "I've seen how nice everybody is and I don't think I'll be able to handle watching everyone die. I wish I could live longer but it's not going to happen. We're all going to die painful deaths except for the one lucky tribute, but they'll be scarred for the rest of their life though."

She was really depressed. I was just as depressed as her but I was good at hiding it. I bet every tribute here was just as depressed as we were except for the Careers of course. She was a Career though.

"Don't think of what will happen." I said. "Think about what's happening right now. Try to make the most out of every little moment so when you die you can look back at your life and say it was well-lived and that it actually had meaning."

She looked at me and was still crying.

"Thank you for telling me that." She said. "By the way my name's Aeriel."

I smiled.

"You're welcome." I said. "My name in Andrew."

She smiled back and actually started embracing me. I gladly hugged her back and patted her on the back.

"I promise to protect you and your alliance form the Careers as best as I can." She said. "I'll do everything to make sure they don't hurt you if you promise me you'll make every little moment of your life count."

I smiled even more before letting go of her.

"I promise." I said.

She smiled and stopped crying. She turned around and walked to the elevator and disappeared behind the closing doors. I smiled again and walked over to the edge of the building. I looked over the midnight city an inhaled the fresh cold air. It felt good to be alive.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 8<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 8 everyone! The next chapter will be training day 3 and the tributes getting their scores! Please remember to review and may your day be ever in your favor! :)**


	9. Scores

**Here is Chapter 9 everyone! Hope you enjoy! Remember to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Tetra Merribrown, District 1 POV<strong>

So today was the day; the day that we get our scores and get interviewed. I better enjoy myself today because this is the last day before all hell breaks loose. The Hunger Games start tomorrow at ten in the morning. Although I've been stoked for the Games, it seems that each day it gets closer, the more nervous I get. I'm also sort of happy that Raphony's mega Career alliance didn't work out. The only tribute we got to join us was Spade from District nine. He was wicked good with a blow dart gun and I don't think anyone would really stand a chance against him.

I got out of bed and I could barely open my eyes. I almost got no sleep last night because I was too busy thinking about my family and friends. My two best friends were named Glammar and Spartus. Spartus was actually my boyfriend. We always fought with one another and on the day of the reaping we got into a really big one. I was so mad at him because he said that he wished I would drop dead. If that's what he wanted then that's what he was going to get. I could tell he was shocked when I volunteered. I saw him run away from the crowd once I walked onto that stage.

My friend Glammar was my best friend. She was my age and we did almost everything together. We were in all of each other's classes; we went everywhere together; and we were always with each other 24/7. The three of us had always trained for the Hunger Games but made a promise we would never volunteer because we never wanted to be separated from one another. I felt bad for what I did to them. I broke that one promise and probably ruined both of their lives.

I wondered about my family. My mom was named Silver and my dad's name was Deitrik. I also had two brothers and one sister. My sister was named Athenus and was five years older than me. I didn't like her. She would always pick on me and I never like it. My youngest brother's name is Spire. He's only six years old and I loved him with all my heart. My other brother's name was Tempe. He was only two years younger than me. He died in the 165th Hunger Games at the age of fourteen. I clearly remember how he was reaped and not a single person volunteered for him. I will always remember him and how he died. The arena for the 165th Hunger Games was the most brutal I've ever witnessed. My brother and all the other tributes were thrown into some sort of desert that also contained some canyons. Nine kids died at the bloodbath and I was overjoyed that my brother was not one of them. I watched the screen the entire time as the tributes dwindled in number. Some girl died from heat stroke and some vulture muttations started picking at her flesh before she was picked up in the hovercraft. Another tribute was walking through one of the canyons when it started raining really badly. The rain was coming down hard and caused a flash flood that seemed to come out of nowhere. The boy ran for his life and was actually so fast that he could have outrun it. The problem was that there was another tribute from above watching him run. The District ten girl had a bow and some arrows and she quickly shot the boy. She hit him in the leg and he completely fell over crying in pain. He was only down on the ground for a couple of seconds though before the wall of water washed over him and the blast of a cannon echoed sounded. The tributes kept dropping like flies until there were only six left. My brother was luckily one of them and I thought he would win until the feast that is. He got into a fight with a boy from District eight who was very strong. He had killed two tributes at the bloodbath and three others after it. My brother was winning until the boy pushed him to the ground and kicked his sword away from him. I got really angry and was getting nervous. The bulky boy then grabbed my brother from behind and snapped his neck just like that. I never forgot about that tribute. I never forgot about my brother and how the life seemed to drain from his eyes after his neck was snapped. I hated the District eight boy. He got to the final two but ultimately lost when an axe went through his skull. He deserved it for killing my brother.

I stopped thinking about my brother because it only brought back painful memories. I got in the shower for a while and got out about twenty minutes later. I put on my training outfit for the last time and walked out the door.

I found that everyone was already eating breakfast. They all welcomed me and I did nothing but smile and nod. I had some grape juice along with fried eggs and ham. We all finished eating and went to the gymnasium. We had all before lunch to train before we had to perform privately in front of the Gamemakers.

After all the tributes arrived, Darcy told us the rules as usual and dismissed us. We all went our own ways once again. The Careers and I went to the weapons station as usual to practice. Everyone picked up his or her weapon of choice. Raphony picked up a sword and started slashing away at a dummy. Millicent picked up some knifes and started throwing them at targets as usual. Barndo was shooting some arrows and he hit the bulls-eye every time. Pivon was throwing some spears and Aeriel was surprisingly handling a trident. She hadn't even touched it before and she seemed to know what she was doing. Spade was using his blow dart gun again. He also hit the target multiple times. I just sat back and watched. I was pretty skilled with every weapon her already. I then saw something that I hadn't seen before now. Right in front of me was a whip. Excellent. The whip was the weapon I was best at. I have never told anyone yet so I thought I would surprise them in the arena. Let's just hope there's one waiting for me when I enter that arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Wattson Draindrop, District 5 POV<strong>

Iris, Denvin, Chaelleigh and I were all doing the obstacle course. I had tripped doing it the other day and I felt like I needed some improvement. Denvin was the first to go and he did really well. He only messed up once when he was swinging on a rope and he accidentally let go. Chaelleigh went next and she did marvelous. She didn't mess up a single time and made great time. I went next and I didn't mess up at all. I felt good about myself but my time was nowhere compared to Chaelleighs'. Iris went last and she did just fine. She stumbled a few times but managed to make it to the end.

The lunch bell rang and I realized that training was now completely over. The only other time we would get to come back in her was when we performed for the Gamemakers.

The four of us entered the lunchroom and all served ourselves for one last time. This would be our last lunch until the Games started.

"Are you guys all ready for private sessions?" asked Chaelleigh.

I really had no idea what I was going to do. I'm probably the weakest one here and I don't really have any skills. The only thing I was fairly good at was using a slingshot but I doubt the Gamemakers will be impressed if I started hurling pebbles through the air.

"I don't really know." I said. "The only thing I do know is that I'm not getting anything better than a four."

Chaelleigh frowned at me. She had never frowned at me before. She was probably only frowning because I wasn't really being positive; I couldn't help it though. I've always been negative in a way. I always overthink stuff and make things seem worse than they really are. I always think lowly of myself in front of others so I don't have to worry that they'll speak down on me.

"Don't think like that Wattson." Said Chaelleigh. "Just try your best and you'll get a good score. I just know you will."

"Yeah Wattson." Said Iris. "You'll be great if you just set your mind to it. If you want a good score then you need to go in and demand it. Make an impression on them and give it your all."

I smiled unnoticeably at Iris. If they think I can do it then I know I can. I'm going to show them what I'm made of. Everyone finished eating and went back to the gymnasium. We all stopped at the doors and silently waited for them to call us in one by one.

* * *

><p><strong>Barndo Deletush, District 2 POV<strong>

It was finally time to get our scores. I was aiming to get at least a nine. Most Careers get somewhere between eight and eleven. It's really rare for anyone to get a twelve; even for Careers. They had called Raphony in about fifteen minutes ago and now they were calling Tetra in. I was after Tetra and I was actually getting nervous. I sat in an armchair while I fiddled with my fingers. I was staring at the ground thinking really hard about how my performance would go over. I really had no idea what I was going to do. I will probably just shoot some arrows and fight with some peacekeepers or something.

At last the called me in. I walked through the doors that led into the gymnasium. I glanced up at the Gamemakers to find them all looking at me. Some of them were writing things down but most of them were paying attention.

"You may begin." Said Greivous Hatharo.

Greivous Hatharo was this years' Head Gamemaker. The Head Gamemaker from last year got into some freak accident after the 166th annual Hunger Games ended in failure. I remembered that only four tributes died at the cornucopia at the start. Most of the tributes after that either died from eating poisonous berries or starved to death because the poisonous berries were the only source of food in the arena. The smart ones were the ones who starved and the Careers survived the longest because they had actual food they won from the cornucopia. The arena was in some huge swamp. I really hated watching those games because they lasted for twenty-two days.

I went to the weapons station and picked up a bow and some arrows. I took my first arrow out of the quiver and got ready to shoot. I really needed to impress them. I let my first arrow fly in the bulls-eye on the dummy. I glanced up to see them staring and some were nodding their heads in approval. I glanced around the room to find something else to hit. I noticed the force field around the Gamemakers. I could see the little ripple that there always was. I knew if I tried to shoot at them the arrow would just ricochet off and come back flying at me. I glanced up at the ceiling but there was nothing but lights. That's when it hit me. I looked back at the force field and then back up to the lights. If I could just aim it perfectly then I knew it would work. I took another arrow out and aimed it at the Gamemakers. Most of them became aware of what I was doing and looked a bit worried that I was aiming at them. Before they could do anything though I found the perfect spot and released my arrow. It soared through the air and hit the force field. Some of the Gamemakers jumped back when it hit. The arrow then ricocheted off the force field and went flying upwards towards the light. All the Gamemakers watched as my arrow came in contact with the light and sparks started showering everywhere. I let them rain over me as I smiled pleasantly at the Gamemakers. They were writing some more things down before Greivous spoke.

"You may go." He said.

I walked out of the room feeling quite happy with myself. I got on the elevator and pressed the '2' button. The elevator opened and I stepped out and opened the doors to my floor. My District escort Aeron and my mentor Shimmer saw me come in.

"How di d you do?" asked Shimmer.

I smiled and replied happily.

"I did fantastic." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarahna Arleston, District 6 POV<strong>

This was really taking forever. We've been sitting her for about two and a half hours until Kriston was finally called to go in. Each tribute got to perform for fifteen minutes so that meant this whole thing lasted six hours. It started at 12:30 and ended at 6:30. Dinner was to be at 7:00 and the scores would be presented at 7:30. After we watched the scores we would have to go to our interview, which started at 9:00. I don't know why it was so late. All I knew is that it ended at 11:30 and we would be getting back late.

Another fifteen minutes past and they called my name. I walked through the doors pretty fast. Time to get this thing over with. I looked over to the Gamemakers when I first entered the gymnasium. I could tell they were starting to get bored but most of them were still focusing on me.

"You may begin." Said Greivous.

I hadn't really planned what I was going to do. The first thing I did was go over to the knot tying station. I tied some basic knots for about five minutes. Only about half of the Gamemakers were watching me now. I went to the weapons station next. I picked up some daggers. I have never handled daggers before and I studied them for about one minutes before aiming at the target. I threw the first one and it missed. I felt embarrassed and my face went a little red. I grabbed the second dagger and studied it more closely than the first one. I took aim again and threw the second one. This time it hit the target but just on the end of it. I felt better feeling more confident as I picked up one more dagger. I looked at this one to. I ran my finger across the blade slowly and smoothly so I wouldn't cut myself. I looked into the blade of the dagger to see my eyes looking back at me. I closed my eyes and thought for a second before opening them again.

I suddenly chucked the dagger without looking and waited for a moment. I refused to look where the dagger hit but I looked up at the Gamemakers. They were all watching me and some even had their jaws dropped at what I just did.

"You may go." Said Greivous.

I slowly walked out of the room not once turning around to see what my dagger had hit.

* * *

><p><strong>Grace Jaelson, District 9 POV<strong>

Cherri had gone about forty-five minutes ago and now my District partner Spade was walking through the doors. H was looking confided and I admired that about him. I was ready to show the Gamemaker what I had. Should I do that nifty little trick I did yesterday in front of Cherri? No. Some of them probably saw me do it yesterday anyways. I need to find something to do.

I looked around at all the remaining tributes. There were only six left excluding myself. The two from ten were sitting together. The girl was patting the boy on the shoulder and giving him words of encouragement before he went after I did. The girl from eleven was sitting all by herself and seemed to be saying something under her breath. The two from twelve and the boy from eleven were having a conversation and seemed to be making the most out of the time they were given. I'm glad they're not moping around like most of the other tributes were.

It's finally time. I hear my name get called and I slowly walk towards the door. I stumble on my feet a little bit and realized I'm more nervous that I thought I would be. This wasn't good. I can't be nervous at a time like this. This is the time to show them what I can do! If I'm nervous then I'll get thrown off my 'A' game!

I push the doors open softly so my fingers just barely make contact with them. I walk towards the center of the room and stop walking. I look up to the Gamemakers and wait to get started. Most of them aren't even paying attention anymore. Some were laughing out loud at a joke the just heard and others seemed to be snoozing in the corner. I'd say there was only about four or five actually watching me. The head Gamemaker then spoke.

"You may begin." Greivous says.

I nod my head and take a big gulp before I go over to the weapons station. I pick up three simple daggers. They may of saw what I did yesterday but now it's time to show them something more interesting. I know the Capitol didn't care about the people in the Districts. The only things they care about are themselves. They really didn't care if any of us died or not. They wouldn't care watching a twelve year old like me die. Time to show them how much pain they have caused people over all these years. I knew I was going to regret this but I wanted to. I dropped two of the daggers I was holding and they hit the ground. I took the third dagger in my right hand and raised it above my eyebrow. The Gamemakers that were actually watching were giving me looks of bewilderment. I closed my eyes and gulped again before I slowly took the blade of the dagger and ran it across the whole length of my eyebrow. I felt a stinging pain and tried not to yell. I could feel blood start running down my eye and cheek. I then took the blade and started running it across the same cut I had just made. The stinging was worse this time and I started screaming a little. I looked up and I had caught most of their attentions. Most of them had startled expressions on their faces while others were looking horrified. I then took the dagger and raised the wrist of my left arm. Before I could start cutting again the Head Gamemaker spoke.

"Pleas stop! You are now done and may go!" he said.

I slowly started walking to the door. I held my hand up to my cut because it was stinging like crazy. I started crying loudly so they could hear and as I walked out the door I stopped crying immediately. I walked to the elevator and got in. I smiled a little before the elevator stopped and I opened the doors to my floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Denvin Surices, District 10 POV<strong>

They just called my name. Why did they call my name so fast? The girl from nine must have only been in there for five minutes! I stood up and Iris patted me on the back one more time before I walked through the doors. Lucky fro me she didn't know what I was going to do. I walked calmly over to the center of the room and waited. They were all watching me. Apparently the girl from nine caught their attention somehow.

"You may begin." Said Greivous.

I nodded and smiled evilly. I quickly turned around and started running to the weapons station. I picked up a dagger and then immediately ran over to the knot tying station. I started cutting all the ropes they had and the instructor looked like he was about to pass out. He quickly ran up and grabbed my arm.

"What are you doing boy?" he asked.

I quickly yanked my arm free and swung my dagger across his arm. He let out a shriek of pain and I only laughed at him.

"Now you know what it felt like for all those dead tributes you guys have murdered!" I yelled.

He stopped screaming and looked at me. I glared at him before using all my strength to push him to the ground. He let out a grunt as he hit the ground. I quickly turned around again and ran towards the swimming station. I grabbed all the swimsuits and used my dagger to start slashing them to shreds. Once again the instructor came running up to me.

"Enough!" he said. "You need to stop all of this now!"

I quickly swung my dagger again and slashed him across his arm as well. He let out a gasp and put his hand over his newly fresh cut. He wasn't really focusing on me anymore because he was occupied with the cut I just gave him. He was standing on the edge of the pool and I pushed him in. He hit the surface and water splashed on my but I didn't care. I started laughing like a mad person.

"You're an idiot!" I said.

I started running to the next station but at least six peacekeepers were running up to me. I threw my dagger at one of them without thinking. All I knew was that I hated these people. My only dagger hit the closest peacekeeper in the shoulder and he stopped immediately. One of the other peacekeepers stopped to help him because he was grunting in pain. I had no weapons left so I started running towards the weapons station. Before I got there thought the peacekeepers had caught up to me and grabbed me from behind. I started kicking and flailing. I was throwing punches every which way and I actually hit a peacekeeper in the face. The two peacekeepers started dragging me to the exit and I stopped fighting back. I took one last glance at the Gamemakers before I was taken out. They looked at me like I was crazy. I was crazy though and nothing would every change that about me. My parents could never change me so how could these people?

After lying in bed for a while my escort Quiver was knocking at my door.

"Time for dinner Denvin!" he said.

I slowly got out of bed and walked out the door. I walked to the dining room and sat down at the table. Iris was sitting opposite of me and was staring at me with concerning eyes. I looked away and started eating my food. Everyone talked while we ate except me. I stayed quiet and finished my food before anyone else.

After we all finished eating we went to where the couch and TV were. Quiver turned on the TV on as I sat down next to Iris.

"Here it goes." Iris said.

I smiled gently back at her. Iris was really trying to be nice to me. No one ever tried being nice to me because of how I acted. Maybe she was just being nice because she knew I could be dead tomorrow.

"Here it goes." I said back to her.

She smiled before she turned her attention to the TV.

The first face to appear was Raphony's. We looked at his face for a second before the number eleven was flashing on the screen. Of course he would get an eleven. Careers always get between eight and eleven. The girl from one also gets an eleven. Wow. District one must be good this year. The boy from two's face pops up and once again the number eleven flashed before our eyes.

"Hey Iris." I said.

She turned her head to look at me.

"Yes?" she asks.

"There are going to be tough competitors this year." I said. "I hope we don't run into them when they're all together."

"I hope we don't either Denvin." She says. "Let's not worry about that right now though."

She turns her head back to the TV and I do the same. The girl from two gets a ten. These Careers are really tough this year. This isn't going to turn out well for me. The boy from District three gets a six and the girl gets a four. I didn't really expect them to get that well of a score. I guess I was right. The boy from four gets an eight and the girl gets a nine. The boy got the lowest score of all the Careers but I still think he's the most dangerous. He tried killing the kid from three two days ago! He's really crazy and I hope I don't run into him in the arena.

Wattson's face comes up next. It's now time to see what our alliance members from District five get. The number three flashes before our eyes and I feel bad for him. Did he really try his best? I sure hope he didn't. The Careers are probably thinking he's going to be easy pickings at the cornucopia. Chaelleigh's face appears next and she gets a solid seven. That's a pretty good score. I'm glad she's on my team. The boy from six gets the lowest score anyone can get. He gets a one. He must be feeling ashamed right about now. The girl from six's face pops up and the number ten flashes up. Iris lets out a gasp and I stare at the screen in disbelief. How did she manage to get a ten? I guess we will never know.

The next face is the boy from seven and he gets a five. It's not the best score but it's ok. The girl with the red eyes appears next and she pulls off an elven. I'm really not surprised because of how she acts. I knew she was tough and I expected she would get a score like that. They boy from eight gets a six and so does the girl. The boy from nine that's with the Careers gets the same number as his District. The girl form nine gets a two. She's the one that took only five minutes to perform. I wonder what thing she did to get such a bad score.

It's now time to see my score. I'm getting really nervous and Iris puts her hand on my shoulder and smiles. I smiled back at her ant urn my attention back to the TV. The face of the girl disappears and my face pops up on screen. Here it comes. The number nine appears on the screen and I let out a gasp. Iris looks at me again and smiles.

"Good job." She says.

I smile back gratefully.

"Thanks." I say.

Iris' face pops up next and the number eight pops up on screen. District ten is going to be good this year. I just know it will with the scores that we just got.

"You did a pretty good job as well." I said.

"Thank you Denvin." Iris says.

We both look back at the TV and the face of the boy from eleven appears. He pulls off a ten and the girl only gets a three. I didn't think she would get that good of a score. She was always at the knot tying station. The boy from twelve gets a six and the girl gets a five. The scores conclude and Quiver turns off the TV.

"Good job!" he says. "I didn't know you two had it in you to get Career-worthy scores! Well done!"

We both thank him and walk back to our rooms. We have fifteen minutes to rest before our interviews tonight. The interviews used to be the day after the scores were presented but now they're on the same night. I really don't know why that is but I just think of it as an earlier death sentence. I nestle into my bed after closing my curtains and close my eyes only to be awoken fifteen minutes later by a soft knocking at my door.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 9<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! Sorry I took almost a week to upload! I had a major case of writers block this week so that' why some of the POV's were so short! The next chapter will be the interviews and after that the 167th Hunger Games will finally begin! Yay! So please remember to review everyone! I loved reviews! Also, who are the top 3 tributes you hate the most? I would love to know! I don't mean the ones who I wrote terribly but the ones you hate the most because of how they act. Who do you think deserves to die in the bloodbath and who should survive it? Let me know! Until next time farewell!**

**This list is here just in case you missed some of the scores!**

**District 1**

**Raphony-11**

**Tetra-11**

**District 2**

**Barndo-11**

**Millicent-10**

**District 3**

**Luca-6**

**Rwanda-4**

**District 4**

**Pivon-8**

**Aeriel-9**

**District 5**

**Wattson-3**

**Chaelleigh-7**

**District 6**

**Kriston-1**

**Sarahna-10**

**District 7**

**Jacko-5**

**Cherri-11**

**District 8**

**Kitt-6**

**Auburn-6**

**District 9**

**Spade-9**

**Grace-2**

**District 10**

**Denvin-9**

**Iris-8**

**District 11**

**Damian-10**

**Sonny-3**

**District 12**

**Andrew-6**

**Sapphire-5**


	10. Interviews

**Okay everyone! Sorry this took so long to upload! It's a very long chapter so I hope you don't get bored easily! Enjoy and remember to review! Actual characters from the books are not owned by me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tetra Merribrown, District 1 POV<strong>

I stood there looking at myself through a mirror. It was finally time for our interviews. My stylist had dressed me up pretty well. My blonde hair was curled and I had contacts in my eyes to make them look even greener. My dress was absolutely beautiful. It's the exact same costume I wore at the chariot rides but this one is slightly see-through. I could really care less that my stylist made me out to be the sexy one. Hopefully being sexy will get me a few sponsors. I hear a knocking on my door and hear the voice of Darin.

"Are you ready Tetra?" he asks. "The interviews begin in five minutes!"

"I'm ready!" I reply.

I slowly turn around and walk towards the door. I open it slowly and Darin gapes at me.

"Well don't you just look outstanding!" Darin says.

"Thank you!" I say back. "Shall we go now?"

"Oh yes!" Darin says. "Go over to the elevator while I get Raphony."

He walks to the other room to get Raphony and I walk towards the elevator. I sit there for about twenty seconds before Darin and Raphony both arrive. Raphony is wearing the exact same thing as well except his suit is black this time instead of white. His black hair has been slicked back and it seems he also has some colored contacts in because his eyes are dark green. My eyes are just a little more lighter than his though; my eyes are the color of green grapes. His are more the color of pine trees. The suit also outlines his muscles very well and I can't help but stare at him.

"Like what you see?" Raphony says and smirks.

My face goes a little red and I turn my gaze away from him.

"No." I say quietly. "You do look nice though."

"As do you." He replies.

The elevator finally stops and the doors open. We walk towards the entrance of the Training Center because the interviews take place on the stage right out in front. Darin pushes the doors open and we walk out into the City Circle. The City is crowded with people. There are people all over the streets and camera crews in the balconies. The Gamemakers also have a balcony all to themselves and all the stylists have a center platform on the front row. We all stop before we get onto the stage so we can wait for all the other tributes. I turn around and see all the other tributes lining up behind us. After we are all lined up we start walking onto the stage. There are twenty-six chairs on the stage. Twenty-four of them are for a single tribute and then there are two larger chairs; one for the interviewer and one for the tribute getting interviewed. I take a seat at the very far right and it takes about thirty seconds until all the other tributes take their seats. Raphony is sitting on my right and there's no chair on my left. I'm from District one and am a girl so I will be the very first to be interviewed. The interviewer is named Donner Blitz and he finally walks onto the stage. As he walks to his chair he's waving and smiling at the audience. The audience cheers as he takes his seat. Everyone goes quiet and I know it's finally started.

"Welcome Everyone!" Donner says. "I hope we can all have a great time tonight as we interview the twenty-four stars that will be participating in tomorrows' Games!"

The audience cheers loudly for about ten seconds before Donner raises his hand to silence them.

"Can we have our first lovely lady come up please?" asks Donner.

I stand up and walk over to the chair. I slowly take my seat and put my hands in my lap. I smile brightly and wave at the audience. The crowd cheers again and they take about twenty seconds this time to be quiet.

"So what do you thing about your dress Tetra?" asks Donner.

"Oh it's marvelous Donner." I say. "I think it's the same dress I wore at the chariot ride but it's a little different this time. Can you tell the difference?"

Some people in the crowd cheer and coo at me. Of course they can tell the difference.

"I think we can tell." Donner says. "So how do you like the Capitol so far? Is it anything like District one?"

"District one is nothing compare to the Capitol." I say. "The people in the Capitol are so friendly and even more stylish than those back in District one."

The crowd starts cheering even louder. I know I had just gained a few sponsors right there.

"Well I'm glad to hear that Tetra." Says Donner. "Can you tell us a little about your family back home?"

I suddenly think of my brother. Tempe. These people were the ones who killed him and they dare ask me about him? I need to calm down so I don't show my true feelings. I breathe in before speaking.

"Well I have two parents of course." I say.

Some of the people in the audience laugh and I laugh along with them.

"Their names are Silver and Deitrik. I also have two brothers. My youngest brother is named Spire and he is the best brother anyone could ever ask for. My other brother Tempe was a great joker and never failed to make me laugh."

"What do you mean by "was" a great joker?" asks Donner.

Here it comes. I finally have to tell them who my brother was. Not that they would remember.

"I forgot to mention that he's no longer alive." I say.

The audience goes quiet for a moment and Donner asks me another question.

"How did he die?" he asks.

"You guys should know how he died." I say. "Don't you remember Tempe Merribrown from the 165th Hunger Games?"

The audience is still dead quiet and Donner looks at me for a second before his face lights up.

"I remember now!" he says. "He made it to the final six before that boy from District eight finished him off."

I could feel a tear starting to form in my eyes and anger was starting to show. Lucky for me I'm good at controlling my emotions.

"Yeah." I said. "That's my brother."

Before he can say anything else the buzzer goes off.

"Well thank you Tetra for your time." Says Donner.

I stand up and do a simple twirl in front of the audience. They start cheering loudly and I walk back to my chair. I'm done. Now there's only twenty-three tributes left to listen to.

* * *

><p><strong>Raphony Timplesmet, District 1 POV<strong>

It's time for my interview now. I watch Tetra twirl and start walking back to her seat. I stand up and make my way over to Donner. I didn't know Tetra's brother died in the 165th Hunger Games. I remember those Games very well. I take my seat and smile at Donner. He smiles back gently and raises his hand to silence the audience again. I guess they liked that little twirl Tetra gave them.

"So do you think you stand a chance in these Games Raphony?" Donner asks.

"Of course I do." I say. "Most of the tributes here are weaker than me so it should be no problem for me."

"I like your confidence." Donner says. "Tell us a little about yourself and your family."

"We'll I'm the oldest in my family." I say. "I have two younger brothers named Saphon and Fawson. Saphon is sixteen and Fawson is thirteen."

"Can you tell us a little about them?" asks Donner.

"Well we all are the best of friends." I say. "We like to wrestle with one another and tease each other all the time. I once gave Fawson a black eye once because I got out of control a bit too much."

I then turn around and look at all the tributes.

"Don't make me loose control in the arena or I'll make you all suffer." I say to all of them.

Most of them glare at me but some must look away from me completely. I turn my head back to around and look at Donner.

The buzzer then rings and I'm now done with my interview. I stand up and wave at the audience before taking my seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Millicent Sanrain, District 2 POV<strong>

The crowd's cheers were ringing loudly in my ears as Raphony finished his interview. He walked back to his chair and I sat up. I walked over to the bigger chair and slumped down into it. I waited for about ten seconds until the crowd went silent again.

"So Millicent, could you tell us the secret behind the ten you got as a score?" asks Donner.

I glance up at the balcony where the Gamemakers are sitting and smile widely.

"I'm afraid that's classified information." I say. "If you really want to know then you'll just have to wait until the Games start."

"Well since I can't seem to get you to spill the beans then I guess I'll just ask you something else." Donner says. "What do you think about the Capitol so far?"

"I think it's a fantastic place." I say. "The food her is simply divine and the styles I've seen around are just breathtaking."

"Well what's your favorite thing about the Capitol to be specific?" asks Donner.

"I would have to say the hot chocolate is the best." I say. "It's like a warm mug filed up with chocolaty heaven. It's definitely my favorite thing here."

Donner laughs and some of the audience laughs along with him.

"Well I've always loved a hot cup of coco myself." Donner laughs. "So can you tell us about your family?"

"I have no siblings whatsoever." I say.

"Why is that?" Donner asks.

"Well my parents sort of insisted that they would be having no more kids after they had me." I said. "They thought if they had only one kid then the chances were that I would not go into the Games. They can't stand the Hunger Games believe it or not. Isn't that crazy?"

"It sure is." Donner says. "I've always found the Hunger Games to be a marvelous event."

The buzzer rings and that means I'm done. I get up out of my chair fast and walk fast back towards my seat. I can finally relax now.

* * *

><p><strong>Barndo Deletush, District 2 POV<strong>

Millicent sits back down after her interview and I stand up to fill her spot. As I walk to the chair I wave at the audience and even wink at some of the girls in front. They start screaming like overly excited little girls and I think one of them even fainted. I take my spot and look at Donner. His big yellow eyes stare into mine and I fell a little uneasy.

"Hello Barndo!" says Donner. "How's everything so far?"

"It's alright I guess." I say.

"Just alright?" asks Donner. "What's the best thing about the Capitol so far?"

"I think I really like the beds the most." I say. "They're so comfy and soft. I fall asleep faster in them than I did in my old bed back in District two."

"I really enjoy beds myself." Donner says. "I look forward to sleeping in my very own tonight!"

The crowd laughs and I only pretend to laugh along with them.

"So what's your life back in District two like?"

"It's okay I guess." I say. "I only have my dad."

"Do you not have any sibling or a mother?" Donner asks.

"I used to." I say. "Until my mother died giving birth to my younger sister."

The crowd gasps and Donner looks at me with wide eyes.

"What happened to your sister then?" Donner asks.

"She died just two hours after she was born." I say. "My dad wasn't there because he was too busy working. My friends Craden and Matthew were there with me when she died. My mother never gave her a name because she died before she could. So I have her a name myself even though she wasn't alive anymore."

I could hear some people in the audience crying and even Donner looks a little sad.

"What did you name her?" asked Donner.

"I named her Hope." I say. "Because I knew that's what I needed to be strong an keep me moving through life."

The buzzer rings out and I know that I'm done with my interview. Donner thanks me as I slowly stand up. I walk back and blow some kisses to the same group of girls I winked at before. Another one fainted while the other ones were still screaming my name. I sat back down in my chair and watched as the District three girl walked over to be interviewed next.

* * *

><p><strong>Rwanda Cattlecope, District 3 POV<strong>

I sit down on the big fluffy chair and smile. Donner smiles back and the crowd silences once again.

"So what's been your favorite thing so far in the Capitol Rwanda?" asked Donner.

I think about it for a moment. I probably would have enjoyed my time a little more if I knew I wasn't going to die soon.

"I think it would be the mountains." I say.

"The mountains?" asks Donner. "Really? Why?"

"They're just so beautiful." I say. "I have loved waking up every morning to them. It's a privilege. I really enjoy nature so that's why I love them so much. There's not as many back in District three, and they're not as big as these ones either. They're truly beautiful."

"Well they are truly remarkable now aren't they." Says Donner.

"Can you tell us a little about yourself and family?"

"Well I have three sister and no brothers." I say. "Their names are Rinda, Melinda, and Finda. My dad's name is Roden and he works at one of the many factories, but I never see him because he works so much."

"What about your mother?" asked Donner.

"My mom's name was Katrinda." I say. "She was electrocuted to death one day while she was working. My father has never been the same since she died. He even stopped calling me his little angel and stopped singing me his lullaby."

"Lullaby?" asks Donner.

"Yeah it's one that I still remember to this day." I say "I'll never forget it."

"Could you sing it to us?" asks Donner.

"Well…umm…I don't know." I say. "It's kind of short and I don't have the best voice."

"We don't mind." Says Donner. "Do we?" he asks the audience.

The crowd shouts their answers and they apparently don't mind at all. In face, they're insisting. I finally agree and clear my voice. I keep my arms and my lap as I begin singing.

_Rest your head now, my sweet little angel_

_The warmth will comfort you as you lay in this bed_

_The sun is going down, it's time to sleep_

_Now close your eyes as I kiss you on the head_

_Let your dreams take you to a magical place_

_Where all of your troubles will disappear _

_You're safe and sound so remember this_

_The sun will soon rise and I'll still be here_

As I finish singing the audience starts applauding like crazy. People are calling my name and some are even crying.

"That was beautiful." Says Donner.

"Thank you." I say back.

The buzzer rings and Donner excuses me. I sit back down and look at Luca who is now standing up. We stare into each other's eyes as we pass one another. I take my seat and look to my right. Aeriel is looking at me with sad eyes. I smile at her before she sees the single tear run down my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Luca Vassera, District 3 POV<strong>

Rwanda sang such a beautiful lullaby. Most of the audience were in tears still when I sat down next to Donner. His blonde hair rolled down past his shoulders. He has highlighted his hair red and blue in some places. He really looked interesting.

"So can you tell us how you obtained the six from training Luca?" asks Donner. "That's a pretty good score for someone from District three."

"Well I just got what I got I guess." I say. "Like Millicent said earlier, it's classified information."

"Well that's a disappointment." Says Donner. "Do you think you'll do well in the arena?"

"I think I'll do pretty good." I say. "I think I can even win these Games."

"Why is that?" asks Donner.

"Because I have something that all the other tributes don't have." I say.

"What would that something be?" Donner questions.

"Something we can all have." I say. "Most people just don't think it's important so they think they don't need it."

"Is that all you're going to tell us?" he asks.

I nod my head slowly and Donner looks disappointed.

"Anyways, tell us about your family.

"All I have is my little sister Valentina." I say. "Both of my parents died three years ago and we were sent to live with my aunt. She was too crazy though and always yelled at us. She even abused Valentina. My aunt's name was Geira and she was never married. One day when I came home from school I found her slapping Valentina when she was only five. I had enough and Valentina and I left her. We've been spending the past two years living on our own. We've struggled to find food but we have managed."

The crowd was silent and some people were still crying from before.

"Well what happened to Valentina after you were reaped?" asked Donner.

"She had nowhere else to go." I said. "She was taken back to my aunt Geira's house to live with her."

"I'm sorry about that." Donner says.

"Yeah." I say. "I bet you are."

Before he could respond the buzzer rings and we are now done. He thanked me for my time and I went back to sit down next to Rwanda.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeriel Pavorotti, District 4 POV<strong>

I couldn't believe how much more I was going to hate watching these tribute die. Especially the two from District three. I slowly stand up and make my way over to Donner. He's wearing a blue tuxedo and a yellow dress shirt underneath. His shoes shine bright red. I sit down in the seat and wait for Donner to start speaking.

"So Aeriel." Says Donner. "What do you think of the Capitol?"

"It's pretty cool." I say. "It's nothing compared to the beauty of the ocean back home though."

"Really?" asks Donner. "Why do you think that?"

"Well the Capitol is a marvelous place." I say. "I grew up near the ocean though and it will always be the most beautiful place to me."

"Well I definitely need to visit the ocean someday." Says Donner. "Can you tell us about your family?"

"I have a wonderful sister back home." I say. "Her name's Serrena. She means the world to me. She gave me this ring."

I held out my hand so that Donner could examine it. The cameras zoomed up on my ring and I glanced up at the giant screens to see that my beautiful ring was being show up close for all of Panem to see.

"What a beautiful sea pearl!" says Donner. "Is it your District token?"

"Yes it is!" I say back.

"You must be lucky to have a sister like that." Says Donner.

"I sure am." I say while smiling brightly.

"What about your parents?" asks Donner.

The smile fades from my face and Donner seems to notice.

"Is there something wrong?"

"It's just that my parents don't love me." I say point blank.

The audience gasps and they start whispering amongst themselves.

"Why don't they love you?" Donner asks.

"Because I was the child that was never meant to happen." I say. "They never meant to have me, and when they did they regretted it immediately. They wanted to give me up for adoption but no one would take me. They had to keep me and always treated Serrena better than me. She would get bigger servings at dinner time; she would get go first in everything no matter what we did, and she always got a special gift for her birthday while all I ever got was slices of bread. They didn't even bother to show up at the Justice Building before I left here."

The audience was now whispering louder and some were crying. These people sure did cry a lot.

"I'm so sorry." Donner says. "Will they ever change their minds?"

"Only if I win." I say. "They won't care if I die. They will probably be relieved."

The buzzer sounds and Donner thanks me. I sit up and walk back to my seat. I hope the Capitol enjoys watching all these wonderful innocent kids die tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Pivon Ghoown, District 4 POV<strong>

Aeriel sits down next to me and I happily sit up. I walk up to the chair quite fast so it looks like I'm gliding across the stage. I sit down softly as the crowd cheers my name.

"Hello Pivon." Says Donner. "How are you?"

"I'm spectacular!" I yell out. "How are you Donner?"

Donner laughs a little bit with the audience.

"I'm doing just dandy!" says Donner. "It seems like your all pumped up and ready to go!"

"Of course I am!" I yell. "Who wouldn't be?"

Donner laughs again with the audience a little more before speaking again.

"So how do you think you'll do in the Games Pivon?" Donner asks.

"I know I'll win." I say. "All the other tributes might be good but they're surely not good enough to kill me. If anyone of them ends up killing me then I'll make sure that they somehow go down with me as well!"

"Very interesting." Donner says. "What about your life back home?"

"Very interesting." Donner says. "What about your life back home?"

"Well my girlfriend Dyanna is waiting for me!" I say. "I will make sure I see her again!"

"Well that's so sweet!" says Donner. "You'll have to win first though if you want to see her again."

"I know I will." I say. "I'll win."

The buzzer sounds and I'm now finished. I thank Donner for his time and he cheerfully welcomes me. I sit back down next to Aeriel as the girl from District five goes up next.

* * *

><p><strong>Chaelleigh Surgelect, District 5 POV<strong>

I take my seat next to Donner and smile at the crowd. I wink at the cameras and then turn my head back towards Donner.

"How's everything going Chaelleigh?" asks Donner.

"Everything is going." I say.

The crowd laughs and Donner only smiles.

"So what do you think of the Capitol?" Donner asks.

"It's a pretty unique place." I say. "I really love the food though. I've never tasted anything like it before in my life."

"Oh well what's your favorite dish?" Donner asks.

"I would have to say the roasted duck." I say. "That would have to be my favorite out of them all."

I smile and start waving at the crowd again. Some of them are laughing and others are actually waving back.

"I see." Donner says. "So tell us a little about your family."

"Well." I say. "I have three sisters named Savis, Monta, and Cerla. I also have four brothers named Ghram, Zoro, Milo, and Conar. My mom's name is Claris and my dad's name is Petor. He works outside of the District on power lines as his job and my mom stays at home to watch over all the kids."

"That's on big family!" says Donner. I don't think I could even live with just one kid!"

The audience starts laughing, as does Donner. I don't really think it's funny but I pretend to laugh anyway.

The buzzer sounds and Donner thanks me for my time. I gladly welcome him and stand up. I start waving and winking at the crowd again and they go crazy. Someone throws me a rose and I catch it. I put it in my mouth and raise my eyebrows up and down. They go even crazier and I finally take my seat next to Wattson and Pivon.

* * *

><p><strong>Wattson Draindrop, District 5 POV<strong>

Chaelleigh sits down next to me and smiles. I smile back at her and stand up. I walk up to Donner and sit down in the big chair besides him. He holds out his hand to shake it and I Shake it politely.

"Hello Wattson!" says Donner. "How's everything?" he asks.

"Everything is fine." I say. "Just fine."

I smile at him and he smiles back at me.

"Well what is your favorite thing so far about the Capitol?" Donner asks.

"I would have to say my favorite thing is the food as well." I say. "My favorite is the cheese enchilada and the white sticky rice."

"Really?" asks Donner." "I didn't expect someone like you would like that? Anyways, tell us about your life back in District five."

"Well first of all I have no siblings." I say.

"Why not?" asks Donner.

"After my mom Wendy and my father Charkie had me, my dad turned into a morphling addict." I say. "My mom never looked at him the same way and thought it would be hard to raise more than one child on her own. We've been struggling all our lives. She works most of the time since my dad does nothing but take more morphling and complain all the time."

"Well I see." Donner says.

I glance at the ground for a second and then the buzzer rings. I Shake Donner's hand one more time and take my seat next to Chaelleigh. I'm so happy it's finally over. Just fourteen more tributes to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarahna Arleston, District 6 POV<strong>

The kid from District five sits down and then I realize I'm up next. Great. I really don't want to be interviewed. They should really be asking us what it feels like being sent to our death. I stand up slowly and walk to the seat real slow. I want to take as much time as possible. After about a full minute of walking I finally take my seat.

"Hello Sarahna." Says Donner. "That's a very pretty dress you're wearing."

I look at my dress once again. It's very small and very tight. I'm surprised I'm not suffocating to death right now. The dress is a light blue color and it ends right below my knees. There is a huge jewel in the middle of it. It's also a blue color but a little darker than the dress itself. My hair has been curled in every which way and they put some sort of substance in it that made it shine.

"Thanks." I say.

"Can you tell us how you got that ten in training?" asks Donner. "Few tributes form District six ever get that high of a score."

"How many times do you need to be reminded?" I ask annoyed. "It's a secret and if you want to know you'll have to wait. Patience is a virtue."

"That it is." Says Donner. "Well said. Can you tell us a little about your home life?"

"I guess." I say. "I was born in District six obviously."

The crowd started laughing along with Donner.

"I have six other family members. I have two younger brothers named Wes and Zeke. I also have one older brother named Kiloman and an older sister named Launa."

"What about your parents?" asks Donner. "The woman at your reaping, the one who was crying; was she your mother?"

"Yes it was." I say. "Her name is Clairna."

"I see." Donner says. "What about your father?"

"His name is Divgo." I say. "He and my mom got divorced about two years ago."

"Really?" asks Donner. "Why?"

"That's a little personal." I say. "Maybe another time."

Before Donner can protest the buzzer rings and I'm already in my old seat. I watch as Kriston walks up to the chair after me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kriston Heslop, District 6 POV<strong>

I think it's interesting learning all about everyone's lives. Too bad all of us are going to die except one of us. I finally sit down in the chair next to Donner.

"Hello Kriston." Says Donner. "How is everything?"

"It's all going fine." I say. "I really don't know if it will be tomorrow though."

"Why ever is that?" asks Donner.

"Because I'll probably be dead tomorrow." I silently say.

The crowd goes dead silent and I swear I can hear crickets. Donner looks at me as if he doesn't know how to respond.

"Well I'm sure if you can survive the opening melee then you might make it to at least the next day." Says Donner with a smile on his face.

"I sure hope so." I say silently. "I wonder if dying will be painful?"

The crowd has gone even quieter if that's even possible. I look at Donner and he looks like he's at a loss for words.

"Well anyways, tell us a little about your life back in District six." Says Donner.

"Well I have two sisters along with my mom and dad." I say. "My sisters names are Sparcel and Jewel. They're both older than me and they think of me as their little Squirt."

"Squirt?" asks Donner.

"Yeah." I say. "That's what they always call me. They always have loved me. Too bad they'll have to watch their little Squirt get squashed."

"Yeah that is too bad." Says Donner. "Will you try to win for them?"

"Of course I will." I say. "I promised them I would win. I'm pretty sure all the tributes promised their families and friends that they would win. Too bad these Games will end with twenty-three broken promises."

The buzzer interrupts the silence. Donner silently thanks me and I sit up. I start walking back to my seat as I slightly smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Cherri Noirson, District 7 POV<strong>

Well the interviews are finally half way over. Twelve tributes down and only twelve more to go. I watch the tiny boy from six sit down and I sit up. I start walking to the seat as the crowd watched the girl with the red eyes approach Donner. I sit down very softly and put my hands in my lap.

"Hello Cherri." Says Donner. "How does it fell to be in the Capitol for your very first time?"

"This time feels a little bit different because I'm going into the Hunger Games." I say. "It's all the same though really."

"Wait." Says Donner. "This time? You've been her before?"

The crowd is silent. I'm pretty sure they're all waiting to hear my answer.

"Do you know how I got these red eyes?" I ask Donner.

"No." says Donner. "Would you like to share with us how you did?"

"Of course I would." I say. "I got these eyes from the Capitol."

The crowd gasps. Donner looks surprised to.

"So you have been here before." He says. "How did you get your red eyes?"

"I had a family." I say. "We were so poor. We were barely surviving and all was starting to fade."

The crowd has gone quiet again and I know they were hanging onto every word I was saying.

"That is until my family stole some supplies and food from the local market." I say. "As punishment, my whole family was sent here. They experimented on me and gave me these red eyes during some tests. I really don't know what happened to the rest of my family. M guess is that they're either Avoxs' now or they were killed here."

I hear whispers of confusion and some people are crying. Good. They should feel bad for me.

"I was then sent back to District seven without my family.

"Well where did you go?" asked Donner.

"Lucky for me my best friend Blear took me in and I became part of his family." I say. "I had always loved him. He told me he loved me too just before I left here on the train. Now I'll never get to see him again."

"I'm sorry." Says Donner.

"I bet you are." I say. "I bet you all are."

The buzzer sounds and I walk back to my seat before Donner can even thank me. I sit down and look at Jacko. He's looking at me with shock as he slowly stands up.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacko Fernas, District 7 POV<strong>

I looked around at all the other tributes when Cherri told everyone the truth about her eyes. They were all shocked as was I. No wonder she had such a deep hatred for the Capitol. I also knew why she acted the way she did. She sat down next to me and looked at me. She looked away real fast as I stood up. It's now my turn.

I sat down and shook Donner's hand.

"How is everything Jacko?" Donner asked.

"Good." I say.

"Well how do you like the Capitol?" he asks.

"It's all fine." I say.

"I see." He says. "What's your favorite thing about it?"

"Probably the mountains." I say.

"You like the mountains too?" asks Donner.

"Yeah." I say. "They remind me of District seven. They remind me of my home."

"Your home." Donner says with a smile. "Tell us about your home and family."

"Well." I say. "I have two parents named Ferula and Dan. I also have a younger brother named Faron. He's only ten. Just two years younger than me."

"I see." Says Donner. "Is there anything else you would like to share with us?"

"I really like lakes." I say.

"Lakes?" asks Donner. "Really?"

"Yes." I say. "There were a couple of lakes at my home that my dad would take my brother and I to. He would take us when he was working in the forest and we always went swimming and fishing. Lakes are just something that really means something to me. On the way here I saw a very huge lake. It went on for some miles. It was so vast. It really made me happy."

"You must be talking about 'The Great Lake of the Capitol'. Says Donner.

"The Great Lake of the Capitol?" I ask.

"Yes." Donner says. "It's fairly far from her but still within the Capitol's boundaries. It used to be called 'The Great Salt Lake' along time ago."

"The Great Salt Lake?" I ask. "It sounds very interesting."

The buzzer sounds before Donner can reply. He thanks me for the fun chat and I go back to sit down. I'll never get to see that great lake again. I'll probably never see any lake again after tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Auburn Orttos, District 8 POV<strong>

That was a weird conversation. The kid from seven likes lakes? Very interesting but I doubt that information will come in hands in the arena. He finally sits down and I stand up out of my seat. I fell someone grab my arm and I look back to see Kitt. He's holding my arm and giving me a reassuring smile. I smile back and he lets go. I walk to the chair pretty fast because I just want this to be over with.

"Hello Auburn." Says Donner.

"Why hello there." I say.

I smile and wave at the audience just like the girl from District one did earlier. The crowd cheers for me but not as much as they did for that girl.

"So how do you think you'll do in the arena?" asks Donner. "Do you think you'll be able to survive?"

"Don't be silly." I say. "Of course I'll survive. I just hope that my District partner is a survivor as well."

"Why is that?" asks Donner.

Here it goes. I'm going to pull off the same thing that Peeta Mellark did in the 74th Hunger Games.

"Because I'm in love with him." I say.

The whole crowd goes crazy. Some people give shouts of joy while others start crying. They've seen this before. Not in their lives but probably from the 74th Hunger Games tape. The tapes from the 74th and 75th Hunger Games were banned everywhere except the Capitol. I guess the Capitol didn't want people knowing what happened but we still knew. Our families passed the story down to their kids. Almost everyone in Panem knew about them secret or not.

Kitt's face appears on the screen. His face has gone red but he's actually smiling. I guess he loves me too. I'm glad.

"Well isn't there a surprise!" says Donner. "How long have you loved him?"

"Ever since we met." I say. "To bad we'll never be able to love each other for long though."

"Why is that?" asks Donner.

"Because we're both going into the Hunger Games." I say.

The buzzer rings and I'm done. I walk back over to my seat. Kitt stands up and walks up to me. We stare at each other for a second before he pulls me close and kisses my lips. I'm shocked for a second but I settle down and kiss him as well. We break up and smile at each other. The crowd is roaring like crazy and I can hear Donner laughing with glee.

"I love you Auburn." Says Kitt.

"I love you too Kitt!" I say.

We embrace and it seems like forever until we let go. He smiles at me again before walking off to be interviewed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitt Lonell, District 8 POV<strong>

I sit into the chair with a smile on my face. I can't believe Auburn just told all of Panem that she loved me. I always knew she loved me but she never said anything. I guess she was happy that the feeling was mutual.

"That was some kiss Kitt!" says Donner. "What was it like?"

"It was magical." I say.

The crowd goes crazy again and it takes them about twenty seconds to finally quiet down.

"How did you feel when Auburn told everyone she loved you?" asked Donner.

"At first I was shocked. "I say. "Then I remembered that I loved her and she felt the same way so I was overjoyed!"

"That's great!" says Donner. "Since we are tight on time would you like to tell us about your family back home?"

"Sure." I say. "I have a mother named Krissy and a father named Fhanton. I also have a younger brother named Langton."

"I see." Says Donner. "What about Auburn's family? We never got the chance to ask."

"She has a father named Dageo and a mother named Deardrid." I say. "She has no siblings."

"How did you two meet?" asks Donner.

"We met when we were both seven." I say. "We both went to school and were in the same class. On the first day of school I was eating lunch by myself because I didn't have any friends at the time. I then saw Auburn sitting by herself without any food. I decided to go up to her and give her some bread that I had. She took it happily and thanked me. We then introduced ourselves to each other and ever since then we have been the best of friends."

"That's a nice story." Said Donner. "When did you realize that you loved her?"

"Probably about when I was eleven." I say.

The buzzer sounds and Donner thanks me for my time. I sit back down next to Auburn. She smiles at me and I give a simple one back as she entangles my hand with hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Grace Jaelson, District 9 POV<strong>

This is ridiculous. Of course I would be sited next to the two lovebirds. They're just trying to gain some sponsor. They don't really love each other. They're just pretending. I finally stand up as I'm summoned. I sit down in the very comfortable chair and smile at Donner.

"Hello Grace." Says Donner.

"Hello Donner." I say.

"How have you been?" he asks. "Do you like the Capitol?"

"I've been fairly well." I say. "The Capitol is okay. Nothing too special though."

"Not too special?" he asked confused. "Why isn't it special?"

"Just because." I say.

"Is that all?" asks Donner. "You're not going to tell us why?"

"Nope." I say.

"Okay." Says Donner looked a little annoyed. "Can you tell us about your family?"

"Nothing to really say." I say. "My father Kire is dead and my mom Deb has been sick her entire life. I'm surprised she's still alive actually. I also have a younger brother named Webber. He's three years younger than me.

"How did your father die?" asked Donner.

"That's none of your business!" I shout.

"Oh I'm sorry!" says Donner.

"It's fine." I say. "I just don't like talking about him. It hurts too much."

The buzzer rings through the air and I know my turn is over. Donner offers his hand but I refuse. I return to my seat fast as my District partner stands up for his turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Spade Winvester, District 9 POV<strong>

How entertaining. I loved the interview portion of the Hunger Games. So far seventeen tributes have gone and I'm number eighteen. As Grace sits down I stand up. I'm stoked for my interview! I literally run over to Donner and jump into the seat.

"Whoa!" says Donner. "A little excited are we?"

"Heck yeah!" I say.

"Well I like your attitude!" says Donner. "So Spade, Do you think you have what it takes to win these Games?"

"Of course I do!" I say. "Most of the other tributes will go down easily. My only competition I'll get is from my fellow Careers!"

The screen focuses on the tributes from Districts one, two, and four. They are all smiling and waving except for the girl from four.

"The crowd is cheering really loud and shouting the names of all the Careers including myself.

"It sounds like your pretty confident." Donner says. "Now if you could tell us a little about your family."

"I have one sister named Heart." I say. "I also have two brothers named Jack and Charon. My mother's name is Willow and my father's name is Kenneth."

"Interesting." He says. "How is your relationship with them?"

"Not good at all." I say. "They all hate me. I just learned to ignore them and live my own life."

"Really?" says Donner. "Why is that?"

"Just because they have never seen things the same way I did." I say. "I don't want to go into much more detail if that's okay?"

The buzzer rings and I'm done.

"That's okay." Says Donner. "We're out of time anyways. Nice talking with you Spade."

"You too Donner." I say.

I walk back to my spot and sit down. Just six more tributes until this is over with. I wish there were forty-eight tributes so this would last twice as long.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris Matthews, District 10 POV<strong>

It's finally my turn. I don't really want to be interviewed but I really have no choice. After Spade sits down on my left I stand up. I walk to Donner nervously. I have that feeling where I just can't calm myself. I feel like I'm on the edge of my seat even though I haven't sat down yet. I finally sit down and Donner shakes my hand.

"Hello Iris." Says Donner. "Have you enjoyed your stay at the Capitol?"

"I guess I have." I say nervously. "It's nice to enjoy myself a little before I…you know what I mean."

"Yeah we do." Says Donner quietly. "So would you like to tell us a little about your family?"

"Of course I would." I say. "I live with my grandparents Dhallas and Lauline because both my parents are dead. Their names were Cress and Ella."

"What happened to your parents?" asked Donner.

"They were publicly killed." I say. "My family was on the verge of dying and they stole a whole lot of food. Some peacekeepers caught them and executed them in front of everyone to remind us that stealing can be punishable by death."

"I'm sorry." Says Donner. "Is there anyone else that you want to tell us about?"

"There is my friend Cecil." I say. "She is my best friend in the world. I'm going to try to win this for her."

"Is that so?" Donner replied. "What did she think when you were reaped?"

"Well she visited me in the Justice Building before I left." I say. "She said a few things to me that will keep me going. I'll win these Games for her."

"That's sweet." Says Donner. "Since she's probably watching, would you like to say anything to her?"

"Yeah." I say. "Cecil…you will always be my best friends. Even if I don't come back we will always have a deep connection with each other. We will be friends for always and forever, even when I'm dead."

After those last words the buzzer rings and my heart sinks. I hate saying goodbyes. This whole situation is dreadful. I just wished the Capitol citizens knew that. This is all entertainment for them though.

* * *

><p><strong>Denvin Surices, District 10 POV<strong>

After Iris said those words I felt something stir inside myself. I wish I had a friend to say goodbye to. Iris sits down and doesn't even look at me. I frown and stand up. I walk over to the chair and sit down. Donner is looking at me uneasily. Does he think I'm going to do something? I wonder if he knew about me going crazy on the train and in the training center. Oh well I could really care less.

"Hello Denvin." Says Donner. "How is everything?"

"It's going great." I lie.

"Glad to hear." Says Donner. "So do you think you'll be able to win these Games? Do you think you'll be able to survive everything the Gamemakers throw at you?"

"I don't know." I say. "Does it really matter though? We all know I'm going to be dead tomorrow anyways. The chances of me winning these Games are only one in twenty-four. I might as well just let the Gamemakers kill me and get it over with."

I can hear people in the crowd whisper and murmur. Donner just looks at me like I said something horribly depressing. I did say something depressing though and it's the truth.

"Anyways." Says Donner. "Moving on; tell us about your life back in District ten."

"Nothing really to talk about." I say. "I always got my family in trouble by messing with the peacekeepers. I thought it was always funny. My parents Kurt and Mantlia thought otherwise though because they were the ones that got most of the punishments."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" asked Donner.

"I don't have any sister but I have four brothers." I say. "I have a younger brother named Earl and three older brothers named Aideo, Brinton, and Crawdon."

"I see." Says Donner. "Did they ever think what you did was funny?"

"Earl did but not my older brothers." I say.

The buzzer rings and I stand up. I shake Donner's hand and he thanks me for my time. He just wasted my time though. I sit down next to Iris and think that this is almost over. Just four more tributes left.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny Mauver, District 11 POV<strong>

Some of these tributes have really said some depressing things. I like it though. I hope the Capitol knows what they are doing is wrong. They thing is, they probably know what they are doing is wrong but they don't care. That's how ruthless and heartless they are.

Denvin sits back down and I see Donner beckoning me over. I put on my best fake smile and walk over. I sit down next to him and keep smiling.

"Hello Sonny!" says Donner. "I love your name by the way. How did you get it?"

"Hmm…" I say. "I'm not sure Donner. Would you know?"

"No." says Donner. "That's why I asked you."

Donner laughs along with the audience and I start waving to them.

"Anyways, can you tell us a little bit about your family?" asks Donner.

"Yes." Is all I say.

The crowd and Donner wait for my reply but I just start waving and smiling again.

"Would you tell us a little about your family?" Donner asks putting emphasis on the 'would'.

"What?" I ask. "Oh yeah. I'm sorry."

"That's okay." Says Donner."

"Well I have two parents and a younger brother." I say.

"What are their names?" asks Donner.

"My brother's name is Din." I say. "He's really quiet and likes to keep to himself. My parents don't have the best relationship though."

"Why ever not?" asks Donner.

"My father Shade has always been abusive to my mother Rae." I say. "It's really hard watching them sometimes. It seems they always argue over every little thing and it always ends up violent in some way.

"Well that' not good." Donner says.

"Nope." I say.

The buzzer sounds and Donner shakes my hand before I go back and sit down. I just hope my parents don't fight any more after my death. I've tried my best to keep Din away form them when they fight. If I die I just hope they will have the decency not to fight in front of him. He will be so scared and frightened. I sit down finally as I continue to think about my little brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian Platurkk, District 11 POV<strong>

Well here it goes, time for my interview. I'm the third to last tribute and then this will be over. Sonny sits back down and seems to be thinking about something. I stand up and walk over to the chair. I hear some Capitol girls in the front cheer my name and go completely crazy. I smile and wave at all of them. I even wing at a girl and she just goes crazy. I laugh at the thought. I finally sit down and Donner shakes my hand.

"Why hello Damian." Says Donner. "You're looking quite fine."

"Thanks." I say.

Of course I look good. I'm the best looking tribute here. My outfit was made specifically to outline all my muscles. The zipper on my shirt was zipped all the way down to show off a little bit of my chest. My hair was spiked just the way I like it as well.

"How do you think you'll do in the arena?" asks Donner. "Do you think the odds will be in your favor?"

"Let us be straight here Donner." I say. "The odds are never in anyone's favor."

Donner gives a little laugh and half the crowd laughs a little bit to.

"I think my chances will be just as good as anyone else's will be. I think I myself will win though truth be told."

"Why is that." Asks Donner.

"Because none of the other tributes have spirit." I say. "If they want to beat me then they will have to prove themselves."

"How will they have to prove themselves?" asks Donner.

"Kill me." I say.

"Well now." Says Donner. "That's very interesting. Would you now like to tell us about your family?"

"Sure." I say. "I have two parents named Seamus and Winda. I also have an older sister named Millie and used to have a younger sister named Abigale."

"You had a younger sister?" asks Donner. "How did she die?"

"Remember last year's Games?" I asked Donner.

"Yeah." He replies.

"Remember the thirteen year old girl from my District?" I ask.

"Yeah." Says Donner. "The little girl that was speared. I think her name was Abigale Platurkk. Wait a second. Was that your sister?"

"Sure was." I say. "I'm going to win these Games for her, and if I don't win then at least I'll be with her again."

The buzzer rings to tell us that we're finished. I shake Donner's hand and I sit back down. Even though most of the tributes from last year's Games died from starvation or poison, my sister was one of the unlucky few to die at the hands of a Career. I will always remember that day even though I try my hardest not to. Will I suffer the same fate as my little sister? I hope not.

* * *

><p><strong>Sapphire Luvally, District 12 POV<strong>

Okay here it goes. I'm the last girl to go. After me there's Andrew and then we're done. I stand up out of my chair and put on my best smile. I walk over to Donner as the crowd cheers my name. They must like my dress. I think the stylist specifically made it to fit my name. My whole dress is made of blue sapphire and it's surprisingly comfy. I finally sit down and Donner shakes my hand like he has done with ever tribute so far.

"That's a very nice dress you've got Sapphire." Says Donner.

"Thank you." I say. "It goes with me perfectly if you didn't notice."

"I think we all noticed." Says Donner. "It's quite gorgeous on you."

"Why thank you." I say.

"Your very welcome." Says Donner. "So how do you like the Capitol so far?"

"It's spectacular!" I say. "It's nothing compared to the Seam back in District twelve."

"How so?" Donner asks.

"Mostly the food." I say. "The food is so much better here."

"What's your favorite?" Donner asks.

"I really like your milkshakes!" I say. "The chocolate one is my favorite!"

"That's my favorite too!" says Donner. "Anyways, would you like to tell us a little about your life back home?"

"Sure." I say. "I have a mom named Pearla and a dad named Diamondo. I also have two older sisters named Ruby and Emerald. Lastly, I have a little brother named Topaz. They're the best family one could ask for."

"Why is that?" asks Donner.

"Because we all get along and support each other." I say. "We always help each other when someone is in trouble. We're from the Seam so my family is very poor. I think winning could be good for my family."

"I see." Says Donner. "Well let's hope then that you'll win."

The buzzer rings through the air and I shake Donner's hand one last time before sitting back down. I watch Andrew stand up and walk over to Donner. Finally just one last tribute until this is over.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew Truarkk, District 12 POV<strong>

I sit down in the chair next to Donner and smile at the crowd. I look back to Donner and he's ready to start.

"Hello Andrew." Says Donner. "How is everything?"

"It's very good." I say. "My life couldn't be better right now."

"Well that's the spirit!" says Donner. "So do you think you'll fair well in the arena?"

"It just depends." I say.

"What does it depend on?" asks Donner.

"Just on everything." I say. "It depends on the tributes, the arena, and all the traps the Gamemakers have set up. It also depends if the odds are in your favor or not."

"It sure does!" laughs Donner. "Didn't Damian say that the odds are never in anyone's favor?"

"Yeah…." I say.

The crowd laughs along with Donner for a second before they settle down.

"So how was your life back home?" asked Donner."

"Well." I say. "Like Sapphire, I'm from the Seam. I have a mother named Bekky and a father named Jim. They've done their best to keep my family going. They're really the best parents. I also have three sisters named Amie, Awnika, and Ashleen. They all have different personalities."

"What are their personalities like?" Donner asks.

"Well Amie is overprotective of my sisters and I." I say. "She's the oldest but she always makes the family happy. She's really great.

"Next is my sister Awnika. She's not very down to earth and sometimes doesn't even notice your there because she's always caught up playing with her little knick knacks. She's the second oldest but she's also the happiest person in the family. When she laughs I can't help but smile."

Lastly is my sister Ashleen. She's the third oldest while I'm the youngest. She can be very mean and always wants something from my parents. If she doesn't get her way then she usually goes around the rest of the day in one of her moods. She can be very nice and friendly though. She loves it when I'm sarcastic and I can truly say she's the sister I can relate to the most. She's awesome and one of my best friends."

The buzzer rings so I guess I spent the whole time talking about my sisters. Donner shakes my hands and I sit back down.

"Thank you to everyone!" says Donner. "I hope you all had a wonderful time here tonight!"

The crowd cheers again and are yelling out different tribute's names.

"Hope we all have a Happy Hunger Games tomorrow! Good night everyone!"

The crowd gives on last roar and all the tributes are now walking off the stage. It goes by very fast and I'm already on the elevator with the other tributes. The elevator stops every floor dropping off two tributes at a time until we finally reach floor twelve. Sapphire and I walk through the doors and to our rooms. Before we enter our rooms we look at each other.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." I say.

"Yeah I guess I will." Says Sapphire.

We smile at each other and don't say anything else. We both turn around and enter our rooms. I get in the shower and get out fast. I put on my pajamas and get in bed. This is the very last night that I won't have to worry if I see the sun again or not in the morning. One could wonder why that may be. I know the reason why though. The Hunger Games finally begin tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 10<strong>

**So there are the long interviews everyone! Hope you all had the attention span to read it all! This will probably be as long as my chapters ever get. I really enjoyed writing this chapter but disliked how long it took haha. Well anyways, The next chapter will be the Cornucopia Bloodbath! Yeah! Finally the Games start next chapter! I also really want to hear everyone's feedback on my story. Do you all like it? Would you recommend it to anyone? Also who do you think personally should die in the bloodbath? The odds will not be in the favor for the tributes this year! Haha! Please remember to review! I love getting reviews! Also I'm not going to kill much tributes in the bloodbath. Maybe four or five will die. I have a lot of interesting ideas for how a tribute will die and I really want to use as much as I can so that's why they're won't be much blood at the bloodbath. Don't worry though cause there will still be plenty of blood at the bloodbath and later on! One last question. Which tribute's interview did you like the most? You can put your answer in a review if you would like! So remember to review and the next chapter will be up somewhere between 4-6 days! So thank you and good day!**


	11. The Cornucopia Bloodbath

**Okay everyone! Here is the cornucopia bloodbath! The bottom of this page shows who dies so don't look if you don't want to be spoiled! Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Auburn Orttos, District 8 POV<strong>

I wake up with a start. There's a loud knocking on my door followed by the squeaky voice of Fashiella.

"Auburn!" yells Fashiella. "It's 8:55! Breakfast is in five minutes and the Games start in just an hour! Kit is already waiting for us!"

"Okay!" I reply. "I'll be out in five minutes!"

"Okay just hurry up!" Fashiella says.

I get out of bed and get in the shower one last time. I take only two minutes and get out. I put on some random clothes because I'm just going to have to change into the clothes I'm going to be wearing in the arena. I walk out the door and go to the dining room. Everyone is already present. Kitt sees me and smiles widely.

"Hello everyone!" I say cheerfully.

"Hi Auburn!" says Fashiella. "Good thing you got ready in time!"

"Yeah." I say.

I take the seat right next to Kitt and help myself to breakfast. The thought then hits me. This is my last meal before the arena. So I just do what anyone who's about to go into the arena would do. I stuff myself like crazy. Kitt laughs at me as I devour some pancakes, French toast, scrambled eggs, and some scones followed by a nice glass of chocolate milk.

"Okay everyone!" says Fashiella. "It's 9:20! Time to go to the arena! I can't believe it's now time! I'm so excited!"

Kitt and I look at each other and smile. Not nice smiles though. We both give a smile that expresses happiness and sadness, maybe uncertainty as well. We both walk behind Fashiella until we get to the hovercraft. We say goodbye to Fashiella and our mentor for the last time as we step inside the hovercraft. The tributes from Districts one, two, five, six, and eleven are already in their seats. Each seat has a name on it. I don't really know why it matters but Kitt and I sit in our assigned seats. There are twelve seats on each side of the hovercraft. Three are side by side and then there's a space between the next three. My seat is in the middle of two seats. I sit down and wait for the rest of the tributes to get in. The rest of the tributes make their way on boards and I end up sitting between the girl from twelve and the boy from three. We all look at each other and I can tell that they're just as nervous as me.

The hovercraft finally gets going and it seems like forever until it stops. We are then all taken down into our launch rooms. There's twenty-four different rooms designed for every tributes. They're labeled according to who we are. I look at my rooms label as I walk in. It reads 'D8F'. I guess it stands for District eight female. I walk in to find my stylist Cinno.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say quietly.

"Would you like to see what you will be wearing?" Cinno asks.

"Sure." I say.

He hands me my outfit and I slowly put it on. There's a dark yellow shirt and some long green khaki pants. I put on what looks like black leather snow boots and a dark mustard colored coat with fluffy cotton around the sleeves and collar. Snow boots and a coat? I hope the arena isn't somewhere cold. It probably is though considering these clothes I'm wearing.

"It's time to go." Says Cinno.

He shows me the launch pad and I slowly make my way onto it. A glass cylinder then makes its way down over me so I can no longer get away if I wanted to. I put my hands on the glass and look at Cinno one last time before the platform starts moving upwards. I'm now in complete darkness. It's so silent and I'm getting really nervous. I can hear myself breathe and can feel my heart beating fast as I put my hand on my chest. I finally see light above me and I feel a cold chill. The platform rises into the light and I gasp as I take in the landscape that has just appeared before my very eyes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Says the announcer of the Games. "Let the one-hundred and sixty-seventh Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Denvin Surices, District 10 POV<strong>

Sixty seconds. That's how long until the gong sounds and the Games begin. I look around nervously at the tributes and the arena. On my left is the girl from six. On my right is the Career boy from four. I look around until I see Iris about seven tributes to my left. She sees me and nods. I nod back.

I then take a look around the area. The cornucopia stand in all its' glory in the middle of all of us. I can see an assortment of items ranging from backpacks, sheets of plastic, empty water bottles, loafs of bread, coils of wire, and a whole lot of other things as well. I look around the area again and my eyes widen in both excitement and fear. There seems to be every kind of weapon imaginable. I see some simple throwing knifes and a big mighty sword. There are also some spears, some slingshots, boomerangs, and even a trident. That's not all though. There's also a bow and some arrows, and whip, a couple of axes, a blow dart gun, a mace, a huge mallet, some metal staffs, and there's a mysterious looking bag right in the mouth of the cornucopia. There's also some huge crates at the mouth that I'm pretty sure are loaded with all sorts of supplies. I guess the Gamemakers want these Games to be really violent this year. Most of these weapons you can only get from sponsor gifts.

Now I carefully look at the arena around me. White. The color white is all round me. The ground is covered in snow and the cornucopia seems to be on some sort of high plateau. The plateau lets me see pretty much the entire arena because we are so high up. I don't know which direction is which but I'm guessing that north is right in front of me. There seems to be a dense snow-covered forest to my right and in front of me. Behind the forest there is clearly a huge mountain that towers even higher than the plateau we're on. There seems to be a huge cliff of outstretched rock that extends outwards on the left side of the mountain. The cliff is directly above a snowy white valley. It's pretty far away from here but I can clearly see mist around the area. The mist seems to be rising upwards though. I didn't know mist did that. On my right is a vast ocean. There seems to be chunks of icebergs in the water and the waves are crashing calmly onto the frozen seashore. I look behind me and see some rugged terrain. I see a small opening in the rocks and though of it to be some sort of cave. Next to the cave seemed to be a wasteland. It looked very desolate and there were some thunderclouds that seemed to be forming just over its' area only. The sky was a dark blue color and I could also see some starts twinkling from above. The thing that amazed me most though was the assortment of green and purple. Auroras filled the sky and they looked beautiful. They were mostly over the mountain but they were still all over the place.

Snow was lightly falling and there was a slight breeze that made me shiver a little. This is sure some arena. So let's think this through again. A mountain and a forest are to the north. A continuation of the forest is to the east. Some sort of cave is in the south. The ocean is in the west. The snowy valley was between the mountain and the ocean. There also seemed to be a huge glacier between the ocean and the caves. The wasteland was between the caves and the forest to the east.

The sound of the gong snapped me from my thoughts and chaos abruptly exploded all around me.

* * *

><p><strong>Kriston Heslop, District 6 POV<strong>

I ran for my life. There were so many thought running through my head before the gong rang out. Now there was only one lone thought left in my mind. I needed to survive. In order to do that I needed food, water, and some sort of weapon in case I get attacked. After I saw the sword I knew it was the item for me. Even though I've never used a sword I'm sure it would be bad if it fell into the wrong hands. I'm a pretty fast runner but I didn't tell anyone.

I sprinted for the swords as fast as I could. I stretched my arm out and picked up a green colored backpack and continued running towards the sword. I looked around and only two other tributes had made it to the cornucopia already. They were on the opposite side of it though so I ignore them. I stopped running and caught my breath right as I reached the sword. I quickly reached for the sword and grabbed a hold of it. Before I could do anything though I felt the hard impact of a fist come in contact with my face. The punch was so strong and startling that I dropped the sword and fell to the ground with a thud.

I groaned in pain as I held my bloody nose. I looked at the sword only to find a hand grab it and raise it up right above me. I glanced upwards and saw the face of a Career. Raphony.

Raphony smiled evilly and began laughing.

"Any last words?" Raphony asked while he raised his sword ready to strike.

I couldn't believe that this was it. I was going to die this easily. Was I really this week? I couldn't be. Before I could say anything though I saw someone running up behind Raphony. This was my chance.

"Yeah just a couple." I say. "Turn around."

"That's not going to work on me idiot!" laughed Raphony.

He started to swing his sword at me but was interrupted when someone kindly jumped onto his back. It was Sarahna and she had a knife.

"Get off of me!" screamed Raphony. "I swear I'll kill you if you don't!"

Raphony was flailing about frantically trying to throw Sarahna off.

"You were going to anyway." Said Sarahna. "So I might as well try to kill you before you kill me!"

Sarahna was desperately trying to slit Raphony's throat but he was moving around too much for her to do it. I sat up fast and grabbed the nearest rock I could find. I tired to carefully aim it at Raphony but he was moving around too much. I gave up trying to aim and just chucked the rock as hard as I could. I watched as it soared through the air and hit someone square in the head. It wasn't Raphony though; it was Sarahna.

Sarahna gave a little squeal and let go of Raphony. Her back hit the ground and she groaned in pain.

"You little brat!" screamed Raphony. "Now you'll get what you deserve!"

I watched horribly as Raphony raised his sword ready to strike once again. No. I wasn't going to let him kill her. I wouldn't allow it. I ran full speed and dove at Raphony's feet before he could strike.

"What the?" said Raphony as he fell face first to the ground. I held onto his legs tightly and wasn't going to let go.

"Run Sarahna!" I cried out. "Get out of here! I can handle things on my own! Just get out of here!"

"No!" Sarahna cried. "I won't leave you here to die!"

Raphony began kicking my face hard. The first kick hit me in the cheek and pain began to set in.

"Just go!" I yelled. "I'll be okay!"

Raphony kicked me again and this time he hit me in the jaw. I heard a loud cracking sound and I yelled out in pain.

"Go!" I yelled.

Sarahna quickly stood up and grabbed her knife and my backpack.

"Just promise me you won't get yourself killed!" Sarahna yelled.

I nodded painfully and gave her thumbs up. She ran off towards the forest in the east and I felt the foot come in contact with my face once again. I yelled out loudly again and let go of his legs. I put my hands on my face and I could feel the blood. I then held them out if front of my face and they were stained red. Raphony sure did have some powerful kicks. I looked down at the snow in front of me and it soon got dark from the looming shadow towering over me. I glanced up again and saw Raphony's outraged expression.

"Time to die." Said Raphony.

He pulled his arm back slightly before thrusting his sword deep into my chest. I suddenly felt like I was suffocating. The pain was unbearable but I just sat there doing nothing. I had lost. He smiled evilly again before yanking the sword out of my chest.

"How did you like that?" asked Raphony.

I tried to respond but all that came out was my raspy last breath as I fell face first into the cold bloodstained snow. I could feel a tear running down my face as I though of my family one last time. My two sisters Jewel and Sparcel; I would never see them again. I wouldn't see my parents again either. I turned my head slowly towards the cornucopia. The melee was still going strong and tributes were fighting with one another like crazy. I watched Raphony run back to the fight with the bloody sword still clenched in his hand. As he ran I could swear the world was getting darker. It kept getting darker and darker until I finally closed my eyes forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Barndo Deletush, District 2 POV<strong>

This was really getting intense. I watched in interest as Raphony killed the puny boy from six. The girl on the other hand ran into the forest as quickly as she could. What a wimp. At least she had the guts to stand up to Raphony. If the boy didn't tackle Raphony then they would of both been dead. I looked around my surroundings again. Tetra was having hand-to-hand combat with the boy from eleven as the two from twelve were both waiting by the ice cave. He was in their group and they didn't want to leave him alone. By the looks of it the girl had grabbed a boomerang and the boy was lucky enough to grab that weird bag that was lying directly underneath the cornucopia.

Millicent looked like she had gotten a hold of her knifes and was chasing the two tributes from three. She was throwing knife after knife at them but the boy had somehow grabbed the mallet and was knocking every single one them out of the air. I heard Millicent shriek in rage as she ran even faster towards the two.

I then saw something that I didn't expect. Aeriel and Pivon were both booking it out of here. Aeriel had managed to get an orange backpack and a spear. Pivon had somehow grabbed the trident and a loaf of bread. They were running towards the caves where the tributes from twelve were standing. The girl screamed in terror when she saw them coming and the boy was ready to attack them but Pivon and Aeriel did nothing but run past them and disappear into the dark cave. I was now enraged. How could they betray us like that? I will make sure I am the one to kill both of them later. I quickly turned around and saw four tributes at the edge of the forest. Both from ten and both from five.

"What are you just standing around for?" screamed a voice.

I turned around to find Tetra standing right behind me. She had a deep cut on her cheek and a whip in her hand.

"Sorry." I said. "I was just watching everyone. Did you kill the eleven boy?"

"No." Tetra said angrily. "He got away. He did leave me a little present though!"

She pointed to her cut and I glanced around to find the boy. He was now with the two form twelve. They were still waiting for the boy from seven though. He was in a heated duel with Raphony right now. He was using an axe and Raphony was using his sword. I didn't know why they weren't helping him but I didn't care.

"Lets go kill those tributes!" said Tetra.

She pointed to the four tributes from ten and five. They looked like they were talking about something and weren't really paying attention.

"Okay." I said. "I call the two from five!"

"I got the two from ten!" said Tetra.

Tetra started dashing across the snow and I pulled an arrow out of my sheath. I got I ready and aimed at the boy from five. I aimed at his throat before releasing the arrow. It rocketed through the air and hit its' target. Both of the girls screamed and looked over at Tetra and I. Tetra had reached them as the boy I hit pulled the arrow from his throat. I could see blood splatter everywhere and he fell to the ground dead. The other three started running and apparently didn't want to fight. The boy was slow though and started falling behind. Tetra was fast though and was gaining on him. I slowly watched Tetra raise here arm and I then heard a loud crack of her whip. The whip hit the boy from ten in the back and he let out a scream as he fell to the ground. The two girls stopped as soon as they heard him scream. They were both now charging at Tetra. The girl from ten had an axe and the girl from five had a metal staff. I quickly pulled another arrow out and shot it directly in front of them. The arrow zoomed past their faces and they stopped dead in their tracks. They both looked at me in horror as I got another arrow ready. They took one last look at their little alliance member before they ran as fast as they could into the trees towards the mountain.

I ran over to Tetra who had her foot rested on the back of the District ten boy. He was struggling to get free but he was too weak to get Tetra off him. Tetra gave a shriek of laughter and raised her arm again. The crack of the whip sounded again and the scream of the boy followed. Tetra kept whipping him and kept screaming louder with each hit.

"Stop!" he screamed. "Please stop!"

"Sorry kid!" screamed Tetra. "You're going to be my first kill!"

He screamed even louder as Tetra jumped up and stomped down onto his back. He let out a groan of pain as Tetra reached for a knife in her pocket. She then tied it to the end of her whip and got off the boy. She smiled evilly and I had no idea what she was going to do.

"Fine." Tetra said. "I'll let you go this time. Next time though I won't be so generous."

The boy stood up as fast as he could and looked at Tetra and I. I looked at Tetra and gave her a confused look.

"Tetra!" I yelled. "You're letting him go! Why?"

"I'm just having mercy!" said Tetra. "Go now kid. Follow your little friends."

"Thank you." He said quietly.

"Yeah whatever." Said Tetra.

He stumbled a little on his feet before turning around. He ran towards the forest slowly. Tetra then smiled again and raised her whip. I heard another loud crack and the knife that she had tied around the end of her whip perfectly hit the boy. He let out another scream and fell into the snow. We both walked up to him and he turned around so he was lying on his back. The knife had come in contact with his throat but he was still barely alive.

"I thought you were letting me go." Said the boy.

"You thought wrong." Laughed Tetra.

She raised her foot and slammed it into the boy's chest. He let out a loud gasp. I guess the wind was just knocked out of him. Tetra started laughing like a crazy person again. She was never like this before. I wonder why now. I watched one more time as she raised her arm.

"Goodbye." Said Tetra.

The crack of the whip sounded and the knife made contact with his throat once again. He let out a yelp before his whole body stopped moving and the sound of his breath slowly faded until it stopped forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonny Mauver, District 11 POV<strong>

This was not good. One of my alliance members was dead and the other one ran away into the forest. I'm now on my own. The male Career from one was still fighting the boy from seven. Two other tributes just died at the hands of more Careers. This was getting scary. The two from eight had left a long time ago. The girl managed to get a slingshot and the boy somehow got the mace. They fled into the forest that led to the mist-covered valley. How they got away alive I will never know.

I was suddenly jolted from my thoughts as a knife brushed by my hair and cut off pieces of it. I gasped and turned around to see who was throwing at me. The girl from two was clearly running full speed at me with another knife ready to throw. She chucked the knife with a fling of the wrist. It almost hit me but I ducked my head in time.

"Stay away from me!" I screamed.

I pulled out a single dagger I had managed to get and raised it up in defense.

"Like I would do that!" the girl screamed. 'I couldn't kill those two from three because the boy had a mallet! All you have though is a dagger."

She stopped running and stood five feet away from me with a smile on her face.

"You don't stand a chance.

She then pulled out another knife and hurled it at my face. I ducked again but it still hit my shoulder. I yelled out in pain and yanked the knife out. I hurried as fast as I could and chucked the knife back at her. She threw another knife at the same time and they collided in mid-air. They both dropped to the ground but I still had another dagger. I chucked it at her fast and she didn't react in time. The dagger dug itself into her left arm and she shrieked in pain.

"You're going to pay for that!" she cried.

She pulled the dagger out of her arm and she chucked it back at me like I did to her. I saw this coming though and dodged it perfectly. She groaned in both pain and frustration as she picked up her knifes. Now was my chance. I turned around and started running but I slammed into something big and went crashing to the ground. I looked up to find the boy from nine standing there.

"Don't run away from a fight." He said gently. "It isn't polite."

"Who do you think you are?" I yelled.

"Well. He says. "I think I'm Spade."

"Go die in a hole!" I yelled at him.

I saw the anger in his eyes and I knew I shouldn't have said that. He raises his foot and kicks me hard in the face. The force knocks me down again and I can taste blood. I run a finger over my mouth and it turn out I've started bleeding.

"Say that again and you'll wish you were dead!" Spade says.

"I wish you were dead!" I yell.

He reached behind his back and pulls out his blow dart gun. He starts getting ready to kill me before a voice interrupts him.

"Hey!" yells the girl from two. "She's my kill! I had her first!"

Spade frowns but lowers his weapon.

"Fine." He says. "Make it quick though."

"No." she says. "I want it to be slow and painful."

She steps up right behind me and raises her knife.

"Hope you can handle the pain. There's going to be plenty of it!"

She pushed me hard and I fall face first into the snow. I then raise my head slightly but she kicks my face hard and I go back down. I groan in pain and she starts laughing.

"This is going to be fun!"

She then sits down on top of my back. I try shaking her off me but Spade has grabbed my legs. I feel a sharp pain cut across the back of my neck and I try holding in my scream but can't because it hurts so badly.

"Please just kill me!" I yell. "No more pain please!"

"Fine." She says. "Spade, give me some of your poison."

Poison. I never thought I would be killed that way. I look up slowly again and she is dipping three knifes in Spade's poison. She see's me looking and pushed my head back into the snow giving me a white wash. She lets me go and I spit out snow mixed with blood. I then feel the weight of Spade's body as he sits on me. I feel three sharp pains and I scream out. One knife is put into each leg and the other one is put in my back. Spade gets off me but I can't move. I can feel the poison enter my body and it's quickly spreading. My whole body goes numb and I can't move at all now. The poison makes it's way to my heart and it stops completely. Before I fall into an everlasting slumber I mutter one last word. Din…

* * *

><p><strong>Raphony Timplesmet, District 1 POV<strong>

This was really getting fun. This kid from District seven was actually a good fighter. I've been fighting him for a good four minutes and he still hasn't lost.

"Can you just give up already?" I yell at him.

"I would never do that!" he replies. "I don't want to die! Not yet!"

"Well too bad!" I say. "Most of the tributes are now gone! Even your little alliance left you!"

"What?" he asks.

He lowers his axe and looks towards the caves.

"No! How could they leave me?"

"Because they think you're expendable." I say.

He looks back at me.

"Don't worry though. I think you are to."

He raised his axe again and swings it at me. It almost hits my stomach but I pull back ever so slightly and dodge it. I then smile at him.

"You're pretty good! Just not good enough!"

I swing my sword at his head but he ducks in time for it to slash the air above his head. He then shrieks in rage. He takes out a dagger and throws it at me. I didn't know he had a dagger so it sort of surprised me when it hit me in the shoulder. I let out a grunt but don't scream. I turn my head towards him and glare at him.

"You're going to wish you didn't do that!"

I yank the dagger out of my shoulder and throw it on the ground. I swing my sword again and this time it hits. He yells out in pain as I pull it out of his side. He drops his axe and puts both of his hands on his side. He's bleeding like crazy and he's trying not to wince from the pain.

"I told you Jacko that you would lose!"

"How do you know my name?" he asks.

"I know everyone's name." I say. "It makes it so much more fun to kill someone knowing their name!"

"You discuss me!" he yells out.

He picks up his axe and uses all his strength to throw the axe at my face. I barely dodge it and stand back up. True horror is in his eyes now. He has no more weapons. I then hear something and turn around to find Tetra, Barndo, Millicent, and Spade all standing behind me.

"He's my kill!" I yell. "No one touch him!"

"Okay Raphony!" says Tetra. "Give it to him hard!"

"Oh I will." I say. "Don't worry about that!"

I turn around and find him on his knees looking up at me.

"Please…" he silently begs.

"Sorry." I say. "I don't do mercy."

I raise my sword and thrust it into his stomach. He lets out a gasp and his eyes go wide. I push it further into him while twisting and turning the handle until it comes out the other side of his back. He puts his hands on the snow and looks up at me one more time

"Goodbye kid."

I pull the sword out fast and he lets out one last yell of pain before he falls into the snow dead. I put the sword up to my face and look at the bloodstained sword.

"That was sure fun."

I then turn around to face my fellow Careers. I see Millicent, Spade, Barndo, and Tetra. That's all though.

"Where on earth are Aeriel and Pivon?" I ask.

"They sort of ditched us." Says Barndo.

"They what?" I said angrily.

"Yeah." Says Barndo. "I saw them grab some supplies and run into the caves."

I was so angry now. How could they betray me like that?

"When we see them." I say quietly. "I kill them."

They all nodded and I smiled evilly like I always did.

"So there's five dead in all. Wow. We didn't do so well."

Usually there are eight to twelve deaths at the bloodbath. Not this year though. We all finish talking strategy and make camp at the cornucopia. The other Careers told me where they saw the other tributes went off to. There are five tributes in the caves and nine tributes in the forest heading their own ways. Some are headed to the mountain while others are going to the valley and ocean. I really can't wait until tomorrow though. Tomorrow we go tribute Hunting.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 11<strong>

**There is Chapter 11 everyone! The Games have finally started! Yay! It's about time! Sorry it took long to upload. School stuff and stuff. Please remember to review! Do you think the people that died deserved to die? How did you like their deaths? Please review! Also, what do you think about the arena? Hope you like it! The list of the tributes are below! Please remember to review and good day.**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

**-Tetra Merribrown**

**District 2**

**-Barndo Deletush**

**-Millicent Sanrain**

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

**-Rwanda Cattlecope**

**District 4**

**-Pivon Ghoown**

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

**-****Chaelleigh Surgelect**

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

**-Sarahna Arleston**

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

**-Kitt Lonell**

**-Auburn Orttos**

**District 9**

**-Spade Winvester**

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-****Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

**-Sapphire Luvally**


	12. Sorrow, Stars, and Alliances

**Here is Chapter 12! Enjoy and please Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Iris Matthews, District 10 POV<strong>

I really didn't like this arena. Of course it had to be some sort of winter land. Chaelleigh and I were silently walking side by side. Neither of us had said anything to the other after Wattson was killed and Denvin was attacked by the Careers. I don't know if he's dead or not. I don't think he could have escaped that crazy girl from District one and the boy from District two though. I felt bad leaving him there by himself. I couldn't do anything though. The boy from two had a bow and some arrows. He would have killed all of us if we stayed.

I looked up towards the sky. Snow was still lightly falling and the pine trees were sheltering us from above. There was no sun out but it was still pretty light outside. The stars were very beautiful though. I enjoyed looking at them at home. Cecil and I would always look at them together. We would always head up onto the little hill by my house after dark and just watch the heavens. Space always interested me. I always wondered what was out there. Maybe there were other worlds other than ours, other worlds where the Hunger Games didn't exist.

Chaelleigh and I continued walking towards the huge mountain we had seen earlier. I don't really know why we chose to go there. It was just the plan we had come up with while the bloodbath was taking place, which wasn't the smartest idea. If we would of just ran away then maybe Denvin and Wattson would still be with us, they weren't though. Wattson was Dead and Denvin was probably too. I looked around the area around me as we walked. Pine trees and snow. That's all that was really here. I saw a chipmunk run up a tree and could hear birds singing joyfully to themselves.

Chaelleigh and I abruptly stopped in our tracks as we listened to the booming sound of cannons going off. One…two…three…four…five. Five cannons. Five people are now dead and one of them being Wattson. Denvin was probably another one but I hoped he wasn't. He didn't deserve to die even though he always caused trouble wherever he went. No one here deserves to die.

"Five people are dead." Chaelleigh said softly."

I looked at her and she was looking down at the snow-covered ground. I walked over to her and rested my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and her eyes told me everything.

"Wattson is dead. I'm so stupid! We shouldn't have just been standing around! IT's all my fault he's dead!" Chaelleigh screamed.

"Chaelleigh…" I said quietly.

She looked at me again but this time her eyes were full of anger.

"There's nothing you could of done. That boy would have killed all of us if we stayed."

"I guess you're right." Chaelleigh said. "Sorry for getting so mad. I'm just frustrated that the Capitol forces us to kill one another."

"I know." I say. "I hate it just as much as anyone else does. We need to keep moving now if we want to get as far away from the Careers as possible."

"Yeah." Chaelleigh says. "Okay."

We continued walking through the forest as snow lightly falls on our head. About two hours later we find a big rock and decide to rest for a while. The rock was in a clearing and we could see the sky more clearly. I walked to the middle of the clearing while Chaelleigh started searching the backpacks we had obtained at the cornucopia. I let my body fall to the ground and I gazed up at the stars. This felt just like back home except Cecil wasn't here, the ground was covered in snow, and I was in the Hunger Games.

I hear small footsteps come close to me and Chaelleigh comes into view right above me.

"What are you doing Iris?" she asks.

I point towards the sky and she follows my finger.

"Aren't they just beautiful?" I ask her.

Chaelleigh keeps looking up at the sky until she finally understood what I was talking about.

"Oh." She says. "The stars. Yes they are beautiful. I'm glad we can see them in this light. I never had the chance to look at them back home. I was always in my house by seven."

"Well come lay down next to me and we can look at them together." I say.

She looks down and smiles at me.

"Okay." She says.

She plops down next to me and puts her arms under her head. We look at the stars for about a minute until I ask Chaelleigh a question.

"So how much supplies do we have?" I ask.

"We have two backpacks." She says. "Inside one of them were two apples, some crackers, an empty water bottle, and a small bottle of iodine. The other one had an empty water bottle, some dry beef strips, and some rope. Not much but I guess it's something."

"Yeah." I say." That's fairly well. What are we going to do about water though? We don't have any."

"We will need to find a water source." Chaelleigh says. "I have no idea where one is though. We could always just eat the snow. It's water."

"Yeah it is." I say. "The only good thing it will do though is dehydrate us faster. We will die much sooner if we just start eating it."

"Oh yeah." Chaelleigh says. "I forgot about that."

I laugh softly and she laughs along with me. We both then stop and continue to look up at the sky.

"Chaelleigh…" I say quietly.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"I'm sorry." I say.

She turns her head towards me and stares into my eyes.

"For what?" she asks.

"I'm sorry you lost Wattson." I say. "I know you wanted to keep him safe."

She looks at me for a while and she then turns her head so she's looking at the sky again.

"Thank you." She says. "I'm sorry about Denvin too. I wanted to help him."

"Thanks." I say.

I turn my head back towards the sky as well and we're both watching the stars twinkle again.

"I wonder if they're up there…" I say.

"What?" asks Chaelleigh.

"Wattson and Denvin." I say. "The other three who died as well. I wonder if they're somewhere up there watching over us."

"Oh." Chaelleigh says. "I know they are."

I smile slightly and close my eyes. Snow lightly falls on my face and I feel at peace. Everything around us is just so quiet. I think Chaelleigh and I are going to be good allies after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Luca Vassera, District 3 POV<strong>

"I've never seen the ocean before." Says Rwanda quietly. "It's so beautiful."

I look at her and then at the ocean. It truly is amazing. I haven't seen it before either. Rwanda and I had finally arrived here after about four hours of walking. We didn't really see anything on the way though. There were only just trees really. I saw the occasional chipmunk and heard some birds chirping; other than that though that's all there was. The bloodbath had just happened so I don't really think the Gamemakers will be bothering us for a while. About half way here we heard five cannons go off. I wonder who died. I guess we would know later tonight.

"Yeah." I say. "It is beautiful."

Rwanda looks at me and I smile at her. She smiles slightly and turns her head back towards the ocean. We sit there in silence for about two minutes until Rwanda starts walking closer to the ocean. She stops right before the water and seems to be looking at something.

"What are you looking at?" I ask.

"Can you see those things over there?" she asks.

"What things?" I ask.

"Over there." She says. "On that big iceberg out there. There are some sorts of creatures walking about."

Creatures? I wonder what she was talking about. I take a couple of steps until I'm besides Rwanda. She points her finger and my eyes follow her direction. In the distance I can for sure see something. They look like little black dots moving around on the iceberg. I wonder what they were? If they weren't so far away then maybe I could tell what they were. I really didn't want them getting any closer though. They were probably Muttations and I didn't want to run into any of those.

"I see them now." I say. "They're too far away though to tell what they are. I don't like the looks of them though. They can stay on their little iceberg for all I care."

Rwanda doesn't say anything. She just continues to look at the unidentified creatures.

"I'm going to check our supplies. We haven't really checked what we have yet."

She nods her head but still stares off into the ocean. I turn around and walk to the little tree where we put all our stuff down. We had two backpacks, one water bottle, a simple knife, and a mallet. I opened up the two backpacks and found some goat cheese, three apples, crackers, and a package of Band-Aids. That's all we got. We could of got more stuff at the cornucopia but that girl from District two was chasing us with her knifes the entire time. We had no choice to leave with what we had.

"So what do we have?" asks Rwanda.

I turn around quickly to see her smiling at me. I guess she got bored of watching those creatures.

"Nothing really." I say. "Just some Band-Aids and food. We also have one water bottle so we're going to have to share."

"Where are we going to find fresh water?" asks Rwanda. "We have the ocean but we don't exactly have the stuff to purify it."

"I don't know." I say. "Most of the water in past Games had always been dirty and were usually contaminated in some way. You really do need something to purify it unless we miraculously find a fresh water source. We could always start a fire and boil it until all the contaminates were gone, but then we would be giving away our location to the other tributes."

"Oh." She says. "Well we need to start looking then. If we just stand around here then we will die. We need to find a fresh water source. Or we need to find a tributes who had some iodine or something."

"You want to go tribute hunting?" I ask confused. "Isn't that what the Careers usually do?"

"No." she says. "We're nothing like the Careers. We hunt to survive and they hunt for sport. Plus, I didn't say we had to kill a tribute; just steal some of their stuff while they're sleeping. If they put up a fight then we'll just knock them out. It's easy just like that."

"Wow Rwanda." I say.

"Wow what?" she asks.

"I've never seen you like this before." I say.

"Like what?" she asks.

"So brave." I say. "You seemed so scared before. Why the sudden change?"

"Luca…" she says. "That was all an act. I wanted the other tributes to think I was weak and scared. Now it's going to be fun watching their faces when they see who I truly am."

My eyes widen in shock. I didn't see that coming that's for sure.

"Impressive." I say. "You definitely had me fooled."

"Of course." She says. "That's how good of an actress I am."

I start laughing and she laughs a little bit along with me. I'm so glad I have such an amazing ally and District partner. Now that I know she can fight, things are going to change. I will protect her and I know she will protect me. This was the starting of our amazing alliance. Maybe even friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>Spade Winvester, District 9 POV<strong>

I was really just hoping today would end and tomorrow would come. Raphony told us that we could all split up in the morning to start hunting for tributes. In the mean time I was silently sitting on a big rock with my blow dart gun in my hand. The rock was at the far reaches of the plateau but the cornucopia was only like eighty feet away so it was still pretty close.

It was getting quite annoying watching my alliance members. Tetra and Raphony were in a heated debate over how to set up their tent properly and Barndo was just having shooting practice with his bow and arrows. I couldn't see Millicent anywhere until I saw her figure emerge from the inside of the cornucopia. She had a couple more knifes in her hands and supplies in a bag that she had flung over her shoulder.

I could kill all of them right now if I wanted to. It would be so simple. I would have to kill Barndo first though because he has the only long-range weapon. I needed them on my side for now though. If I ever ran into trouble I would need to make sure that someone had my back.

I turned around and adjusted my position so I was looking out into the arena itself. Everything was so calm right now. Except for at the wasteland of course. Thunderclouds were hovering over the land and freakish purple lightning kept flashing in the distance. I didn't want to be there right now. The forest looked calm and quiet. I wondered how many tributes were hiding within its protection.

The big aurora in the sky continued to glow and snow was still lightly falling from the heavens above. It was strange to see snow falling with no clouds in sight. That's how it is though. The Gamemakers could do whatever they pleased. If they wanted to kill every single one of us right now then they could do just that. What fun would that be though? It would be considered dull and fast in the Capitol. No one wants to see the Games end just hours after the initial bloodbath.

I turned around again to look at my fellow Careers. Tetra and Raphony were now done setting up the tent and were keeping their distances from each other. Millicent was no sitting on the ground sharpening her knifes and Barndo was in a conversation with Raphony. I looked over to the tent to find Tetra staring at me before turning her head around and entering inside. I wonder why she was looking at me like that.

The arena was getting darker and I could tell that nighttime was approaching. I inhaled slowly before exhaling loudly. I let myself wander in my thoughts as I closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

"Wake up Spade." Said a voice.

"Huh?" I asked. "What's happening?"

I heard a familiar tune playing in the distance that I had heard many times before.

"We are about to see our trophies in the sky." Said Raphony who I had just barely recognized.

I noticed the arena was now completely dark and I tilted my head upwards to see nothing but the Capitol's Seal shining brightly above us.

* * *

><p><strong>Sapphire Luvally, District 12 POV<strong>

I always hated this part in the Games. It's time to see which tributes had died today. While the three of us were traveling through the ice caves we found a big room-like spot. Light was streaming from the ceiling and we noticed that there was a huge opening into the open air. It was too high for any of us to climb through sadly.

We had decided to make camp here for the night. We had traveled through the caves for about only three hours until we found this spot. Most of the caves were covered in dark grey stone with ice patches here and there. We would occasionally come to a room or tunnel that was completely covered in ice. Those rooms and tunnels also had ice stalactites and stalagmites everywhere. They looked pretty sharp and I wouldn't want one of them to fall and kill me.

About ten minutes after we had arrived at our little camp we had heard five loud cannons go off. The meant there was five dead and only nineteen left to play. Now it was time to see which five tributes had died. The anthem stopped playing and the Seal disappeared from view leaving us all in darkness.

I silently walked to the middle of the cave and looked up waiting to see the faces. Damian and Andrew both walked up beside me and looked up as well. I grabbed hold of Andrew's hand and he squeezed my hand softly. The sky finally lit up again and we all stared into the face of the boy from District five. I squeezed Andrew's hand harder because I couldn't stand this. I remember clearly watching that kid in training. He looked so innocent and fragile and the Capitol had to kill him.

The boy's face disappeared and another face came into sight. The boy from six was dead too. I remember watching Raphony brutally kill him right when the bloodbath started. I felt so bad for him. He didn't deserve to die that way. It was probably so painful for him too. A tear silently made its way down my cheek. I didn't know any of these people but it still had an everlasting effect on me.

The next face to appear almost made me puke. We all stared into the face of Jacko, our alliance member. I couldn't hold the tears anymore. I started balling my eyes out and Andrew enwrapped me into a hug.

"It's okay Sapphire." Andrew said.

"No it isn't!" I screamed into Andrew's shoulder. "He was our alliance member! He was our friend! I can't stand the thought that he's now dead!"

"I know he was." Andrew said silently." There's nothing we can do now. What's done is done. We just need to keep moving forward. He's in a better place now anyways."

I stopped crying after Andrew said that. The thought that he was now in a better place made me happy. The tears had now stopped and the last ones were dripping off my face. I sniffled a little bit and let go of Andrew. I stared into his eyes and smiles.

"Thanks for telling me that." I said. "I really needed to hear that."

Andrew smiled at me.

"No problem." He said.

The anthem began playing again and Andrew and I looked up to see the Seal. The anthem then stopped playing and the sky went dark again. Hold on a second. We only saw three faces. We must have missed the last two. I turned my head over to Damian who was still looking towards the sky.

"Who did we miss?" I asked him. "Who were the last two?"

He looked at me for a second before speaking. He looked a little sad and I wondered who had died to make him feel that way.

"Umm…" he said. "The boy from ten and the girl from my…D-district, District eleven."

He then turned around and walked to his spot of the cave. He laid down on his back and stared into the never-ending sky above. I honestly felt sorry for him. He had just learned that his alliance member and District partner had both been killed.

I walked to my part of the cave and stumbled a little bit when I tried to sit down. I picked up my backpack and unzipped it. We had managed to get a flashlight at the cornucopia and I wanted to know what else we had gotten. Damian had gotten hold of a spear, two water bottles, and some iodine. Andrew had gotten a backpack, which contained a coil of wire, a small first aid kit, and two bags of cookies. He also got that mysterious bag at the cornucopia. We had opened it to find fifteen small bombs. Each was color-coded which meant each one did something different than the others. There was three of each color so we had five different kinds of bombs. The color of the bomb was right around the top of the bomb where a simple green button rested. The colors were red, yellow, light blue, white, and black. We hadn't tried them yet because we didn't want bombs exploding. It would have made a huge sound and could possibly make the cave collapse on us.

I flicked the flashlight on and started pulling things out of my backpack. I took out two packages of crackers, one water bottle, two apples, and a small compass. We had plenty of supplies but there was one thing we were missing and needed desperately. Water. I didn't know why we went into the caves in the first place. If we didn't find water fast we would all just die of thirst.

I put all my supplies back in my bag and zipped it up. I picked up the boomerang I had gotten at the cornucopia. I had practiced with a boomerang when I was younger but now I thought I was pretty decent with it. I also figured out that sharp blades popped out of it when I threw it. The blades would somehow magically disappear whenever I was about to catch it again. It was a pretty interesting weapon.

I put the boomerang down and sighed as I looked up at the night sky before me. My eyes grew wide as I saw a shooting star fly across the sky. After it disappeared from sight I closed my eyes and wished that when I woke up I would be in my bed back home and this had all just been a horrible nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 12<strong>

**There is chapter 12 everyone! Hope you enjoyed it! So sorry for it being so late! I have been so stressed with school lately! I don't have the best grades and have missed quite a lot of school lately! I'm trying to get caught up! Not to mention mid-terms! AHHhhhhhh the agonizing torture! I've also had a bad case of writers block so that's why it's so late! Sorry once again! I would really like it if you guys would review! IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! DON"T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW HAHA! Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm not gonna kill anyone until at least chapter 15 so the next two chapters are just going to be fillers pretty much. They're still fun to write though! The tribute list is at the bottom of the page again and it will always remain in case you forgot who is alive and who is dead! Remember not to look at it before you finish the chapter or else you will see spoilers! So remember to review please and a good day to you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

**-Tetra Merribrown**

**District 2**

**-Barndo Deletush**

**-Millicent Sanrain**

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

**-Rwanda Cattlecope**

**District 4**

**-Pivon Ghoown**

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

**-Chaelleigh Surgelect**

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

**-Sarahna Arleston**

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

**-Kitt Lonell**

**-Auburn Orttos**

**District 9**

**-Spade Winvester**

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

**-Sapphire Luvally**


	13. Frozen in Their Tracks

**I would just like to humbly apologize for how late this chapter is! Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Grace Jaelson, District 9 POV<strong>

I silently took five more steps and then stopped. I looked behind me to find my boot prints were still heavily visible. If someone wanted to follow Cherri and I, they could easily do it. (With the exception of hiking for a couple of hours)

Cherri sighed and I turned my small head to face her. Her head was tilted upwards and her eyes were shut gently. Snowflakes landed on her face and I knew she must be thinking of something.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask quietly but still loud enough for her to hear. Her eyelids suddenly pop open and her eyes meet mine.

"What else could I be thinking about Grace?" She replied coldly. Her face looked quite serious and her eyes were still locked onto mine. "I don't know." I say back a little louder than the first time. "I was just wondering that's all." Her face softened and she closed her eyes again.

"Sorry." She quietly said. "I'm just freaking mad that I'm in the Hunger stupid Games. I thought it would be obvious." She opened her eyes again and turned around so she was facing the way we were walking. She tilted her head up again before speaking quietly.

"We're here." She said. I looked upwards to see the giant mountain towering over us. The mountain was the place Cherri and I had decided to go once we were brought up into the arena. We didn't stick around for the bloodbath though. Once the gong sounded I just picked up what was closest to my feet and Cherri had somehow ran all the way to the cornucopia and grabbed an axe without getting the slightest scratch. We headed straight here after Cherri joined me and I don't even think any of the other tributes noticed us at all. They were all too busy trying to kill each other.

I had luckily picked up three daggers and a loaf of bread. Cherri managed to get a pack that contained two water bottles, a coil of wire, some string, and of course her mighty axe.

The mountain looked utterly treacherous. It seemed to start off pretty gentle towards the base but seemed to get harder as the trail got higher. Pointed rocks were scattered around the trail and if you looked closely, there were patches of thin clear ice scattered everywhere on the same trail. You wouldn't want to slip on those considering some of them were located right on the edge of the cliff.

I couldn't see the peak because a strange blue-grey cloud was keeping it hidden from sight. About half way up the trail entered into some cave. I wondered what was in there.

I suddenly felt someone poking me and I was awakened from my thoughts. Cherri was looking at me with interest in her red-colored eyes. "What are you doing?" she asked. "You were looking up at the mountain and smiling all weird."

"Hmm…" I said softly. "I don't know why I was smiling. Just lost in thought that's all." She looked at me before turning around again.

"Let's get going then." She said loudly. "Don't want to sit here in plain sight. It's time to make our way to the top."

With that said, she started walking towards the trail. I watched her walk for about ten seconds until I started walking behind her quietly on my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeriel Pavorotti, District 4 POV<strong>

The silence of the eerie cave was without a doubt creepy in every single way. I was constantly scared that every time we turned a corner we would come face to face with some sort of muttation. We never did though. I'm guessing that since the bloodbath had just happened the Gamemakers weren't going to pull any tricks yet. We had been in the arena for over eighteen hours already. They usually don't pull any tricks until a full day has passed.

I was quietly walking behind Pivon and his glorious trident that reflected a gold color on all the crystal clear ice stalactites and stalagmites. For a cave it was pretty light, but still dark enough to not be able to see in the distance. The spear I was holding in my hand was a nice one yet it was still different from the ones we had back in District four. I also got a backpack, which contained one water bottle, a bottle of iodine, five apples, and a small first-aid kit. Pivon had gotten a small backpack, which contained a water bottle, two packs of saltine crackers, and some simple nifty night-vision glasses. He was currently wearing them for some reason. It wasn't completely dark.

We turned another corner but Pivon stopped abruptly and I almost bumped into the back of him. "Pivon!" I yelled. "Watch were you're-" A hand made contact with my mouth and Pivon was shushing me, telling me to be quiet.

"Be quiet Aeriel." Pivon said quietly. "I think I hear something." He took his hand off my mouth and I listened. I didn't hear anything at all. "Pivon." I said. "I don't think-" he raised his hand to signal me to stop talking. "Listen." He said. "I listened again and heard nothing still. Before I was going to say something again, I heard it.

It sounded like a soft whispering sound. A very soft whispering sound. What could it be? Could it be other tributes? Were we about to engage in a fight? I don't know. The whispering got louder and Pivon adjusted his night vision glasses. He then gave a small chuckling sound and a smile seemed to form on his face.

"What is it Pivon?" I whispered. He put his hand to my shoulder and pushed me back a bit before he quietly hid himself behind the corner. HE faced my direction and smiled at me brightly. "It looks like we have some company." Pivon gladly said. "Are you ready to fight?"

I really wasn't in the mood to fight yet because I was so tired, but I didn't want to show how weak I was right now. "Of course I am Pivon." I said. "Whom are we going up against?" He smiled even brighter before replying. "The two from District twelve and the boy from District eleven." He said quietly. The smile from my face faded a little bit but not enough for Pivon to notice.

"The boy from eleven is pretty strong so I'll go against him. "Pivon whispered. "The two from twelve are both pretty weak so I know you can take them both on." My smile suddenly crept back on my face. I felt happy but also a little confused that he knew I could fight for my life.

Pivon looked around the corner and raised his hand. All of his fingers were outstretched and as soon as he put one down, I knew he was counting until we jumped out and surprised them. Pivon lowered another finger, and another, and another until there was only his pointer finger still raised.

It was now silent again and Pivon still had his single finger raised. The whispering was getting louder and I could now make out some words they were saying. The last finger on Pivon's hand slid down and we both jumped from behind the corner to see there shocked faces staring back at us with utter astonishment layered across their now widened eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew Truarkk, District 12 POV<strong>

There were no words to describe how horrified and surprised I was at the moment. The three of us had decided to leave our little camping spot to search for some water, and what do we find instead? That's right, we find Career Tributes hiding behind a corner ready to fight to the death.

We had left most of our supplies back at camp so all we had was our weapons. Damian readied his spear and Sapphire did the same with her boomerang. The two Careers from District four raised their weapons as well. Aeriel raised her Capitol-made spear and it looked thirsty for blood. I was more afraid right now though of the boy. He had a trident that looked just as pointy and deadly as it did shine a glamorous bright golden color.

My eyes turned over to Aeriel who was looking at me as well. The night on the rooftop of the Training Center suddenly flashed in my head. The way she was looking at me told that she was thinking of that same night. Although she wasn't saying anything I could tell she was saying sorry in her head.

The air was cold but the tension right now made it feel a little stuffy which made me uncomfortable. Damian looked like he was ready to fight for his life but Sapphire was trembling a little while she tried to keep a straight face and act brave. I looked over at the boy from four and all I could see in his eyes was excitement. He really wanted to kill us. I wouldn't allow that to happen though. I slowly started to move my hand towards my bomb bag but the boy stepped forwards and quickly shoved his trident towards my stomach.

My life flashed before my eyes and I couldn't help but feel like a little kid who was crying because all he wanted was his mom and dad. I slowly waited for the trident to impale me but it never came. Instead, I heard the familiar sound of metal hitting metal and the sound of a girl's frightened scream. I opened my eyes, which had been closed, and Damian was busy trying to push the boy's trident back with his own spear.

The boy's face was starting to go red and I could see his knees shake a little. HE must be quite strong to hold up against Damian who was showing no signs of giving up. Aeriel was just staring with wide eyes at what was happening. She probably couldn't believe this was actually happening. Sapphire was crying and she made to effort to hide it. She was holding onto my arm and hiding behind me with her eyes peeking over my shoulder.

The boy started grunting and closed his eyes. He apparently couldn't hold out any longer and he looked like he could fall any second.

"Aeriel!" the boy screamed. "Do something! He's overpowering me! Hurry!"

"What?" she asked. She apparently was just snapped out of her thoughts.

"I said help me!" the boy said. "I can't hold out any longer!"

"Oh right." Aeriel said. "Sure thing!"

She picked up her spear off the cold cave floor, which she had dropped for some reason, and aimed it at Damian. Before she threw it I could see the biggest hint of regret. She closed her eyes and took in a big breath before opening her eyes again. She smiled evilly and stepped forward. Her arm flew backwards and it came back around full force as she released the spear.

"Damian!" I screamed out. "Look out! That spear's headed right for you!"

Sapphire was screamed again as tears continued to trail down her soft pale face that had been drained of all color. Damian heard me and he stepped aside to dodge the spear. He dodged the spear perfectly but he had to stop fighting that boy who was getting ready to fight again. The spear sliced through the air and zoomed past my head. Sapphire screamed again and released my arm. The spear went a little further before it dropped to the ground.

I turned my head back to Damian who was fighting that boy again. The boy was swinging his trident in every direction and Damian was quick enough to dodge every swing. Damian was deflecting with his own spear and tried to take a few jabs at the boy was easily deflected all of them as well. They were evenly matched.

"Andrew!" Damian blurted out while still fighting. "Take Sapphire and run back to camp! You guys need to get out of here! I can take these two on!"

"We won't leave you here to die!" I screamed out. "These are Careers Damian! They have you outnumbered two to one! You'll lose!"

"No I won't!" he said. "You just have to trust me! I'll be back at camp shortly after you two arrive!"

"N-no…" I stuttered. "I won't leave you! I can't!"

"Just go Andrew!" Damian shouted as he punched the boy full on in the face. The boy gave a little grunt but seemed unfazed. He quickly swung his trident again and it came so close to hitting Damian that it ripped off a bit of his dark brown coat. Damian gasped but seemed unfazed as well.

"C-come on A-Andrew…" stuttered Sapphire. "We need to go. He can take care of himself."

I looked at Sapphire and then back at Damian who just nodded at me. I nodded back and faced Sapphire. I grabbed her hand and we both took off running back towards camp.

"Don't let them get away Aeriel!" the boy yelled. "I can handle this kid on my own! Just get them!"

Sapphire and I kept running despite the thought that Aeriel was pursuing us. I glanced over my shoulder to see Aeriel pick up her spear she previously threw at us. She was now running full force and was getting ready to throw her spear once again. I quickly opened my bomb bag and grabbed the first bomb I could. It was the one with the light blue color surrounding the green button.

Sapphire screamed again and I looked back to see a spear headed right for her. I quickly slammed myself into her and we both fell to the hard cave floor as the spear soared above both our heads. We both shuffled to get up but before we could Aeriel was already towering over us. She had another spear in hand that she had previously been carrying around her back. She wasn't smiling evilly or angrily. She wasn't even smiling at all. She looked truly horrified and unsure what to do next.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I have to do this. I need to win these games. I need to see my sister again."

She held her left hand out and examined the ring on her finger. It was the same ring that she showed everyone at the interviews. The sea pearl seemed to shine even though there was no light really to reflect off of it. She closed her eyes and gently pressed her lips against it.

"I'm going to win these games for you Serrena." Aeriel whispered quietly while still keeping her eyelids closed.

I felt something poke my side and I looked over at Sapphire. She had her boomerang out and was holding it up at my face. She then pointed upwards towards the cave ceiling. I looked at Aeriel who still had her eyes closed and was whispering something to herself. I then looked up towards the ceiling and a smile appeared on my face. I looked at Sapphire again and nodded gently.

"Hey Aeriel!" I shouted.

She opened her eyes abruptly and looked at me.

"Do you remember that night on the roof?" I asked. "The night when we talked?"

Sapphire was looking at me confused while she held her boomerang behind her back. I gave her a look that told her to play along and she seemed to understand.

"Yeah." Aeriel replied. "What about it?"

"Remember that promise you made me?" I asked. "The promise that you would try to protect me and my allies as long as you could?"

"Y-yeah." She stuttered a bit.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" she asked confused.

"Are you going to keep it?" I asked. "Or are you going to kill us both and break that promise?"

Tears were forming in her eyes and her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry." She said. 'After that night I thought really hard. I realized that in order to see my sister again I'd have to win. And for that to happen everyone must die, including you two. I won't make you suffer though. I'll make it slow and painless."

"So in other words you broke our promise?" I ask.

"Sorry." She softly said as she raised her spear above my head.

"Okay." I say softly. 'Can I at least say a few last words?"

"O-okay." She said while she wiped a tear off her cheek.

"Sapphire now!" I screamed.

Sapphire took the boomerang from behind her back and chucked it out of her hand. The blades on her boomerang sprung out quickly as it headed towards the ceiling.

"What the-" Aeriel began as she looked up at the boomerang surprised as it made contact with the one single ice stalactite hanging on the ceiling right above her. The stalactite came crashing down and Aeriel gave out a startled scream before diving out of the way. The boomerang came back to Sapphire and she caught it right as the stalactite hit the cave floor and shattered into a million pieces. Sapphire and I stood up quickly and started to run. Sapphire screamed loudly as she tripped and face planted into the floor. I looked to find Aeriel's hand tightly wrapped around Sapphire's ankle as she tried to kick Aeriel off her. But Aeriel was holding on strong. I couldn't let Sapphire die. She was only thirteen. I couldn't let her die, especially not by the hand of someone who swore to protect us no matter what. I ran over to them and stopped when I towered over Aeriel. She looked up at me with her tear stained eyes.

"I'm sorry." She gently said. "I need to win."

"You broke a promise." I said with anger in my voice."

"I'm sorry." She said even more quietly.

"It's too late for apologies." I snapped at her.

Her hand was still wrapped around Sapphire's ankle and Sapphire was just silently weeping while watching the two of us. I raised my foot high and stomped down on her hand with my heavy brown boot. She immediately let go of Sapphire's ankle and screamed loudly in pain. She took her hand in her other and started crying even louder. Sapphire stood up and hid behind me again. I looked at the bomb still in my hand and then back at Aeriel.

"Sorry." I say.

She looked up at me with her wet wide eyes and she looked truly terrified.

"But I need to get back to my sisters as well."

I quickly pressed the green button on the bomb and the light blue color surrounding the button lit up and started making a weird buzzing noise. I chucked it at Aeriel and it landed by her legs but didn't explode. I push Sapphire backwards a few steps as the buzzing of the bomb continued to get louder and louder. Sapphire hid behind me completely as Aeriel just continued to weep into the stone-cold cave floor. The bomb then exploded and I see a bright blue light and hear a shrill scream. I close my eyes and then open them again after the light had dimmed down. I gasp and look down at Aeriel. She was still alive and crying louder that she ever had. She was still laying face down on the floor but she couldn't get back up. Her whole lower half of her body was completely incased in a block of ice. She grabbed the spear next to her and started banging it into the ice trying to chip away the pieces one by one.

I slowly walk up to her and kneel down besides her head. She doesn't notice me though because she' too occupied trying to free herself but that could take a while without someone's help.

"You got lucky this time." I say.

She turns her head towards mine but doesn't say anything.

"I thought that would kill you but it didn't. I'll let you live this time. But if you ever try to kill me again I will kill you for real."

I stand up and look at Sapphire. I pull out another bomb out of my bag of the same color and look at it. So this light blue bomb entraps people in ice. I wonder what the other colors do. I look back at Sapphire.

"Let's go. We're going to go help Damian."

She nods and runs up besides me. She bends down and picks up one of Aeriel's spears.

"I'm taking this." Sapphire says. "Should I take the other one?"

"No." I say. "Let her have it."

Sapphire nods and Aeriel seems to have ignored us again and is still trying to free herself frantically. Sapphire and I start running towards where Damian was fighting the boy from District four. We haven't heard a cannon so they both must still be alive fighting. I can still hear Aeriel sobbing but I try my hardest to forget her. I can't believe she lied to me. She actually tried to kill us. I guess that's what Careers do. They lie.

We finally get to the spot we were earlier and I stop in my tracks. Sapphire is about to scream but I put my hand over her mouth and she stops. I look over to where Damian and the boy are. The boy has Damian pinned to the wall with one hand around Damian's throat and the other clutching his trident which was inches away from Damian's abdomen.

Damian sees us coming and I put a single finger up to my lips signaling him to be quiet. He looks at me before facing the boy again.

"I finally have you District eleven." The boy says. "Are you ready to die? I bet your two friends are at Aeriel's mercy as well. Maybe I'll keep you alive long enough for you to hear their cannons go off and see Aeriel come back with a bloody spear."

Damian struggled a bit but the boy laughed out aloud and tightened his grasp around Damian's throat. Damian gave out a choking sound and still struggled to break the boy's grip but still had no luck. I silently made my way towards the boy and when I was close enough I pressed the green button on my second bomb and rush towards the boy.

"What's that?" The boy asked to no one unparticular as I rammed my body into his and shoved him against the wall. He groaned in pain and dropped his trident on accident. I chuck the bomb at his legs and it explodes. The boy's screams echo throughout the cave and the blue light seems to reflect of every corner of the cave until it dies down. The boy is completely incased in ice except for his head, neck, his left shoulder, and his whole left arm. He opens his eyes and realizes he's not dead. He looks at me in astonishment and I quickly run over to Damian. Damian is sitting with his back against the wall and his hand is rubbing his throat.

I kneel besides him and he looks at me.

"T-thank you." He says in a raspy voice.

"No problem." I say. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He says. "My throat just hurts. That's all."

"Good to hear." I say.

I stand back up and offer my hand. He gladly accepts it and I pull him to his feet. He looks at Sapphire and smiles. Sapphire smiles back but you can tells she's also blushing. Damian laughs a bit before turning to me.

"What happened to the girl?" he asks.

I look at Damian before shifting my eyes over to the boy. Damian follows my gaze and looks at the boy as well. It takes him about five seconds to understand what I'm trying to get across. He nods his head in approval and smiles at me.

"What now?" Sapphire asks.

I turn my head towards her and smile.

"We go back to camp and pack up our supplies." I say. "We need to find somewhere else to camp. This place isn't safe. Once these Careers finally break free there's no doubt they'll come looking for us again."

She nods in approval and starts walking by herself with her boomerang in hand. I watch as she slowly makes her way out of sight and then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look to my right to see Damian smiling at me.

"Thanks for saving me again Mate." He says softly. "I though I was going to die."

"No problem." I reply. "Allies need to stick together and watch each others backs."

"That's right." Laughs Damian. "What should we do about Pivon?"

"Pivon?" I ask confused.

"Yeah." Damian replies. "That kid's name is Pivon. He told me while we were trying to kill each other."

"Oh." I say. "Just leave him there. He can keep his supplies but grab his trident, he doesn't need that."

"Gotcha." Says Damian as he picks up Pivon's trident off the ground. Pivon starts yelling at us but we ignore him and start walking together as we follow Sapphire back to camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarahna Arleston, District 6 POV<strong>

I continued walking through the dense snow covered forest with my blade still grasped in my right hand. My face had stains from my tears I had cried a while back when I saw Kriston's face in the sky. I didn't know him much but he was my District partner and had saved my life back at the cornucopia.

I glanced upwards towards the sky to see the moon shining brightly down on me. The aurora's still expanded across the sky and snow was still lightly falling. I looked around me as well. I could only see about fifty feet in every direction and I was fully aware to everything that was happening although nothing was really happening at all.

My stomach started growling and I placed my left hand over my belly. This was getting ridiculous. I needed to find some food fast or I would pass out. I wasn't really worrying about food the most now though, I was worrying about water. I swear there was no water in this god-forsaken arena that is if you didn't count the snow.

I had managed to get no supplies whatsoever except for the blade that was sprinkled with the blood I had managed to prick out of Raphony. I couldn't kill him though because he was too strong and was wiggling too much for me to get him. I heard the sound of an owl hooting and I raised my blade as fast as I could. I stopped in my tracks and swore under my breath while I lowered my blade.

"Stupid owl." I quietly said to myself.

I continued walking while I headed for nowhere in particular. My stomach growled again and I grunted in frustration. Why did the only food have to be at the cornucopia? I found some berries along my way but I was smart enough to tell they were all poisonous. I remember watching the famous 74th Hunger Games where the girl from District five accidently ate nightlock berries and died right away. She could of won if it wasn't for that District twelve boy and his lack of knowledge.

I looked up ahead and stopped immediately. I was in the middle of a little clearing where anyone could see me and I heard some whispering. I panicked a little and ran to the nearest tree I could find that looked climbable. It took me about ten seconds to step onto the first branch but after that I moved just like a monkey. I made it half way up the tree before stopping and looking down. I could see two figures stepping into the clearing and stop. They both looked around before putting their supplies down.

I couldn't really make out whom they were but I could tell they were both girls by the sound of their voices. One of the girls had a grey colored coat while the other had a light brown coat. I knew each District wore different colored coats/jackets and I tried to remember what District grey and light brown were from. I of course, being from District six and all, was wearing an orange coat. I then remembered that District five wore that same light brown color. So I guess that's the girl from District five and some other girl.

They both had apparently set up their little camp in a matter of seconds and were now talking to each other. They made a little fire but were smart enough to use some twigs and leaves that didn't make the fire send up any smoke into the air. I thought about whether I should kill the both of them but my mind was made up once I saw they had a huge metal staff and an axe. Plus there was two of them and only one of me.

I looked away from them and looked at the nearest tree. I hopped to the tree and looked down. I wasn't that far from the ground. I started climbing down and I was careful with each step I took downwards. I was now about ten feet from the ground and I placed my foot on the next tree branch. Unlucky for me thought the branch snapped clean in half when I pressed against it. I gave out a startled yelp and fell ten feet to the snowy ground. I landed on my back and pain seemed to spread throughout my whole backside. I grunted in pain and sat up.

"What was that?" I heard a voice cry out.

My eyes grew wide and I figured those two girls must of heard me. I stumbled to my feet and the pain in my back felt worse but I continued anyway. I needed to hide and looked around frantically.

"I think it came from over there." Said the other voice. "Let's go check it out."

I panicked again until I saw a little bush covered in snow and some of those poisonous berries. I quickly dived into the bush and peeked through some of the leaves. They wouldn't dare look here. There were poisonous berries on this bush. They would stay away for sure, unless they didn't know they were poisonous.

They came into sight holding their weapons and stopped to look at the broken tree branch that was on the ground. The girl from District five put down her staff and bent down. She picked a couple pieces of the bark and the other girl was looking upwards into the tree.

"Do you think someone was in here?" The girl in the grey coat asked.

"I don't know." The girl from five replied. "Probably. I highly doubt a squirrel made this branch snap in half. It must have been something bigger and heavier to do this."

"Well should we be concerned?" the other girl asked. "What if that person is waiting to kill us any second?"

"They won't." the girl from five said. "They must of seen us and tried to hide in this tree. But unlucky for them the branch broke. They're probably hiding nearby waiting for us to leave."

"Oh." Said the girl in the grey coat. "Well do you think they really could still be around here?"

"It's possible." She said.

She then stood up and looked around. Her eyes came across the bush I was hiding in and they stopped and stared. She started to walk closer to the bush. I started worrying a little and readied my blade in case she spotted me. She stopped right in front of me and I backed up further into the bush. I couldn't see her anymore but knew she was standing right next to me. I heard her hand grab the bush and pull something off it.

"What are those." I heard the other girl ask.

"Berries." The District five girl calmly said.

"Yum!" said the other girl. "We have more food now!"

More food? I guess they had gotten supplies and I was getting a little jealous. I could always show myself and offer to be in their alliance. But I doubt they would trust me enough so I didn't do anything.

"Hold your horses." The girl from five said.

I peeked behind the leaves again and the girl was still standing right besides me. Her back was turned to me though and she broke the berry in half. She examined it for a minute before dropping it to the ground.

"There are nightlock berries." The girl said. "These are extremely poisonous. We would be dead the moment we swallowed them."

"Oh." The other girl said disappointed. 'Better hungry than dead I guess."

The girl from five laughed a little before walking back to her ally.

"Let's go back. I bet whoever this was is long gone now."

"You're right." The girl in the grey coat agreed.

They both walked back and I waited until they were out of sight. I jumped out of the bushes and started running in the opposite direction they were walking. I put my left hand on my back because it was still hurting like crazy. It was becoming lighter outside so I guess morning was almost here. One day has almost passed since the bloodbath and there have been no deaths since. Great. Let the fun begin.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 13<strong>

**So I would just like to say sorry! This is so late! I have been having a horrible case of writers block lately! Plus I have been so busy with school it's not even funny! But now I'm on spring break and my third quarter of school has ended so I should be updating regularly again! I promise if I ever take that long again I'll make sure to tell you guys first! Well anyways, How do you like the story so far? I hope I'm getting better at writing...Who are your favorite characters? I would really love to know! So please review! Until next time! Review! Also I have created a poll! It asks which characters are your favorite so far! You can pick up to five choices...! Good day to you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

**-Tetra Merribrown**

**District 2**

**-Barndo Deletush**

**-Millicent Sanrain**

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

**-Rwanda Cattlecope**

**District 4**

**-Pivon Ghoown**

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

**-Chaelleigh Surgelect**

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

**-Sarahna Arleston**

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

**-Kitt Lonell**

**-Auburn Orttos**

**District 9**

**-Spade Winvester**

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

**-Sapphire Luvally**


	14. Fire and Ice

**Here is Chapter 14! Please review and take the poll! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rwanda Cattlecope, District 3 POV<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes and looked slowly up to the sky. Morning was starting to come and I figured it was time to get up and moving. I sat up and stretched my arms while yawning. I looked over to where Luca was. He was still sleeping with his back against a flat rock. He was snoring and I somehow found that amusing.

I pushed my hands against the ground and stood up so I was on my feet. I brushed off some dirt and snow off my golden yellow coat and grabbed my backpack that I had been using as a pillow. I flung it over my back and walked over to Luca. I knelt down beside him and shoved his shoulder a bit. He didn't respond so I shoved a little harder.

"Luca." I said. "It's time to get up. It's time to get moving."

He moved a little and snorted before he slowly started to open his eyes. He looked at me and then looked around the area. He looked back at me at smiled.

"What time is it?" he asked while stretching his arms.

"Does it look like I have a watch?" I ask as I smirk at him.

"Sorry for asking." He replies. "But really. What time is it?"

"I don't know." I say. "It's almost morning though. Even though the sky is still flooded with stars."

He looks up to the sky and he seems to study it.

"It's wonderful what these people can create…" Luca says. "Too bad that create it so we can all get murdered."

"Yeah it is." I say quietly as I look at the ground. "Anyways, it's time to head out. We can't be in the same place for too long."

"Okay." Luca agrees. "Let me just get up and grab my stuff."

Luca stand and grabs all the supplies including his huge mallet. He then turns his head to the ocean and he stops moving altogether.

"Luca?" I ask. "Is something wrong?"

Luca walks closer to the ocean and squints his eyes.

"Yeah everything is fine." He says. "Those creatures we saw yesterday seem to be closer to us now though."

I turn around and like Luca mentioned I see the creatures closer than they were yesterday. They were still on their little iceberg that seemed to have drifted closer to the short during the night.

"Yeah they have." I say. "They look like penguins. We learned about them in school."

"Yeah they do look like penguins." Luca replies. "They're still too far away to tell if they're normal though. They could be vicious muttations."

"They don't look vicious." I reply. "They seem to be playing with each other."

"Yeah well we're in the Hunger Games." Luca says. "Most of the creatures aren't innocent. They are mostly dangerous and would probably kill us without blinking an eye."

"Well we don't need to worry about them anyways." I say. "We're not staying in this spot so we will be long gone before that little iceberg of theirs reaches the shore."

"You're right." Agrees Luca. "Shall we get going now?"

"Yes." I reply with a smile. "Yes we shall."

We start making our way towards the giant glacier that we noticed just yesterday. That was probably going to be a good place to camp considering no one would probably go there. I look out at the ocean again and watch the waves crash just barely off shore. I wonder how cold it was. Probably freezing cold. I didn't plan on going for a swim though.

I look to my left and stare into the forest. It seems so peaceful in the morning. Too bad someone will probably die within its' boundaries. I catch a glimpse of a squirrel running up a tree and two mockingjays fly from one tree to another. Mockingjay's have been in every single Hunger Games after that one girl started the second rebellion and was killed. The Capitol wanted to always remind us of that girl. They wanted us to know that she tried to stop them and was killed trying to do so.

I look back ahead to where we are going. The glacier was still about an hour and a half walk. I then look back to make sure no one is following us. No one is there as I thought but you have to always be sure. You don't want to get a knife in the back.

* * *

><p><strong>Millicent Sanrain, District 2 POV<strong>

Finally. It's now morning. It's time to go tribute hunting. I sit up out of my sleeping bag and head towards the opening of the tent. Before stepping out I look at Tetra who is still sleeping. One of her arms is lying across the floor and the other one is placed on her stomach. Her long blonde hair is all over the place while most of it covers her face.

I didn't really understand Tetra. One moment she would be walking around curling her hair with her finger while being as nice as she could be. And the next moment she would be laughing hysterically like a mad hyena while slitting the throat of some tribute. She was really hard to understand. Heck, even last night was confusing when she was silently weeping to herself. It's like she was having mood swing or something.

I stepped out of the tent into the cold chilly morning air and looked around. Raphony and Spade were also asleep under the pavilion. Raphony seemed to be holding his sword close to his chest and was mumbling something I couldn't hear, although I swear I heard the words blood, other tributes, and kill. Spade was silently snoring and his head was face down on the ground.

I looked at Barndo's sleeping bag and it was empty. I looked around the area of the cornucopia but he was nowhere to be found. I wonder where he was? He was probably in the woods hunting because his bow and arrows were also missing. I hadn't heard any cannons go off so he was still alive somewhere. I wonder why he would go hunting though? We had tons of supplies and food.

I banished Barndo from my mind and walked over to a table we had set up. I picked up my little knife jacket off the table and put it on slowly. I had an assortment of knifes, daggers, and blade on the jacket. I picked one up and walked over to some targets we had also set up. I aimed carefully before hurling the blade across the field and it hit the bulls eye straight on. I smirked to myself as I turned around and started walking towards some of the supplies.

I started digging through supplies until I found an apple. I took another one of my blades from my jacket and started carving. I sat down in the chair and continued shredding off pieces of the apple as they fell to the ground. I tried my best to make a carving of that girl from District seven and carefully carved her eyes to make them appear red. After I finished I set the apple on the table. I looked at it for about ten seconds before flinging my blade down at the apple. It struck the middle and split the apple right in half, or should I say split the Cherri right in half. I laughed to myself quietly as I grabbed a chunk of apple and sunk my teeth into it.

"Having fun there?" A familiar voice asked me from behind.

I gripped my knife tight and turned my head to see Barndo standing right there. My grip on the knife loosened and I smiled. "Of course." I say. "I just love playing with my food before I sink my teeth into it. Don't you?"

Barndo raised an eyebrow and gave a small chuckle. "Yeah." He said. "Just not the same way you do it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow trying to imitate him.

"I think you know what I mean." He says. "So everyone's still asleep it looks like."

"Yeah." I say quietly. "I think we should wake them up now. I think they would want to go hunting now, especially Raphony."

"You're probably right." Barndo replies. "Especially the Raphony part. I'll go wake Spade and Him up. You can go get Tetra up."

"Okay." I agree. "By the way Barndo, where were you this morning?"

Barndo quickly turned around and looked at me. There's something in his eyes that I can't make out. This sparks interest in me.

"I was out in the w-woods." He stutters. I could tell he wasn't completely telling the truth and this made me even more interested.

"Oh." I say. "Well what exactly were you doing out in the woods this early? Where you hunting for tributes? You know Raphony would probably blow a gasket if he knew you were hunting without him."

"Y-yeah I know." He replies back. "Don't worry though. I wasn't hunting tributes. I was d-doing something else."

"Hmmm…" I reply with a grin. That spark of interest inside me was now a raging wildfire as multiple thoughts swam through my head trying to figure out what he could be doing out in the woods so early, and all by himself.

"That sounds very interesting. I bet Raphony would find that interesting too."

Barndo's eyes widen and he shakes his head. "Please no." he says. "Don't tell him. Please. He'll kill me if he knew what I was doing. Literally."

"Okay." I say. "I won't tell him."

His face softens and he lets out a sigh of relief.

"But…" I say.

His eyes suddenly jerk to mine and they appeared to have widened again. "But what?" he asks a little curious yet also a little nervous.

"But…you have to tell me what you were doing or I will tell Raphony."

"Fine." He says annoyed. "I was doing some personal training in the woods. Are you happy now?"

The smile fades from my face quickly. "Really?" I ask annoyed. "That's all. That's what you didn't want Raphony to know. Wow. You are quite something Barndo." I turn my back towards him and start walking towards the tent to wake Tetra up.

"I didn't tell you why I was training all by myself though." Barndo says. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

I turn around again and see him smiling with interest. "You were training to kill some tributes." I say. "So what?" I turn my back again and continue walking.

"You're right Millicent." Replies Barndo. "I was training to kill tributes."

I roll my eyes but he can't see since my back is faced his way.

"A certain tribute actually. A tribute name Raphony."

My eyes widen and I stop in my tracks. I turn around and cross my arms as a smile spreads across my lips.

"Really?" I ask. "That is interesting." My smile fades again and I frown. "Just leave me out of it. I don't want to get on Raphony's bad side."

"Okay." He says and smiles. He turns around and laughs to himself. "Wake up Spade and Raphony!" he yells out. "It's time to go tribute hunting! We have a long day ahead of us!"

Raphony seems to awake almost instantly and Tetra sticks her head out of the tent with her hair still dangling every which way. "Five more minutes please?" Tetra asks nicely but you can tell in her voice that she just woke up.

"No time for sleep." Raphony snapped back now wide-awake. "It's time to hunt. It's time to spill some blood."

* * *

><p><strong>Chaelleigh Surgelect, District 5 POV<strong>

I glanced over to Iris who was still sleeping like a baby. I smirked and laughed to myself as I finished extinguishing the little fire we made. I was smart enough o use twigs and leaves that wouldn't burn as much. I didn't want any Careers paying us a visit.

I stood up to my feet and looked up towards the sky. The snow was falling a little more than it was earlier. The wind had started to pick up a little too. I zipped up both my zippers on my coat and buttoned up most of the buttons leaving the top one undone. It was time to move again.

I walked over to Iris and shook her shoulder for about five seconds until she finally woke up. She sat up straight away and looked around the area. She then crossed her arms and her teeth started chattering. "Why is it s-so cold?" Iris asked. "It seems colder than before."

"It's the wind." I reply. "It picked up a bit. Plus the snow is falling a bit more now. We need to get moving now. It's finally morning and I suspect that the Careers will be on the prowl anytime now."

Iris stood up and zipped her coat up as well. She grabbed her backpack and flung it over her shoulder and then quickly picked up her axe as well. "I need to learn to use this." Iris said. "It's not going to be much use unless I actually know how to fight with it." Iris sighed and looked up from her axe to me. "Well hurry up now. You're being such a slow poke. Are you just waiting to be found? Let's go!"

I raised my eyebrows and laughed a little bit. "Well aren't we in a hurry." I say. "You must be eager to leave."

"Of course I am." She replies. "Now hurry!"

"Fine." I say. I turn around and pick up my backpack and metal staff. I look over to Iris again. "Are you ready?" I ask her.

"Of course." She replies.

We begin walking and we exit the little clearing we had camped at. We walked past the fallen tree branch that fell earlier in the night. I still wonder who or what could of made that tree branch fall. Probably another tribute is my guess. I wonder who it could have been. Well whoever it was must have been afraid of us and ran off.

Snow was now falling even harder and the wind was blowing it so it fell diagonally. I really hoped this didn't turn into a blizzard. If it did we would probably both die. I quickly buttoned the top button of my coat and slide the fur-covered hoody over my head. Iris appeared to do the same as she was now shivering.

"This sure came out of nowhere." Iris suddenly said. "I really hate this cold. It's making it hard to keep moving."

"Yeah it is." I say back. "I wonder what the Gamemakers are trying to accomplish?"

"I don't know." Iris replies back. "But I wish they would stop doing it. This is getting really annoying and I think I might also be getting close to dehydration. Why is there absolutely no water in this place?"

"There has to be water somewhere." I reply. "They wouldn't just let us all die bloodless deaths. It would be considered boring in the Capitol."

"Yeah you're right." Iris replies.

The wind now picked up even more and the snow was now falling even faster. We both stopped walking and waited for the strong gust of wind to die down again because it was freezing our faces. It never did. The little snowstorm was now a blizzard. I closed my eyes tightly and put my hands underneath my coat sleeves. The metal staff I was holding was getting really cold and I couldn't stand holding it with my bare hands.

I opened my eyes again and Iris was standing a few feet away from me under a tree. I ran over to her and she sank down to the ground against the tree. "Are you okay Iris?" I asked her.

"Yeah." Iris replied. "I just can't go any further. Not in this stupid blizzard. I think I would die if I tried to continue."

I sat against the tree besides her and looked around the area. Nothing was happening at all. This stupid blizzard was the only thing happening at the moment. My nose started to twitch and I started sniffing. I sat up from the tree while Iris watched me. I sniffed again and smelt something. Was that smoke I was smelling? I then looked to the sky because something had caught my attention. Smoke was now rising above the tree and I wondered what kind of idiot would be lighting a fire.

A large booming sound echoed throughout the forest and Iris bolted straight up and looked around. It wasn't the sound of a cannon though; it must have been something else. I suddenly froze where I stood as I listened to a terrified scream coming from somewhere in front of us. Iris walked up besides me and grabbed my arm.

"Chaelleigh?" she plainly asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "But stay close."

The blizzard was still raging on as Iris and I continued to look ahead where the scream came from. Suddenly, a eerie orange light started illuminating the distance and another loud boom sounded. Iris grabbed my arm tightly and looked around frightened. I kept my eyes fixed on the distance though.

Suddenly a fireball seemed to come out of nowhere as it hit a tree. The tree exploded into flamed and Iris screamed loudly. I even seemed to let a little scream escape my lips. Another scream came from the distance and my eyes darted to two figures running full speed in our direction. Flames started enveloping many trees behind them and I noticed they were the two from District eight.

The came closer as did the flames. I grabbed Iris and started running as fast as I could. I looked back to see the two from eight hot on our tracks, and the fire was literally hot on their tracks. Another fireball seemed to come out of nowhere and hit a tree directly in front of us causing it to erupt in flames. We immediately stopped dead in our tracks and the two form eight stopped right next to us. We all looked at each other for a second before we heard the familiar sound of a tree starting to fall over. We all looked up to see a tree in flames about to fall right on top of us all.

* * *

><p><strong>Auburn Orttos, District 8 POV<strong>

Why us? That's all I wanted to know. Why us? Why did I have to be picked for the Hunger Games? Why did Kitt have to as well? My life was horrible and it could end at any moment. Kitt and I had been sleeping when the wall of flames decided to descend upon us. I was lucky I had Kitt; if he weren't with me when the fire started, I would have probably never woken up and died. So in other words, I would have never woken up again.

I quickly grabbed Kitt's arm and screamed again as I saw the falling tree come right for us. I looked over to the other tributes. The girl form ten looked just as terrified as I was right now. The girl from five though seemed to have frozen in her tracks. She was standing still and staring at the tree about to fall on her. Her mouth was slightly open and I could see the reflection of fire in her eyes.

"Everybody get out of the way." Screamed Kitt. "Move now or you will die!"

Kitt's sudden outburst seemed to snap the five girl from her daze and she suddenly sprung out of the way. The ten girl followed, as did Kitt and I. The tree hit the ground and exploded into flames. The explosion knocked all four of us off our feet and we all fell onto the cold ground. I quickly got up on my feet and started running again. I looked back to see Kitt following right behind me. The two girls were stalled though. The girl from District five was kneeling besides the girl from ten who was holding her leg and screaming in agony.

I suddenly stopped and Kitt nearly bumped into me.

"Auburn." Kitt said with a heavy breath. "We need to keep going."

I looked at the two girls again. The girl from ten was still screaming in pain and the girl from five was giving words of encouragement. They both seemed to be crying as well. "Kitt we need to go help them." I said. "We can't leave them here to die."

Kitt looked back at them and then back at me.

"You can't be serious Auburn." He said annoyed. "If we go back and help them we will all die. I can't and won't let you die. I just love you too much."

My heart sunk a little when he said that. I looked past the girls to see the wall of fire getting closer and closer to them. I silently started crying but I could still control my emotions from overpowering me.

"Kitt." I say. "If you really love me then you'll go with me to help them. I can' let them die and know that I could of done something to help them. I don't wan it on my conscience."

"Auburn…" Kitt says softly.

"Please…" I say softly as well.

Kitt stares at me for about five seconds before he nods his head and smiles weakly. "Let's go help them." He says.

I smile brightly as Kitt starts running towards them. I start running as well and we finally make our way to where they are. "We are here to help." Kitt says to the girls.

Both girls turn to look at us with their tear-filled eyes. I know they looked scared and unsure if they could trust us, but the girl from five nods and looks at the girl from ten again.

"Can you carry her?" the girl from five asks Kitt. "Her leg got burned really bad from that tree and she can't run. Well, at least not fast and in this stupid blizzard of fire and ice."

"I'll try my best." Kitt agrees. Kitt then grabs the girl form ten and helps her onto his shoulder. The girl seemed to have passed out because her eyes were closed and she wasn't' moving. I could hear her breathing though so she was still alive. I then offered my hand to the girl from five and she took it gladly. We were all now on our feet and ready to go. The wall of fire was now even closer. It was really like only forty or thirty feet away.

"Let's go everybody!" screamed Kitt. "We have to get out of here as fast as we can!"

We all started running as fast as we could. Kitt was having a little harder time running considering he had an unconscious girl on his back. The wall of fire was getting farther and farther away from u as we ran, but that didn't stop the Gamemakers form throwing fast-pitched fireballs at us. Fireballs were zooming around us everywhere. They kept hitting tree after tree, which exploded in a fountain of flames every time. We had the occasional close call here and there but we were never hit.

We had been running for about five minutes straight. The wall of fire seemed to disappear entirely and the fireballs had stopped. The blizzard had even died down a lot. Kitt placed the injured girl on the ground and sunk to the ground himself so he could catch a breath. The girl form five sat down next to the girl from ten and examined her leg.

"I can't than you two enough." The girl from five said. "We would both be dead right now if it wasn't for you guys."

I smiled warmly while panting slightly. "You're welcome." I said.

"Yeah no problem." Replied Kitt. "Glad to help."

The girl form five smiled and looked into the forest. "I wonder why the Gamemakers started that fire?" she said. "What were they trying to accomplish?"

"I don't know." Kitt replied. "I'm just glad I'm still alive."

The girl from five laughed. "Yeah." She said. "Me too."

"So am I." I replied. "I can't believe that I actually survived through that fire and blizzard. It does make you wonder why the Gamemakers started it. Oh well. At least we're now s-"

I suddenly gasped as I felt a sharp pain form in the back of my neck. Kitt and the girl form five suddenly both looked up at me.

"Are you okay?" asked Kitt. "Is something wrong?"

I put my hand on the back of my neck and felt something sticking out from it. I picked the object out fast and quickly held it up to my eyes. My eyes grew wide in fear as I realized what it was. It was a dart. A dart covered in lethal poison.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 14<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed that Chapter! Ohhhh Cliffhanger! What's going to happen next? You'll have to wait for my next chapter! So how do you like this chapter? Please review and take the poll! My spring break is almost over so I have to go back to school! :( That shouldnt' stop me though from updating regularly! So I hope you enjoyed and please please Review and take the poll! Any review is nice! Good or bad! Hope you enjoy my story and may you have a good day!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

**-Tetra Merribrown**

**District 2**

**-Barndo Deletush**

**-Millicent Sanrain**

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

**-Rwanda Cattlecope**

**District 4**

**-Pivon Ghoown**

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

**-Chaelleigh Surgelect**

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

**-Sarahna Arleston**

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

**-Kitt Lonell**

**-Auburn Orttos**

**District 9**

**-Spade Winvester**

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

**-Sapphire Luvally**


	15. I Never Liked You

**Ok everyone! Here is Chapter 15! Please review! Please take the poll! Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kitt Lonell, District 8 POV<strong>

Everything had happened so quickly. First we were sleeping, and then we were running from a fire. Next we were saving people and now Auburn was pulling a dart out from the back of her neck. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the dart and she quickly dropped it to the snowy ground.

"Auburn!" I yelled. "What was that? Are you okay?"

Auburn looked at me with her wide eyes and she looked terrified. She then tried opening her lips to speak but instead started foaming at the mouth. Blood was starting to form at the base of her bottom lip and I realized that dart must have been poisoned. My eyes grew wide with fear as I started running at full speed.

Auburn started to collapse to the ground but I was quick enough to catch her and lay her down gently on her back. Her eyes were still wide with fear as she looked into my eyes. Her eyes gently started forming tears and she slowly raised her hand up to my face. She cupped my cheek and rubbed it for a second before moving her hand to my hair and brushing it back slightly.

"Kitt…" Auburn managed to choke out. "You need to win. You need to win for me."

Auburn's hand slowly fell to her side as tears started to run down my face. "Auburn…" I said silently. "You can't leave me! Please don't go! I love you!"

Auburn gave a slight smile and her hand found mine. She squeezed it tightly and I squeezed back. "Kitt…" she said. "It's time for me to go. You need to win. You need to make it back home. You need to tell my parents I will always love them. Just like I will always love you."

"No!" I screamed. "You can't die! Not now! I need you! I love you too much!"

"Kitt…" Auburn silently said. "Haven't you ever heard of that saying? It says if you truly love someone then you need to let them go; set them free…"

Tears were now spraying from my eyes but I didn't speak. I just grasped Auburn's hand more tightly. "I love you Kitt." She says. "And if you really love me ten you'll let me go. I need to be set free from this cruel world. I don't want to suffer Kitt…please."

It took me a moment to speak considering how much I was crying, but I still managed to let a few words out. "O-ok Auburn." I stuttered. 'Even though I don't want to let you go, I will. If that's what you r-really want, I will set you free. I will always love you."

My voice cracked at those last few words as I continued crying like a newborn baby. The girl from five walked over. She didn't say anything but I knew she felt sorry for us. Auburn squeezed my hand tightly again as she gave me one last smile. "Kitt…" she silently said using her last final breath. I felt her grip loosen and I could see the life leave her eyes that seemed to be staring into the heavens above.

The loud boom of the cannon echoes throughout the forest and I knew she was dead. I lowered my head into the side of her neck and I started crying like there was no tomorrow. A part of me didn't want to believe Auburn was dead. It was probably my broken heart that truly didn't want to believe. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to the girl from District five. She knelt down besides Auburn and she ran her fingers along Auburn's eyelids; closing them.

I looked at the girl from five and she was looking at me with saddened eyes. The next thing I knew she was hugging me and I was hugging her back. I started crying even harder into her shoulder as she softly patted me on the back. "I'm so sorry." She said. "I wish I could of done something."

"N-no." I choked out lifting my head up to face her. I let go of her and smiled weakly. "We couldn't do anything. Poison sometimes just acts so fast that you don't have time to react. Plus, I know she's in a better place now."

"Are you sure about that?" A voice laughed out.

The girl from five and I quickly stood up and turned around to see who had said that. The boy from District nine and the girl from District one were stepping out from a tree they were supposedly hiding behind. My eyes quickly seemed to fixate on what was in the boys' hands. He was holding his blow dart up to his mouth and he blew into it like he had just fired a gun. A gun that found its' target.

* * *

><p><strong>Spade Winvester, District 9 POV<strong>

Finally, my first kill. I guess you could say I killed the girl from District eleven, but that was mostly Millicent's doing. I just gave her some of my poison. But now I had really gotten my own kill. The girl from District eight was my first victim, and now that boy from eight was going to be my next. They were such easy targets. Tetra and I were out hunting tributes when these four seemed to come out of nowhere. It was our lucky day.

The boy from eight was crying really hard before but now his face was red with anger. The girl from five was slowly walking backwards towards her ally who was passed out on the ground. This was going to be easy. They had some very good weapons though. The two girls seemed to have an axe and a metal staff, which the girl from five was now picking, off the ground. The boy had a mace at his side though, and that could for sure do some damage.

"I'm sorry." I sarcastically said. "Did I accidentally kill your girlfriend?"

"Shut up!" the boy screamed. His face was now very red. He held his mace up and started charging at me. "I'm going to kill you!" he screamed while running. The girl form five was trying her hardest to pick the other girl up and get out of here. I readied my blow dart gun as I quickly inserted another poisonous dart.

"Hey Tetra." I said plainly.

"Yes?" Tetra asked.

"How about you go take those two girls." I say. "Looks like they could leave any second."

"Don't tell me what to do." She said as she pulled out her whip. "I'm only going to kill them because I want to and not because you told me to." Tetra seemed to glare at me for a brief second.

"Whatever." I said. "Just go."

Tetra then, if by magic, was already half way to reaching the two girls. "Here I come!" she screeched while laughing like a mad woman. The girl from five was not putting the other girl down and raising her metal staff in defense. I heard the crack of Tetra's whip but decided to ignore them because I had my own problems at the moment. The boy from eight was still charging at me with his mace in hand. I quickly blew as hard as I could through the blow dart gun. The dart soared through the air but the boy seemed to narrowly dodge it.

"Crap." I silently said. The boy was now too close and I didn't have time to shoot another dart at him. Instead I readied my long blow dart gun like it was the staff the five girl was currently using to defend herself from Tetra.

"You killed her!" the boy from eight screamed as he swung his mace towards my head. I quickly ducked and swung my dart gun at the boy's feet. The hit knocked him off his feet and he grunted when he hit the ground. I towered over him as I raised my dart gun above his stomach. "Yes." I say. "I did kill that weakling you called a girlfriend."

He growled in rage as he kicked my kneecaps. I suddenly gasped and felt myself fall to the ground besides the boy. He seemed to stand when I fell. "Her name was Auburn." He said before swinging his mace down towards my face. I quickly raised my dart gun and deflected the hit. He was strong that was for sure. He kept pushing his mace against my dart gun. I needed to act fast. If this kept up then he would eventually snap my dart gun in half.

"Is that so?" I stammered. "Well she's dead now." I laughed.

"Shut up!" he screamed. He was starting to overpower me now and I actually started to worry. I looked around and thought for a second. How was I going to get out of this?

* * *

><p><strong>Tetra Merribrown, District 1 POV<strong>

I hate to admit it, but the girl from five was a fighter. I quickly jumped as she swung her metal staff at my feet. My feet hit the ground and I quickly raised my whip again. I swung my arm as hard as I could and the familiar sound of my whip filled the air. The girl from five screamed but still managed to dodge. I screamed in frustration.

"Will you please stop being so dodgy and not evade my attacks?" I asked politely. "I'm just simply trying to kill you."

"Haha yeah." The girl replied. "That's funny. But if you dare think that I'd just let you kill me then you thought dead wrong." The girl then swung her staff at my face and I ducked in time to dodge it.

"Really?" I asked. "That's no fun…I really hoped you would of agreed with me. Oh well. I guess I will just have to kill you the hard way then." I then quickly cracked my whip towards her face. Her eyes grew wide but her reaction time was very good. She quickly raised her staff in defense as my whip wrapped itself around the metal pole. The girl seemed relieved for a second until she saw the smile spread across my face.

"Wrong move." I plainly said. "I then pulled my whip as hard as I could and the metal staff flung itself out of the girls' hands. She gasped in shock as I quickly kicked the staff behind me. "You don't have a weapon now. Things aren't looking too good for you. I guess the odds aren't exactly in your favor today."

I then slowly raised my whip ready to strike, but I stopped when I felt a sudden burst of pain shoot through my back. I fell to the ground with a thud and quickly flipped over so I was on my back. The girl form District ten was hovering above me with the other girl's metal staff in hand. My eyes suddenly grew wide because I was now aware of the situation I was currently in. "Please don't kill me!" I screamed as the girl kicked my whip away from me. "I need to see my friends again! I need to apologize to them! I can't do that if I die!"

"I'm not going to." The girl plainly said.

I was suddenly relieved. I then screamed in pain as I tried to comprehend what just happened. The girl had stomped down on my hand; my good hand. "I don't think you'll be needing that hand anymore though. You'll never kill with that whip again. You killed my District partner, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said. "So what if I did? It's kill or be killed." I saw the anger in her eyes. She didn't look like she was going to hurt me though.

"You're lucky I don't kill." She said. "I just hope you know that you deserve to die."

I suddenly started laughing hysterically. "Don't kill?" I asked. "That can get you killed!" I laughed again.

"You're pathetic." She said as she walked away. I watched as she and her ally picked all their stuff up and slowly disappeared into the forest. I quickly stood up and examined my right hand, which hurt like the devil. I hoped I would be able to use my whip again. I picked up my whip and practiced whipping it. My hand started throbbing in pain as I lowered my whip to my side. The girl stomped on it hard, but not hard enough. I would still be able to use it; just not now.

My eyes turned in the direction where Spade was. He was about to be defeated by the boy from District eight. What a weakling. I then looked at the girl from District eight's lifeless body. I laughed a little before making my way over to the two boys. Spade saw me coming and he seemed to relax a little bit.

"You better turn around." Spade said to the boy. The boy turned to look at me but he still had Spade pinned down. "You're definitely going to join your girlfriend now."

The boy screamed in frustration as he punched Spade square in the chest. Spade gasped and looked at me. "Tetra! He screamed. "Help me now!" I slowly walked over to Spade and the boy from eight looked up at me unsure what to do. I looked into Spade's eyes and he looked into mine.

"I never liked you." I said. I then turned my head the other way and started walking away back to camp. "Tetra!" I heard Spade scream over my shoulder. I ignored him and kept on walking.

"You killed her!" I heard the boy from eight shout. "And now I'm going to kill you!"

A smile appeared on my face as I turned around to watch. "No!" Spade screamed as I saw the mace go crashing down. I heard Spade scream even louder as the mace lodged itself into his skull. Two seconds later, the boy from eight stood up and pulled his mace out of Spade's head. The lovely sound of a cannon sounded as Spade's head rolled over to the side. His lifeless eyes seemed to stare at me, which made me laugh a little. I guess people really never forget the face of the person who was their last hope. "Bye." I silently said.

The boy from eight was looking at me but quickly picked the rest of his stuff up and started running in the opposite direction. I smiled even brighter as I took in the spectacular view. Two dead tributes were sprawled across the bloodied snow. I laughed again before turning around and walking back to the cornucopia. "What a lovely hunt that turned out to be."

* * *

><p><strong>Pivon Ghoown, District 4 POV<strong>

I was almost out of this stupid ice block that the District twelve boy trapped my in. I was chipping the ice away with my bare fists as blood spilled from the tips of my knuckles. I suddenly stopped when a large booming sound echoed throughout the dark cave. A cannon. I looked around for a minute unsure what to do. I wonder who just died? Could it of been Aeriel? No. It couldn't be Aeriel; she was too strong to die so early in the Games. I wondered why she hadn't come back yet. The thought worried me a bit until I remembered seeing the boy from twelve imply she was in the exact situation I was in now.

I decided to keep chipping away at the ice and my knuckles were a bloody mess. Finally. Just one more hit. I raised my bloody fist in the air and I punch the final piece holding me in place. It shattered with a very loud booming sound that surprised me. Wait? That was a cannon. Another cannon? Two people just died somewhere…I wondered who they were…Aeriel popped into my mind again but I shook her from my thoughts. She wasn't dead.

I picked up all the supplies I had left. I still had my backpack and a simple dagger, but those tributes took my trident. When I find them I will make them pay. No one steals from me and gets away with it. After I was set I started running in the direction where I saw Aeriel chase the pair form District twelve earlier. About one minutes of running passed until I saw a still body rested on the cave floor.

"Aeriel!" I yelled. She didn't move and I started freaking out. "Aeriel! Are you alive?"

I knelt down besides her and started shaking her. Her eyes suddenly popped open and I let out a breath of relief. "Thank goodness you're still alive." I said. Her eyes looked at me with confusion.

"Why would you think I was dead?" she asked. "I was just sleeping."

Ice was scattered all around her so it seemed she escaped her little ice cocoon a while ago. "I wasn't sure." I said plainly. "I just hadn't seen you in a while, and then the two cannons sounded and I feared you died."

Aeriel's eyes widened in shock as if this was news to her. "What?" she screamed. "When did this happen? Who died?"

"Calm down Aeriel." I said. "I don't know who died. It's just barely passed morning…I think. The cannons just sounded about three minutes ago. We will have to wait until tonight to see who died. Did you really sleep through those loud booming sounds?"

Aeriel stood up and picked up her supplies. "I guess." She said. "I always was a heavy sleeper." She laughed a little.

I laughed a little before standing up as well and collecting my supplies. "Let's go hunt those three down." I say. "I want payback."

Aeriel closed her eyes briefly and sighed. "It's not worth it Pivon." She said. "They're too strong."

"Too strong?" I asked confused before laughing out loud. "Good one Aeriel. That's pretty funny."

"I'm being serious…" Aeriel said. I stopped laughing and looked at her confused.

"Are you really?" I asked.

"Yes Pivon." She said. "I am. They have too many powerful weapons. They have like three spears, that stupid bag of bombs, and that one girl has a freakish boomerang. Not to mention all the supplies they have."

"They also have my trident." I said quietly.

"Well that's just great." Aeriel said. "They're that much more powerful now. I say we just go looking for some other tributes that aren't as much of a threat."

"Ok." I agreed. "Let's go find those wimps from District three. I really want to kill that kid again. But this time for real."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 15<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter! Ohhh! Two deaths! Did you expect that? I'm really enjoying writing this story! I hope you all like it! Please don't be afraid to review! I have gotten no review in over like two months, and I would really like some feedback! The next chapter will be up probably on Saturday April 14th...So please review review review and take the poll poll poll...Please review! Hope you enjoyed and may you have a good day!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

**-Tetra Merribrown**

**District 2**

**-Barndo Deletush**

**-Millicent Sanrain**

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

**-Rwanda Cattlecope**

**District 4**

**-Pivon Ghoown**

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

**-Chaelleigh Surgelect**

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

**-Sarahna Arleston**

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

**-Kitt Lonell**

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (Killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

**-Sapphire Luvally**


	16. Memories

**Here is Chapter 16! Sorry it's later than I promised! Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Barndo Deletush, District 2 POV<strong>

It had been about an hour now since Millicent, Raphony, and I had arrived back at camp after splitting up and hunting for tributes. I was getting very anxious. The three of us had heard two cannons go off on our way back and I was thinking about Tetra and Spade; they hadn't come back yet. Could those two cannons have been for them? I don't know. It's possible.

I was sitting on a little log about thirty feet away from the cornucopia watching Millicent and Raphony closely. Raphony had his sword in his hand and was pacing back and forth waiting for Spade and Tetra to show up. Millicent was over by the wooden targets and was practicing her blade throwing. I was getting very bored now. There was absolutely nothing to do.

I then saw a figure emerge from the trees and it started walking towards us. I stood up right away but neither Millicent nor Raphony seemed to notice. "Hey Tetra!" I screamed. Raphony and Millicent both stopped what they were doing and looked over to Tetra. Raphony then started running over to Tetra as fast as he could while Millicent and I didn't even bother running at all.

"Tetra!" Screamed Raphony. "What took you so long? Do you know how long I've been waiting?"

Tetra just smiled and flicked a piece of hair out of her eyes. "I'm sorry Raphony." She said politely. "I was just held back for a bit; that's all."

"Well why were you held up?" Raphony asked. "Did you have anything to do with those two cannons we heard?"

"Why actually…yes." Tetra said. "You see, Spade and I ran into quite a few tributes in the forest; four to be exact."

"Oh." Raphony said. "Speaking of Spade, where is he?"

"Hmm…?" Tetra said. "Oh. He got held up a bit with the boy from District eight."

Raphony raised an eyebrow. "Well what exactly happened?" he asked.

"I don't know exactly…" Tetra said. "The kid from eight was really mad at Spade because he killed his pathetic District partner. The last time I saw him he was fighting the boy from eight who looked really focused on trying to kill him."

"Hmm…" said Raphony. "So the girl form eight is dead? That's quite funny. I didn't know her much but I knew from the moment I saw her that she wouldn't win. She was too weak and soft. So anyways, who was the second cannon for?"

"I don't exactly know." Tetra said. "Spade said he could handle the boy from eight and said he would be right behind me after he finished him. I don't know though. I guess we'll have to wait until tonight to see."

Tetra then started walking away and I swear I saw a smile appear on her face as Raphony looked away from her. That's interesting. I wonder why Tetra was smiling so creepy. Was she hiding something? I don't know. Oh well. Tetra entered her tent and Millicent followed her in. I wonder what they were going to talk about. Raphony was not sitting on a log stump and examining his sword. Here's where my plan starts. If I'm going to kill Raphony, I need to know every detail about him.

I walked over to Raphony and I stopped about two feet away from him. He looked up and looked into my eyes.

"May I?" I asked gesturing to the log stump next to him. He eyed me for a couple more seconds before slowly nodding and turning his gaze back to his sword. I sit down slowly and look at Raphony. "So what are you doing?" I ask.

He looks up form his sword and looks at me. He eyes me another couple of seconds before replying. "Oh nothing much." He says. "Just thinking of everything."

"Everything?" I ask. "Like what?"

"The Capitol." He says. "District one. These Games. My family."

"Your family and District?" I ask. "What about them?"

"Nothing much." He says. "Just thinking about my life back home.:

"You said you had a brother named Fawson who you gave a black eye?" I ask interested. He looks at me for a second before laughing a little.

"Yeah." He says. "I did."

"How did you do it?" I ask.

"Well." He says. "One day I was walking with him on the way home from school and a girl I sort of like was walking towards us. Fawson knew I liked her and when she was close enough he told her just to tease me. I remember my cheeks went very red and I just smiled shyly. The girl's name was Briella and she thought my brother was joking. She apparently didn't know much about me but heard the rumors that I was sort of a jerk. She laughed in my face and said she would never go out with me."

"Wow." I say. "Then what happened?"

"I panicked and told her it was just a joke." Raphony said. "She understood and plainly just said bye and walked away. Fawson started to laugh at me and that's when my uncontrolled anger got the better of me. I punched Fawson in the face and gave him a black eye. I felt sorry after I did it of course though."

I laughed a bit and Raphony laughed a bit too. After we stopped laughing he looked at me again. "So what about you?" he asked.

"What about me?" I ask.

"What about your family?" he says. "I want to hear more about them."

"Oh." I say. "Ok then."

Sudden memories pop into my head of my mother and sister. I try to refrain myself from getting emotional as I start to speak.

"Well." I say. "My mother's name was Crimsyth and my father's name is Davis. I was their first child and we all got along great. One day my mom became pregnant and we were all so happy we were going to have a new member added to the family. About a month before the baby was supposed to be due though my mother started getting sick. We didn't know what was wrong with her and it just seemed to get worse every day. About two weeks before she was supposed to have the baby, when my dad was out working, my mom went into labor. I panicked and didn't know what to do so I called my friends Craden and Matthew to help me bring her to the hospital. She pretty much started having the baby right when we got there. I remember clearly watching her die as she gave birth to my baby sister. I guess all that baby drama and her sickness finally beat her. My baby sister then died afterwards and I named her Hope. It was a say day, but I had real hope and the will to keep moving on. I also still have my dad."

I finally finish talking and Raphony is staring into my eyes like he's studying me.

"I'm sorry." He says. "That must have been hard."

"Yeah." I say. "Thanks."

Raphony then looks back at his sword and starts examining it again. I look at his sword as well and see his reflection clear as day. I see something in his eyes that worries me a little bit because I can't seem to see it in his real eyes; just in his reflection.

* * *

><p><strong>Cherri Noirson, District 7 POV<strong>

The wind was getting stronger as Grace and I continued climbing up the mountain path. I had to save Grace once already because she almost fell off the cliff after slipping on some ice. We had heard two cannons earlier and I couldn't help but wonder who died. It seemed that some tributes had already faced trouble in the arena while Grace and I hadn't been bothered at all. We had seen a fire burning in the forest below and heard some girl screaming really loud. I wonder if that girl died? I don't really know.

I finally stopped walking as I looked into the cave. We had finally reached the spot we had seen from the base of the mountain. I wonder what was in there? I turned to Grace to see her staring into the cave. The look in her eyes made me wonder how afraid she was right now. I laughed a little before speaking. "It's okay Grace." I said. "You don't have to be scared. I'm here so you have nothing to worry about."

"I am not scared!" she screamed. "I'm just scared that we won't find any water. That's all. It's been a day and I'm thirsty."

"Uh huh." I say. "Anyways, let's go now and see what this cave has to offer."

"Okay." Grace says. "Let's hope we can find some w-water."

I could tell she was scared form the tone of her voice but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to make her mad. We stepped into the cave and it went from light to dark. There was a tunnel that we walked down for a while until we entered a room. The room was fairly large and there were small and big boulders everywhere. There were still patches of ice on the ground like on the mountain trail. At the other end of the cave there was clearly another tunnel that I guessed continued up the mountain. On the right of the room there was a crystal clear pool of water that seemed peaceful and still. Wait a second. A pool of water? Could it be?

"Grace." I said. Grace looked to me and I pointed my finger in the direction of the pool of water. She looked in the direction I was pointing and her eyes widened in excitement.

"Oh my!" Grace screamed. "Water! Oh my! I must be dreaming!"

Grace started running over to the pool and I was quick to follow. Grace started gulping the water like a thirsty gazelle at a watering hole. She stopped after a couple of seconds and looked at me. "It tastes so good Cherri!" she said. "Give me those two water bottles from your pack. I'll fill them up."

"Right." I say as I take the pack of my back. I unzip the backpack and grab the two water bottles. I hand them to Grace who takes them with haste. She puts the bottles under the water and waits for them to fill up. After they are finished she takes them out and hands one to me. I quickly grab it and drink about half of the water inside. It tastes so good and clean. I wonder if it's fresh water? We don't have anything to purify it though so I guess there's nothing we can really do about it, unless we boil it.

I fill the water bottle again until it's full and I put it in my backpack. Grace stands up and hands me her water bottle, which I put in my backpack as well. "Well." Grace says. "What do we do now?"

"I don't exactly know yet." I say. "Let's just camp here for now. This seems like a good place to camp."

Grace nods and starts to settle down and I put all my stuff down. I grab my axe and start heading the way we came from. "Where are you going?" Grace suddenly asks. I turn around and look at her. "Just going to the start of the cave." I say. "I want to go look at the arena and make sure no tribute is heading up here. Also it's getting late again so I'm gonna wait until night and see who died."

"Ok." Grace replies. "Just don't die."

Grace smiles and I just roll my eyes. "Okay." I say. "I won't die. I promise."

Grace starts playing with the three blades she got and I start walking to the cave's entrance. About after ten minutes of walking I arrived and stepped outside. The arena was starting to get dark again but the sky never changed. The stars still twinkled brightly and the auroras were still visible. Nothing seemed to be happening. The ocean was calm and quiet and the caves in the south were still standing. The forest seemed very peaceful and snow was gently falling again. It was a little hard climbing up the mountain when that blizzard came out of nowhere. I looked to my right to see the snow valley with the weird mist rising into the air. I was starting to wonder if it was even mist and not something else because I don't think mist rises. I look to my left and see the barren wasteland. Dark storm clouds still loomed above and purple lightning was flashing in the distance. I then looked over to the cornucopia, which was highly visible to me. I could clearly see some figures walking around but I couldn't make out whom they were. It was probably just the Careers though.

I sat down against the wall of the mountain and just stared out into the arena. It didn't look like anyone was coming up here so I wasn't worrying. I leaned my head back against the cave wall and let my eyes close as memories of my family flashed in my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian Platurkk, District 11 POV<strong>

After we had escaped from the two Careers from District four, we made our way back to our old camp spot. We were resting now and Sapphire was sound asleep. I smiled as I saw her calm face. I'm glad that she was resting. I had my back up against the cave wall and my arms were folded. I looked over to Andrew who was resting as well, but he wasn't asleep. He caught my gaze and smiled at me. I smiled back at him and he stood up. He walked over to me and sat down right next to me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey yourself." I said back.

"How's it going?" Andrew asked. 'Have you been okay after that encounter?"

"Yeah." I said. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing alright." He says. "Thanks."

"No problem." I say. "So what are we going to do now? Should we stay here or leave?"

"Hmm…" Andrew says. "We need to leave." He says. "We can't stay here. Plus, we need to find some water."

"You're right." I say. "I'm getting really thirst." All of a sudden my stomach growls loudly and Andrew starts laughing.

"It seems you're getting a bit hungry too." Andrew says as he pat my stomach. I then blush a little because that was a little embarrassing. Stupid stomach. Andrew keeps laughing but stops when his stomach growls even louder than mine. His cheeks go red and I burst out laughing.

"Seems like I'm not the only one who's hungry." I say as I pat his stomach like he did to mine. He then decides to just laugh so we're both laughing. I start to remember the times my friend Jaran and I acted like this. We would always laugh and joke around with each other and it would always end in a tickle fight. With that in mind I stopped laughing and just stared at Andrew. He stopped laughing as well and he eyes me suspiciously.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

Right after he finished speaking I pounced onto him and knocked him to the ground. At first he was startled and maybe frightened a little but I didn't care. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You just remind me a lot of my friend Jaran." I say. I then take my hands and placed them on both sides of Andrew's waist. He looked down at my hands and confusion swept across his eyes. "Well what does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"Well our conversations always ended in tickle fights." I say. His eyes grow wide but before he can speak I start tickling him as much as I can. He starts squirming and struggling while at the same time laughing like crazy. "Please stop!" he laughs. "You're making my ribs hurt!" he keeps laughing and finally finds the strength to push me off him. He pins me to the ground like I did to him and he starts laughing again.

"Looks like I've got you now!" he says. He then puts his hands on my waist and starts tickling me like I did to him. I start laughing like a lunatic and my face goes red.

"Stop!" I say. "I give in! I can't take it anymore."

He gets off me and stands up. He offers his hand and I take it. He helps me up off the ground. We look at each other for a moment and bot hour faces are still red.

"You guys are so weird." Says a voice. We both look at Sapphire who apparently had woken up.

"Oh." Says Andrew. "You saw all that?"

"Yeah." She replies. "Your loud girlish screams woke me up."

"Oh." Andrew says. "Anyways, it's time to get going. We can't stay here."

Sapphire nods and I agree as well. We finish packing up in five minutes and we start walking a way we hadn't been before. Andrew was leading ahead and Sapphire was walking alongside me.

"So Sapphire." I say. She looks at me and smiles.

"Yes?" she asks.

"Tell me about District twelve and your family back there." I ask. I am very interested to hear what she has to say.

"Well." She says. "I live in a part of District twelve called "The Seam". It's pretty much the poorest part of District twelve and probably the poorest of all Panem. My family is very nice. We always support and look out for each other to survive."

"I'm sorry you live there." I say. "Is it hard?"

"Yeah." She says. "But we manage. My father Diamondo is a miner and my mother Pearla sells stuff at "The Hob"."

"What's the Hob?" I ask.

"Just a place." She says. "It used to be District twelve's black market until the Capitol found out. They arrested everyone they found there. Everyone was baffled how they found out. Everyone suspected traitors were using Jabberjays to communicate with the Capitol. That was almost over a hundred years ago though. Now it's just a place where people buy and sell things under Peacekeeper supervision."

"I see." I say. "What about your family?"

"Well my father is a miner and my mother works at the Hob, even though she hardly makes anything. I have two older sisters named Ruby and Emerald and a younger brother named Topaz."

"Interesting names." I say. "Why are you all named after jewels?"

"Well my mother is named Pearla, like a pearl. My father was named Diamondo, like a diamond. They met when they were both twenty and just fell in love right away. My mother then became pregnant five years later with my oldest sister and they decided to name her Ruby. After that I guess they just liked the idea of naming their kids after jewels like they were named."

"That's cool." I say. Just then Sapphire and I bump into the backside of Andrew who had suddenly stopped.

"Andrew!" screamed Sapphire. "Watch where you're going!"

Andrew just stared ahead into the distance without speaking. I walked in front of him and my eyes widened. The path ended at a pool of water, which was probably about ten feet in length. The path continued on the other side of the water. There was also a hole before the water that seemed to be filled to the top with water as well. There was one just like it on the other side too. Was it an underwater tunnel? I wouldn't want to go that way but I suddenly knew I would have to once I saw the piranhas. Piranhas were swimming an jumping out of the water like crazy. They had razor sharp teeth and seemed bigger than normal piranhas. Great. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarahna Arleston, District 6 POV<strong>

Snow was now lightly falling again after that freaking blizzard seemed to come out of nowhere. I almost froze to death. Stupid Gamemakers. I was now walking very slowly throughout the forest. I didn't know exactly where I was but if I had to guess I was probably in the forest between the mountain and wasteland. It was starting to get dark again and I was having no luck finding water at all.

My blade was still in my right hand and my back was still hurting from the fall I took earlier. I also heard two cannons earlier but I really didn't care who died. The only person I was worrying about dying was me. I continued walking through the forest and looked around everywhere. I couldn't relax and I couldn't sleep. Not in this Arena anyways.

The air seemed to get colder and I folded my arms to try to keep warm. The air kept getting colder and colder though with every step I took and I stopped walking. I looked around and saw a strange fog descend upon me. I started freaking out a little and turned around. I started running away from it but soon stopped when I realized the strange fog was all around me.

I waited for a second but nothing seemed to happen. The fog seemed to be everywhere and made the area colder, but that was about it. Nothing else was happening. I relaxed and continued walking. About after two minutes of walking I suddenly stopped and an old memory popped into my mind.

"_Give it back!" I screamed. "Give it back now Zee-Zee!" Zeke just laughed and held my teddy bear above me letting it dangle just inches from where my small hands were struggling to reach._

"_Aww…" said Zeke. "Looks like baby sister is sad!" Zeke continued to laugh and started running away. I started to chase after him but I wasn't nearly as fast as he was. I finally caught up to him and found him hanging my teddy bear right in front of the fireplace._

"_No!" I screamed. "Don't do it Zee-Zee! Please don't! Please give me back Mr. Tedkins!" _

_Zeke laughed again and he threw Mr. Tedkins into the fire. "No!" I screamed as tears started to fill my eyes. I rushed to the fire and tried to reach into the fire but the fire burned my hand slightly. "Oww!" I screamed and started crying like the baby I was. I struggled watching Mr. Tedkins burn as I listened to the laughs from my older brother. _

I shook my head hard and put my hands over my forehead. Why did I just remember that? That was so long ago. I do miss Mr. Tedkins though. He was my only friend I had when I was five. I remembered that so clearly. Why did it come back to me so easily? I ignored my thoughts and started walking again. I looked around the area but nothing was happening still. The fog was getting thicker and it seemed to wrap around me.

_I silently hid behind the wall corner as I tried to hold back tears. My parents were fighting again. My mother Clairna was trying to hold her own against the torments my father Divgo was throwing at her._

"_Why did I even marry you?" my mother yelled at my father. "Every since we had our first kid you've been nothing but selfish and uncaring! You always tune us out and don't even seem to acknowledge our presence!"_

_My father suddenly slapped my mother who stumbled into the kitchen counter behind her. My eyes were filled with silent tears as I watched the horrific scene of my own father hitting my mother. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!" my father screamed. "I can't believe you would accuse me of such horrible things! If anyone here is to blame then it's you! You always seem too busy for me because you're always spending so much time with the kids!"_

"Ahh!" I screamed out loud. Why were these memories suddenly popping up in my mind? That was probably the worst memory I ever had. I quickly started running through the forest as another memory popped into my head.

"_What?" I asked confused. I struggled to open my eyes as my mom woke me up. I sat up from my bed and looked at her sad eyes. "What's wrong mom?" I asked._

"_Sarahna…" my mother said. "I need to tell you something."_

"_What is it mother?" I asked confused._

"_It's about your father." She said.  
><em>

_My eyes quickly widened in fear. "What?" I asked sharply. "What happened to him? Is he ok?"_

"_Sarahna calm down…" my mother said. I rested again my bed and waited._

"_Your father is okay." I suddenly calmed down._

"_But he's not here anymore." My mom suddenly said._

"_What do you mean mom?" I asked frightened._

"_He's gone Sarahna." My mom said. "Our divorce was finalized last night while you were sleeping."_

_My eyes started to fill with tears and my mother's eyes did a little as well. "He's not coming back."_

I screamed even louder as I held my hands again my head. I was running nowhere but I just need to get out of this stupid fog! This fog wasn't normal. It was making me remember horrible memories form my past. I screamed even louder and tears began to fill my eyes as I remembered the day of my reaping. The day I was chosen to be in the Hunger Games.

I started getting so frustrated from these memories that I didn't even notice where I was running. I suddenly came into contact with a tree and I fell backwards into the cold snow. I let out a groan of pain as I continued to cry. I then remembered the night when my brother Wes became paralyzed from an accident he had.

"Get out of my head!" I screamed out loud. "Please! Get out!"

My screamed soon stopped as I heard a familiar buzzing sound. I looked up at the tree and I saw it, a tracker jacker nest. The tracker jackers were out of their next and going crazy. I guess they didn't like it when strangers like me disrupt their home by running into it because they were now heading down towards me. I screamed louder as I realized what was happening and stumbled to my feet. I felt the first sting on the back of my neck and I screamed in agony. Suddenly the tracker jackers were all over me and I was swatting my hands all over the place.

I felt another sting on my cheek and another on my right leg. The pain was unreal and so agonizing. I then remembered how my brother Wes was paralyzed. He was paralyzed from an encounter he had with some tracker jackers. I bit my bottom lip and tried not to scream. I felt another sting on my left arm and on my right hand. I started slowing down and felt dizzy. I couldn't go on any longer. I suddenly collapsed to the ground on my stomach. My blade flew out of my hand and landed just inches away from my head that was already on the ground.

Sting after horrible sting. It felt like my whole body was on fire and all I could hear was buzzing and the horrible screams from past memories. I looked at my blade in front of me that seemed to shine in the light. I looked at my face in the reflection and my heart sank. My whole face had huge bumps and each bump was oozing some green liquid. I started crying silently to myself and closed my eyes. Before I drifted into the unknown world I remembered one last memory. The memory was of the first time I saw my mother smile after my father left her. I smiled weakly to myself as my whole world drifted away.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 16<strong>

**There is chapter 16 Everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it! Another death! I know! It's sad that she died but they all have to die! The next chapter will be up soon. I promised at least one chapter a week, and at most two chapters. It just depends when I have time! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Please review! Please Review! I will love you forever if you do review! Hope you have a good day!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

**-Tetra Merribrown**

**District 2**

**-Barndo Deletush**

**-Millicent Sanrain**

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

**-Rwanda Cattlecope**

**District 4**

**-Pivon Ghoown**

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

**-Chaelleigh Surgelect**

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (Killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

**-Kitt Lonell**

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (Killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

**-Sapphire Luvally**


	17. Conversations and Sponsor Gifts

**Here is Chapter 17! Hope you enjoy and remember I don't own anything Hunger Games including content used in the movie! Please review if you read this and I mean everyone pretty please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sapphire Luvally, District 12 POV<strong>

All three of us stood there in silence. The piranhas seemed vicious and very hungry and there was no way I was jumping in there. Of course there was some water tunnel that seemed to come up at the other side, but I had no idea how long it was.

Andrew seemed to still be staring at the piranhas. I didn't know what he was thinking but if I had to guess he was probably thinking something like "crap." Damian wasn't even looking at the piranhas though. Damian then seemed to snap out of his thoughts because he was taking off his backpack. Andrew and I both watched him as he grabbed all his stuff including his weapons. He then took his backpack in hand and chucked it across the piranha pool. My eyes went wide as I watched the pack soar and land safely on the other side.

Damian then threw his spears and even the trident we had gotten earlier. They all landed safely as well. Damian then started to take off his coat revealing his dark brown shirt underneath. The shirt was tight and really showed off his muscles. He then took his shirt off revealing his bare chest and I couldn't help but blush.

"What in the heck are you doing Damian?" Andrew suddenly asked.

Damian looked over to Andrew and simply smiled. "Well." He casually said as he crumpled his shirt and coat together into a ball. He then tossed his coat and shirt onto the other side of the pool as well. "We have to keep moving. And as you can see there's now way we can cross this pool without getting eaten alive by these piranha muttations."

"I completely agree with you." Says Andrew. "But that still doesn't explain why you're stripping in front of us."

Damian was now untying his snow boots and he slowly pulled them off. He then took his socks off as well and stuffed them inside his brown leather snow boots. He then proceeded to throw his boots over the water as well. He was now only wearing his olive green cargo pants.

"You see Andrew." Said Damian while he started messing with the buckle on his pants. "There seems to be only one way to the other side. And that way is swimming through this water tunnel."

We all looked at the pool of water he was taking about. It was calm and still, but I was still unsure how long it was.

"Okay I get you." Andrew said. "Still care explaining why you're getting naked though?"

"Oh yeah." Said Damian who was now pulling his pants down which instantly made me jerk my head away. "If we go swimming in our clothes then there's no doubt in my mind that we will catch hypothermia. If I'm correct, hypothermia can kill you. So when we get through to the other side I want to make sure we all have some nice dry clothes waiting for us."

Damian smiled brightly as he chucked his pants and underwear over the water as well. He was now completely naked and I tried my best not to look. He then walked over to the pool of water and sat down. He put his legs in the water and yelled out.

"Whoa that's cold!" he said.

His back was faced towards me now so I couldn't see anything I wasn't supposed to see. He then turned his back and looked at the two of us. "Well?" he suddenly asked.

"Well what?" Andrew asked.

"Aren't you going to undress?" he asked. "You're going to have to if you want to live. There's no other way unless you want to freeze to death."

Andrew seemed to understand because he nodded. He then started taking his clothes off which made me blush like crazy. He threw his supplies and clothes over as well and walked over to where Damian was. I couldn't believe this. These were two guys I thought were kind of cute, and now they were both standing in front of me, naked. I suddenly realized I would have to take my clothes off as well if I wanted to get to the other side.

"Excuse me?" I asked sharply.

They both turned their heads over and looked at me.

"Yeah Sapphire?" asked Andrew.

"Well you two probably don't mind." I say. "But I do. I 'm not getting naked in front of you two! You two probably don't care that you're naked in front of each other because your guys! But I'm a girl if you didn't seem to notice!"

Damian seemed amused because he started laughing. "That's okay Sapphire." He said. "You can leave your shirt and underwear on. You absolutely have to take your boots, socks, pants, and coat off though. You need to at least have something dry to wear."

"Fine." I say. "Just no looking."

"Okay." Damian said.

"That means now!" I screamed.

"Oh." Damian said. "Okay."

They both turned their heads and I started taking my clothes off until I was only in my black shirt and underwear. It looked like I was just wearing a one-piece swimsuit. We all stopped as we heard a distant chiming sound echo throughout the cave. We all looked down the tunnel where we came from as the chiming got louder and louder. A silver parachute came into sight and landed right in front of me.

"No way!" I screamed. "We got a sponsor gift! I guess the Capitol likes what they see." I said as I smiled at Damian and Andrew. They both blushed and Andrew seemed to put his hands over his private parts. I knelt down and took out three pairs of goggles from the sponsor gift.

"Goggles!" I yelled. "Looks like we will be able to see clearly now underwater."

"Excellent." Damian said. "Toss me a pair. I'll go first and make sure it's safe."

I toss him the goggles and he catches them easily. He then puts them over his eyes and takes a deep breath before he jumps into the water. Andrew and I sit there waiting for him to come out on the other side. A whole forty-five seconds pass before he safely resurfaces on the other side. I hear him breath in a lot of air and he laughs.

"Holy cow this water is cold!" Damian screams. "I'll come back now. It's safe enough. I'll help you get through the tunnel Sapphire."

I nod my head as he disappears under the water again. We wait again until he resurfaces back on our side. "Ready Sapphire?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say. I am a little nervous but I jump in the water anyways. "Let's go." Damian says as we both take a big breath and dive under the water. I can clearly see the water tunnel before my eyes because of the goggles. We swim straight down for about ten seconds until we start swimming straight. There are a couple of stalactites and stalagmites but we manage our way around them. Halfway there I look to the side and see something that catches my eye. There seems to be a medium sized piece of rock that has a drawing on it. I tug on Damian's hand and he looks back at me. I point to the rock and he looks. We both look at it for a while and it seems to be a map of some kind. He grabs it in his hand and we start swimming again.

We start swimming upwards and I can see the top of the water. I'm glad because my head is feeling dizzy and I'm starting to struggle for oxygen. Our heads resurface and we both take in the cold cave air around us. Damian helps me up and Andrew starts yelling from the other side.

"That was like a minute and a half!" he screams. "You were under there twice as long! I thought something happened!"

"Sorry." Damian apologized. "I'm coming to get you now. Sapphire will tell you why we took long."

Damian dived back under the water and disappeared. Andrew looks at me and gives me a look like he's waiting for me to talk..

"Sorry." I said. "We found this." I then hold up the piece of rock that contains some sort of map.

"What is that?" he asks.

"I don't know." I say. "It's some sort of map. I thought it could be useful."

"Oh." He says.

I see Damian's head pop up and then he and Andrew disappear once again. I slowly take my shirt and underwear off while they are in the tunnel. I quickly put my pants, socks, boots, and black coat on. Damian and Andrew resurface after about a minute and jump out. They slowly put their clothes back on and their backpacks back on. We all stand ready to go and Damian picks the map stone off the ground where I placed it.

"Now let's see what we have here." Damian says as we all huddle in a circle and look down at the mysterious map.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris Matthews, District 10 POV<strong>

Chaelleigh and I walk very slowly. I was about twenty feet behind her because the burn on m leg was causing me to not walk as fast. I was exhausted and cold and didn't know if I could walk any longer. I see Chaelleigh stop ahead and I slowly make my way up to her side.

We both look down at the dead body. It was a girl and she seemed to have big bumps all over her body, which made me sick a little. Who was this girl? Was she the one that dies when we heard the other cannon? Three cannons today so far, that meant there were now eight of us dead. A third of us had already been killed.

"Who is she?" I asked Chaelleigh hoping she would know.

"The girl from District six." Chaelleigh replied. "It looks like she was killed by tracker jackers."

"Tracker Jackers?" I ask. "How do you know?"

"These bumps all over her body." Chaelleigh replies. "I've seen them on victims of tracker jackers in the past. Most people get them when they are stung. I even heard they cause powerful hallucinations."

"Oh." I say. "That's too bad."

"Yeah." Chaelleigh says.

Chaelleigh bends down and grabs the girl. She then rests the dead girl against the tree and zips her coat up all the way. "Rest in peace." Chaelleigh silently says.

Chaelleigh stands up and looks at me. "Let's get moving again."

I nod my head and look at the dead girl one more time. I frown as I think that could be me very soon. We start walking and Chaelleigh suddenly asks me a question.

"So how was living with your grandparents?" Chaelleigh asks.

"It was very good." I reply." They treated me like their own child after my parents died. My grandmother Lauline was just so kind to me. Everyday after school she would be waiting for me with her famous chicken broth ready to eat."

"Chicken broth?" asks Chaelleigh amused.

"Yeah." I say. "We have lots of chickens."

Chaelleigh nods and gestures me to continue.

"She would always do my hair in the mornings before school, and smile every time she saw me. Whenever I was sad she would always comfort me with a big hug."

"What about your grandfather?" Chaelleigh asks.

"He is my best friend." I say. "He always makes me laugh with the jokes he always told me and was always there for me in my times of need. My best memory of him though is when we would always go on walks together every Sunday. We would walk through the countryside and just talk about life. We would take these walks before sunset so when we made it to the big hill in our valley, we would always just sit and watch the sunset together."

"That sounds lovely." Chaelleigh says. "Sounds like they really love you."

"They do." I say. "And I love them." I say loudly because I know they are watching me right now.

"What about your family?" I ask.

"Well I have a huge family." Chaelleigh says. "My mother Claris is always at home cleaning the house and making dinner for everyone. She really doesn't have time to do anything. My father Petor works on power lines outside the District. He was gone when he had the reaping. I think he said something about being in District three or something."

"I'm sorry." I say. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"About a month ago." Chaelleigh says. "I hardly ever notice he's gone though because I spent so much time in the woods with my sister Monta and my brother Conar."

"Really?" I ask. "What would you guys do out there?"

"Well most of the time we would hunt for wild squirrels, turkeys, or just whatever we could fin. Other times we would just go to a little clearing we found one time. The clearing had a peach tree in the middle of it and the peaches would always be so good and fresh in the summer time. We would just sit there and talk while we ate the peaches. People would always wonder how we got peaches considering how rare they were in District five."

"I see." I say. "I've never had a peach before."

"I'm sorry." Chaelleigh says.

We both smile at each other and continue walking. We walk for about two hours until we stop at the place we decided to go. We had decided to go to the mountain previously but that caused us trouble. We now stood at the edge of the snow valley, which was between the ocean and the mountain. It was getting dark again and night was approaching fast. I looked up at the mist that seemed to be rising into the air. We started walking again into the valley before Chaelleigh stopped.

"Iris." Chaelleigh said.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"This isn't mist." She says.

"What?" I ask. "It's not? What is it then?"

"This is steam." Chaelleigh says.

Before I can reply I hear someone shout from behind us.

"Hey!" a voice yells out. "It's you guys!"

Chaelleigh and I turn around and see the boy from District eight running up to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeriel Pavorotti, District 4 POV<strong>

Pivon and I continued walking after what seemed like hours. Night should be about here now. We each had a spear in hand, which were now our only weapons besides a little pocketknife I had in my backpack.

"Hey Aeriel." Pivon suddenly says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I have been wondering something since your interview." Pivon says which causes me to raise an eyebrow.

"Well what is it?" I ask.

"Why don't your parents love you?" he asks fast and quietly.

I stop in my tracks and stare at him. "Why would you want to know that?" I ask.

"Well no child shouldn't be loved by their parents." He says. "It's just horrible to even think about that."

We start walking again before I reply. "Well half of my life I never knew why they hated me. They always sent me mixed signals and always gave my sister everything she wanted. They never gave me anything. So one day I flat out asked them what their deal was and they told me that I was their huge mistake. I was never supposed to be born because they only planned on having one child."

"I'm sorry." Pivon says. "What are their names?"

"Misty and Maurer." I say.

"Oh." Pivon says. "My father's name is Matheus, that starts with the letter 'M' too."

I laugh a little but realize Pivon never talked about his parents before, just his girlfriend Dyanna.

"What about your parents Pivon?" I ask.

"Well my father is Matheus." He says. "He owns a little fishing business at the docks so he's always out at sea with customers. We always had food on the table considering how much fish he caught even though most of the fish went to the Capitol."

"Interesting." I say. 'What about your mother?"

"Her name is Natalia." He says. "She owns a little marina shop on the beach. She hardly gets business there but she still manages to keep the place running."

"That's cool." I say. "Lastly, what about your girlfriend?"

"Dyanna." He says. "She is the love of my life. I met her one-day when my dad took me out on the boat with a customer he had. That customer happened to bring his daughter Dyanna along as well. We talked and it turned out we had a lot in common. We started hanging out and eventually we became girlfriend and boyfriend."

"That's nice." I say. "I'm glad you actually have people who love you."

"That' not true." Pivon says. "You have your sister."

"Yeah." I say. "I do."

I look at my ring and think of Serrena. I look up and stop at a clearing in the cave.

"This looks like a nice spot to camp for the night." Pivon says.

"Yeah it does." I say quietly as I kiss the ring on my finger.

* * *

><p><strong>Raphony Timplesmet, District 1 POV<strong>

Spade hadn't come back and I wondered if he was the one who died earlier. About an hour after Tetra came back we heard another cannon. I wondered who died. I really bothered me because Spade was gone that entire time and I heard three cannons go off. Could one of them have been his?

Night was not here and day two was finishing up. All four of us were gathered around a fire Barndo had started and were waiting for the faces to appear in the sky. I look into the fire and just thought about my life. My life back home wasn't that good, but it was still okay.

"Oh here it comes everybody!" Millicent shouted out. We all looked into the sky and saw the Capitol seal shining brightly. The Capitol Anthem started playing and Tetra seemed happy about something.

"I love this song!" Tetra screamed. "I love singing it as well!"

I looked at Tetra with interest as she started singing.

"The Horn of Plenty!" Tetra sung out. I looked at the Capitol seal again and the words below the seal read "The Fallen." I loved how it sad that so much. The first face to appear in the sky was the girl from District six and Tetra continued to sing.

"The Horn of Plenty overflows!" she sung out loud. "Panem shall raise above! Panem shall reign above!"

The girl form six was dead and I was glad. She was the first and only person so far who tried to kill me. I wonder how she died but all I cared about was that I hoped she suffered.

The next face to appear was the girl from District eight, who Tetra said Spade killed. Tetra smiled more and she continued to sing the Anthem.

"And we shall never fall again!" she sung cheerfully. The face of the girl disappeared and the next one to appear was Spades'. Tetra got even more excited about seeing his face and sung the last words of the Anthem very loud. "The Horn of Plenty overflows!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The three of us were all looking at Tetra weirdly. The Anthem ended and the Capitol seal was shown one more time before it disappeared into the night sky.

"Are you okay Tetra?" Millicent asked.

"Of course I am!" she screamed happily. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem a bit too happy about Spades' death, that's all." Millicent said.

"Well truth be told." Tetra said. "I never liked him so I'm glad he's dead."

Tetra stood up and started spinning in circles and she gladly walked to her tent. She was still singing the Anthem when she disappeared into her tent. Barndo got up and started following her.

"I'm going to talk to her." Barndo said.

"Okay." I say. "Tell her we're going night hunting in ten minutes though."

"Okay." Barndo replies.

Barndo walks away into the tent and I look over to Millicent who is staring into the fire."

"What are you thinking about?" I ask.

"Just my parents." Millicent said.

"What about them?" I ask.

"Just the conversation we had before I left." She said. "I kind of made-up with them after all these years."

"Oh." I say. "Why weren't you and your parents on good terms?"

"They don't like how people in Districts One, Two, and Four train for the Games." She said. "They think it's barbaric and so they've always hated it when they caught me training. My mother gave me this bruise on my face one day when I was training."

I looked at the bruise on her face but didn't think much about it.

"I see." I said. "What about your father?"

"He always let my mom deal with me whenever I did something wrong, which was all the time according to them." Millicent said. "He mostly worked so I hardly saw him. I was stuck with my mom most of the time."

"Sorry." I say.

"It's fine." She says. "We made-up like I said so now we're on good terms."

"That's good." I said.

Millicent didn't reply but nodded. Tetra and Barndo came out of the tent and walked over.

"Ready to hunt?" Barndo asked.

"Yeah." I say. "You and Tetra go over by the ocean. Millicent and I will go check out that snow valley by the mountain."

"Okay." Barndo replies.

We all gather supplies and pick up our weapons. We then go our separate ways and I refused to come back here until I at least got one kill.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 17<strong>

**Well there is Chapter 17 Everyone! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think about my story please! I will love you forever if you do! So please review and may you have a good day. Next chapter should be no later than Saturday the 28th...Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

**-Tetra Merribrown**

**District 2**

**-Barndo Deletush**

**-Millicent Sanrain**

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

**-Rwanda Cattlecope**

**District 4**

**-Pivon Ghoown**

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

**-Chaelleigh Surgelect**

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (Killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

**-Kitt Lonell**

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (Killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

**-Sapphire Luvally**


	18. Her Own Blade

**Here is Chapter 18 everyone! Please read and enjoy! Also please review! Please please please!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kitt Lonell, District 8 POV<strong>

"Hey!" I screamed as I ran towards the two girls I encountered earlier. "It's you guys!"

They both turned around and held their weapons up, but when they saw it was me they lowered them. I stopped running once I caught up to them. I was a little out of breath and looked down at the ground.

"Hey." Said the girl from District ten. "You're the one that saved me before. I never thanked you, so thanks."

"Don't worry about it." I say. "Plus, you shouldn't be thanking me. It was Auburn's idea to go back and save you guys."

"I'm sorry." The girl from five said. "I'm sorry she had to die."

"It's okay." I say. "There's nothing any of us could of done. She's in a better place now."

They both smiled weakly at me and I smiled back.

"Did you really love her?" the girl from five asked.

"Yes." I said. "We both loved each other. We would always hang out everyday after school after the day we first met. We would always find excused to hold each others hand and we would also find a way to be in each others classes at school."

"That's sweet." Said the girl from ten. "By the way my name is Iris."

"Nice to meet you Iris." I say. "I'm Kitt."

"Nice to me you Kitt." Iris laughed and I laughed back.

The girl from five held her hand out and smiled at me.

"I'm Chaelleigh." She said.

"Nice to meet you Chaelleigh." I say. "Thanks for being there when Auburn died."

"No problem." She said.

Chaelleigh turned around and looked into the snow valley.

"Let's go see where this steam is coming from." She said.

"Steam?" I ask. "I thought it was mist."

"I did too but it's rising into the air which mist doesn't do." She said. "Also, if you didn't notice it's a little warmer here."

"Yeah it is." I say. "I wonder what could be causing it?"

"Let's go find out." Said Iris.

We all started walking for about an hour and it just got hotter and hotter. We had all taken our coats and tied them around our waists. The snow valley was quite pretty even though it was nighttime. The Capitol seal appeared and the Anthem played. The girl from six appeared, as did Auburn and that Career I killed. I started crying a little when I saw Auburn's face but I refrained from crying too much. We kept walking for about another thirty minutes until we stopped at the source of the steam.

"Oh my…" said Iris quietly as she stared at the sight before her. My eyes widened as they stared at a huge lake that seemed to be in the center of the valley. The thing that surprised me was that the lake seemed to be boiling. Bubbles were popping at every inch of the lake surface and the closer we approached the lake the hotter it seemed to get. I watched as Chaelleigh walked up to the lakeside and bent over. She put her finger in the water and suddenly pulled it back out with a yell.

"That's scorching hot." Chaelleigh said. "I wonder how the snow on the ground isn't melted? We need to stay our distance from this lake guys. If we fall in we'll get cooked alive."

Chaelleigh stood up and looked around. "This seems like a good place to camp." She said.

Iris and Chaelleigh started unpacking but before I could, something caught my eye. In the distance I saw a figure standing by the lakeside about a hundred feet away. My eyes suddenly widened as I recognized the curly brown hair, and the same mustard colored coat I had wrapped around my waist.

"Auburn!" I yelled as I started running towards her.

* * *

><p><strong>Luca Vassera, District 3 POV<strong>

Rwanda and I took our last steps as we arrived at the glacier. I look forward and see the massive glacier go on for at least two miles in each direction. This glacier was pretty big. I look off to the right and see some polar bear muttations in the distance. The muttations were walking along the ice and luckily away from us. They probably hadn't seen us yet.

"It's about time." Rwanda said annoyed. "That took longer than I thought. It's night now. I think we should make camp now Luca."

"You're right." I say. "That really did take much longer than I thought it would. At least we're here now and probably far away from any tribute."

"Let's hope your right Luca." Rwanda said. "A tribute could come out of that cave any second."

She pointed and I turned my head left. There was a big entrance to the ice caves on my left about two hundred feet away. I knew there were some tributes that went into the ice caves at the start of the game, but I doubt any of them would come out this end.

"Let's just make camp now." I say. "No one is going to come out of that cave."

"How do you know?" Rwanda asked.

"Look at the ice caves Rwanda. "I say. "They're huge. It's probably like a labyrinth in there."

"You can never be too sure." Rwanda said. "Let's just hope you're right."

"I know I am." I say.

Rwanda looks at me for a second before she starts putting her supplies down. I start putting all of my supplies down as well. We saw who died today about twenty minutes ago but I really didn't get to know any of them. I knew the boy from nine was with the Careers and now he was dead. I guess that was a good thing, but was it really? I knew the pair from eight were in love, and now the girl was dead. I wondered how well the boy was doing now. He was probably traumatized. The girl form six didn't really make sense. She scored a ten in training and she got killed so early. I guess the only thing scores were good for were for sponsors. I wondered how she died…

I sit down on my butt and look at Rwanda who was on her back looking up at the sky. The air was cool and the stars were still etched into the sky. There weren't many stars but they were all big. I decided to count them because I was getting a bit bored. I finished counting and the final number was sixteen. I thought about the number for a second and then it h it me. Sixteen stars. Eight tributes had already died which made the remaining number of us sixteen. No it couldn't be. Was I right? I don't know. I never was watching the sky when I heard cannons go off. I would have to watch the sky when the next cannon went off. I just hoped the next cannon wouldn't be mine.

I looked back at Rwanda who had her eyes closed.

"Hey Rwanda." I say.

Rwanda opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"Tell me about your family."

"Excuse me?" she asked loudly. "Why?"

"Just because I would like to know more about your life back home." I say. "You said we were just like family so I was just wondering."

Rwanda smiled once I mentioned we were like family. "Okay." She said.

"I have three sisters named Rinda, Melinda, and Finda." She says. "Rinda is the youngest and she's just so cute. She's really nice but can be annoying because she goes around most of the time imitating people."

"Really?" I ask. "Sounds annoying."

"Yeah." She laughs. "My sister Melinda is an awesome sister. She's always by my side and I'm always by hers. The thing that makes her different though is that she has a fear of the woods. She never goes anywhere that even resembles a forest. My last sister is Finda. She is the oldest and looks out for all of us. She is really great but is a little absent minded if you know what I mean."

"I do." I say. "Is that all?" I ask.

"No." she says. "But that's all for now. I'm tired and I need to catch some sleep."

"Okay." I say. "I'll keep watch for a while."

"Thanks." She says as she closes her eyes again.

"No problem." I say under my breath.

Just then I hear screaming coming from the other end of the arena. Rwanda suddenly opened her eyes and sat up. We both look in the direction of the snow valley and the screaming continues. About after ten minutes of hearing different screams ringing out from the valley, things finally got quiet.

"I wonder what just happened?" Rwanda asked.

Before I could reply the sound of a cannon burst throughout the arena and some birds suddenly appeared from the tops of the trees. I quickly look up and turn my attention towards the stars. I quickly count them and am astonished when I finish. This can't be right. I recount them and get the same number. There are now only fifteen stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Millicent Sanrain, District 2 POV<strong>

It was a little hard to exactly see where Raphony and I were walking but we could see well enough. We hadn't seen a single tribute and Raphony was getting a little bit irritated. He kept walking fast and I had to sometimes run just to keep up with him. We finally arrived at the snow valley and we both stopped.

"There better be some tributes in there somewhere." Raphony spat out. "I think I'll go crazy if there isn't!"

"I bet there is." I say. "Holy crap it's hot here."

I take my coat off and wrap it around my waist. I keep my knife vest on because I never know when some clueless tributes will accidently walk right past us. Raphony doesn't say anything but takes his coat off as well. He wraps his coat around his waist like I did and starts walking again. We both walk for about another thirty minutes before I stop.

"Hey Raphony." I say.

He looks at me with a look of anger in his eyes. "What?" he asks sternly.

I point my finger and he looks in the direction I was pointing in. A smile appears on his face as he grips his sword tighter and looks at me again. "Great eyes Millicent." He says. "Ready for this?" he asks.

"Yeah of course I am!" I yell silently. I take out my biggest blade and ready it. Raphony and I were hiding behind a tree. There weren't many trees in the valley but there were a couple of them here and there. I look out from the tree again and look at the three tributes that seemed to have camp set up. I looked beyond them and saw a huge lake that seemed to be boiling. So I guess the mist was actually steam. Interesting. I wouldn't mind throwing one of them into that lake. I recognized the three tributes to be the girls from District's ten and five. The boy from eight was also with them. I guess this was the group that Tetra ambushed yesterday. I guess they just weren't all that lucky.

I raided my arm ready to throw my blade at the girl from ten but before I could something happened that made me stop.

"Auburn!" the boy from eight yelled as he sat up and started running. Raphony and I were a bit shocked for a moment as we watched what happened. The two girls started yelling his name, which presumably was Kitt. They both got up as well and started chasing him. He seemed to be chasing something but I couldn't see what it was. He kept yelling out the name Auburn and I remembered that was the name of his District partner. She was dead though and I was a little confused.

Raphony seemed to snap my out of my thoughts as he started running full force after them. I quickly stepped out from the tree and started running as well. I still couldn't see much because it was nighttime but still enough so I knew where I was going. Raphony and I followed behind them as we ran along the boiling lake, which was radiating heat. I was starting to sweat a little as I kept running with my blade in hand. The three tributes finally stopped and Raphony and I hid behind another tree that was luckily there.

I looked up at the tree and saw some fruit that I identified as peaches. I was a little hungry but I ignored the feeling and started listening to the three tributes.

"I'm sorry guys." Said Kitt. "I really thought I saw Auburn standing over here."

"Kitt she's dead." Said the girl from five. "It's not possible."

"I know." He said. "Sorry. It must have been my imagination."

"That's okay Kitt." Said the girl form ten. "I know how hard it must be to lose someone you love."

Kitt doesn't say anything. He was facing us but didn't see us. The two girls had their backs to us and I thought this would be the perfect time. I nudged Raphony in the shoulder and he smiled. He raised his sword and I raised my biggest blade as we stepped out from behind the tree. I aimed my blade at the girl form ten and threw it with all my might. Kitt seemed to see us and his eyes widened.

"Look out!" he screamed as he tackled the girl from ten to the ground. The girl form five looked alarmed and she then looked at us. Horror arrived on her face as she raised her metal staff. My blade flew passed the two tributes, who were now on the ground, and it landed on the ground right next to the boiling lake. The two tributes quickly got to their feet and looked at us with fear in their eyes.

I quickly took another blade out and Raphony laughed.

"Look who I found!" Raphony yelled happily. "It's Chaelleigh and her two little friends!"

"Look who it is!" yelled Chaelleigh. "It's the big bad hot-headed bully Raphony!"

"Nice comeback Chaelleigh." Raphony spat. "You're wrong though. I'm not a bully. Bullies hurt kids and push them around; I don't do that. I just kill them right away!"

Raphony started laughing as he started running towards Chaelleigh with his sword raised high. Chaelleigh looked frightened but raised her staff in defense. Raphony took a swing towards her head but she raised her staff in defense. Metal hit metal and they seemed to be almost evenly matched. Raphony was stronger though and he started getting the other hand. Kitt suddenly started charging towards Raphony with his mace held high.

"Look out Raphony!" I yelled. Raphony heard me and jumped out of the way as Kitt swung his mace. I knew Raphony could take care of himself so I turned my attention to the girl from ten who was watching the fight. I raised my next blade and started running towards the girl. She seemed to see me and screamed for Chaelleigh. Chaelleigh tried breaking away from Raphony but he didn't let her. He swung his sword at her as she ducked just barely missing contact with the sword.

When the girl noticed Chaelleigh wasn't coming to her rescue she started running. I just laughed as I started chasing her. I flung my blade in her direction and she apparently knew it was coming. She jumped to the side as it soared past her. To my luck she tripped on a rock and stumbled to the ground. She got up about half way so she was on her knees but I was too close. I tackled her full force into the ground as she grunted in pain. She started kicking her feet but they didn't even touch me. We rolled around for a minute trying to pin the other one when I finally go on top of her. She was on her back and was breathing really fast. I took out my second biggest blade and stabbed downwards towards her throat but she moved her head and my blade went into the snow. I quickly pulled it out and stabbed at her face again but she was quick and moved her head away. My blade went into the snow again and I pulled it quickly out as I grunted in frustration.

I took the blade in my right hand and put it in my mouth. I then raised my arm high and brought it down full force into her face. She yelled in pain as blood came pouring out of her now bruised nose. I laughed as I took the blade out of my mouth and stabbed down again at her throat. Her arm flew up and caught my arm. I tried pushing my arm down as hard as I could because I was so close now to killing her. The tip of my blade was only about an inch from her throat. It kept getting closer and closer until the girl decided to spit in my face. Spit and blood hit my eyes and I suddenly took my blade away form her face. I screamed in frustration and punched her in the face again.

I looked around and saw we were just feet away from the boiling lake. The two of us were not both sweating from the heat and I quickly stood up and pulled her up with me. I pushed her down with all my force. She got up quickly but I pushed her down again. Her head hit the ground and it was now right at the edge of the lake. I quickly jumped on top of her and my hands grabbed onto her throat. My fingers tightened around her throat and she struggled to get up but I was stronger than her. I pushed her head down so her hair went into the boiling lake. She screamed the loudest I had heard her scream and I just laughed. Her hair was still in the water and it was starting to burn. I let my hands off her throat and just pushed her further towards the water. She was still pretty strong though because she was resisting.

"Sorry you have to go this way." I say. "At least you're pretty. You'll die pretty hot looking, very hot actually." I laughed as her hair continued to boil in the water.

* * *

><p><strong>Chaelleigh Surgelect, District 5 POV<strong>

I stepped sideways as Raphony swung his mighty sword towards my arm. He grunted in fury as he took another swing at me. I quickly raised my staff and our two weapons met again. We were evenly matched but he was maybe a little stronger. He then ran forwards at me and pushed me down. I landed on my back and my staff fell out of my hand. He raised his sword but before he could kill me Kitt charged into him and brought him to the ground.

I reached for my staff as Raphony and Kitt wrestled each other on the ground. I stood up and grabbed my staff. I then heard Iris scream and I looked over to her. She was pinned down by the girl form District two and was apparently losing to her. Her axe was about three feet away from her on the ground so she was weaponless. The girl form two was trying her hardest to push her head into the water. Her hair was burning and she was screaming loudly.

Rage started to build inside me as I watched the two of them fight. "Sorry you have to go this way." The girl from two said to Iris. "At least you're pretty. You'll die pretty hot looking, very hot actually."

Iris screamed loudly and I knew I needed to help her somehow. My staff wouldn't help me so I looked around frantically for something else. I then found what I needed. The girl form two's blade that she threw at Iris earlier was laying there on the ground. I looked at Raphony who was still pretty busy fighting Kitt and then I started running towards the blade. I picked it up and ran until I was about twenty feet directly behind the girl from two. I aimed carefully for a second before I harshly threw the blade as hard as I could.

"Hey you!" I screamed.

The girl turned around but was still holding Iris tightly. Her eyes widened and she tried to move but it was too late. The blade entered her back and she screamed out loud. She let go of Iris but didn't get off her. Iris then struggled a little bit before grabbing the girl around the waist, which surprised her. Iris then lifted the girl off her and threw her behind herself into the boiling lake. I had no idea where that strength came from but it was amazing.

The girl from two surfaced with her head above the water and she started screaming like there was no tomorrow. The boiling hot lake seemed to be cooking her alive as she flailed her arms back and forth trying to move, but she wasn't accomplishing anything.

"Help!" she screamed as loud as she could. "Help me please! I don't want to die! Raphony! Raphony help me!"

The girls skin seemed to be burnt off because all I could see was dark red skin and burns all over the place. She screamed so loud that all of us were now watching her. Even Raphony stopped fighting and was now watching. We all watched in shock as the girl from two was cooked alive. After about thirty seconds she stopped screaming and her body went still. Her body was now floating on the water as it continued to be boiled. The sound of a cannon suddenly boomed and I knew she was now dead.

Her body then caught fire and we all were just watching still. She looked like a floating candle on the lake, except the candle was burning violently. Raphony suddenly let out a scream of anger.

"You killed her!" Raphony screamed at Iris.

Raphony started running at Iris and I knew this fight wasn't going to end soon.

"Iris!" I yelled at her. "You and Kitt get out of here! I can handle Raphony!"

"No!" screamed Iris.

"Just go!" I screamed.

Raphony slashed his sword at Iris but I pushed her out of the way and dodged it just barely. Kitt came running behind me and grabbed Iris's arm.

"We need to go!" he said. "She can take care of herself."

"Okay!" she finally agreed. "I know you can do it Chaelleigh!"

The two of them started running away as I started running in the opposite direction towards the first tree I saw. Raphony was chasing after me and I started climbing the tree. I was a good climber back home so I had no problem. I went up as far as I could and I could see some peaches around me. This was a peach tree. Memories came flooding back to me of the peach tree I would always visit with my sister and brother. My sudden flashback ended when Raphony started climbing the tree after me.

"You're going to get it!" he screamed.

"No!" I screamed.

I quickly grabbed some peaches and started throwing them at him. They kept hitting him but he kept climbing. I grabbed one more peach and threw it with all my might. It hit him in the face and he fell off the tree. He hit the ground on his back and grunted in pain. He stood up and just smiled at me.

"I can wait here as long as it takes for you to climb back down." Raphony said.

I didn't say anything. I just sighed and took another peach. I took a bite and looked at the burning flame on the lake that was the girl from District two. I didn't kill her. Iris didn't even kill her. The blade I hit her with was here. She killed herself. It was her own blade that killed her.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 18<strong>

**There was chapter 18! I hoped you all liked it! Oh my gosh another death! Yes! my plan is to kill half the tributes kind of fast, but then they will die off not as much after that! Please review! Please review! I only have nine reviews and this story almost has 100,000 words! Please review and make sure to have a good day!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

**-Tetra Merribrown**

**District 2**

**-Barndo Deletush**

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

**-Rwanda Cattlecope**

**District 4**

**-Pivon Ghoown**

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

**-Chaelleigh Surgelect**

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (Killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

**-Kitt Lonell**

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (Killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

**-Sapphire Luvally**


	19. Severing the Bases

** Here is Chapter 19 guys! Sorry it was so late again! I have been so busy and stressed out with school this pass month that it's not even funny. I'm a senior and so I'm finally graduating high school! Yeah! Anyways, I graduate on June 5th and then I will be done! That's only like a week and a half left! After that I should be updating once or twice a week! Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! And please please please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Raphony Timplesmet, District 1 POV<strong>

I silently rested my back against the peach tree as my gaze fixated above me. Chaelleigh was still moving about in the tree doing whatever she was doing. I had been waiting about ten minutes and Chaelleigh was starting to get on my nerve.

"Hey Chaelleigh!" I yelled. I heard rustling and I could see her figure moving slightly, but she didn't say anything.

"Just come down here already!" I yelled. "There's no hope for you so why don't you just come down and die already?"

"Do you really think I would just let you kill me?" Chaelleigh asked harshly.

"I was sort of hoping." I say.

"Well forget about it." She says.

I grunt in frustration and stand up. I walk about ten feet before turning around and looking up at Chaelleigh. She's looking down at me with her eyes fixed on my every move. I look around at my supplies and see a couple of spears that I had brought along with me.

Of course, why hadn't I tried that? I jog over to the spears and pick up the first one. I wasn't the best spear thrower but I was still pretty good. I look at Chaelleigh again before speaking.

"Well since you're not going to come down, I guess I will just have to kill you with this spear." I say while smiling.

"I'd like to see you try." Chaelleigh says plainly.

I smile even brighter as I swing my arm back and around. The spear flies through the air, but misses by a long shot. Man, I haven't thrown a spear in a long time. This is going to take time to get used to.

"Nice shot." Chaelleigh says as she giggles to herself.

"That was just a warm-up throw." I say. "I still have two spears ready to kill you."

"Oh I'm so scared." She says sounding kind of bored.

I pick up the second spear and aim it more carefully before I throw again. The spear soars right towards Chaelleigh but she gets out of the way as she gasps in shock.

"You almost got me that time." Chaelleigh says. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to get me though!"

I grunt in frustration again and look down at my last spear. I can't hit her. I can't throw a spear that well. The first two are already stuck in the tree. I don't want to give Chaelleigh all my spears. I look at my supplies again and see some rope probably about 100 feet long. I look at the peach tree again, and then back to my last spear. I look out into the boiling lake and see Millicent's burnt body still burning like a crazy flame. An idea comes into my mind and I can't help but smile.

"Since you're not going to come out of that tree, I guess I'll just have to force you." I say.

Chaelleigh smiles and folds her arms before speaking.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Chaelleigh asks with amusement in her voice.

I don't say anything. I smile to myself as I grab the rope and unwind it. I make a knot around the tree trunk and walk back over to my last spear. Chaelleigh is watching my every move still, but I doubt she has figured out what I was doing.

I tie another knot around my spear so the rope now connects the tree with it. I aim carefully and throw it out into the lake. Finally. I finally hit my target. The spear impales Millicent's burning body, which was about fifteen feet out.

Chaelleigh finally understands what I was doing but it was too late. The rope that was attacked to the spear suddenly catches fire. The fire quickly spreads down the rope like a fuse on a bomb. The fire meets the peach tree and it also starts catching fire.

Chaelleigh screams while she waves one of my spears around in her hand. The fire starts to envelop her but she's quick and jumps out of the tree on time; just what I wanted.

I quickly grab my sword and put it into the tree's flames. My whole sword catches on fire except for the handle. Awesome. A fire sword; I never thought this would happen. I turn around quickly and start charging at Chaelleigh.

She doesn't run because she knows she can't outrun me. Smart girl. She has both of my spears and she throws one. I sidestep and dodge it. She mutters some unmentionable words before raising the other spear in defense. I swing my fiery sword at her as she raises her spear. They hit each other, but about two seconds later; her spear goes flying out of her hands. Her eyes widen in fear as she falls down to the ground.

She gets up a little so she's backing away from me on her hands and feet. I slowly walk towards her until she finally stops at the edge of the boiling lake. She looks up at me and I can see the reflection of my fiery sword illuminating her eyes.

"P-please…" she stutters.

"Please kill you?" I ask as I smile.

"N-no!" she screams.

"Too bad." I say. I suddenly swing my fiery sword horizontally at her raised knees and they easily get cut off from her body. She screams as loud as I've heard anyone scream as she tries to get up, but she can't. She has no legs or feet to walk on now. Blood starts forming in a puddle at her legs and she lays her whole body on the cold ground. She keeps screaming, but the sound slowly fades away until I can only hear her silently crying to herself.

"Bye Chaelleigh." I plainly say. "Don't try standing up too quick, okay? You might hurt yourself."

She doesn't say anything; she only keeps crying silently as her hands rest against her cut-off legs like she knows she can't feel them anymore. I turn around and start walking away. The fire on my sword had extinguished as I picked up all of my supplies. I picked up Millicent's supplies as well. I didn't really care that she was dead. I was sort of relieved actually. She was a big threat and now she was dead. Good riddance.

After about fifteen minutes of walking I hear a cannon go off which I know signals Chaelleigh's death. She probably died from loss of too much blood. She was one of my biggest foes and she was now dead. This really turned out to be a great hunting trip. I turned around and started walking back to the boiling lake to collect the bodies. One thing was worrying me. What would Barndo do once he found out about Millicent?

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew Truarkk, District 12 POV<strong>

All three of us stopped at the sound of yet another cannon going off. We all stole glances at each other before we continued walking again.

"I wonder who that was for?" Sapphire asked.

"I don't know." I say. "I just know that tributes are dropping like flies. Five dead on day one. Another three dead on day two, and already another two just barely after this day started. That makes ten dead in all and fourteen left, eleven excluding us."

"Who's left?" Sapphire asks.

"Let's see." I say. "Both from District's one, two, three, four, and our District. The girl from five, and the girl from seven. The boy from eight, and the girl from nine. The girl form ten and Damian. We also know that two of them just died but we don't know who they are."

"Okay." Sapphire says.

The map we found earlier showed us the locations of water all over the arena. The closest one to us was in that wasteland and the map showed that there was an exit that entered into it.

I looked at the map again and it showed that we were almost at the exit.

"Looks like we're almost at the exit guys." I say. "Just about a quarter mile or so left."

"Finally!" Sapphire yells. "Get me out of this cave!"

Sapphire starts running ahead and Damian and I both laugh at her. We walk for about a minute until I find myself walking side by side with Damian. He looks at me and smiles.

"What's on your mind?" he asks.

"Nothing really." I say. "Just thinking about my family and someone else."

"What about your family?" he asks.

"Just how much I miss them." I say.

"Oh." He replies. "Who is that someone else you were thinking about?"

"Just my great uncle." I say. "I was only two when he died, but I was told he took a special liking to me."

"That's cool." Damian says.

"Yeah." I say. "I was also told he fought in the second rebellion when he was only fourteen."

"That's pretty young." Damian says.

"Yeah." I say. "Just a year older than Sapphire. He saved lots of lives, but stopped fighting after his brother was publicly killed."

"That's too bad." Damian says sadly. "What was his name if you don't mind me asking?"

"No." I say. "Not at all. His name was "Rory Hawthorne.""

Before Damian can reply we hear someone shout from up ahead.

"Damian!" we hear Sapphire scream. "Andrew!"

We both start running until we see Sapphire standing at the cave's exit. We stop and catch our breaths.

"What's wrong Sapphire?" Damian asks.

Sapphire points first to her hair which is slowly lifting into the air, and then outside. We look at the wasteland and our eyes go wide. Purple lightning flashes and strikes the ground everywhere. You can hear the low hum of electricity and I can feel my hair starting to stand on its' own as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Grace Jaelson, District 9 POV<strong>

The water bottle fills all the way up and I take it out of the pool of water. I stand up and walk over to Cherri who was just about done packing all of our supplies. I hand over both of the water bottles and she takes them from me without saying anything at all.

"So where exactly are we going?" I ask.

"We are still going up the mountain." Cherri says. "Ten people have already died and I don't want to be the next. We're going to try to get as far away as possible."

She puts the rest of the supplies in the backpack and zips it up. She puts the backpack on her shoulders and starts walking down the tunnel we hadn't gone down before.

I start jogging until I reach her and then I start to walk at the pace she was walking at.

"I forgot to ask." I say. "Who died yesterday?"

She turns her head at me with a blank expression on her pale face.

"The girl from eight died." Cherri says. "Also the girl from six."

Cherri turns her head back forwards and stops talking.

"Who was the last one?" I ask.

"It was the boy from your District." She says. "I'm sorry."

"Nah it's fine." I say. "I didn't like him. Plus, he was with the Careers so in some way I'm glad he's dead."

Cherri doesn't say anything for a while and this tunnel has started to get boring. I'm starting to get bored so I decide to ask Cherri some questions.

"You don't mind if I ask you some questions, do you?" I ask.

Cherri turns her head to me again before answering.

"Why?" she asks.

"Just for fun." I say. "I'm bored and there's nothing to do; so just answer them truthfully."

"Fine." She agrees with a sigh.

"What's your full name?" I ask.

"Cherri Lea Noirson." She says.

"What are your favorite hobbies?" I ask.

"Archery, taking walks, yelling at stupid people, sleeping, yelling at annoying people, running, swimming, whistling, yelling at mean people, and hanging out with my friend Blear." She says.

"That's a lot of hobbies." I say. "I knew yelling at people would be a hobby of yours."

"It's not just what I like to do." She says. "It's what I'm good at."

We both start laughing because it's so true what she just said. Before we were thrown in to the arena, I saw Cherri yell at numerous people. She yelled at spectators during the chariot rides as well as the Career boy from District one. She yelled at the three girl during training as well as the girl from eleven; most of the time though she was yelling at her District partner.

Cherri suddenly stopped laughing and put her arm in front of me to stop me.

"What's that sound?" Cherri asked as her eyes focused on the distance. I stop and listen as well and I can hear a flapping sound. What could it be? My question is finally answered when a huge bat seems to come from nowhere.

I quickly grab Cherri's arm with my left hand and grab one of my knifes with my right. Cherri pulls her axe out and stands still; ready for the bat to make it's move. All of a sudden another bat flies in where we are and locks gazes with us.

Both bats are huge. They are both at least two feet tall and four feet wide includi9ng their wing span. They seem to have sharp claws on their feet and hands. Their eyes are blood red and their skin is a dark brown color. The thing I notice most though is their fangs. They were huge and pointed. They were probably at least four to five inches long.

Both bats suddenly let out a shrill screeching sound and I quickly cover my ears with my hands. Cherri does the same as me and accidentally drops her axe on the ground. The bats stop shrieking and they each start flying at us. One bat goes for Cherri while the other one heads straight for me. I ready my knife in my hand and when the bat gets about a foot away from my face, I slash at it with all my might.

The bat screeches in pain as I slash its' stomach open. The bat falls to the ground, and with one final shriek dies. That was too easy. Cherri on the other hand is swatting the other bat while it tires to claw her face. Her axe is still on the ground so she's kind of in a bad situation.

Cherri then screams in pain as the bat successfully scratches her face. Enough of this. I quickly pull out my other two knifes and throw all three of them into the air. The first one comes down and I catch it right before chucking it at the bat. The second and third knifes come down as well and I throw them.

The first knifes hits the bat in the wing. It shrieks as the second knife hits it in the other wing. The last knife enters into the belly of the bat. The bat screeches loudly again and I have to cover my ears again. The bat then falls to the ground dead and bloody.

I walk over to the bat and take my knifes out of it. I then kneel down besides Cherri who was sitting on the ground with both of her hands covering her face.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine." She says. "Just a huge scratch and nothing more."

She shows her face and there's a huge cut on her left cheek. It didn't look too bad and it wasn't deep at all.

"Well I'm glad you're okay." I say. "Come on. We need to keep going." I stand up and offer my hand to hers. She accepts my hand and I pull her to her feet. She picks her axe back up and looks at me.

"Thanks." She says.

"You're welcome." I say back.

* * *

><p><strong>Rwanda Cattlecope, District 3 POV<strong>

Luca and I silently make our way across the glacier. We found water about thirty or so minutes ago. I was so relieved we found fresh water. It was really some sort of miracle.

Luca's mallet dangled freely from his hand as he walked with me. It was still dark outside because it was still early in the morning.

We heard two cannons go off about an hour ago before we left. I was really interested who died. Yesterday, three people died. The girl from six, the girl from eight, and the boy from nine. I didn't know them much so their deaths didn't affect me as much. It was still sad though. I wonder how they died? I hope they didn't die painful deaths. I also wondered how the two people that just died were killed and who they were.

"Rwanda." Luca suddenly says. "Stop for a second. "

"Why?" I ask.

He points his finger and I see a huge polar bear muttation walking in front of us. We both freeze as it stops walking. It turns its' head and looks at us. My breathing stops completely as it stares at us. The bear turns its' head again and continues walking away from us. I start breathing again and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close." I say. 'I wonder why it didn't attack us?"

"Maybe the Gamemakers have seen enough violence for now." Luca says. "Two people just died over an hour ago."

"Yeah." I say. "You're probably right."

We start walking again; this time back to camp. I was getting very tired because I hadn't slept much at all. We probably had about a forty-five minute walk to camp and I was getting bored.

"Tell me about your sister Valentina." I ask.

He looks at me with a confused look.

"Why?" he asks.

"Just curious I guess." I say.

"Well okay then." He says. "She's my only sister and my only sibling. I'm older than her so I always look out for her. She's pretty young but she also looks out for me as well."

"That's sweet." I say. "What else?"

"She likes to play hide and seek." Luca says. "I always let her find me though. When she hides I always pretend I can't find her even though it was always obvious where she was hiding."

"You're such a good brother Luca." I say and then he smiles at me. "Anything else?"

"She really likes dogs." Luca says. "She always insisted that we take in any stray dog that we found on the street. She loves all animals but probably dogs the most."

"That's funny." I say. "She sounds like a real sweetheart."

"Well she is." Luca says. "She's my very own little Valentine. I will always lover her; even in death."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 19<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! another death! I know I'm killing them off fast but it's because I am! haha! I'm actually just killing the first twelve tributes fast. After that final twelve is reached I won't kill them as much because I plan on there being 45 chapter which is a lot I know! Since it took so long to update and I didn't tell you guys...again...I'm going to update again tomorrow, and then again on monday. So Chapters 20 and 21 should be up by then. I wrote this chapter, chapter 20, and chapter 21 in study hall because I had to make up so many absences! Haha I don't go to school, yet I'm still graduating! haha! Anyways, there's going to be another death next chapter so be prepared! Please review and I will love you forever! Until then have a good day! Until next time my friends!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

**-Tetra Merribrown**

**District 2**

**-Barndo Deletush**

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

**-Rwanda Cattlecope**

**District 4**

**-Pivon Ghoown**

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (Killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (Killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

**-Kitt Lonell**

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (Killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

**-Sapphire Luvally**


	20. Lightning Strike

**Here is Chapter 20 like I promised! Yeah! Hope you enjoy and please remember to enjoy! Also Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pivon Ghoown, District 4 POV<strong>

This cave really seemed to go on forever. No matter which way we went, we would always find more tunnels or dead ends. We luckily found some water though so we were doing fairly well.

Aeriel and I walked side by side and weren't talking to each other that much. We talked to each other here and there, but not much about anything. I was starting to get irritated because all I wanted to do was to get out of this cave.

"How much longer do we have to go?" I asked Aeriel.

"How am I supposed to know?" she replied. "For all I know this cave could go on forever."

"Well we have to be getting close to an exit." I say. "we've been going the same way for a while now."

"True." Aeriel says. "This cave might be cool, but it's kind of stuffy. I need fresh air fast."

I don't reply but I keep walking with Aeriel right next to me. We heard two cannons go off a while ago which means there's only fourteen of us left now. Ten people had already died and I hadn't killed a single one of them. Maybe I should have stuck around for the bloodbath.

We turn another corner and at last we see it. We see light streaming through the exit of the cave. The light is so bright that I can't see what's outside but I don't really care. I fell a slight breeze and I close my eyes.

My eyes suddenly burst open when I hear something coming from behind us. Before I can look back I see two figures fly past my face and stop right in front of us. Two huge bats are glaring at Aeriel and I and their fangs looked huge.

Aeriel and I both raise our spears in defense but both bats start to violently flap their wings. The power of their wings seemed to be blowing a strong gust of wind at us and I accidentally let go of my spear.

My spear goes flying in back of me and I turn my head around to look. I start to run after my spear but I suddenly stop and put my hands over my ears. Both bats had suddenly started screeching very loud. Aeriel seemed to drop her spear as well because she just had to cover her ears.

The bats suddenly stopped screeching and then started to fly at us. One of the bats got right in front of my face and started scratching my face as much as it could. I started swatting my hands at it but it seemed to move so precise and swiftly that I didn't even lay a finger on it. I started yelling out in both pain and for Aeriel's help, but she was having just as much trouble as I was. What I then saw made my insides flip upside down. The bat that was attacking Aeriel had sunken its' fangs into the side of Aeriel's neck. Aeriel screamed loudly and tried pulling the bat off her, but it seemed to have somehow latched onto her.

Aeriel then started to slowly fall to her knees and I instantly knew she needed my help. With quick thinking, I grabbed the backpack off my back and swung it at the bat. The pack hit the bat and it flew to the ground with a screech. I then ran as fast as I could and picked up my spear I had dropped. I turned around to see the bat coming at me again. I swung my spear as if it was an extension of my arm and it sliced the bat clean in half.

I looked over to Aeriel again who was now on the ground lying on her back. The bat seemed to be still sucking her blood or something and she was still screaming. I quickly ran over and swung my backpack at the bat. The bat leg go as soon as it was hit and flew to the ground. Before it could get back up I impaled it with my spear. It screeched very loudly before finally dying.

"Aeriel!" I screamed. "Are you okay?"

Aeriel moaned a little but slowly sat up and nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "I'm fine. Just feeling a little bit light headed is all."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." I said. "Are you ready to keep going?"

"Yeah." Aeriel said as she rubbed the spot the bat had bit her. I clearly saw two marks on her neck and wasn't sure if I should be worried or not. I helped her up and she picked up her spear. We started walking again until we reached the light.

We stepped into the cold fresh air and I looked around my surroundings. We were now on a glacier that seemed to go on forever just like the cave did.

* * *

><p><strong>Barndo Deletush, District 2 POV<strong>

Tetra and I stepped out of the forest and slowly started to make our way up the steep hill that lead to the plateau where camp was. We heard two cannons go off earlier but I didn't think much of it. Raphony and Millicent probably each killed a pathetic tribute.

We finally made it to the top and I saw camp. All the supplies were neatly stacked at the mouth of the cornucopia and the pile of the five dead tributes that we killed at the bloodbath were resting on the side of the giant golden horn. I heard they once used to pick up the dead bodies with their hovercrafts, but now they just wait until only the victor remains until they pick the bodies up. Also, if anyone tries to dispose of the bodies in any way, they will be killed right on the spot.

Tetra was dragging the dead body of the girl from eight and I was unfortunately dragging Spade behind me. About sixteen years ago, during the 151st Hunger Games, the Careers made a habit of collecting all the dead bodies and throwing them into a pile. After that year it just sort of became a new tradition of the Careers.

We reached the side of the cornucopia and tossed the two dead bodies with the rest. So far, we had the boy from five, the boy from six, the boy from seven, the boy from ten, and the girl from eleven. And now we had the girl form eight and Spade from District nine.

I counted again before I slightly became confused. I counted nine dead bodies instead of seven. The two bodies must have been the tributes Raphony and Millicent killed. I saw Raphony sitting by himself but didn't see Millicent anywhere. Eh. She was probably just in the tent.

I looked at the first new body and I recognized her as the girl from District five. Her legs were cut off at her knees. I'm guessing Raphony killed her. I look over at the next dead body but I can't tell whom it is. Their skin is completely burnt off and most of their hair is gone. I bend down and closely examine the clothes they were wearing. Same snow boots and green khaki pants which are both burnt off in numerous places by the way. I examine the color of their coat because I know each District has a different color coat.

I notice it to be some sort of brownish coat. The District eleven boy maybe? No. His coat was a darker brown. Maybe the girl from seven that Millicent desperately wanted to kill? No. District seven's coats were more of a brownish orange color. The only other District's that had brownish coats were District five's (which was a light brown color), and my District's color, which was a brownish red. Both of the tributes from five were already dead so all that was left was my District. No. It couldn't be. I looked up again but still didn't see Millicent.

I looked back down at the body and noticed the coat was zipped up. I quickly unzipped it and gasped in horror when my thoughts became true. Millicent's knife vest was still on her burnt body and I stood up as fast as I could. I glanced over at Raphony as tears began to form in my eyes. He let her die. How could he? I started running until I was only a foot from where Raphony was sitting. He looked up just in time as my fist hit him straight in the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Sapphire Luvally, District 12 POV<strong>

Damian, Andrew, and I all looked into the wasteland that was constantly erupting with electricity. My hair was still standing because of the static electricity filling the air around us. Damian and Andrew's hair was standing up as well.

"Well what do we do now?" I ask.

"We go through it." Damian said.

"Are you crazy?" Andrew said quite loud.

"No I'm not crazy." Damian said. "There's water over there in the distance and it's the closest fresh water source to us. Either we die trying to get it or die going without it."

Andrew sighed heavily before speaking again.

"Fine." He said. "But only because we haven't any water."

We all started walking towards the pond of fresh water (which was about 100 yards away). Purple lighting started flashing closer to us so we started jogging. We were about half way there when a flash of lightning struck right next to us. We started to sprint now. Lightning was striking everywhere and my eyes were starting to water a little from the fear. We finally stopped once we reached the water. We all caught our breaths before filling up our water bottles. We each drank a full water bottle before filling them up again.

We all put our stuff down and started to relax because the lightning wasn't flashing or striking in this spot. After about ten minutes of relaxing, Andrew suddenly stood up and put his supplies back on his back. He pulled out a blade and started stepping away from the pond quietly. Damian and I looked at the pond and saw two snow leopard muttations slowly approaching.

Damian and I got up fast, picked up our supplies, and took out our weapons as well. The snow leopards stopped at the edge of the pond and looked up at us. Their eyes were red and I had a bad feeling on what was going to happen next.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian Platurkk, District 11 POV<strong>

My heart was starting to beat real fast. I think it was now time. The Gamemakers were getting annoyed with us, I could tell. The three of us have pretty much gone through the entire games so far without getting killed or anything else bad happening to us for the matter.

The snow leopards each looked at us and remained still. Then something most pleasing happened. The snow leopards stopped looking at us and started drinking from the fresh pond.

Andrew and Sapphire both sighed as they lowered their weapons.

"Thank heavens they didn't attack us." Sapphire said. "I thought I was going to die for a second."

"You're not going to die." Andrew said. "I'll make sure you don't. Take one of my blades just in case. You might need it."

"Thanks." Sapphire said as she took one of Andrew's blades.

Sapphire then smiled at Andrew as he nodded his head at her. I smiled too but all of a sudden a great flash of purple lightning cracked across the sky. We all jumped back to watch the bolt of lightning hit the pond.

The calm snow leopards were now being electrocuted and making some cry of pain. They then stopped and looked at us after the jolt of electricity had stopped surging through their bodies. They started growling and seemed like they were ready to attack any second.

"Run!" screamed Andrew.

We didn't need to be told twice because we were all running now. The leopards had now started to chase us and boy were they fast. Andrew and I were running side-by-side, but Sapphire was about fifty or so feet to our right.

One of the snow leopards was ganging on Andrew and I and the other was about to catch up to Sapphire who kept constantly screaming and looking over her shoulder.

Purple lightning kept flashing and striking everywhere around us. We weren't in the best situation right now. The snow leopard then caught up to us and leaped on me. I fell to the ground heavily as the leopard started clawing at my back.

I started to yell in pain but the leopard screamed in pain and stopped attacking me. The snow leopard slumped down next to me dead with a spear coming straight out of its' stomach. I then saw a hand grab the spear and pull it out of the leopard. I looked up and smiled weakly when I saw Andrew standing above me.

"Thanks." I muttered. "That's twice now you've saved me life."

"Don't menti-"

Andrew was interrupted when Sapphire's screams filled the air. I sat straight up even though my back was hurting like crazy. Andrew was already running to Sapphire with his bloody spear in hand. I looked over at Sapphire to see her on the ground and the other snow leopard on top of her.

I started running as well with Pivon's trident in my hand. I caught up to Andrew who was looking overwhelmed.

"I gave her my other blade." Andrew suddenly says. "She'll be fine."

"I know she will." I say back.

We both suddenly stop running as the snow leopard falls off of Sapphire with a scream. Sapphire then stands up quickly and brings down her bloody blade down into the leopard. The leopard screams one more time before it dies.

Sapphire is breathing heavily and looks up from the leopard to Andrew and I. She smiles at us before we smile back at her.

"I knew you could do it Sapphire!" Andrew screams.

"Yeah I did!" Sapphire screams in victory as she raises her bloody blade up to the sky.

The smile then fades from my face and I realize what Sapphire has just done.

"Sapphire, no!" I scream. "Put your blade down now!"

It takes her a while to realize her mistake but it's too late. A huge bolt of purple lightning strikes down and hits Sapphire's metal blade. Sapphire starts twitching a lot as the electricity moves its way from her blade to her body. After about five seconds she stops moving and drops to the ground.

"No!" Andrew yelled as he started to run to Sapphire. It was too late again. Before Andrew could reach her a cannon sounded and I knew she was dead. Sapphire was dead now and it was just because of one little mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 20<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I sure did! What did you guys think when Sapphire died? was it sad? I thought it was. A little 13 year old girl dying like that. Also I would love you guys to review my story and tell me what you thought about the crazy thing the Careers do with the dead tributes bodies. Barbaric i think it is. Anyways, Chapter 21 should be up tomorrow like I promised. Please review! Until then have a nice day! Until next time my friends!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

**-Tetra Merribrown**

**District 2**

**-Barndo Deletush**

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

**-Rwanda Cattlecope**

**District 4**

**-Pivon Ghoown**

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (Killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (Killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

**-Kitt Lonell**

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (Killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

-Sapphire Luvally (Electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	21. Blind in the Blood

**Here is chapter 21 Like I promised! This is probably my shortest chapter! Please enjoy and please remember to review! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Luca Vassera, District 3 POV<strong>

Rwanda and I were now back at our little camp. We were watching the lightning go crazy at the wasteland. A cannon sounded and the lightning suddenly returned to normal. I'm guessing that someone just died in that area. That was the third cannon today, which meant there were now eleven dead and only thirteen left.

Tributes were dying pretty fast and I didn't like it. I kept wondering when Rwanda would die, or when I would die. Besides us, there are only nine other tributes out there somewhere.

There was good news, and there was bad news. The good news was that we were safe and not one thing had bothered us since the bloodbath. The bad news was that anything could happen to us at any time.

Thunderclouds were now starting to form quickly in the sky. I stood up fast because now the entire sky was covered with a dark grey cloud with a reddish tint to it.

Thunder sounded with a loud boom and Rwanda suddenly got up to her feet like I did. I then felt something warm on my hand. I looked down to see a red spot. I ran my finger across the red spot and then brought my finger up to my nose. I sniffed my finger and it smelt like blood. Blood? That's weird.

I felt another warm drop of blood land on my other hand.

"What the?" I asked. "Is this blood?"

"Oh no." Rwanda said quietly before sighing deeply. "Please don't tell me it's going to start raining blood."

"Great." I say as it starts to sprinkle blood. "Seems like it is Rwanda. Let's get our things and go back to that cave. We can stay there until the blood rain stops."

We start packing up our things while the blood rain starts to come down more. The blood feels so warm and now it even feels a bit sticky.

"Let's hurry!" I say. "This blood rain is coming down fast. We need to get out of this."

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Rwanda yells. "This rain is making me exhausted!"

We finally finish packing our supplies and start jogging to the cave. The rain starts falling harder and faster and now it's getting hard to see.

I start to slow down because it's just getting harder and harder to see. The blood keeps coming down harder than ever and I just stop moving. I can't see twenty feet in front of me and Rwanda seems to have stopped as well because she was on her knees and hands.

"Rwanda!" I yell. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Luca!" she replies. "I just can't move in this stuff! It's too exhausting!"

"Okay." I say. "I can't either! We'll just have to wait until it stops!"

Rwanda doesn't reply. I can still see her though. She's moving around but I can't tell what she's doing because I can't see all that well in this rain. I sit down on the ground and close my eyes. I wish this would just all stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeriel Pavorotti, District 4 POV<strong>

This blood rain seemed to come out of nowhere. I could hardly see anything at all. I knew that Pivon was right next to me but I could still hardly see him. I was starting to wonder when this rain would stop because it had now been going on for about ten straight minutes.

We were now traveling across the glacier, which seemed to go on for a couple of miles. The blood rain was making the surface of the glacier slippery. This warm thick blood was coming down hard and making it quite hard to see.

"Pivon." I yelled. "I think we should stop moving for a while. This blood is making me tired and weak. I need to stop."

"I have to agree with you." Pivon said weakly. "This blood is making me very tired. I wish it wasn't warm."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Maybe if it was cold then maybe I would be able to keep moving."

The warmness of the blood made it almost unbearable to even walk. It felt like every time a drop of blood hit you, you would just want to stop walking and take a deep breath. Since it was raining heavily, it felt like you were paralyzed and couldn't move. If you even tried to move, then after fifteen seconds you would probably collapse from exhaustion.

"I can't breathe very well." Pivon suddenly said. "I feel like I'm catching a fever."

"What?" I asked. "Are you okay Pivon?"

"I'm fine." He said. "It's just this stupid rain. I can't move in it. I can't see in it. And it's making me miserable."

"I know how you feel." I say. "I wish it would just stop."

Pivon doesn't reply but I can see him lying on the ground. I silently fall on my back so I am lying on the ground like Pivon. All of our supplies were off and our weapons were down on the ground as well.

I look upwards but can't see anything but the thick blood coming down upon us.

* * *

><p><strong>Cherri Noirson, District 7 POV<strong>

Stupid rain. Stupid Arena. Stupid Gamemakers. Stupid Hunger Games. Stupid everything. Why did they have to do this to us?

Grace and I had to go back into the first cave on the mountain path because of the stupid blood rain. The rain was hot and sticky and you could barely even see in it.

Grace was sitting on the ground with her back against the cave wall. Her supplies were all on the ground next to her and she was closing her eyes.

"You hanging in there Grace?" I asked. "You look a little beat."

Grace opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I'm fine." She said. "Thanks for asking. How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing great." I say. "Except for the blood rain going on right now, I'm fine. It you hadn't noticed, eleven people are already dead and we've been doing nothing this whole time. It's like the Gamemakers are taking it easy on us."

"Except you forgot about the blizzard and the bat muttations." Grace said.

"Oh yeah." I say. "I forgot about those."

"Yeah." Grace says. "We can't forget about muttations."

Grace spoke too soon because the hard dirt below us started to shake a little. Two creatures then flew upwards out of the ground and landed neatly on their feet.

Grace screamed and sat straight up while picking up one of her blades. I readied my axe as I examined the two creatures. They seemed to be moles. They were short and fat. Their fur was a light brown color and their eyes were red just like mine.

The thing that scared me the most though were their claws. Each claw they had was probably about ten inches long and very sharp. My eyes grew wide as their claws started rotating slowly like a propeller. They got faster and faster until they were going so fast, they looked like one big rotating drill on each hand. We both gasped as the mole muttations jumped into the air and did a dive into the ground with their drill-like claws in front of them.

"Where did they go?" Grace asked loudly.

"I don't know." I say. "But we need to be aware."

"Oka-"

The two mole muttations both came flying out of the ground again but this time it was from under our feet. Grace and I both screamed and flew through the air. I hit the wall and gave a grunt of pain as I fell to the ground. Grace was silently weeping on the ground.

I looked at the moles again as they burrowed underground once again. I looked outside where blood was still raining like crazy. There was only one choice now. Those moles would be back any second.

I quickly picked up my axe and ran over to Grace.

"Come on Grace!" I yelled. "We need to get out of here fast!"

"Okay." She silently said.

I helped her up as she picked up two of her blades that had fallen on the floor. I grabbed her hand and started running out into the blood rain. The ground was shaking again and I knew those moles were coming back.

"Wait." Grace panted. "We can't go out there! It's raining blood!"

"Would you rather be in here, with those mole things?" I asked harshly.

"No." Grace said.

"Good." I say. "Now shut up."

We ran straight outside the cave and the warm, sticky rain greeted me. I glanced back and didn't see the moles. Good. They weren't following us. I kept running with Grace holding onto my hand behind me. The next cave was just ahead of us even though I could barely see it.

We started to slow down because the rain was starting to wear us out. The cave finally came into sight clearly and we both literally jump dived for cover. We landed in the cave both wet, sticky, exhausted, and out of breath. I closed my eyes and started wishing that this was just all a dream, but it wasn't. This was somehow reality.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris Matthews, District 10 POV<strong>

This blood rain was very frustrating. Kitt and I were both under a big tree that was luckily sheltering us from most of it. Kitt and I were spying on the three remaining Careers at the cornucopia. I guess you could say five Careers since the two from Four were still alive, but they weren't with the Careers this year.

Kitt and I were very low on supplies and we figured the only way to get some was to steal from the Careers. Not enough for them to notice though.

The blood rain was finally starting to die down but it was still raining normally. We could easily see the male Careers from District's One and Two hiding under the cornucopia for shelter. I couldn't see the girl from One though so I'm guessing she was in the tent or something.

After we left Chaelleigh alone with Raphony we heard another two cannons go off. I was nervous to see the faces in the sky tonight because I really hoped I didn't see Chaelleighs'.

We were waiting for the Careers to go hunting so we could steal some supplies. But the blood rain was preventing them from leaving. The good news though was that the rain was almost completely gone now. It was just lightly sprinkling which meant they could leave at any moment.

"Hey Iris." Kitt said suddenly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm sorry about Chaelleigh." He said. "We shouldn't have left her to die."

My expression went from dull to angry.

"She's not dead!" I screamed at him.

Kitt seemed startled by my sudden outburst.

"Shh!" he loudly whispered. "Not so loud. Do you want the Careers to hear us?"

"Sorry." I said softly as I relaxed my muscles.

"It's okay." He said. "Maybe you're right. Maybe she's not dead. She could still be alive."

"I hope so." I said as I looked at the Career's camp again. The rain had now fully stopped. The Careers started running towards the forest and were yelling something about a fire. I looked up at the sky and saw smoke rising upwards.

I saw the girl from District One come running out of her tent and she started running behind the other two. I wonder who was dumb enough to start a fire. Oh well. This was our chance. The Careers were now gone and I stood up.

"Ready Kitt?" I asked.

"You bet I am." He said. "We have to be quick though."

"I know." I say. "We will."

With that said, we both bolted out from the big tree and started making our way towards the stack of supplies that rested at the mouth of the tall mighty golden cornucopia.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 21<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed that Chapter even though it was the shortest one I've written so far! So what do you think of the story so far? I'm so close for this story being half way done. I'm getting excited! Also I should tell you guys that the final twelve will happen next chapter which probably won't be up until May 31st or so. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this and please remember to review. Like always the death list of the tributes will be below just in case you forgot who was dead and how they died. Please please review and have a good day! Until then good day. Until next time my friends!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

**-Tetra Merribrown**

**District 2**

**-Barndo Deletush**

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

**-Rwanda Cattlecope**

**District 4**

**-Pivon Ghoown**

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (Killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (Killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

**-Kitt Lonell**

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (Killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

-Sapphire Luvally (Electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	22. Muttations

**I want to apologize again for how late this was. Please review and I will love you! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Grace Jaelson, District 9 POV<strong>

Cherri and I continued walking through this cave we entered about twenty minutes ago. There wasn't much in here besides walls, corners, and water dripping from the ceiling. Our clothes were stained red from the blood rain earlier and so was my blonde hair. I guess they really like messing up my hair anyway they can.

I was starting to get a little tired of walking and Cherri was walking fast for some reason. Cherri was in a worse mood than usual and it was uncomfortable being around her. We turned another corner and I saw light shining through an exit. Finally.

"It's about time." Cherri said loudly. "These tunnels go on forever and I don't really like wandering around like I'm some sort of lab mouse trying to find the stinking cheese at the end.."

"I wonder if the blood rain is still coming down?" I ask.

"I don't think so." Cherri said. "We've been walking for almost half an hour now. I'm pretty sure it isn't. I don't hear anything up ahead anyways."

"Let's hope you're right." I say. "I don't want my hair getting anymore messed up than it already is."

"Who cares about your hair?" Cherri blurted out. "That's the last thing you should be worrying about."

"Well excuse me." I say. "I for one most certainly do care about my hair. You should care about yours too."

I look at her hair and it's all over the place. Her ponytail has strands of hair out of place and there's blood and dirt in the rest of it.

"I'm gonna guess though that you really don't care." I say.

"Ding ding we have a winner." Cherri said sarcastically. "Now let's get out of this stupid tunnel. I am starting to feel like a vampire in here."

We step out of the dark tunnel and into the light of the arena. I look at the arena and gasp. The whole arena is pretty much stained red from the blood rain. It looked like the land was bleeding. I looked overhead to find that there was not a single cloud in sight. The stars were still shining brightly and the auroras dazzled the sky.

"Looks like everything has calmed down." I say.

"Yeah." Cherri laughs. "For now at least."

"Stop being so negative." I say loudly. "Your like a downpour. Stop raining down on my spirits."

"Well sorry." Cherri said loudly. "I'm just not in the mood right now Grace so I would also like it if you would stop being so annoying. My downpour might just turn into a thunderstorm, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to get struck by lightning."

Cherri was really starting to get on my nerves, but it was no use. She was way older than me. She was pretty much the leader of our two-person alliance. Trying to argue with her was like trying to wrestle with a rabid grizzly bear; you're not going to win without getting hurt badly.

"Whatever." I say. "Let's just keep moving."

"That's what I thought." Cherri said.

We started walking again and the wind was slowly howling in my ears. I guess the wind got stronger the higher we went up. I didn't know that. I'm only twelve though so that would make sense. I didn't get the best education being from District nine and all.

"So how did your dad die?" Cherri suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Your dad." Cherri said. "It's a simple question. I don't see how it's confusing for you."

"I already said I didn't want to talk about it." I say. "Why do you want to know anyways?"

"You might as well tell me." Cherri said. "You're probably going to die soon anyways. You might as well tell all of Panem. Did the Capitol kill your father?"

My insides churned and my fists clenched together unnoticeably. Anger started to boil inside my stomach and memories swirled through my pool of thoughts.

"Yes." I silently said.

"Then there you go." Cherri said. "Tell the Capitol how they killed your father. They should know how much people they're hurting."

"Fine." I say loudly. "But only because I want them to know all the pain they caused my family."

"So what happened?" Cherri asked.

"It was early one morning." I say. "My dad took me to work with him to show me what he did everyday of his life. I was only nine at the time. My father Kire worked in the grain fields. He showed me all the stuff he did and I just found it all so interesting."

"What exactly did your father do?" Cherri asked.

"He was a harvester." I say. "Besides that, I don't exactly know what he did. I was too young to understand most of it. Anyways, after we ate lunch we started walking back to the fields. We were holding hands and laughing at a joke that I apparently thought was so funny. All of a sudden, everything went dark and I heard a loud sound coming from the sound."

"A hovercraft from the Capitol?"

"Yep." I say. "Apparently there were some people who escaped from District three and made their way into our District. My dad and I watched them running from the hovercraft and they disappeared into the grain fields. My dad then told me to run back to the little cabin we ate lunch in and hide. I did like I was told and ran back to the cabin. I went inside and looked out the window to see him enter the grain field himself."

"That must have been scary since you were only nine." Cherri said. "What happened next?"

"Well the hovercraft made its way above the field." I say. "I heard yelling coming from the fields but wasn't sure if it was my fathers voice or not. I then watched as a huge cannon seemed to appear out of nowhere from the hovercraft. Fire then erupted from the cannon like it was some sort of flamethrower. The field caught on fire entirely and I heard screams of people. They sounded like they were suffering. The hovercraft then left and I waited for an hour for my dad to walk out of the burning field, but he never did. I never saw him again."

"I'm sorry." Cherri says. "Don't you feel better now?"

"I guess in a way I do." I say. "I just hope the Capitol knows they killed an innocent man."

Cherri didn't say anything but nodded her head. We kept walking and I looked up at the dark blue sky wondering if my father was somewhere up there looking down at me. What I wouldn't do to hold his hand again, or to even hear his voice. I don't think I ever will again though, unless there's something after this; someplace after death. Life after death. Tears started to form in my eyes as I thought about all the dead tributes and where they might be now.

* * *

><p><strong>Raphony Timplesmet, District 1 POV<strong>

The Three of us all stared at the burning campfire. The smoke we saw earlier led us here, and I was hoping to find some dumb idiotic tribute; no luck. What a waste of time. We wouldn't of hiked all this way if we knew we would find nothing.

"So now what?" Tetra asked while she twirled a strand of her hair between her fingers.

"What do you think we do?" I asked harshly. "We go back to camp. There's nothing here for us."

"Well someone must of started this fire." Tetra said. "It didn't just start itself."

"I know that Tetra." I said meanly. "That doesn't mean they're here though. They're probably long gone now."

"Okay, okay." Tetra said loudly. "Just thinking out loud is all."

"Well keep your thoughts to yourself." I say. "Unless you actually have something useful to say."

Tetra stuck her tongue out at me and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"What's that?" Barndo said suddenly as he pointed to my left.

We all looked and saw a girl resting against a tree. Awesome. It's time for another kill. I started running with my sword in hand until I stopped right next to the girl. Wait a second. This girl was the girl from District six. I saw her face yesterday.

"She's already dead!" I yelled. "It's the stupid girl from District six!"

"What a bummer." Tetra said. "And here I was looking forward to killing a little girl with my whip."

I ignored Tetra but turned my attention to Barndo.

"Take this girl back to camp and put her with the rest." I say. "Tetra and I are going to look around for a while longer."

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because I'm better than you and if you don't do it then I'll snap that little neck of yours. Kapeesh?"

"Okay." He agreed with anger in his voice. "What are you going to look for anyways?"

"There could be a tribute closer than we think." I say. "Someone must of set this girl up against the tree, and they probably started that fire as well."

"Sure." He said.

Barndo grabbed the girls' body and slowly disappeared after about one minute.

"Let's go." I say. "There has to be a tribute around here somewhere."

"What makes you so sure?" Tetra asked.

"Instinct." I say.

"Instinct?" Tetra asks.

Tetra then starts laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?" I ask irritated.

"You are." She said as she continued to laugh. "Instinct? That's too funny. Only you would say that."

"Shut up." I say.

Tetra kept laughing and my face was starting to go red with anger.

"I said shut up." I said.

Who in their right mind relies on instinct?" she asked as she laughed harder.

"I said shut up!" I yelled as I took out my sword and pointed it directly at her throat. The tip of my blade was so close to her throat. It would be so easy to just kill her right now. Tetra stopped laughing completely and her eyes were looking down at the blade. She then looked up at me and our eyes met.

All of a sudden I heard rustling in some bushes to my right and I took my sword away from Tetra and pointed it towards the direction the sound came from. A huge polar bear muttation stared at us before it slowly got up on two legs and roared so loud that it sent paralyzing shivers down my spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitt Lonell, District 8 POV<strong>

The Careers sure had a lot of supplies. They had everything from food and water to weapons and first-aid kits. I continued to search for supplies under the cornucopia as Iris looked in their tent for anything we might need.

I refrained from looking at the pile of dead bodies on the side of the cornucopia because I couldn't really face seeing Auburn's dead corpse. I already glanced at the pile of bodies before and saw Chaelleigh's body lying there with her legs cut off. I vomited in my mouth when I saw her.

Iris didn't see Chaelleigh's body yet as she hadn't looked at the pile of bodies yet. I didn't really want to tell her though; she would be devastated. I could tell that Iris had started to go a little crazy in the head but she was still doing okay.

"Hey Kitt." Iris said as she stepped out of the tent. "I found a flashlight and a couple of blades. Did you find anything useful?"

"Yeah." I say. "I got us two water bottles and this first-aid kit. I also got us six apples, some cheese, saltine crackers, beef strips, some rope, and these nifty night-vision glasses."

"Isn't that a bit much?" Iris asked. "We don't want the Careers to know we've been here."

"Nah." I say. "I already checked. They have plenty more of this stuff. Unless one of them counted each and every bit of supplies they had each day, I'm sure they're not going to notice."

"Sounds good." Iris said. "Anything else we should get before leaving?"

"I don't think so." I say. "Is there anything you need for your leg?"

"No." Iris says. "It's fine. I bet there's something in that first-aid kit anyways just in case."

"Okay." I say. "Ready to go now?"

"Yeah." Iris says as she walks up to me. "What's that?"

Iris looks over my shoulder because I guess she knew I was trying to stand in front of something.

"Nothing!" I yell as I push her a little backwards. "Nothing important. Let's just leave now."

"No." Iris says, as she looks me in the eyes. "What is it Kitt?"

"I told you it's nothing." I say. "Nothing worth seeing."

"You're making a big deal." Iris says. "Let me see."

"No." I say.

Iris stares at me before she tries walking passed me, but I raise my arms so she stops.

"You really don't want to go over there." I say.

"Why not?" Iris asks as she folds her arms.

"You just don't." I say. "Trust me."

Iris stares at me again before she somehow sneaks under my arms. She starts running to the pile of dead bodies.

"Iris!" I yell. "Stop!"

She doesn't stop. I start running until I catch up to her. She wasn't too fast because of her burnt leg. I grab on to her shoulders but she struggles and gets free from my grasp. I catch up to her again right as she arrives over the pile of dead bodies. I push her back and she falls to the ground with a thud. She landed on her back and unfortunately next to Chaelleigh's body.

"What was that for Kitt?" Iris yells at me. "What don't you want me seeing? Is it this pile of dead bodies? I already saw it Kitt. The Careers do this every year. There's no point trying to hide it from me."

I sigh and feel relieved. I'm glad she took Chaelleigh's death well. I for one didn't take Auburn's death lightly.

"I'm glad you feel that way." I say. "I'm sorry by the way."

"It's okay." She says. "I understand. You didn't mean to push me."

"No." I say. "Not that. Chaelleigh."

"What about Chaelleigh?" Iris asks confused.

"I'm sorry that she died." I say. "I know you liked her and I'm glad you're taking her death well."

"What are you talking about?" Iris asks. "Chaelleigh's not dead. She's alive."

"Uhh." I say.

"What?" Iris asks.

I point my finger right next to her. Iris doesn't look right away because her eyes had widened in fear.

"No." Iris says quietly.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she continued to look me in the eyes.

"Please don't tell me." She says.

I don't say anything. I nod my head and Iris slowly looks to her left. Her eyes see Chaelleigh's body and she just loses it.

"No!" Iris screams. "It can't be! Chaelleigh!"

Iris jumps to her feet and puts her hands over her mouth as she continues to stare at Chaelleigh's lifeless body.

I put my hand on her shoulder and am about to speak, but something stops me. A weird sound that sounds familiarly like birds rings in my ears and I look over my shoulder. My eyes widen in fear, as I look what's coming our way. At least fifty pink colored birds with sharp pointed golden beaks are flying towards us, and they don't look too happy.

"Iris!" I yell. "We have to go now!"

Iris turns around and sees the birds coming and screams. We start running past the cornucopia but stop when the birds dart in front of us. I look behind us and it looks like they've got us surrounded.

"Kitt!" Iris yells. "What do we do?"

"We fight." I say.

I pull out my mace and Iris raises her axe. The pink birds then start flying at us with their sharp beaks ready to kill us. Everything happens so fast. There are so many birds around us so I can barely see Iris. I feel sharp pains on my arms and stomach and I can hear Iris screaming.

The birds are flapping their wings like crazy and are still attacking us with their beaks. I see pink all around me and I feel the first pain on my throat. I swing my mace around in the air hoping to kill a couple of the birds in the process. I might have killed a couple of them but there were too many. I can't see Iris anymore and I start to worry a little.

"Kitt!" Iris screams. "I got out!"

"Okay!" I scream as another bird pecks my throat. I scream in pain and look up at the sky. It's like I'm dancing around in a deadly pink tornado. All of the sudden a bird flies passed my hand and knocks my mace out of my grasp. I try reaching down to grab but the birds suddenly knock me to the ground so I'm on my stomach.

I roll over on my back ready to defend myself but it's too late. At least ten of the pink birds start skewering my throat and I can't help but to try to pull them off me. I scream for Iris but she can't seem to make her way to me. I scream louder and my vision starts to blur. I feel the sharp pains of the beaks entering my body all over the place, but especially in my throat.

Everything then starts to go quiet. I barely open my eyes to see that the birds had just left. The world looks blurry and my throat hurts like hell. I put my hand on my throat and feel blood all over. I then cough up blood as I see Iris appear above me. I can hear her screaming but I can't tell what she's saying. Her image is a blur to me as well. I can't see her face.

The pain in my body starts to disappear. I slowly raise my shaking arm towards her, but it quickly falls and my vision goes dark. I can't feel anything anymore or hear anything. I see a light in the distance and I suddenly feel at peace for some reason. Am I dead? I don't know. All I do know is that I want to go towards the light because I can see someone in it. She has a familiar face and that same smile I fell in love with when I first saw her. Here I come Auburn.

* * *

><p><strong>Tetra Merribrown, District 1 POV<strong>

The polar bear roared loudly and I couldn't help but to feel a little frightened. The polar bear then fell down so it was on all four legs and it started charging at Raphony and I. I stood there completely frozen as the polar bear made its way closer to us.

"Tetra!" Raphony yelled. "Snap out of it!"

I seemed to snap out of my frozen state and quickly raised my whip. I didn't know what use a whip would have against a might bear, but it was the only weapon I had at the time. Raphony raised his sword in defense as well.

"On the count of three we'll both sidestep and get out of the way, okay?" Raphony said.

"Yes." I say. "Right.

The polar bear muttation ran closer to us and my arms were shaking a little from how scared I was. Tributes were one thing, but a freaking bear? Are you kidding me! How are we supposed to protect ourselves from a bear!

"One." Raphony said.

The bear was closer now and I could feel my heart beating so fast that I wouldn't be surprised if it jumped out of my chest at any moment.

"Two." Raphony said.

The bear was almost on us now; just a couple more seconds now. My feet were ready to jump out of the way. I fixed one strand of my hair just as Raphony screamed.

"Three!" Raphony yelled. "Now!"

We both sidestepped different ways and the bear ran passed us as it tried to claw us with its mighty claws. I then saw Raphony slash at the bear's legs and it howled in pain. He slashed at each leg and I whipped it a couple of times before we stopped. The bear wasn't dead, but it was badly injured.

"Let's get out of here!" I yell.

"Yeah." Raphony said. "We can go tribute hunting later. Let's go back to camp for now."

We started walking back to camp and I looked back at the polar bear that had apparently passed out. We continued walking for about ten minutes before the sound of a cannon echoed throughout the forest.

"Another one dead it seems." I say. "That means there are only twelve of us left. We've made it to the half pint of the games."

"So we have." Raphony said as he kept walking. "That means things are going to start getting more interesting."

"I guess." I say. "I wonder who died?"

"Who cares." Raphony said. "It just makes it easier to get to the finals."

I don't say anything. We walk another twenty minutes before we arrive back at camp. Night had fallen and I would guess it was about three hours or so until midnight. Raphony and I reached the top of the plateau and I saw something that made me stop.

There were a couple of dead pink birds around the cornucopia. The blood rain had stained the snow but it was darker by the cornucopia were the pink birds lied. I saw Barndo sitting on a log and Raphony and I walked up to him.

"What the hell happened here?" Raphony asked Barndo.

"Some pathetic tribute died here." Barndo said as he smiled.

"Who?" Raphony asked.

"Go check." Barndo said. "He's in the pile now. He was killed by these pink birds by the looks of it."

Raphony and I walked over to the pile and saw two new bodies. The first was the six girl who Barndo took back with him. The other looked familiar to me. The boy from eight lied next to his dead girlfriend and I couldn't help but smile. His throat was completely ripped open and blood so I guessed the birds killed him by pecking his throat until he died. Good riddance.

"Look who we have here." Raphony laughed. "Kitt from District eight. I fought him earlier in the snow valley."

I laughed out loud because I was overjoyed that he was dead. I always had a special hatred towards District eight tributes since one of them killed my brother.

"Maybe this day turned out to be a good one after all." I say. "Another death means we only have nine more pathetic tributes to finish off!"

Barndo kept sitting on his log and Raphony was checking on the supplies. He said that Kitt probably tried stealing supplies because some were missing. I didn't see any supplies on him so I guess someone else must have been with him when he was attacked; probably that puny District ten girl.

I went back to my tent and lied down on my back. I closed my eyes and wondered how much more I would have to face in this arena. Today could be my last day alive, but I know it isn't. I'm smarter than everyone here, and I will use my skills to destroy every last one of them; even Raphony.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 22<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed that Chapter! I'm so sad that Kitt had to die because he was a favorite of mine, but they all have to die sometime. I would love if you guys review this chapter! What did you think of Kitt? Did you think he deserved to die the way he did? The next chapter should be up on June 21st and this time I can promise that It really will be up then! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! By the way, I am officially a High School Graduate! Yay! No more school for a while for me! After I graduated I have been on vacation so that's why I haven't updated in a while so sorry about that! So please review and I will love you forever! Until then have a good day. Until then I bid farewell and Have a good dinner or something. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

**-Tetra Merribrown**

**District 2**

**-Barndo Deletush**

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

**-Rwanda Cattlecope**

**District 4**

**-Pivon Ghoown**

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (Killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (Killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (Killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (Killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

-Sapphire Luvally (Electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	23. Confrontations

**Here is Chapter 23! Sorry for the long wait again! I'm having terrible cases of writers block! Anyways, hope you enjoy! And remember to please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Barndo Deletush, District 2 POV<strong>

I sat on the hard cold log as I sat as close as I could to the campfire we had made. The thing I like most about being a Career is that you can make a fire and don't have to worry about someone hunting you down. I outstretched my hands over the fire to keep them warm and stared into the flames. I couldn't help but think of Millicent. She was my District partner and I would be seeing her face in the sky at any moment now.

I looked over at Raphony who was silently sharpening his sword like he constantly did. I felt something in my stomach whenever I looked at him. It felt like my stomach was going to explode from hatred. I know Raphony didn't mean for Millicent to get killed, but I didn't really care. I'm going to make sure I kill Raphony. I'll make him beg for my mercy.

The Capitol seal appeared in the sky and the anthem began playing again. Tetra was sitting next to Raphony and singing the anthem again like the crazy person she was. Raphony only glanced each time a face appeared. I don't really think he cared much as he was still sharpening his sword. The first face was Millicent and my arms tensed when I saw her.

"She died so early!" Tetra laughed. "I don't think she deserves to even be called a Career! She didn't even make it to the half waypoint in the Games! Even the two traitors from District four are still alive!"

I wanted to say some unmentionable things to her but I was too tired to argue or fight. I continued to look up at the sky as the District five girl's face appeared. Raphony chuckled slightly as he looked at himself in the reflection of his sword.

"I was waiting to see that face." Raphony quietly said to himself.

Tetra continued singing and her voice grew louder as the face of the District eight boy appeared. She seemed overjoyed after seeing his face.

"That's right!" Tetra screamed cheerfully. "District eight loses yet another year! Good riddance you District eight dirt bags!"

The last face to appear was the girl from District twelve. I didn't think much of her except that she was only about a year younger than me. Her face disappeared and the Capitol seal shone once more before it vanished completely.

"That was sure fun!" Tetra screamed. "I can't wait to see who dies tomorrow! Hopefully I will be the reason their face is in the sky!"

Tetra stood up and started heading towards the tent as she twirled in circles and sang the anthem to herself. She disappeared into the tent and I looked at Raphony who was now looking into the campfire. His sword was resting on the log besides him and it would be so easy to just kill him right now. I was weak though and I couldn't face him now.

I stood up and started making my way to the woods where I trained alone. I didn't want to be in Raphony's presence right now; especially not in his presence by myself.

"Where are you going?" Raphony asked.

"Just into the woods to train." I say. "I won't go too far in. Just about 100 yards or so."

"Okay, fine." Raphony said. "Just be back in an hour. It's your turn to keep watch and I'm not going to do it all for you."

"Fine." I say.

I start walking to the woods and I feel like Raphony is still watching me. I ignore the feeling and proceed down the plateau until I'm at the edge of the woods. I'm not too far from camp but I don't think Raphony would be able to hear me.

I look into the dark woods and fear shoots down my spine. I always did my training in the morning, but that was when Millicent was still alive. I didn't want to train in the morning anymore because Millicent was always waiting for me when I got back. Not anymore though.

I started walking into the woods and I continually looked around to make sure I was safe. After about two minutes of walking I stopped dead when I heard rustling coming from my left.

I instantly pulled an arrow out and aimed at whatever made the sound. A simple raccoon emerged from the bushes and stared at me for about five seconds before running off somewhere. I sighed as I lowered my bow. Stupid animals. I started walking again before something else made me stop. It wasn't another animal running around in the bushes though; it was a girl's laugh. The laugh seemed normal but something about it made me shiver and freeze in fear.

"Who's there?" I asked as I raised my weapon again.

No reply. I looked around frantically trying to see who or what made the sound, but no luck. I started to lower my weapon as it was probably only my imagination getting the better of me.

The laugh echoed through the forest again; this time louder and creepier sounding. I aimed my bow again but I still couldn't see what was making the sound.

"This isn't funny!" I screamed. "Don't make me kill you!"

"Kill me?" A voice replied. I could tell it was a girl's voice but it seemed off.

"Now why would you want to do that?" the voice asked.

"Show yourself now!" I screamed.

"Well…okay." The voice replied. "But only if you promise me we can have a little fun."

A figure appeared to my right as she stepped out from behind a tree. She was smiling at me and an axe dangled from her hand. Her black hair was out of place and her grey coat was tattered and worn. I recognized her as the girl from District ten. She seemed a little different from the last time I saw her.

I aimed my bow at her heart but I was still a little scared to do anything else. She looked at me as she continued smiling weirdly.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Me?" The girl laughed hysterically like Tetra always did. "I don't want anything except maybe some blood."

"Blood?" I asked.

"Yes, blood." The ten girl replied. "You see, I'm fresh out of blood and I really need some more. Trixie would like some blood too, you see."

"Who's Trixie?" I asked.

"This is Trixie." The girl said as she held up her bloodless axe. "She's seen so much blood you see, but has failed to get any for herself. Would you be so kind to let her have a little?"

"No way!" I yelled.

"No?" The girl said shocked a little. "Okay then."

The girl started running at me but her footing was a little off. She stumbled many times and she laughed to herself quietly. I let my arrow fly at her but she seemed to know it was coming. She sidestepped and dodged the arrow swiftly. It was too late now. The girl was now face to face with me. Her eyes were bloodshot and I could see dry blood that stained her white teeth.

"I will just have to take some then." The girl said quietly in my ear. She stepped back and raised her axe. She swung with all her might and I jumped back a little to avoid it but the blade of her axe barely sliced open some skin on my arm.

I gritted my teeth together as the newly fresh cut on my arm started to sting. I looked at her again and she was smiling evilly. I jumped forward and pushed her down to the ground. She hit the dirt and snow and then sat up a little. She looked around for a second before her eyes landed on me. Her eyes widened and she got up immediately. She picked up her axe and I could see tears forming in her eyes. She started running for her life and I could hear her laughing and crying at the same time. I didn't do anything. I watched as she slowly disappeared from view.

That was completely strange. That girl was crazy or something. I guess she was the first one in the arena to have gone insane; well out of the one's I've seen. I made my way back to camp and the cut on my arm continued to sting. Raphony was still sitting by the campfire and looked up when I approached him.

"You're back early." He said.

"Yeah." I said. "I changed my mind."

"What happened to your arm?" Raphony asked.

"The girl from District ten." I say.

"What?" Raphony asked as he put his hand on his sword.

"Forget it." I say. "She just appeared out of nowhere. She was completely insane. It's like she just fell apart somehow."

"Well I would think so." Raphony laughed. "Her District partner is dead. Not to mention her allies from Districts five and eight. She probably had to watch them all die."

"Yeah." I say. "You can sleep now. I'll keep watch."

"Awesome." Raphony said. "See you in the morning then."

"Yeah." I say.

Raphony disappears somewhere and I sit down on the log. I look into the campfire and think of the District ten girl. Her laugh really made me shiver and continued to echo throughout my mind. I honestly didn't want to come across her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Rwanda Cattlecope, District 3 POV<strong>

It was nearly morning again and I was looking up at the stars that never seemed to disappear. Luca was still sleeping soundly as I kept watch for the time being. We saw four faces last night and I couldn't help but think how they all died. The girl from two made me feel relieved because she was a Career, but I still felt sad that another innocent life was taken away.

The girl from five also died and I felt a little sad seeing her face. I didn't know her much at all, but she was smart. I wonder how she got killed. The boy from eight made me really sad because both he and his partner were both dead; and they were in love together.

The last face we saw was the girl from District twelve. I couldn't help but think how she died. I hope she didn't suffer because of how young she was.

Thunderclouds were starting to form again and I thought of the blood rain earlier. I sat up and stared at the clouds but didn't see that reddish glow they had before when it rained blood. Maybe it was just going to pour normal rain this time. I hope so because the blood rain made me feel like I wanted to die.

I slowly walked over to Luca and kicked his side softly. He slowly opened his eyes after I started kicking him a little harder.

"Hey Rwanda." Luca said slowly. "What' up?"

"Hey Luca." I said back. "Have a good sleep?"

"I guess." He said. "Took me a while to fall asleep though. I couldn't stop thinking about those faces last night."

"Me either." I said quietly. "Anyways, we should get going. It looks like it's going to rain again."

"What?" Luca asked nervously. "Don't tell me it's going to start raining blood again."

"I don't think so." I say. "The color of the clouds looks normal. When it rained blood the clouds had a reddish tint to them. I don't see that reddish tint in these ones."

"Good." Luca said as he stood up. "I don't think I could handle more blood rain."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Hopefully the rain will wash away all this blood. It makes me sick seeing this much red all in one place."

Luca didn't reply as he was picking up his mallet and putting his backpack on. He put out the little fire we had going and wiped some snow off his mustard colored coat. Building a small fire wasn't the best idea, but we figured no one would see it. The part of the glacier we were currently on was hidden form sight from the rest of the arena, and I doubted that any other tribute would be on the iceberg with us.

"Hey Rwanda." Luca said.

"What?" I asked.

"We're a little low on water." He said. "I think we should go back to that little pond we found at the edge of the glacier. We can't afford to run out of water."

"Good idea." I agreed. "Let's not waste any time shall we."

I held my hand out in the direction of the pond and gestured Luca to walk ahead of me. He nodded his head and smiled at me as he started walking. I smiled back and started walking behind him after I watched him for about ten seconds.

It was now day four and I wondered if anyone was going to die today. No one had died since the last cannon went off about twelve hours ago. I found that as a good thing because it told me that no one had died for a while. It could also be bad though. Time wasn't a good thing for us. If we went on for too long without someone getting killed, then the Gamemakers would get bored and try to lure us to one another.

After we had been walking for about forty-five minutes I stopped and sat down on a chunk of ice that happened to be there.

"Hey Luca." I said.

Luca turned around and stared at me before walking over.

"What's up Rwanda?" Luca asked.

"Lets rest for about five minutes." I say. "I'm a little worn out."

"Alright, sounds good." Luca agreed.

Luca put his mallet down and took his backpack off and set it on the icy ground. I screamed as a spear suddenly impaled Luca's backpack. Luca jumped back and quickly grabbed his mallet off the ground. I stood up fast and turned around to see who threw the spear.

To my horror, I started at the tributes from District four. The boy was the one who threw the spear and his face looked determined. He was ready to kill without hesitation. The girl on the other hand was behind him and her expression showed me that she didn't want to be here right now.

"Hello there." Pivon said. "Ready to die again Luca?" he asked as he pulled out a single blade from his coat pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Pivon Ghoown, District 4 POV<strong>

Aeriel scurried behind me as we ran towards the District three tributes that were still clueless that we were following them. Thanks to their little campfire we were able to track them. This was the first time we ran into someone since we had that fight with the District twelve tributes and the District eleven boy. I still hadn't killed anyone and we were already half way through the competition; so I was a little antsy.

The District three tributes finally stopped and started putting their stuff down. This was now the perfect time to let them know of our presence. I hurled the spear I was holding and it flew through the air like an arrow would. It impaled Luca's backpack and he jumped back in shock. The girl screamed and immediately stood up and turned around in our direction.

Luca picked up his mallet and looked a little scared, but something about him made me think that he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Hello there." I said. "Ready to die again Luca?" I asked as I pulled out a blade from my seasstorm green colored coat.

"Rwanda." Luca said. "Grab that spear. I'm afraid you might be needing it."

The girl pulled the spear out of the orange colored backpack and held it up in defense. Her arms were shaking slightly and all I could think was how easy she would be to kill.

"Did you hear me?" I asked harshly. "Don't make me repeat myself now."

"I heard you the first time." Luca replied coldly.

"Then answer me the first time." I said. "Or maybe I'll have to kill your little girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Luca said harshly.

I laughed a little bit before replying. "Of course she isn't." I said. "But I'm still guessing that you would do anything to protect her; am I right?"

"You're darn sure I would." Luca replied.

"Okay." I said. "Let's test your word then; shall we?"

I quickly stepped forward and swung my blade horizontally at her stomach. Luca didn't move for some reason so I guess I was wrong. He wasn't trying to protect her. He knew he would eventually have to kill her. So maybe killing her would give him an excuse not to.

Right before my blade came into contact with her stomach, her hand flew and grabbed my hand; stopping it only inches from her. She then twisted my hand quickly and I suddenly dropped my blade and let out a squeal of pain. She let go of my hand and pushed my down to the icy ground with my spear.

"Let's get out of here Luca!" the girl screamed. "Now!"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Luca said as they both started running. They quickly picked up all their supplies and were getting away fast. I quickly got up and picked up my blade. Aeriel was now right by my side and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Pivon, are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine Aeriel." I said as I shook her hand off my shoulder. "Let's go! We have to chase them!"

Aeriel started to say something but stopped when I started running after the District three tributes. Aeriel started following me and eventually caught up so we were running side-by-side. I saw Luca and the girl up ahead in the distance and I knew we would eventually catch up. That girl though; how on earth did she stop me like that? I though she was one of the weaker tributes. Was she just pretending to be weak?

The thunderclouds were now covering the entire sky again and I was really hoping it wasn't blood rain again. There would be no way we would be able to chase them in that horrible stuff. Lightning flashed and I was blinded for about a second. Thunder seemed to rumble the arena about three seconds later and rain started sprinkling lightly. Thank heavens it wasn't blood rain.

We were now catching up to them and were probably only about fifty feet or so behind them. The girl kept constantly looking over her shoulder at us and each time she looked she seemed to go faster.

I saw the edge of the glacier up ahead and a small pond of fresh water seemed to be hiding about twenty feet before the edge. There were two large ice blocks on each side of the pond and little streams of water seemed to be flowing out of cracks in each rock and into the pond.

Luca and the girl finally stopped and turned around to face us. There was now nowhere else to go, unless they decided to run right by us. They were now trapped. No way out.

Aeriel and I finally stopped running about twenty feet from where they stood. I caught my breath as I held out my blade again and glared at the two of them.

"Listen here!" I yelled. "You two aren't leaving here until at least one of you is dead! Got that?"

They both glared at me but didn't say anything. I could see pure determination in both of their eyes and I laughed a little. They might be determined, but I'm determined too. This is a fight I'm not about to lose.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew Truarkk, District 12 POV<strong>

Damian and I continued walking through the forest and it was starting to storm a little. After Sapphire died yesterday I have been a complete mess. After she was struck by lightning, I ran to her and held her fried body in my arms. It took Damian about ten whole minutes to finally convince me to leave. We immediately got out of the wasteland and entered into these woods.

Sapphire was like a little sister to me, and now she was dead. One little mistake led to her death. I bet the Gamemakers had something to do with her death. They controlled everything in the arena. They could control the weather and when the muttations attacked. They could have us strolling through this snow land today, and then have us walking through the desert tomorrow.

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked Damian.

"Well I want to go back to the ice caves." Damian said. "But we're running low on supplies. I'm thinking we need to steal from the Careers."

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "They'll kill us."

"We'll wait until they leave." Damian said. "We'll just build another fire to get them away from their camp like we did yesterday. Our plan didn't work though because those two tributes decided to get there first. I still feel a little bad for that kid from District eight. Those pink birds seemed to come out of nowhere."

"That's because the Gamemakers decided to kill him." I said. "Just like they decided to kill Sapphire."

Damian sighed a little before he put his hand on my shoulder.

"You need to stop thinking about her." Damian said. "It will only make things that much harder."

"I don't want to stop thinking about her!" I yelled as I shook his hand off my shoulder.

"Calm down Andrew." Damian said, as he looked deep into my eyes. "She's in a better place now."

"How do you know that?" I yelled. "What if there's nothing after we die? What if when we die, that's all there is? What if when we die, we die forever? What if we finish our story, and there's no sequel or new beginning? That's all that's written for us?"

"Don't think like that Andrew." Damian said calmly. "There's something for us after we die. I know there is."

"How can you be so sure?" I asked harshly.

"I'm not sure." Damian said. "I just tell myself that to keep myself going. I want to believe that if I die here, there's going to be someplace waiting for me."

I sighed deeply before I pulled my bomb bag out from my backpack. I picked up a bomb that had a black color surrounding the green button.

"I'm sorry Damian." I said.

"Wait." Damian said. "What are you doing Andrew? We can talk about this if you would just put the bomb down."

"Stop worrying." I say. "I just want to test the rest of these bombs out, that's all. I need to know what they all do. We still have one ice bomb, but we have four other kinds of bombs with there being three of each kind."

"Oh." Damian replied, as he seemed to calm down. "Let's be careful though."

"Don't worry Damian." I said. "We will be. Now stand back."

I clicked the green button on the bomb that had a black ring around the button itself. The bomb started making that familiar buzzing sound and started shaking a little before I threw it with all my might. The bomb landed on the ground and sat there for about five seconds before smoke started erupting from the bomb. The smoke started spreading around the area like a dark shadow. Luckily it didn't rise into the air.

"So the black ring tells us that it's a smoke bomb." Damian said as he started backing away from the smoke. I started backing away too until the smoked stopped spreading and slowly disappeared into thin air. I pulled out another bomb that had a white colored ring around the green button.

"We'll test this last one for now." I said. "Then we will continue moving."

"Agreed." Damian said.

I clicked the button and threw the bomb into the snowy woods. It sat there and was making that high pitched buzzing sound like they all did. After about five seconds it exploded and I could no longer see anything. A flashing light blinded me and I quickly closed my eyes and covered them with my hands. After about ten seconds the light faded away and I slowly opened my eyes again.

"So that one is a light bomb." I say. "That could be useful."

"It could." Damian agreed. "Under the right circumstances at least."

I put the bomb bag back in my backpack and started walking alongside Damian again. The woods were quiet but the storm was making as much noise as it could. It was barely raining and lightning flashed every once in a while.

I thought of Sapphire again but didn't say anything to Damian. He happened to take his District partners death well because he refrained from getting to know her. I quickly ridded Sapphire from my thoughts, even though I didn't want to.

"So we're going back to the cornucopia?" I asked.

"Yes." Damian replied. "Just for supplies though. After we gather what we need, we will leave hopefully before the Careers get back."

"Sounds good." I agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 23<strong>

**There is chapter 23 everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the long wait! I'll try not to make you wait that long anymore between chapters! It's the stupid writers block and I absolutely hate it! I pretty much wrote this whole chapter today! So what did you all think of this chapter? The next chapter is going to have a lot of action! Yay action! Anyways, remember to please review! I think reviews are one of the reasons I don't update as much because I never get them. If I see a brand new review, I'm usually all like "O my heck! A review! I better start working on the next chapter!" But I haven't gotten any more reviews so that' why I took so long to update probably! But I'm back up and running again. I've already planned Chapters 24-28! I haven't written them yet but I will really soon! Anyways This story is now officially halfway done! Yeah! Only twenty-two more chapters to go! So please review and keep coming back to my story! Hope you all have a good day and a good week! Until next time, farewell!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

**-Tetra Merribrown**

**District 2**

**-Barndo Deletush**

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

**-Rwanda Cattlecope**

**District 4**

**-Pivon Ghoown**

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (Killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (Killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (Killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (Killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

-Sapphire Luvally (Electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	24. Drowning in Revenge

**So here is chapter 24! Hope you guys enjoy! It's a little long too! Please review afterwards!**

* * *

><p><strong>Damian Platurkk, District 11 POV<strong>

Andrew and I continued our journey to the Career camp as we silently walked side-by-side. The Career camp was probably about another thirty-minute walk so we were starting to get close.

The storm was still letting us know of its presence by raining down on us. The blood that stained the arena was slowly starting to wash away now and I was glad that it was. The arena looked purely horrible when all there was to see was blood.

I looked over at Andrew who had a blank expression on his dirty face. He would always constantly jerk his head whenever he heard the slightest sound coming from the silent woods. He was holding a single blade in his right hand and his left hand was balled into a fist for some reason.

"Hey Andrew." I said. "Are you doing alright?"

Andrew looked at me with that same blank expression on his face. He had dark bags under his eyes and he seemed to have a bloody nose, but the blood was dried now as it stained his skin.

"I'm just fine." Andrew said plainly. "Why?"

"Just seeing if you're okay Man." I say. "You don't look so good, that's all."

"Well I'm fine." Andrew says again as he looks away from me. "I've seen better times, but I'm still just fine."

"Okay just checking." I say.

We continue walking for about ten minutes and we finally decide to stop. There was a little clearing so I figured this would be a good place to start a fire to try to lure the Careers out again. Our supplies were now running very low and we could only go for so much longer.

"Let's build the fire here." I say. "Remember the plan?"

"Yeah." Andrew says. "Mostly."

"Well let me go over it again." I say. "We start the fire and start running to the side so we're running parallel to the Career camp. The Careers will probably see it five minutes after we start it so they will probably head straight for it. If we run long enough in this direction, then we won't run into the Careers when we start heading for their camp. We then grab what we can and run off in the opposite direction from where we came. Got it?"

"Yeah." Says Andrew. "Sounds good."

Andrew and I start gathering firewood from the snow-covered forest. After we collected enough we threw them all into a pile. I pulled out some matches from my backpack and lit the matchstick. Before I threw the matchstick in the woodpile, a voice stopped me.

"Hi there!" screamed a girly voice.

Andrew and I quickly turned around to see a girl holding an axe at her side. I recognized her as the girl from ten, but I didn't know her name. I slowly picked up my spear that I put on the ground earlier and held it tight. I saw Andrew grasping his blade tightly as well.

"What do you plan on doing with those weapons?" the girl asks as she starts to slowly step towards us.

"That depends." I say. "What do you plan on doing with your axe?"

"You mean Trixie?" the girl asks. "Well that depends too. If you give me all of your supplies, the maybe Trixie will only hurt you a little. But if you don't then Trixie here might get angry and will probably have to kill you."

"You named your axe?" Andrew asked sounding both astonished and amused. "How crazy are you exactly?"

"I'm not crazy!" the girl screamed as she still continued to get closer. She was swinging her axe around and I was starting to get a bit nervous.

"I would say you are!" Andrew screamed.

The girl then pounced so fast that I could barely tell what just happened. The girl tackled Andrew to the ground and swung her axe at his left arm. I tried to pull her off him but I was too late. The axe hit Andrew's arm and he screamed loudly in pain. I quickly shoved the girl off Andrew and swung the opposite end of my spear at her face. The spear pole seemed to slap her sharply across the face as her head jerked sideways and blood sprayed out of her mouth.

The girl fell down onto her back and I bent down next to Andrew and pulled his body away from the girl.

"Andrew." I calmly said. "You need to calm down."

Andrew was panting heavily as he covered the gash on his left arm with his right hand. Blood was slowly seeping out from in-between his fingers and I quickly pulled out my first aid kit out of the green backpack. Before I could unzip the kit I saw the girl get up and look around. She then looked at us and her eyes widened. She looked at the gash on Andrew's arm and then at her axe, which was covered in blood.

"Stay away or I swear I'll kill you!" I screamed harshly.

The girl quickly got up to her feet and then coughed. Blood came spurting out of her mouth again and she quickly brought her hand to her mouth to try to stop the blood from coming out.

"I'm sorry!" the girl screamed. "I didn't know what came over me! I w-was just."

"Save it!" I yell. "Get away now!"

I stood up and aimed my spear at her again as she slowly walked backwards. Then all of a sudden she screamed very loudly and started running the other way. I could hear her screaming and crying in the distance but her crazy screams eventually faded away into the distance.

I then hurried and unzipped my first aid kit so it was open. I grabbed all the things I thought would be useful and worked on Andrew's arm for about five minutes. I got the bleeding to stop and a bandana we had was wrapped around his wound.

"Thank you." Andrew said. "I need to rest now if that's okay."

"That's completely fine." I say as I let his head rest against my shoulder. "I'll wake you in about an hour. We need more supplies still so we will have to lite this fire soon."

"Sounds good." Andrew said as he slowly closed his eyes and faded out of consciousness.

I patted him on the head as he rested his head on my shoulder. I looked up and into the woods just in case no one was near. I heard nothing except for the soft sound of the rain and the mighty sound of thunder rumbling from above. I sighed before I closed my eyes and accidentally let sleep consume me as my head fell down slowly until it rested on Andrew's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Tetra Merribrown, District 1 POV<strong>

I slowly clambered my way out of the tent and looked around my surroundings. The sky was covered with dark clouds and it was slightly raining. The blood was slowly disappearing from the land and the snow was starting to return to its normal white color.

Thunder rumbled somewhere in the distance and the wind was slightly blowing through my dirty blonde hair. I looked over at the campfire to see Barndo and Raphony packing up some supplies. Barndo swung his bow over his back and Raphony picked up his deadly sword from off a log.

"Are we going hunting again?" I ask.

"Yeah." Raphony replied. "Are you ready to go?"

"Pretty much." I say. "Just let me go get my whip."

"Hurry." Raphony spat. "Someone started another fire."

I looked around the arena until I see another tower of smoke rising up from the tightly packed pine trees.

"Who keeps starting these fires?" I ask. "It's like they want us to find them."

I pick up my whip, which was resting against my red colored backpack and then put the pack on my back.

"I don't know." Raphony spat. "But all I care about is winning this game. And to win this game you need to kill. And there's usually a tribute where there's a fire. Let' s go now."

"Alright." I say. "I'm ready."

We all start walking towards the pillar of smoke. Barndo was dawdling behind us so I was walking alone with Raphony. Even though I was staring straight ahead of me, I could see out from the corner of my eye that Raphony kept stealing glances at me. I turned my head at him when I saw him looking again.

"Is there something you want?" I ask.

"Yeah." Raphony said. "There's actually something I wanted to ask you."

"Well what is it?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Why did you really volunteer for these games?" he asked. "Something tells me that you're not having the best time here."

My heart sank a little when I remembered the real reason I volunteered for these games. My reason wasn't to win or earn fame and glory; it wasn't even to feel the rush of killing someone. The reason I volunteered was to get back at my boyfriend Spartus. I wonder if he was watching right now.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say. 'I'll tell you one thing though. I was really mad when I volunteered and I wasn't thinking of anyone but myself. I was being selfish in a way."

"So you volunteered to get back at someone for something?" Raphony asked.

"Yeah." I say. "Something like that."

Raphony doesn't reply and when I look at him he's smiling at something.

"What are you smiling at?" I ask.

"Looks like it's our lucky day." Raphony says as his grip tightens around his sword. Barndo catches up to us and stops when he's by our side.

"Why are we stopping?" he asks.

"Because we've finally arrived at the source of the smoke." Raphony says gleefully.

Barndo and I look ahead and see a fire burning a little in the distance. I smile myself and realize why Raphony was smiling too. Two tributes were lying against a tree and seemed to be sleeping. They were resting on each other's heads and one of them was slightly snoring.

"Excellent!" I shrieked loudly but Raphony hit me in the shoulder.

"Don't shout." Raphony silently yelled at me. "We don't want to wake them up. Let's go see now."

The three of us walked closer to them until finally we were hovering above them. I suddenly recognized the boy in the chocolate brown coat. He was the boy from District eleven who I fought with at the cornucopia. I ran my fingers across the cut on my cheek that the boy had given me when we fought; time for payback. The other boy was wearing a coal black colored coat and there was a bandana wrapped around his left arm. I could see dried blood staining the bandana and a little bit on his coat. Someone must have got him good.

"Should we kill them while they're sleeping?" Barndo silently asked.

"No." Raphony said. "Too quick and easy. I like to see the fear in their eyes when I kill them myself."

"Hold on." I say. "You're not killing both of them. I need to kill at least one of them."

"I just want the boy from District twelve." Raphony says. "You and Barndo can decide who kills the other."

"I get him." I say as I turn my head at Barndo. "I fought him at the bloodbath. He's mine."

"Fine." Barndo agreed with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "But I get the next one."

"Fine." I say.

"Time to wake them up now." Raphony says. "Get ready guys."

I smile in excitement and Barndo pulls out one of his blades. Raphony holds his sword a little higher as he speaks.

"So what do we have here?" Raphony yells out loudly.

The boy from District eleven opens his eyes and they soon widen at the sight of us. He quickly shuffles to his feet and picks up a trident that we had all failed to notice until now. I thought I saw Pivon run off with the trident. Maybe he stole it or something. The boy kicks his partner and he opens his eyes as well. He sees us as well and gets to his feet just as fast though he hissed in pain as he held his wound.

"Two clueless tributes sleeping after they started a fire." Raphony says. "How dumb can two people be?"

"We didn't start that fire." The boy from eleven quickly says.

"Really?" Raphony asks happily. "Then who did?"

Before the two boys could respond another voice answered instead.

"I did!" A girly voice shrieks. "I wanted more friends to play with!"

We all turn our heads to see the girl from District ten leaning against a tree. Where in hell did she come from? Her black hair was uneven and single strands were flying every which way. Here eyes were bloodshot horribly because I could see them from where I was standing. Blood stained her face and grey coat. She was holding an axe, which also had blood stained on it. Her olive colored cargo pants were ripped in many places and I could see that her leg was still burnt from the forest fire a while back. She seemed to be walking fine though.

"Oh no." the boy from twelve complained. "Not again."

"You started the fire?" the boy from eleven asked.

"Indeed!" The girl shrieked as she started walking forwards towards all of us. "I stuck around after I ran off. I watched you guys talk about your plan and then finally fell asleep. I thought it would be so fun to have more friends to play with so I started the fire when you two cute guys fell asleep."

"You crazy idiot!" the boy from eleven screamed. "You brought the Careers to us!"

"So?" the girl said. "Like being a Career means anything!"

"Watch your mouth!" Raphony spat at the girl. "Don't make me kill you like I killed your friend Chaelleigh."

The girl froze where she stood and only stared at Raphony. The next thing I knew the girl was swinging her axe at Raphony but he seemed to dodge each of her swings.

"Tetra." Raphony said as he continued to dodge the girl's axe. "You and Barndo go after those two."

"Sure thing!" I screamed as I pulled out my whip. I ran towards the boy from District eleven and cracked my whip at his face, but he raised his arm in defense. My whip slashed his arm and he hissed in pain, but suddenly he thrust his trident at me. I took a step back and barely dodged it.

Barndo was busy wrestling with the boy from twelve and seemed to be getting the upper hand because the other boy was weak from his injury. I turned my attention back to the boy from eleven who was now jabbing at me with a spear. I didn't see it coming and was too late. The spear hit me in the leg and I screamed in both frustration and agony.

As I screamed the boy ran over to Barndo and pushed him with force. Barndo fell to the ground and groaned. The boy from twelve then pulled out a black ball with a green button on it. He pushed the button and threw it into the middle of the chaos. The ball started shaking and was making this annoying buzzing sound. The next thing I knew, smoke was spreading around me fast and I couldn't see that well. I started coughing and saw the two boys running away. I started chasing them but stopped when the pain in my leg prevented me. I fell to the ground and started covering my nose as I continued to cough from the smoke. I closed my eyes, which had started to sting and water, and I could hear Barndo, Raphony, and the ten girl coughing as well.

After about twenty seconds the smoke disappeared and I slowly stood up straight even though it was hard for me to. I looked around and saw both Barndo and Raphony standing up. I looked to the left and saw the girl from ten speeding away from us. I wanted to go after her but she was too far away now and my leg was hurting still.

I looked at the black ball that the boy from twelve threw and saw that it was some sort of bomb. I limped to the bomb and picked it up so I was holding it in my hand. It was warm and soft and I ran my fingers slowly over it.

"Damnit!" Raphony screamed in frustration as his face flustered with anger hotter than fire. "They all got away!"

"Don't worry Raphony." I say. "We will get them next time. Not only will we get them though; we will break them."

At those last words I tightened my grip on the bomb until it completely shattered in my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeriel Pavorotti, District 4 POV<strong>

It was now storming a little as I stood behind Pivon. We had surrounded the two tributes from District three but I felt unlucky that it was them. These were the two tributes I really didn't want to see die because they were so innocent. Their interviews broke my heart a little and if they died, it wasn't going to be by my hands.

"Aeriel." Pivon said. "You can have the girl. I'll get Luca over there."

I gulp and nod my head in understanding. I pull out a blade from my coat pocket and stand ready to attack, but I was having doubts. Pivon hadn't killed anyone yet, and he really wanted to. I didn't want to kill these two but I was afraid that if I stopped Pivon, he would probably kill me instead out of rage.

"You can't kill us." The girl said. "You're weak Pivon. You might have muscles and the determination to kill us, but we are determined too and we aren't about to let a big dumb blonde boy finish us off."

Pivon flushed in anger and charged at the girl. I started to speak and reached my arm out a little to stop him, but I stopped out of fear. I lowered my arm as I watched Pivon try to attack her. Pivon was continuously trying to stab the girl with his blade but she was quick and dodged each jab.

The girl then ducked and punched Pivon in the gut. He fell backwards and grunted in frustration. He stood back up, but before he got all the way up Luca somehow made his way behind Pivon and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him back to the ground.

The girl then walked over so she was standing right above Pivon. She laughed as she held the spear above Pivon's chest.

"How does it feel to lose?" the girl asked in amusement. "A mighty Career like yourself losing to a girl who's three years younger. How pathetic. Don't think I forgot that little stunt you tried to pull back in the training center. You deserve everything that will ever come your way. But I think I'll save you the trouble from having to face all those ordeals. So how about I just end your misery right now?"

At those words I understood what she was going to do. I didn't want to kill her, but I didn't want Pivon to be killed either. I suddenly started running as fast as I could at the girl. She was about to spear Pivon but before she did she looked up at me. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down to the ground with me.

The girl gasped and then yelled in frustration as she tried to get me off her, but I was heavier and stronger than her. I pinned her down on the cold ice ground and spat in her face, which only seemed to make her angrier.

"Don't you dare try killing Pivon!" I yelled at her.

"Luca!" she screamed totally ignoring me. I then felt my hair getting pulled by Luca and I screamed as I fell backwards onto my back. The girl from three then got up to her feet and glared at me.

"Fine." She said. "I won't kill Pivon. I'll just kill you instead."

She thrust her spear at me but I scurried backwards on my hands and feet to dodge it. The spear missed my chest by inches. I took hold of the spear and tried pulling it off her, but she was stronger than I thought. I saw Luca from the corner of my eye but before he could get to me Pivon tackled him down to the ground.

"Luca!" the girl yelled. She let go of the spear accidentally after watching her District partner get tackled to the ground. She realized her mistake as I stood up with the spear in my hand and a smile in my face.

"Don't worry." I say. "I won't kill you. But I just might have to hurt you."

I throw my spear at her but she dodges it with ease. The spear goes zooming past her and lands at the edge of the glacier. I quickly pull out my blade and charge at her. She pulls out her own blade as well and stances herself so she's ready for me. I slash my blade at her arm but she raises it in the air so I miss. She uses her other hand and quickly punches me in the face. Pain appears in my jaw and cheek, and I glare at her in anger.

She smiles at me as she slashes her blade at me, but I jump back. I then gather all my strength and dive at her legs. I wrap my arms around her legs and she falls down onto me. She gasps and slashes at me again with her blade. This time she hits her target as her blade slashes across my back. I scream in pain and she laughs.

"You're beaten." The girl says as she puts all her weight on me so I can't get up. "No chance now."

I then hear a splash coming from the pond but I couldn't turn my head to see what was happening because the girl was still sitting on me. She turns her head though and gasps. She doesn't get off me but I can tell she's not really paying attention to me anymore. I look at my blade, which was about a foot from my face, and I slowly grab it. The girl didn't notice me grab the blade as she was still watching what was going on by the pond of fresh water. I quickly stabbed the girl in the waist and she screamed in pain. I then pushed her off me and stood up fast. I didn't stab her in a place that could kill her, just to injure her.

I looked over at the pond to see Pivon and Luca wrestling each other in the water. They looked like they were trying to drown each other and memories of the training center came to my mind. I then remembered that the past can sometimes come back to haunt you. History was repeating itself and I was wishing for some reason that it wasn't even though they were both my opponents in these games. I knew there could only be one winner, but knowing that I also knew something else; everyone else had to die in order for you to survive.

* * *

><p><strong>Luca Vassera, District 3 POV<strong>

"Fine." Rwanda said to Aeriel. "I won't kill Pivon. I'll just kill you instead."

Rwanda thrust her spear at Aeriel but she scurried backwards on her hands and feet like she was walking like a crab. The spear missed Aeriel by inches and then she grabbed hold of the spear. They started playing tug of war and I figured that even though Rwanda was a good fighter, she wasn't as strong as Aeriel.

I started running towards Aeriel to stop her, but I was suddenly tackled by Pivon and forced to the ground.

"Luca!" I heard Rwanda yell.

I tried to get up but Pivon was holding me down. He was sweating a little and I could see hatred in his eyes. I struggled to get free but he only held me down tighter every time I tried to squirm out form under him.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Not a chance geek boy." Pivon said. "It's time for you to die now."

Pivon grasped his hands tightly around my throat and started strangling me with all his power. I tried kicking his backside but it seemed to have no affect. I start to struggle for oxygen but I can't seem to get any. My arms are latched onto Pivon's arms frantically trying to pull them off my throat but he was too strong.

I started to feel light headed and a little dizzy. I heard Aeriel scream and Pivon stopped strangling me to look at his District partner. This was my chance. I used all my strength to push Pivon off my body and onto the icy ground besides me. He gasped in astonishment as he realized what he had done.

I quickly get to my feet and look at Rwanda who was currently sitting on top of Aeriel. Rwanda had apparently slashed Aeriel's back and she was screaming in pain a little. Before I can do anything else I am swept off my feet and fall hard to the ground. Pivon had used his leg to trip me when I wasn't looking. I quickly got off my face and turned around so I was sitting on my butt. Pivon was towering above me with his blade in his hand, but he quickly threw his knife to the ground and smiled at me.

"Time to finish this." He said as he started to raise his leg ready to strike me. I looked behind him and realized he was about two feet away from the fresh water pond. His foot came down at me but I moved my head to the right to evade it. I quickly got up and pushed him into the pond. He gasped as he started to fall, but I gasped too after he grabbed onto my coat and pulled me down with him.

We both hit the surface of the pond and water splashed into the air. We both went under the water but soon resurface to the top. The water was really cold and my whole body automatically shivered. It felt like my breath was taken from me. The pond was probably about eight or nine feet deep and it was clear as a crystal. The water nearest to the two rocks was probably only about three or four feet deep though.

I looked at Pivon who was staring daggers at me. He quickly jumped a little out of the water and tackled me back under the water. I held my breath as he tried to drown me, again. He was too strong and I couldn't seem to get up out of his grasp. I opened my eyes under the water and calmed down a bit even though he was drowning me. I saw his legs floating and a thought came to my mind. I quickly grabbed one of his legs and sunk my teeth deep into it. I could hear him screaming faintly above the water as I continued to bite down harder. I started to taste blood and Pivon was kicking me a little. Since his legs were under the water they weren't as fast, which meant his kicks weren't hurting me that bad.

I felt his hands finally release me and I stopped biting him. I swam about two feet to the surface of the water and inhaled as much air as I could. It felt like my whole body was starting up again and not slowly shutting down before when Pivon was drowning me. I looked up at Rwanda to see her fighting with Aeriel still. Aeriel was swinging her spear at Rwanda's legs but Rwanda was quick and nimble, so she seemed to be dancing a dance called avoid and evade.

I quickly turned my attention back to Pivon who was now standing in shallow water up by one of the ice rocks. He was touching his leg and seemed to forget about me. Another window of opportunity opened to me as I swam to the shallow end towards him. My feet finally reached the bottom of the pond and I made my way up to Pivon. He saw me coming and threw a punch at me, but I dodged and punched him in the face instead.

His head violently jerked sideways as I saw blood come flying out of his nose. He turned his head back around and threw another punch at me but I easily dodged again. I punched him in the jaw this time and more blood came spurting out of his mouth. He threw yet another punch, but this time his arm was shaking a little. I barely had to dodge, as he was now really weak. I punched him again in the nose and his head flew upwards a little. He groaned a little and reached for me this time instead of trying to punch me.

"I'm n-not going to l-lose!" he loudly said even though he didn't look like he could do any more damage to me. "I will k-kill you!" he screamed louder as his blood face turned redder from the anger than boiled deep within him.

"No you're not." I say as I punch him again. He starts to fall downwards but I catch him by his coat and lift his body up so he's resting against the ice rock. He groans and mutters some words that I can't understand. The water that was coming out of the rock was slowly flowing around his body and his blood was dripping into the stream of water and into the pond.

"You will never hurt or kill anyone!" I say.

I put my hands on both his shoulders and pull him upwards before I violently throw his head against the ice rock. He screams in pain as he tries to yell out Aeriel's name. I pick him up again and push his head back down against the ice rock. I hear a loud crack and pull him up towards me.

"Revenge can be a pain." I say. "Can't it? Now it's time for you to drown in it!"

I grab his head and wrap my fingers around his blonde hair. I push his head into the water and his arms start frantically waving around in the air as he tried to get up. I continued to push his head down further into the water as he still tried to struggle. After about thirty-five seconds of holding him under he stopped resisting and didn't move at all anymore. I released his hair and moved away from his body.

I looked over at Aeriel and Rwanda who were still fighting. Aeriel had Rwanda pinned to the ground by sitting on top of her and holding her arm across her back. I slowly walked out of the pond and looked at Pivon again. His body was floating and his face was still face down in the water. About five seconds later a cannon suddenly sounded and Aeriel immediately looked over in fear. She saw me standing up and then looked at Pivon's body silently floating in the pond.

"Pivon!" Aeriel screamed as she got up off of Rwanda. She ran to Pivon and pushed me to the ground because I was in her way. She started crying as she stared at Pivon and I figured this would be a good time to escape. I walked over to Rwanda who had stood up. She was lightly crying and holding the side of her waist. I saw blood trickle out from her wound.

"Are you okay?" I asked Rwanda loudly and concerned.

"I'm f-fine." Rwanda replied. "She didn't stab me to kill me; just to wound me."

"That's g-good." I stuttered as my teeth chattered. "We need to get out of h-here. Now."

"Good idea." Rwanda agreed. "Umm. Did you kill Pivon?"

"I h-had to." I say. "I didn't want to but he was trying to kill m-me."

"I'm sorry you had to kill someone." Rwanda silently said.

"It's o-okay." I stuttered again. "Let's leave now before Aeriel comes after us."

"Wait Luca." Rwanda says.

"W-what?" I ask as I shivered from the cold.

"You need to get out of those clothes." Rwanda says. "You're completely drenched and if you keep your clothes on you will get hypothermia."

"Okay." I say. "Let' get off the glacier f-first and into the w-woods."

"Okay." Rwanda says. "We have to hurry though. We'll also have to find another source of water."

I nod my head and slowly take my coat off my body. Rwanda takes my coat and takes her coat off. I take my drenched shirt off revealing my bare chest. I quickly hand my shirt to Rwanda and she gives me her coat. I put it on fast and it fits me fine. Rwanda puts her arm over my shoulder and we both start to slowly walk away from our first encounter with other tributes. The good news was that we made it out alive. The bad news was that we were both injured badly and unfortunately one of us had to kill to get out alive. That someone was me and I don't know if I'll ever forget what I did; no matter how hard I try.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 24<strong>

**There is chapter 24 everyone! Didn't I tell you there would be a lot of action! Yeah! Anyways, Pivon is now dead. I didn't really like him so I planned his death for this chapter. I love the irony though that Luca was the one who killed him, and then he killed him by drowning him haha. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter! What did you guys think of Pivon? Did you like him? Or not like him? Do you think he deserved to die? I would love to hear! So please review and the next chapter will be up soon! so please review and have a good day! Until next time my friends!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

**-Tetra Merribrown**

**District 2**

**-Barndo Deletush**

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

**-Rwanda Cattlecope**

**District 4**

-Pivon Ghoown (Killed by Luca by getting head smashed against a ice rock and then drowned in a pond)

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (Killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (Killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (Killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (Killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

-Sapphire Luvally (Electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	25. Ascending and Descending

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 25! Sorry it's so late again! Please review! Reviews mean chapters will be updated more frequently!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cherri Noirson, District 7 POV<strong>

Grace and I were now very close to the summit of the snowy mountain. About an hour ago, we had entered another cave that seemed to be right below the summit. I figured that when we got out of this cave, we would be at our destination.

This certain cave was the longest out of all the caves we had traveled through. Grace and I were still walking by each other and we hadn't really said much to one another. Grace had spent most of our time walking and fixing her hair anyway she could. I didn't see why she cared about it so much.

We turned another corner and we both stopped walking. We were both staring at a fork in the road. This was the first fork in the road in this particular cave. The whole time we had just been going straight.

Something didn't make sense though. Even though there were two ways, it seemed we could only go one way. To the right was a light shining in the distance, which I presumed was the exit. Finally. To the left though, there was another passage. About twenty feet through there was a huge ice wall that prevented anyone from entering.

"Well it looks like we've finally made it." I say. "Let's go see the summit now."

We start walking to the exit, but when we reach the fork in the road, Grace goes left instead of right.

"Where are you going?" I ask. "You can't go that way."

"Something about this passage seems odd." Grace says.

"How?" I ask annoyed. "It's just a passage blocked by a huge wall of ice."

"Yeah." She says. "But that doesn't mean there's not something behind it."

Grace reaches the ten-foot ice wall and slams her fist against it. She yells in pain a little and takes her fist back from the ice.

"Too hard." She says. "I guess if there's something behind this, it's no use."

"Duh." I say. "Now let's go."

"Wait." She says.

"What now?" I ask even more annoyed than I was before.

"Do you hear that?" she asks.

"Hear what?" I ask as I glare at her.

"It sounds like something is breathing." She says as she presses her head up against the ice.

"You are ridiculous." I say as I turn around and start walking towards the exit again.

"No seriously." She says. "Come here and listen."

"Seriously?" I ask as I turn around to look at her again.

She doesn't say anything but just signals me to come over with a little wave of her hand. I sigh a breath of frustration and let my shoulders sloop down. I walk over to the ice wall next to Grace and put my head against the cold wall I listen closely and I do hear something. It sounded like something was breathing on the other side. I didn't want to know what it was though.

"Let's go now." I say. "This is none of our concern."

"Fine." Grace says as she fixes her hair again. We start walking towards the exit, which was probably about a hundred feet away. Grace was running her fingers through her hair again.

"Why do you care so much about your hair?" I ask.

"I just like to make sure I look good." She says.

"Why do you care about that?" I ask. "It should really be the last thing on your list of concerns."

"You're just jealous." She says back.

"Oh yeah." I say. "That's definitely it."

She doesn't reply and I was fine with that. I always got frustrated or annoyed when I talked to her. We finally stepped into the light and looked around. We were now on the top of the mountain. We were on the summit. The wind was harsh and my ponytail was flying off to the side of my head. Grace was walking around the little space we could walk on and looked around. She then looked out at the arena, which seemed smaller each time we got higher.

"There's nothing here." I say frustrated. "We hiked all the way up here for nothing!"

"That's not true." Grace says as she continued to look out at the arena. "We have this beautiful view."

"Oh gosh." I say as I fold my arms and roll my eyes. "Let's go back down."

"Okay." Grace says not even bothering to argue with me. She turns around to look at me as she stands on the edge of the cliff. Her blonde hair, which was done in two ponytails, was waving in the wind and flying off to the side like mine was. Her bottle green coat had a little blood on it still from the blood rain earlier. She looked like Christmas gone wrong.

"What are you looking at?" Grace asked.

"Nothing." I say. "Just thinking about how short you are."

"Shut up!" she yells, but all I do is turn around and start walking back towards the cave with a smile on my face.

"Let's go." I say. "Nothing is up here for us. It's time to go."

I look back and see Grace glaring at me for a second before she starts to follow me. I turn around again and smile. That's right. Do what you're told. Just like you always have, and just like you always will.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris Matthews, District 10 POV<strong>

Sometimes I just had to wonder how I got into this place. Tall trees were towering above my small figure and birds kept singing their melodies in harmony. I think the birds were actually speaking in some secret code. They were probably conspiring against me right now. They killed Kitt and now they were after me.

I kept walking slowly through these endless woods. Every time a bird sand or chirped, I had to look around to make sure they weren't attacking. I kept Trixie at my side just in case the decided to attack though. Trixie was getting annoyed with me. She kept telling me that she needed more blood, but I couldn't find any. All of the other tributes were somewhere else. They called me crazy, but they're the crazy ones in reality.

A bird then suddenly flew overhead and I screamed out loud. I ran to the closest tree and hid behind it. I glanced from behind the tree when I thought it was safe. The bird slowly disappeared from view and I angrily stepped out from behind the tree.

"Don't you dare come back here!" I screamed at the bird. It was probably a scout or a spy to make sure I wasn't paying attention or something, but I was fully aware of everything going on around me at all times. These birds were scaring me to death and I just wanted them to leave.

"Stupid birds!" I yelled. "Go tell your leader that you can't kill me! Trixie and I will kill you if you ever come back!"

I ran to the nearest tree and started pounding my bare fists against the bark. I dropped Trixie in the snow a minute ago and now she was yelling at me, but I ignored her. These trees were where the birds made their homes. All the trees were their home. I started screaming at the top of my lungs as I continued to pound my fists and kick my feet into the tree.

I quickly grabbed Trixie and started swinging her at the tree. I knew trees were living things. They were living breathing things, just like humans. They probably had spirits too, and maybe even blood. Trixie liked blood.

After I swung Trixie at the tree, she started yelling at me for some reason but I still ignored her.

Trixie kept yelling louder and louder so I finally stopped.

"What?" I yelled at Trixie. "I thought you wanted blood?"

I stared at Trixie as she told me that it wasn't blood. She told me it was something more sweet, but it was really sticky and that it was making her feel weird.

"Fine!" I yelled at her. "Have it your way! We'll just go find another tribute!"

Trixie agreed happily and stopped talking. Thank you. Trixie talked too much, and when she did it was just about how she wanted more blood. Honestly, I don't know why she liked it so much. She let me have a little, but I spat it up as soon as it touched my tongue. It wasn't that it was bad; it was just that it wasn't my favorite.

We started walking again and I decided that I wanted to skip for a little while. I started skipping with Trixie right by my side. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I started singing a song that I heard frequently on reaping day in my District. People back home didn't like it though because they thought it was sad and horrible, but my friend Cecil and I used to think it was hilarious. We would always sing it together quietly in class and our teacher would always get mad at us for singing it. We once sang it to a little boy on the day of last years' reaping. He was walking by himself and Cecil and I were walking behind him. He started crying and ran away because he was only twelve or something. It was probably his first reaping or something like that.

"_Let's all walk together!" _I sang. "_Hand in hand, and side by side!"_

The trees were still standing tall above me and nighttime was approaching again. Day four was almost over and I only heard one cannon go off today. I bet Trixie was mad for the lack of blood. I looked up at the stars. There wasn't as much anymore for some reason, but they reminded me of Cecil and how we used to watch them together. I smiled at them as I continued to sing the song.

"_This day is sad!_" I sang loudly. "_But it will soon be over! The odds are never in anyone's favor!_"

The birds started singing along with me but they didn't deserve to sing it with me.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "This is my song and not yours!"

The birds didn't listen to me. How could they be so mean? I decided to ignore them and sing louder.

"_We will all soon go home!_" I sang. "_Where we will all watch the slaughter! We hope and we cry, that our unknown friends will somehow make it by!_"

The birds decided that they wanted to keep singing so I kept singing louder so my voice would eventually drown their horrible voices out.

"_And when it all ends!_" I sang very loudly. "_We hope our friends will come home! But when the train doesn't come, we will always keep hoping that next year it will!_"

I feel something on my hand and it starts to sting really badly. I look down to see a single tracker jacker flying away. I see a bump appear on my hand and I start to feel dizzy. My eyes go blurry and my stomach feels like it could throw itself up. I smile and sing the last words of the song as I start to fall.

"_Now go to bed!_" I sing. "_And hope that when you wake it will all be over! But when the morning comes and the sun rises, you will know that someone is gone forever! So put on a smile even though next year the odds might not be in your favor!_"

I laugh one last time before my body hits the cold snow and I pass out for who knows how long.

* * *

><p><strong>Raphony Timplesmet, District 1 POV<strong>

The three of us were traveling through the woods again and night was almost upon us. We were now heading towards the mountain because we hadn't looked there for any tributes yet. We heard another cannon go off at the beginning of the day, but we didn't know whom it was for.

I was walking ahead of Barndo and Tetra because I was walking a little faster than them. I wanted to get to the mountain soon before dark because you could get lost easily in these snowy woods.

I looked up ahead into the distance and saw the start of the path that led up the mountain. Finally. We were finally here. Barndo and Tetra were arguing about something silently, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I turned around and faced them.

"Hey losers!" I said loudly. They both stopped talking and looked at me.

"We're finally at the mountain." I said. "Stop talking and let's go already."

They appeared to be in some sort of trance for a second before they started walking towards me.

"Why are you in such a hurry Raphony?" Tetra asked annoyed. "It's not like these Games are timed or anything."

My eyebrows fell a bit as I started to glare at Tetra. She was looking at me with interest and smiling slightly, but I could see in her eyes that she hated me. Ever since I threatened her she had been acting different in some way. Something was off about her, but she was doing a good job of not showing it.

"I'm not in a hurry Tetra." I spat out at her. 'I'm just excited that there might be a tributes or two hiding on the mountain."

"What makes you so sure there are tributes on the mountain?" Tetra asked as she folder her arms.

"I don't." I say. "Besides the glacier, this mountain is the only place we haven't looked. Plus, we haven't seen the two from District three, the traitors from District four, the girl from District nine, or Cherri anywhere. That's six tributes we haven't seen since the bloodbath. I bet at least one of them is up there. "

"Whatever." Tetra said. "Let's get going now. I'm not just going to stand around in this cold snow."

Tetra started walking and Barndo and I just watched her for a moment. I looked back at Barndo who was frowning at Tetra for some reason. I snapped my fingers loudly and he quickly looked at me.

"Let's go." I said loudly. "Stop wasting time."

He stares at me for a moment before he started to walk behind Tetra. After he passed me, I started to walk behind the two of them. Barndo started jogging until he caught up to Tetra and then he hit her on the shoulder. She looked at him and started saying something. They both started whispering again for a while, and every once in a while one of them would look over their shoulder and look at me for two or three seconds. I wondered what they were talking about, but I wondered more about what they weren't telling me. They both know something I don't. What could it be? It was making me angry.

We all stopped as we finally approached the base of the mountain. We all looked up and Tetra sighed a little.

"This mountain could take days to get up." Tetra said annoyed. She then looked at me and folded her arms.

"Let's hope there's a tribute up there Raphony." Tetra said. "Because if we ascend up this whole thing and there isn't someone to kill, then I'll just have to leave and go my own way."

"Go your own way?" I asked both confused and angry.

"Only if we don't find anyone." She says. "So let's hope we do."

Tetra then started walking up the mountain path, which had little icy patched here and there. Barndo looked at me before he started following Tetra slowly.

These two were getting more and more on my nerves with every passing hour. I'm not sure how much longer this alliance was going to last for if Tetra and Barndo kept acting like this. I looked around for a moment before I spotted a small wooden sign that was placed at the beginning of the path. I couldn't make out the words because ice had covered most of the letters up. All I could make out was the letter "B" at the beginning of the first word, and a "Y" at the beginning of the last word. I sighed slowly before I started walking up the mountain path myself. If either of those two try and leave me, then I'll just have to kill them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Grace Jaelson, District 9 POV<strong>

Cherri and I had been slowly descending down the mountain for about two or so hours now. We exited the last cave and were now walking on a part of the mountain path that was outside. Nighttime was now here and I was thinking the anthem would begin playing in about two hours. We only heard one cannon today, which meant there were eleven of us left in total. A little more than half of us were now dead. That was sure a scary thought.

I looked overhead for a minute and looked at the biggest and brightest aurora that was placed right above the mountaintop. It was shining a green and purple color that made my eyes go wide and my heartbeat stop. The stars were still shining brightly, even though half of them seemed to disappear and some of the remaining ones weren't shining as bright as the others.

I looked back down and watched Cherri walk in front of me. Her axe was tight in her grasp and she kept continuously looking around like she was looking out for something; even though we were on a straight path. We hadn't said a single word to each other since we were at the summit. I don't think Cherri liked me all that much because we always seemed to argue about something. I think that she liked arguing with me though since she always seemed to smile after we finished our ridiculous conversations. She probably thinks of me as a little sister; a little sister she never had, or once had.

The wind was still howling in my ears and it kept making my hair flow to the side along with it. I'm trying my best here to make sure my hair stays in top shape, but it seemed impossible in this place because there always seemed to be something. Cherri always criticized my hair, but I secretly think it was her way of entertaining herself.

"Hey Cherri." I said loud enough for her to hear me.

She didn't look back but I saw her body tense up a little; like she was annoyed that I was talking to her.

"What?" she asked quietly as she continued to walk down the slippery mountain path.

"What's the plan now?" I ask. "Nothing was at the summit except for snow. Where are we going to go now?"

Cherri didn't reply at once. She kept walking down the path and turned her head to the side like she was thinking of an answer.

"Cherri?" I asked again.

"I don't know!" she yelled as she stopped walking. I stopped as soon as she stopped and her body was still turned around so I couldn't see her face. She then turned her head ninety degrees to the left side so I could see one side of her face. She was looking at me; she wasn't glaring though so she didn't seem to be mad. Instead, she seemed to have a saddened expression on her face.

"I don't know Grace." She said again in almost a whisper. "I-I just need to think for a while." She stuttered.

She turned her head again and started walking. She was walking more slowly and didn't seem like she was as determined as she was previously. She actually seemed a little sad.

"Are you okay Cherri?" I asked quietly but still loud enough for her to hear. She stopped again and continued not to say anything. I waited for about ten seconds and then she started to slowly walk to the edge of the cliff on the path. She stopped when she was right on the edge and looked out into the arena. All was quiet now and all you could hear was the soft sound of the wind as it blew through my hair.

I slowly walked up to her until I was right by her side; also standing on the edge of the cliff. I looked out into the dark arena and couldn't see much as it was nighttime now. You could see most of the mountain though from the base to the summit. I then turned my head and faced Cherri who seemed to have a blank expression on her face. She seemed to be staring at something, but I figure she was just looking out into empty space.

"What's on your mind?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

She closed her eyes before she spoke.

"I was just wondering if my family is watching me right now." She said quietly.

"I thought your family was dead?" I asked.

"They probably are." She said as she continued to keep her eyes shut. "But they could still be alive somewhere. They're all probably avoxs' though if they are still alive."

"Oh." I managed to say as I watched Cherri open her eyes again. I slowly turned my gaze away form her and looked out into the arena. There were nine other tributes out there somewhere. Some were probably weak and tired, and others were probably injured and scared. Some of them might even be dying right now. It was silent again until Cherri spoke up suddenly.

"We have to hide somewhere Grace." She said. "Now!"

"Why?" I asked scared and confused at her sudden outburst.

"Look!" she said as she pointed below. I looked down and saw three figures walking up the mountain path. They were probably still about half a day's journey from us since all the caves seemed to go on forever. My eyes widened as I noticed them to be the Careers.

"Now Grace!" Cherri silently yelled. "They haven't seen us yet. If it were daytime, then they probably would have already seen us. It's dark though so we can still go unnoticed."

Cherri grabbed my hand as she started going down the path again; this time running. I was being dragged along behind her as I tried to keep up with her pace, but I kept stumbling as she held onto my hand tightly.

"We need to get down to the next cave and hide somewhere." Cherri said out of breath. "Then we will wait for them to pass."

I tried to say something but Cherri started running faster and I seemed to already be out of breath.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 25<strong>

**There is chapter 25 guys! Hope you liked it! Sorry it was so late again! Major case of writes block and I wasn't really motivated because no one really reviewed! Anyways, I am up and running again (Hopefully). So how did you like this chapter? Please review and tell me how it was. I still want to know who you like the most and who you hate the most. Who do you want to die? and who do you want to stay alive? I already have their deaths planned, but They I might change who wins still. So there are still 20 chapters left coming your way and 18 more chapters until the Victor is crowned! Hope you like my story and please keep reviewing! Like always, the list of tributes is below in case you forgot who was dead and who was still alive. PLease review and I will see you next time. Until then, have a good day everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

**-Tetra Merribrown**

**District 2**

**-Barndo Deletush**

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

**-Rwanda Cattlecope**

**District 4**

-Pivon Ghoown (Killed by Luca by getting head smashed against a ice rock and then drowned in a pond)

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (Killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (Killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (Killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (Killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

-Sapphire Luvally (Electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	26. People Change

**Here is chapter 26 everyone! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rwanda Cattlecope, District 3 POV<strong>

Luca and I were slowly walking through the woods that seemed to be whispering. Everything was dark and we couldn't see more than fifty feet ahead of us. The only thing you could hear was the sound of our boots as they walked slowly through the snow.

Luca had dried off finally after he got drenched in that pond. I gave him his coat back, but his shirt was still very wet so he didn't have anything on under his coat. He gave me my coat back as well and I was glad because I think I was starting to catch a cold. Luca seemed lucky though since he didn't catch a cold at all. I would have thought he would have caught one after being wet and being in the snow.

The knife wound on my waist didn't seem to be getting better at all. My wound was actually getting gradually worse. We had stopped the bleeding, but my skin was all different colors around the wound itself. It seemed to be infected, which was never a good thing. It would only hurt every once in a while, but not all the time. It was starting to hurt again though, and I needed to sit down. Luckily, there was a big rock ahead.

"Hey Luca." I said weakly.

Luca looked at me as we kept walking through the deep snow.

"What is it Rwanda?" Luca asked. "Is it your wound again?"

"Yeah." I said silently. "I need to sit down. I think I need to sleep for a while actually."

"That's fine." Luca said. "I think you need to sleep too, but just for a while. We need to get moving again soon."

"Okay." I agreed. I slowly sat myself down on the big rock we had reached. I lifted my shirt and coat a little and I slowly put my hand on my wound. I suddenly hissed in pain and pulled my hand back. It was hurting so much right now that I just wanted to cry.

"You need to stop touching it Rwanda." Luca said suddenly. "It will only make it worse if you do."

"Sorry Luca." I said. "I don't think it matters though. It's getting worse Luca. I don't know how much longer I can last."

"Don't say that Rwanda." Luca says quietly. "You'll make it. I know you will."

I don't reply but I nod my head. I look into the darkness of the woods and I close my eyes for a second. I open my eyes again and look at the ground. I think of the girl from District four. I don't think she meant to hurt me that bad, but I think she did more damage than she intended to do.

I suddenly look up towards the sky as I hear the familiar sound of the anthem. The woods were sense and the trees were all packed closely together. I couldn't see the Capitol seal at all, but I could see the words "The Fallen" through the trees. I looked at Luca who was looking up towards the nighttime sky as well. I looked back up again to see the words change so it said "District 4", but I couldn't see the portrait of the dead tribute. Luca and I knew it was Pivon's portrait though. He was killed by Luca earlier in the morning.

The words disappeared once again and I couldn't see anything but light illuminating from the tops of the trees. The anthem finished playing and the sky went dark again. I looked over to Luca who was still looking towards the sky. He slowly lowered his head and looked at the ground. I felt bad for him. He had to kill someone in order to stay alive.

"It wasn't your fault." I say.

Luca looks at me with tears in his eyes. I didn't notice that he had started crying. The sight of him crying started making me tear up a little, but I needed to stay strong for him. I know he was older, but I knew he was the one that needed to be comforted right now.

"But it was Rwanda." Luca said sadly. "I killed him myself."

"You didn't have a choice though." I said weakly. "You were just protecting yourself."

"That still doesn't change the fact that I killed him." Luca said as he continued to silently cry. "Did you see how sad Aeriel was when she was him floating in the water dead? I don't think I can handle killing anyone else."

"You'll have to if you want to win." I say. "It's kill or be killed."

"That's a horrible thought." Luca says as he turns his head away from me. I look at him for a second and wait for him to say something else, but he doesn't.

"It's the truth though Luca." I say. "And sometimes the truth can hurt."

"I know." He says as the tears start to fade from his face. "But in all honesty, I think I would rather die than kill someone again."

"What about Valentina?" I ask. His eyes find mine again and he stares at me with a saddened expression on his pale face. "What about your sister? Don't you want to see her again?"

"Well of course I do Rwanda." Luca says.

"Well if you decide not to kill anyone and die, then you'll never see her again. She'll never see you again. She will be stuck living with your aunt for the rest of her childhood."

"I-I…" Luca stutters.

"Luca." I say quietly. "Just think of everyone else as an enemy. They will do everything they can to kill you and stop you from returning home to your sister."

"I know." Luca says. "But that makes you an enemy too Rwanda."

"Hmmm." I say silently. "It does, but sometimes enemies band together to take down an even bigger enemy."

Luca smiles and I smile slightly as well.

"What about you though Rwanda?" Luca asks.

"What about me?" I ask.

"Your family." Luca says silently.

It takes a second for what Luca said to sink in. I feel tears begin to form in my eyes again, but I refrain from crying again.

"My mother is dead." I say.

"But the rest of your family isn't Rwanda." Luca says.

"I know." I say quietly.

"And the other tributes." Luca says. "They all have families and friends back home as well. They're all watching us struggle and fight for survival. They're watching us all slowly change."

"Change?" I ask confused.

"Yes." Luca says. "People change. Some change faster than others. I've watched the Hunger Games many times Rwanda, and the Games seem to change people faster than anything. I would be surprised if someone hasn't gone crazy yet. Or if someone who once had hope, doesn't anymore. The Games change people, and they always will."

I frown as I begin to stand up slowly. Luca looks at me with confusion written all over his face.

"They won't change us." I say. "Let's promise each other Luca. This horrible Game won't change us. They might change everyone else, but not us."

Luca smiles for the first time in hours and I smile back at him. Luca nods and looks away from me.

"Okay." He says. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew Truarkk, District 12 POV<strong>

Damian and I had been spying on the Careers for a long time now. We were waiting for them to go off somewhere where they wouldn't return for a long time. We were following them for quite a long time and I was surprised they didn't notice.

We heard them talking about how they were going up to the mountain in search for tributes. We followed them for about another hour until they actually did start to go up the mountain. Damian and I knew they wouldn't be down for a while so we decided to go back to the cornucopia and steal some supplies. Every time we tried to get to their camp, it only seemed to end wrongly for us. Not this time though.

"Finally." I said as we walked out of the woods. "We're almost there now."

We started climbing up the big (but not steep) slope that led to the plateau where the cornucopia was. It was the middle of the night so it was really dark. I was guessing it was about two or three in the morning. Day five had started at midnight and I was actually surprised I made it this far. I honestly thought I was going to be a bloodbath tribute, but I managed to get away. At first I was happy that only five tributes died in the bloodbath because usually eight to twelve tributes died then and there. My spirits were crushed though every time I heard another cannon. I was especially sad when Sapphire's cannon shot out.

We finished climbing the snowy hill and the ground flattened out. I saw the golden cornucopia shine brightly even though it was completely dark outside. Damian and I jogged slowly to the stack of supplies that was placed inside the mouth of the cornucopia. I could run if I wanted to, but the harder I tried, the more my arm would hurt. There was still a visible gash on my arm that I got from that crazy girl from District ten. It was fine though on the bright side. I don't think it cut deep enough to damage me permanently. It wasn't infected either so I was glad.

"What are we looking for again?" I asked Damian as we both rummaged through different bags and crates.

"Just more supplies." He said. "We need a lot of food and first-aid equipment."

"Okay." I say. "Is there anything in particular we need?"

"I don't think so." Damian said. "But if something looks like it will come in handy then you should get it."

"But won't the Careers notice we took their stuff if we take too much?" I ask.

"Who cares?" Damian says as he laughs a little. "They're going to try to kill us whether we take their supplies or not. So why don't we just take as much as we can?"

"Sounds like a plan." I say as I laugh a little too.

I continued to search through all their supplies and I find some pretty useful things. I find a flashlight that would definitely come in handy during the night. I also find a blue backpack stuffed with food and two water bottles full of water. I find some rope, some matches, a coil of wire, and a blue sleeping bag. I then open a small box and discover five or six pairs of glasses. I take a pair out and put them on, but everything just looks blurry and unstable. I take the glasses off and look at them angrily.

"What useless glasses." I say. "Why would we want these?"

Damian looks at the glasses and only laughs at me.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Those are night-vision glasses." Damian says. "There should be a switch on the side."

I look around and see a little black switch. I slide the switch up and I hear a little buzzing sound that lasts for about two seconds. I put the glasses on again and look around. Everything is green and black, but I can clearly see everything.

"How awesome are these?" I ask as I grab another pair and toss them to Damian. Damian puts his on as well and smiles.

"These will sure come in handy." He says in his Irish accent. "Well we have enough things now. Let's get going."

Damian starts walking out of the cornucopia and I watch him with interest as I gladly admire the technology I am currently wearing on my face. I look around again and pick up a small sword. I run out of the cornucopia with the night-vision glasses still on my face. I now have two backpacks on my back and the blue sleeping bag is tied at the bottom of one of the backpacks. I have at least five small blades in my olive colored cargo pants and I now have a small sword in my hand.

I see Damian standing by the side of the cornucopia. He had a green backpack with a yellow sleeping bag tied to the bottom like mine. He had his spear tied horizontally on his bag and still had the trident he got from Pivon in his hand. It was weird how Pivon was dead now. We saw his face in the sky earlier, but we didn't think much of him.

I noticed Damian was looking at something on the ground, but I couldn't make out what it was. I finally get to his side and look down at the pile of bodies. Almost all the tributes that were dead were right her. I didn't see Pivon so I guess the Careers hadn't collected his body yet. I looked and saw many other bodies though. I saw the burnt body of the girl who was unrecognizable, but her rust red colored coat told me it was the girl from District two. Both from five were there and the girl had no legs anymore. The body of the girl from District six was all covered in bumps. The two lovers from District eight were lying side by side, and the boy from nine had his head smashed in by something. When I saw Sapphire, I started frowning. How could the Careers just put her in a pile to rot? It made me want to kill them, even though they didn't kill her.

"Are you ready to go?" Damian asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I said as I turned to look at him. He was slightly smiling and was wearing the black night-vision glasses like I was. "Let's go."

We both turned around and started jogging across the snow. We passed the pedestals where we first came up into the arena and started making our way to the ice caves again.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeriel Pavorotti, District 4 POV<strong>

I was sadly reminded of Pivon when I saw his face in the sky. I didn't know him that well, but he was my District partner and my ally. The anthem played about five or six hours ago, and I was guessing that morning was almost upon us.

The woods were still dark, but the arena was slowly lighting up. I had cried for at least an hour after Pivon's cannon fired. I eventually left the glacier though and I started walking through the woods. I didn't blame Luca for killing Pivon. He was only trying to protect himself and Rwanda. I still felt bad about stabbing Rwanda in her side. I meant to just harm her, but I had a bad feeling that what I did was something worse.

I was now heading back to the ice caves. I figured no one would be there. The last time I was in the ice caves there was still nineteen of us left. As we continued traveling through the ice caves though, the number dwindled to thirteen; and now it was eleven. Less than half of the tributes were now dead. Raphony, Tetra, and Barndo were all still alive though, so that made me feel uneasy knowing they were still out there and alive. I knew Luca and Rwanda were still alive too, but I didn't know how much longer Rwanda would last with her wound I gave her.

I didn't think about who the other five tributes were. I could probably figure out who they were, but I wasn't really in the mood. I then stumbled a little as I looked down at the ground. I looked to my left to see the big hill that led up to the cornucopia. I didn't need supplies, so there was no need to go back up there.

I changed direction as I started heading south towards the caves. I could see the entrance to the caves about 200 yards away or so. There weren't many trees between here and there so I could see it. Plus, I had really good eyes sight.

As I walked, I remembered a certain memory. It was a memory of Serrena and I. It was a nice memory. My mother and father were out of town, and somewhere else in the District. That left Serrena and I on our own for a day. My parents never left town so we never got to take the day off. When they were home, we were usually always working.

_The sun was bright in the blue sky as Serrena and I sprinted along the seashore. The water only went up to our ankles and the wet sand below felt soft and cold against the bottom of our feet. Water splashed every time our feet hit the water. We were laughing as we raced each other to "Codstone Cave."_

_Serrena ended up beating me because she had longer legs than me, and probably because she was older. I suddenly stopped running as I reached Serrena's side at the mouth of the cave. I was out of breath, but I was laughing. _

"_I guess you win." I say as I look up to her laughing._

"_I guess I do little sister." Serrena said back, but I could tell she was out of breath too. We both looked into the dark cave to see the familiar, but mysterious light shine somewhere within the caves' depths._

"_I wonder what that light is?" Serrena asked. "No one has ever reached the end of the cave."_

"_That's because the entire cave is booby-trapped." I say. "Remember when that one kid tried to get through the cave with his friends a few years back? His friends were okay, but they came back with his body. There were at least four arrows in his stomach. They told everyone the cave was booby-trapped and it was impossible to get to the light."_

"_It can't be impossible." Serrena said._

"_Well those kids said that no matter how far they went, the light never seemed to get closer." I say. _

"_Weird." Serrena says. "Well I guess some mysteries are better left unsolved. Are you ready to race back to the house?"_

"_Of course!" I beamed. "I'm winning this time though!"_

"_You're on!" Serrena said as she started running without me._

"_Cheater!" I screamed as I started sprinting after her._

_Serrena ended up winning again, but I accused her of cheating. We then spent the rest of the day together while we ate pineapples and coconuts. We finished the day watching the sunset gleam and the ocean reflected its' light in many colors._

That will be a day I will always remember. I was in the Hunger Games now though, and I feared that I wouldn't get another day like that with my sister.

I stopped walking as I looked down at the body of the District ten girl. She was snoring loudly and an axe was on the ground next to her. The axe was covered in blood, but I didn't care. I had seen so much blood already. I bent down and picked up the axe. I had a spear already, but I felt like I needed another weapon in case something happened to my spear. I decided not to kill the girl because killing someone when they're sleeping is unprofessional and cheap. It was also cruel killing someone without giving them a change to fight back.

I continued walking with my new weapon (which was now firm in my grasp) and entered into the dark gloomy cave. I felt a rush of cold air hit my face as I stepped inside and I felt so cold all of a sudden. This was an arena full of snow though, so I guess I should just expect to be cold all the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Barndo Deletush, District 2 POV<strong>

It was now morning time and the three of us were still going up the mountain. We had already searched the first two caves we had gone through, but we didn't have any luck finding anyone. We were now entering the third cave, which was about half way up the mountain.

We walked about fifty feet through a straight tunnel until we came to a large room. We all looked around for a moment to observe our surroundings. There wasn't anything here except some big boulders and a small pond of water. Water was slowly dripping from the ceiling and the sound of it hitting the ground seemed to echo throughout the entire cave.

"Well we've gone up half way." Tetra said sounding annoyed. "And still no sign of any tributes. Things aren't looking good for you Raphony."

"Shut it." Raphony spat at Tetra. "Like you said Tetra, we've only gone up half way. We still have from here to the summit to find a tribute."

"Whatever." Tetra said. "I still don't think there's anyone up here. Can we please just keep going?"

"Yeah." Raphony said as he and Tetra started walking away.

"Wait." I said.

They both turned to look at me. They seemed surprised that I was actually talking. I haven't been talking as much anymore ever since Millicent died.

"What is it?" Raphony asked as he eyed me with hatred.

"Can we rest a little?" I asked. "We've been walking nonstop and my legs are worn out. I need to sit down."

Raphony looked at Tetra. After about ten seconds she nodded her head in approval. I suddenly relaxed and put my supplies down next to a rock. I sat on the rock, which was actually a boulder because of how big it was. I let my shoulders sink down and I inhaled deeply through my mouth. I then exhaled through my mouth and then smiled. It felt nice to relax for a minute.

"We're leaving again in ten minutes." Tetra said. "So get all the rest you need."

"Yeah okay." I said.

Raphony and Tetra then sat down as well. They were both sitting as far away from each other as possible. I looked at Tetra and she was looking at me with hatred. My mood suddenly changed as I remembered our little conversation we had on our way to the mountain.

Tetra had found me training at night (which I wouldn't normally care about), but she heard me say "Killed you Raphony" when I hit a tree trunk with an arrow. She figured out I was planning on killing Raphony. She didn't care because she hated Raphony as well, but she kept warning me that I shouldn't mess with him.

I sat back further on the boulder, but I accidentally fell off the boulder and landed on my back with a thud. I had closed my eyes before I hit the ground, but I opened them and gasped in shock. Two girls were kneeling right next to me with widened eyes and scared expression on their faces. I noticed them as the girl from District nine, and Cherri.

My face flushed with both anger and excitement as I realized they were hiding behind the boulder the entire time. How hadn't we noticed them?

"Hey!" I screamed.

They both got up to their feet and started sprinting away as fast as they could. I shuffled to my feet as fast as I could and I heard Raphony swear in frustration. I got to my feet and picked up my bow and arrows along with my backpack. I watched as the two girls disappeared from sight as they ran the other way. I saw Raphony and Tetra zoom right pass me with their weapons held high.

"I told you there were tributes!" Raphony screamed at Tetra. "Here I come Cherri!"

I then started running behind them and a smile appeared on my face. I hadn't seen any action in a while, and I was ready for more. Hopefully another tribute would die today after this.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 26<strong>

**There is chaper 26 people! Hope you enjoyed it! I would like to hear what you guys thought of this chapter, so please review! That leaves a total of 19 more chapter and 17 more chapters until the Victor is crowned. So I hope you enjoyed and please please please review! Until next time everyone! Have a good day! Also my birthday is on Sunday! Yay! I'm turning 19! My birthday is September 9th! 9/9/93. I had a golden birthday when I turned 9. That was random. Anyways, the next chapter should be up on sunday a.k.a my birthday. Character death next chapter also...**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

**-Tetra Merribrown**

**District 2**

**-Barndo Deletush**

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

**-Rwanda Cattlecope**

**District 4**

-Pivon Ghoown (Killed by Luca by getting head smashed against a ice rock and then drowned in a pond)

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (Killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (Killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (Killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (Killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

-Sapphire Luvally (Electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	27. A Deathly Torrent

**Here is Chapter 27 everyone! Please enjoy and pretty please keep reviewing! Especially this Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Barndo Deletush, District 2 POV<strong>

I ran as fast as my feet could go. I could see Tetra and Raphony running in front of me, but I was slowly catching up to them. Raphony kept yelling insults and cries of joy as we chased Cherri and the girl from District nine. We had been chasing them for about two minutes now and I was getting a bit tired. I wasn't going to let my stamina stop me though; I was going to keep running until we caught the two girls.

I finally saw light as I turned the final corner of the cave we were in. I saw Raphony and Tetra run into the light, and I wasn't too far behind. I ran out of the cave and looked around. Cherri and the other girl were not far ahead, and I could tell we were catching up to them.

This part of the path was quite interesting. There were not cliffs at all; there was just snow. If you wanted to walk off the path then you probably just could. We were on part of the mountain that was nothing but snow, trees, and the little mountain path itself. To my left was some trees, and to my right was even more trees. You could go up the mountain if you went left, or go down if you went right.

I suddenly saw Cherri stop running, but the other girl didn't. The girl from District nine suddenly ran off the mountain path and started running down the snowy mountainside. She was running through the trees slowly, but she was still getting away.

I suddenly stopped running as I caught up to Raphony and Tetra. They both stopped before me and we were all now watching Cherri. Cherri had her axe raised and was glaring at us. She was breathing heavily like all of us currently were.

"Go get the little girl you two." Raphony suddenly said. "I want to fight Cherri by myself."

"Fine with me." Tetra said as she started running again. "Come on Barndo!"

I suddenly started running behind Tetra and I took a right so I was now going downhill through many trees. I saw the little girl ahead of us in the distance and she stopped suddenly. I smiled as I realized she didn't know we were coming after her.

She had her hand up against a tree as she panted heavily. Tetra and I continued running as we approached her.

"Little girl!" Tetra screamed. "Here we come!"

The girl suddenly looked in our direction and her eyes widened in horror. She then started running again. She was starting to get away from us again, and I realized that she was fast for a girl her age.

"Don't think you can get away!" Tetra yelled in glee. "You can't run forever!"

"I can if I want!" the girl yelled in the distance.

"You can!" Tetra laughed. "But we will still catch you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" the girl yelled again.

"I will catch you little girl!" Tetra yelled out in glee.

"Sure you will!" the girl said. "By the way, did I tell you how big of a whore you are?"

Tetra seemed to flush with rage as her face went dark red. She then started to run faster and faster until I couldn't see her anymore. I couldn't see either of them anymore. I was breathing heavily and I soon stopped running because my feet and legs were starting to ache. I looked around to find them, but all I saw was the trees all around me.

I heard Tetra and the little girl yell at each other somewhere in the distance, but I couldn't see them. They were too fast for me, or I was too slow for them. I started walking around and tried to look for them, but I was having no luck. Maybe if I kept going down then I would eventually run into them. Tetra might have already killed the girl when I got there though. I want to kill the girl. The only person I've killed was that boy from District five, but that was way back during the bloodbath.

After I had been walking for about ten minutes, I decided to give up. I couldn't hear Tetra or the girl anymore and I didn't know how Raphony was doing. I hadn't heard any cannon go off, so I was guessing no one had been killed yet.

I rested my body against a tree trunk and sunk down until I was sitting down. Maybe I'll just wait for them to come find me. I hadn't slept in a while, so maybe this would be a perfect time to take a nap. I closed my eyes and a smile appeared on my face.

I didn't know how long I was asleep for, but my eyes suddenly opened as I heard a very loud scream echo throughout the entire mountain.

* * *

><p><strong>Tetra Merribrown, District 1 POV<strong>

"Don't think you can get away!" I yelled in glee. "You can't run forever!"

"I can if I want!" the little girl screamed back at me.

"You can!" I laughed. "But we will still catch you!"

"I'd like to see you try!" the girl screamed.

"I will catch you little girl!" I screamed as I continued to laugh.

"Sure you will!" the girl screamed. "By the way, did I tell you how big of a whore you are?"

I suddenly stopped breathing, but I continued to run anyways. My eyebrows sunk below my eyelids as I flushed with rage. How dare she! She just called me a whore! That little brat! I suddenly started running faster. I was going to kill her if it was the last think I ever did.

I was now running faster than I ever had before. My feet were like that of a cheetahs'. I dashed through the snow as I chased the little girl with pigtails. She would always look behind her to see how far away I was. I was inching closer and closer to her with every passing step.

I was nearly next to her now. I saw her pigtails wave behind her head as I tried to grab both of them. My hands were inching closer to her pigtails and I could hear her breathing heavily. She knew I was right behind her now and she was trying her best to get away. I was too fast for her though.

My hands finally took hold of her blonde pigtails and I pulled as hard as I could on them. The girl screamed loudly as she fell backwards and landed on her back. She looked up at my face with fear filling her eyes. I smiled gleefully.

"I told you I would catch you." I said happily. "You little brat!"

"So you caught me." The girl said. "That doesn't mean you've won."

"Actually it does." I say as I pull out a blade from my coat pocket. I raise my knife in the air and whirl it around in circular motions.

"So what will it be?" I ask as I put my foot down on her stomach. "Death by knife?"

I point my blade at her and she only glares at me. That wasn't the reaction I wanted. Hmmm, oh well. I then raise my whip with my other hand.

"Or death by whip?" I ask evilly.

"How about neither?" she asks.

"That isn't a choice." I say. "Look kid. We both know you're going to die sometime in this arena. I'm letting you choose how you want to die. So you could at least just go along with it."

"Why don't you go along with this!" she cried out as she pulled out a knife from her pocket. She then threw it up at my face. Even though I saw the knife coming, I froze with shock and didn't move. The blade of the knife sliced across my face, leaving a deep cut right above my eyebrow. I suddenly stumbled backwards and took my foot off her. I grunted in pain as I held my cut with my fingers, but that only seemed to make it hurt worse.

The girl got up as fast as she could and started running again. I watched in shock as she started climbing up a tree. I only watched as she climbed higher and higher. I suddenly shook my head and started running to the tree. I stopped once I got to the tree and looked up at the girl who continued to climb.

"You think you'll be safe up there?" I ask. "I'm one of the best climbers in my District."

"So am I." the girl said as she looked down at me. "I bet I'm better than you."

"I bet you're not!" I yell. "I'm coming up to get you. And this time I will kill you without hesitating!"

"You'll have to get me first!" the girl screamed.

I didn't reply and started climbing up right away. This tree was really easy to climb and I found myself climbing up like a monkey. There were tons of branches and stumps to grab a hold of. I was getting to her again, and she seemed to notice. She stopped suddenly and stood on a big thick branch. She pulled out another knife and chucked it with all her strength. I was ready this time though and I moved to the side and dodged it with ease.

The girl seemed frustrated and pulled out another knife, but this time she didn't throw it. She stood there on the branch and just waited for me to get to her. Her knife was gripped tight in her hand and she seemed both determined and scared out of her mind.

I smiled and climbed higher until I pulled myself onto the branch where she was standing. She looked at me with hatred as she stared daggers at me. She twirled her blade around in her fingers and then smiled weirdly.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said. "I'm just glad you're up here with me is all."

Before I could respond she suddenly started screaming at the top of her lungs. I put my hands to cover my ears as she shrieked. She stopped screaming for a second, but then started screaming again just as loud as before.

"Cherri isn't coming to come save you." I say. "It's no use screaming."

She stopped screaming for a moment and looked at me with a smile again. She took a step backwards before replying.

"I'm not screaming for Cherri." She said.

She started screaming again very loud and I was getting angry with her. I didn't know what she was trying to do, but I didn't care anymore. I took a step towards her and cracked my whip at her. She seemed to dance on the branch as she dodged my whip with grace. She was like a little tree fairy or something. She only laughed at me and continued to scream.

"What's going on up there?" I heard someone yell from below.

I looked down to see Barndo looking up at us with his hands covering his ears. I glared at Barndo. I never liked him and he only seemed to get in the way. He was like a fly buzzing around your head. No matte how many times you tried to swat him away, he always seemed to evade your attack and come flying back.

The girl then screamed louder again. I looked at her with confusion and frustration. What was with this girl? I then heard a loud rumbling sound coming from up the mountain and the tree began to shake slightly. I looked away from the girl and looked up towards the mountain. My eyes widened in fear as I saw an avalanche coming down the mountain. It was too late though. The avalanche came crashing through the woods like a powerful torrent of water. I looked below to see Barndo running away as fast as he could, but it was too late for him. The avalanche soon crashed into the tree and I held on for my life. I watched in terror as Barndo disappeared under the roaring white snow. I heard him screaming faintly, but his voice stopped completely.

I then turned around to see the little girl face to face with me. I grunted in pain as she pushed me with all her might. I accidentally let go of the branch and fell down into the white abyss below me. As I fell into the avalanche, I felt like I was being suffocated by wet cold air. I knew some things about avalanches and I started doing swimming strokes. I continued doing the front crawl like I was in the water and I soon found myself above the snow. I looked around but saw nothing but snow and trees being bulldozed down all around me. After about a minute the avalanche stopped and I struggled to get myself out of the deep snow. After squirming and struggling, I finally managed to get above the snow. I stood up, but suddenly fell back down on my back from exhaustion.

I looked up at the sky and looked at the stars. They were beautiful. I was glad to be alive. My eyes suddenly widened as I watched one of the stars disappear at the exact time a cannon echoed through the arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Cherri Noirson, District 7 POV<strong>

I quickly took a step back as Raphony thrust his sword at my stomach. I watched as the sword nearly came into contact with my stomach and I heard it slice through the air. I gasped as I looked up to see pure excitement shine in his eyes. He was having the time of his life right now. I guess he didn't know how a situation like this could easily be turned around.

I then swung my axe at his arm, but he brought his arm backwards and dodged easily. He then laughed as he tried jabbing me with his sword again, but I could dodge just as easily as he could. I took another step backwards and swung my axe again, but this time at his leg. He lifted his leg to dodge, but he stumbled a little bit in surprise. I then pushed him with all my strength and he landed onto the ground on his back.

"You can't beat me." I say angrily. "It's hopeless."

"I can beat you." He said. "And I'll prove I can."

I only laughed at him as I brought my axe down towards his head. He suddenly rolled to the side and my axe came into contact with the ground. I grunted in frustration as I swung my axe at him again, but he only rolled to the side again. This wasn't going too well. He only dodged everything I threw at him. I could dodge his attacks as well, but I didn't know how much longer I could keep doing it. This would be a good time to run.

I quickly turned around and started running down the mountain path. I looked behind my shoulder to see Raphony getting up. He started chasing me again and I knew he wouldn't stop until he caught me again.

I wondered how Grace was doing. I meant for her to escape, but I didn't think Raphony would send the other two after her. I was willing to fight all three of them so Grace could get away. I was willing to sacrifice myself so she could live, but I could never tell her that. She would probably rant on about how I was really a nice person deep down from within myself. I couldn't let people know that I actually cared though.

I kept running form Raphony and I seemed to be getting away. I suddenly heard screaming though and I could instantly tell it was Grace who was screaming. I suddenly felt fear take over me and I couldn't help but worry for her. Had the other two Careers caught up to her? Were they killing her right now?

I had to listen to her screaming from somewhere down the mountain for at least another two minutes. Her screaming was eventually drowned out though by the sound of a large rumbling. I suddenly stopped running as I felt the earth tremble from underneath me. I looked behind me to see Raphony, who was now running the other way as fast as he could. I instantly shifted my eyes to the right to see an avalanche coming down the mountain at blinding speed.

My breath seemed to disappear for a second and I stood there unable to move. I then realized the danger I was in as I noticed I was in the path of the avalanche. I quickly started running again down the mountain path as fast as I could. I saw the next cave about a hundred feet away and I felt like I wasn't going to make it. The avalanche was now nearly upon me, but with on final sprint I entered the cave to safety. I looked behind me to see the avalanched completely cover up the mountain path I was just on. I looked outside to see the avalanche knock down many trees as it made its way down the entire mountainside.

I watched in horror as it continued and I realized Grace was somewhere in those trees. Not every tree got knocked over though. Some of the tall trees kept standing even though they were being hit with tremendous force.

After about a minute the avalanche finally stopped and I stepped out of the cave to look at the destruction. Everything was either now buried under the snow or torn to pieces. I felt worried about Grace and wondered how she was doing. I wanted to tell myself she was okay, but I couldn't help but think she was dead after the cannon sounded throughout the cold air.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian Platurkk, District 11 POV<strong>

Andrew and I stopped walking after the cave started to tremble a little. We could hear a distant rumbling from somewhere outside, but we didn't know what it was. After about a minute, the trembling stopped and all went silent. All of a sudden, a cannon echoed throughout the cave and we instantly knew someone just died. I wonder how they died? I wonder whom it was that died? Did the trembling and roaring sound we heard have something to do with it?

Andrew and I both looked at each other. Another person just died, so that meant there were now only ten of us left. Eight more tributes are out there besides Andrew and I.

"Who do you think that was?" Andrew asked suddenly.

"I don't know." I say. "I guess we will find out later tonight."

"Who's all left then?" Andrew asks. "Besides us."

"Let me think for a second." I say.

I think hard of all the tributes that were still alive somewhere out in the arena. Fourteen of us were now dead, so I didn't have to think much of who was still alive.

"Well there are nine tributes out there besides us." I say. "And one of them was just killed somehow, but we don't who whom it was."

"Yeah I know that." Andrew says. "Who in specific though?"

"Let me see." I say. "Both tributes from Districts one and three are still alive."

"Okay." Andrew says. "There are still five others we know of."

"The girl form District seven." I say.

"Oh right." Andrew says. "And the girl from District ten. Remember the crazy one that tried to kill us?"

"Yes." I say. "I sure do. I honestly hope we don't run into her again. She's dangerous to others and to herself."

"Let's just hope we don't see her again." Andrew says. "Who are the other three again?"

"Let's see." I say. "I think the boy form District two is still alive. Also, I think that twelve year old girl from District nine is still alive."

"Well that still leaves one more person." Andrew says. "I can't remember."

"I can't either." I say. "I wish we knew who the other person was."

"That would be me." A voice comes from behind us.

Andrew and I both turn around simultaneously and see a shadow of a person closely approaching us. Andrew and I both raise our weapons and Andrew tries to get his flashlight with his other hand. After he gets the flashlight out he turns it on and points it at the figure.

"Get that light out of my face!" the girl cried as she covered her face with her hand. I noticed her to be the girl from District four. We had a run in with her earlier when the Games first began. She had a spear and an axe in her hands, but she wasn't holding them like she was about to attack.

"You!" Andrew yelled out. "You tried to kill Sapphire and me!"

"I'm so sorry!" the girl yelled. "I had no choice at the time!"

No choice?" Andrew yelled back. "Of course you did!"

"Well I was with Pivon, and I wanted to go home so bad." She said. "Pivon was nice, but he was dangerous. He would have killed me if I didn't do what he said!"

"Well he wasn't with you at the time you tried to kill us!" Andrew yelled.

Andrews face was red and I could tell he was on the verge of attacking her any second.

"Well I'm sorry!" she cried. "I have actually been trying to find you guys now though!"

"What?" I asked confused. "Why?"

"Well Pivon is dead now." She said. "So now I don't have to worry about him anymore!"

"Well what does that have to do with finding us?" Andrew asked harshly.

"Well I want to go with you guys." She said. "Remember the night before the Games Andrew? I promised I would protect you and your alliance for as long as I could."

"Are you kidding me?" Andrew asked. "You tried to kill us remember? Plus, you weren't there to protect Sapphire and now she's dead. Are you happy now?"

"I'm sorry." The girl said quietly. "How did she die?"

"You would know if you were there to protect her!" Andrew screamed. "Maybe she would still be alive if you were there to protect her!"

"Can I please come with you guys?" she asked quietly. "I promise to protect you guys this time. I swear it on my life."

"I don't know." Andrew replied as he crossed his arms.

"Just let her." I say. Both Aeriel and Andrew looked surprised by my answer. I looked at their faces and saw both confusion and anger.

"Why?" Andrew asked.

"We will survive longer with another person." I say. "Plus, if Aeriel tries anything tricky then we will just leave her."

"Fine." Andrew agreed in defeat. "I'll be watching you though Aeriel. So watch it."

Andrew starts walking away and I look at Aeriel. She had a relieved expression on her face, but something didn't look right by the way she was looking at Andrew. She then turned to look at me and smiled.

"Thank you." She said. "I'll promise to protect you guys."

"Whatever." I say. "Let's get going."

I turn around and start to follow Andrew. I still can't help but to wonder if letting her join us was the right thing to do. Could we trust her?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 27<strong>

**There is chapter 27 everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it! So what do you think of Barndo's death? Did he deserve to die? Or did you feel bad for him? I would sure hate to be killed in an avalanche! Anyways, please review this chapter! I would really appreciate it! Also, today is my birthday! Yay! I'm 19! I mostly got clothes, but I also got some headphones (I break headphones all the time) and a $50 iTunes card! Yay! I love my music! I think I'll come up with theme songs with each of the characters sometime. I also got Dr. Pepper, which is my own personal drug! I'm just joking haha! Anyways, there are 18 more chapters left in this story and only 16 more chapters until the victor is crowned! Hope you enjoy the story so far! So we've now reached the final ten tributes! This story is so fun to write! This chapter though was really hard to write though, but I got through it by listening to my Imagine Dragons! Anyways, have a good day everyone and please remember to review! The next chapter should be up on Wednesday, September 12th. Until next time...**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

**-Tetra Merribrown**

**District 2**

-Barndo Deletush (killed in an avalanche)

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

**-Rwanda Cattlecope**

**District 4**

-Pivon Ghoown (Killed by Luca by getting head smashed against a ice rock and then drowned in a pond)

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (Killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (Killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (Killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (Killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

-Sapphire Luvally (Electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	28. That Crazy Girl

**Here is Chapter 28! Please enjoy and review review review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Iris Matthews, District 10 POV<strong>

I was now walking alone through the forest. I wasn't sure what time of the day it was, but it was light outside. I wasn't really sure what day it was either, but I couldn't have been asleep for too long. The sound of something rumbling in the distance woke me up about two hours ago.

After the rumbling sound stopped, a cannon followed right after. I was getting really tired even though I took a nice long nap. I was now lonelier ever since all my allies were dead. Trixie wasn't dead on the bright side. Well I at least hoped Trixie wasn't dead. I did hear a cannon so she could have been killed somehow. Trixie was gone when I woke up and I was confused why she left me. Maybe she was mad that she hadn't gotten enough blood when I was with her. She probably just ran off somewhere.

As I continued walking through the woods of talking trees, I remember all my allies that I had made since this whole "Hunger Games" think happened. I had a total of four allies that I had made throughout the entire time I've been in the custody of the Capitol.

The first ally I made was my District partner. His name was Denvin Surices and he was about three years younger than I was, which made him fifteen. He had these little brown eyes and short blonde hair that made him look a little weird. He was very small for his age as well. He was about 5"1, which made him the seconds to shortest tribute in the arena. He was always a troublemaker and seemed to get in trouble wherever he went, but he was a sweet kid on the inside. I faintly remembered a conversation I had with him while we were on the train.

_I was staring at Denvin after the reapings ended. He was still looking at the blank screen even though it had gone black. He seemed to be in a frozen state and I could see him shaking a little. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me with his little brown eyes._

"_It's okay to be scared Denvin." I say. "I'm scared too you know."_

"_I-I'm not s-scared!" Denvin stuttered as he suddenly stood up. "I'm just r-really nervous is all."_

"_That's the same thing as being scared." I say. "Well at least pretty much the same thing."_

"_No it's not!" Denvin yelled. "They are completely different things!"_

_I sighed as I stood up next to him. I was obviously taller than him by a long shot. I stood at about 5"8 so I was about seven inches taller than he was._

"_Well it doesn't really matter if we're scared or nervous anyways." I say. "The time will eventually come when we'll have to all face our fears; even if we don't want to."_

_Denvin starts to cry and I feel a little sorry for the kid. He doesn't say anything back as he continues to cry rivers from his eyes. Our mentors, stylists, and our escort are all looking at us with concern except for one of the mentors who was drowning himself in alcohol._

_I walked over to Denvin and embraced him. He didn't reject my hug and gladly poured his eyes out all over my shoulder. I patted his back and frowned slightly because I knew he was really scared. I was also really sad that I knew that he was going to die in the arena, but I will make sure I do everything I can do to protect him._

I stopped walking for a second and I felt tears start to run down my cold cheeks. I looked around the area but saw nothing but trees all around me. Those stupid birds were still chirping, but I decided to ignore them a while back. They still hadn't attacked yet so that was a good sign. I remembered Denvin's face in the sky and that was really hard for me to deal with. I then remembered the first day when the Games started.

_Chaelleigh, Denvin, and I were all running as fast as we could. We were making plans on what to do at the edge of the forest when Wattson was suddenly killed right in front of us. We had gotten supplies already so we didn't' need to go back to the cornucopia. I guess it wasn't really the smartest idea considering the Careers could still see us. Our stupidity cost us Wattson, and I knew I would never forgive myself once I saw him pull the arrow out of his throat. The sound Wattson made when he was dying was unbearable to listen to. _

_I heard Denvin suddenly yell out and I stopped running right away. Chaelleigh and I turned around right away and saw that the crazy girl from District one had caught up to Denvin. He was now on his stomach as the girl had hit him with her whip. This couldn't be happening. I wasn't about to lose another ally, especially not my District partner. Chaelleigh and I raised our weapons and started charging at the girl from District one. The girl looked up at us and her smile faded, but it soon reappeared as an arrow soared right in front of Chaelleigh and I. We stopped dead in our tracks and Chaelleigh gasped in shock._

_Chaelleigh then grabbed my arm and started running the other way towards the forest. I didn't want to leave Denvin, but the boy from District two had a bow and arrows. We would all be killed if Chaelleigh and I stayed._

I didn't see Denvin die, but I remembered his agonizing screams for help. I was crying even harder now as I started screaming. I started kicking the snow around me and I started pulling on my hair as my sorrow turned to anger. The Capitol killed Denvin. I would make them pay somehow, but the question was how would I make them Pay?

* * *

><p><strong>Raphony Timplesmet, District 1 POV<strong>

Tetra and I sat silently as we stared into the small fire we made. It had been about five hours since the avalanche and Barndo had still yet to come back. It was looking more and more likely that he was the one killed. Tetra said she saw him disappear under the snow after the avalanche swept over him.

It was still daylight outside and everything seemed to be quiet. Tetra and I hadn't said anything to each other after we got back to camp about an hour ago. We found each other in the woods and walked back to the cornucopia together. Tetra was shivering when I found her because she said the little girl from District nine pushed her into the avalanche. People from District one knew about avalanches a lot; even though they rarely happened in our District at all. Tetra was smart and she survived because of her knowledge.

Tetra had lost her supplies in the avalanche so she wasn't in the best mood. I don't think losing her backpack was what made her mad though; I think that losing her whip was what was making her act this way.

"Do you know what I was talking to Barndo about?" Tetra suddenly asked.

I looked up from the fire and stared at Tetra with surprised eyes. She hadn't spoken in over an hour and that was what he first words were?

"Sure." I say acting like I didn't care, even though I do. "I was wondering what you two were whispering about."

"Do you know how Barndo always went out to train during the night?" Tetra asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Well he wasn't training so he could kill just any tribute." Tetra said. "He was training to kill a specific tribute."

I raised an eyebrow at her words. Barndo was training to kill someone specifically? That sounded interesting. I wondered whom he wanted to kill so badly?

"Do you know who?" I asked.

"Yes." Tetra replied.

"Who then?" I asked.

"Barndo was training specifically so that he could kill you." Tetra said.

My eyes suddenly widened in anger and surprise. Barndo was training to kill me? I never should have trusted that inferior stupid kid.

"How long have you known about this?" I asked harshly as I crossed my arms.

"I just found out last night." Tetra answered. "I swear."

"And when did you plan on telling me?" I asked harshly.

"Soon." Tetra said. "Since he's dead now though, I figured it didn't really matter now."

"How do you know he's dead?" I asked. "That could have been anyone's cannon."

"I told you I saw Barndo get wiped out by the avalanche." Tetra said. "Now I'm going to keep watch. You need to get some sleep."

"What about you?" I ask. "You need to sleep too. Especially after all the crap earlier."

"I will later when you're keeping watch." Tetra says. "Anyways, I want to check our supplies to see if anyone stole anything from us while we were gone."

"Fine." I say. "But I'm sleeping right here." I say as I rest my head back against one of the many logs that were placed around the small fire.

"I could really care less." Tetra said as she smiled a little. "Go to sleep now."

I don't respond but I nod my head at her. I put my sword next to my side and close my eyes. Darkness soon overtakes me and I'm suddenly pulled into my own world of dreams. I don't know how long I was asleep for, but I suddenly wake up to the smell of smoke.

I open my eyes suddenly and look around the camp. Everything seemed to be on fire. I got to my feet as fast as I could and picked up my green backpack and sword. I looked around again to see what was on fire. The tent was now a large bonfire and the mouth of the cornucopia seemed to be spewing flames from within. I then noticed that the logs weren't on fire, and neither were the dead bodies. In fact, the cornucopia wasn't even on fire, but the supplies inside the mouth most certainly were. Someone had set fire to all our supplies and I flushed with rage like I always seemed to do.

The smoke was making it a little hard to breath so I needed to get out of here as fast as I could. I looked for Tetra for a minute but didn't see her anywhere.

"Tetra!" I screamed.

Tetra didn't answer. I looked around some more but she still didn't respond, and I still couldn't find her. I then remembered that Tetra said that she was probably going to go her own way soon. I cursed under my breath and I started running down the hill. I got farther away from the cornucopia and entered the woods. What use was staying at the cornucopia if there were no supplies left? I was now down to the supplies that were inside my backpack. Most importantly though; I was now on my own. Tetra was now gone, and I was now alone for the first time since the Games started.

* * *

><p><strong>Luca Vassera, District 3 POV<strong>

The air was very humid and hot. Steam surrounded us everywhere we walked and there weren't many trees here; just a couple here and there. Rwanda and I had made our way to the valley where fog seemed to rise into the air, but we realized it was steam instead of fog.

Rwanda and I had been walking through the snow for about two hours now. We didn't really have a plan to where we were going, so we just went wherever our feet seemed to walk us. We were both sweating heavily and I could feel every drop of water fall off my face. Rwanda's coat was off and tied around her waist and her cargo pants were rolled up just below her knees. My cargo pants were also rolled up below my knees and my coat was also tied around my waist. I wasn't wearing my shirt because of how hot the snow valley was. My shirt was now tied around my head like a bandana. Even though the heat was almost unbearable here, it was still a nice break from the cold.

I looked at Rwanda who seemed to be doing okay, but the way she was walking made me think otherwise. She wasn't limping or anything like that, but she seemed to be slower than usual. Her strides weren't as long and she was breathing like she was running.

"How's your waist?" I asked Rwanda. 'Is it any better?"

"No." Rwanda says. "It's not better Luca. It's worse."

"How did it get worse?" I asked sounding alarmed.

"I told you it wasn't going to get better." Rwanda said. "I could literally die anytime Luca."

"Please stop saying that." I say. "It's been half a day since you last said that you were going to die anytime, but you're still here."

Rwanda laughs softly as she stops walking. Her eyes seemed to widen in interest and I turn my head to see what she's looking at. My eyes widened in interest as I looked at a huge boiling lake. I could feel the heat from the lake radiating off my bare chest and I could swear it was actually giving me a sunburn or something. I wiped my forehead with my hand and I could feel my sweat drip in between my fingers.

"Time is a funny thing Luca." Rwanda says as she continued to look out at the large lake.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"I could die anytime." Rwanda says again. "This wound on my waist is infected, and it' sonly getting worse with every passing hour. This head actually seems to be making it worse. I could die in a minute, or in an hour. I might even live for another day if I'm lucky. Time is never on your side, even if you think it is."

"Let's get out of here then!" I yelled as I grabbed her arm.

Rwanda shook off my hand and smiled as she still continued not to look at me.

"It doesn't matter now." Rwanda says. "I'm still going to die. It's useless."

"You said that you wouldn't ever give up." I say softly.

"I'm not giving up Luca." Rwanda says. "I'll still fight to survive, but unless this wound heals, I'm going to die."

I sigh and look away from Rwanda and then look out into the boiling lake. I wonder if anyone died here? I remember hearing screaming coming from this place about two and a half days ago. I hope they didn't suffer, even though they probably did anyways.

I run my hand down my bare chest and I feel more sweat as it continued to drip off my body. I look down at the ground and think how much longer I'll be in this arena. How much longer until I'm the victor, or how much longer until I'm dead? Only time could tell, and time was never on anyone's side.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew Truarkk, District 12 POV<strong>

The ice caves never seemed to end, even though there were multiple exits. It was like a huge labyrinth and you always seemed to come to a dead end, or just another cave. I was walking ahead of Damian and Aeriel and I could hear them talking about something, but I couldn't hear what it was they were talking about.

I was still a little mad that Damian let Aeriel tag along with us. I didn't even know why he even let her come with us. Damian probably had his reasons though, and he was pretty smart. Damian was like a brother to me. We always had each other's backs, and we got along really well. He was always there for me, even after Sapphire died.

I turned another corner and stopped instantly. I had been in this part of the cave before. I stared at the pool of piranhas again and I only pinched my forehead and sighed. I turned around to see Damian and Aeriel turn around the corner. They were both smiling at each other and Damian had his arm around Aeriel for some reason. Damian suddenly took his arm off her shoulder when he saw me staring at them.

"Why did you stop?" Damian asked as he walked up to me.

"We've been here before." I say. "We're back at the pool of piranhas."

"Oh." Damian says. "Well what should we do then?"

"Why are you asking me?" I asked. "You're usually the one who comes up with the plans and stuff."

"Well we can do what you want this time." Damian says. "What do you want to do? We can either turn around and go back, or we can go through the underwater tunnel again."

"Well." I say. "I remember seeing a fork in the cave a little ways up ahead. Do you want to go see where that takes us?"

"Sure thing." Damian says as he turns his head to Aeriel. "Is that okay with you?"

"Oh sure." Aeriel replies as she smiles at Damian. "If it's fine with you then it's fine with me."

Damian laughs a little and so does Aeriel. They both smile at each other and I only think that they're being a little weird.

"What about if it's fine with me?" I ask Aeriel as I cross my arms. They both stop laughing and look at me. Aeriel's smile doesn't fade from her face, but she isn't full on smiling.

"Of course." She says. "I'm fine with whatever you or Damian say."

"Okay." I say. "Let's get going then."

I take my backpack off and unzip it. I search for the goggles we got earlier from a sponsor gift. I find the three pairs of goggles and take them out. I toss two of the pairs to Damian and Aeriel and they catch them with ease. Aeriel looks at them with confusion written on her face and then looks up at me as I start taking off my boots.

"Why do we need these?" she asks.

"To see underwater." I say. "What else would the be used for?"

"Okay." Aeriel says. "Why are you guys taking off your clothes though?"

"Do you want to get hypothermia?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"No." She replies.

"Then we have to take off all our clothes." I say. "That way we'll be able to put them back on dry when we get to the other side."

"Oh." Aeriel says as I take off my socks so my feet are now bare against the cold stone floor.

"Oh." Aeriel says again as she watches Damian take his shirt off. I see her smile slightly as her cheeks go red. I only shake my head as I take my coat off my shoulders. How ridiculous is she? She obviously had a crush on Damian; just like Sapphire did.

After we all had finished taking our clothes off we tossed them and our supplies over to the other side of the piranha pool. We were now all fully naked, including Aeriel who apparently didn't care that we saw. I tried my best not to look at Aeriel, but Damian was having trouble as I kept seeing him glance at her from the corners of my eyes.

We all put our goggles on and we dove into the underwater cave. I went in first with Damian behind me, and Aeriel in the back. We swam for about forty seconds until we all rose up to the surface and caught our breaths. We were now on the other side and we all got to our feet.

It took about five minutes until we were all fully dressed again and ready to go. Our hair was all wet and I felt warm in my dry clothes after being in the freezing cold water.

"Ready to go?" I asked Damian and Aeriel.

"Yep." Aeriel replied.

"For sure." Damian replied in his Irish accent.

"Good." I say. "Let's get on it then."

I start walking in front and I hear Damian and Aeriel start talking silently to each other again. I really wondered what they were talking about, but I told myself that it was probably nothing. I did notice that Aeriel's axe looked familiar though. I knew from the instant I saw it that it was the axe that gave me my wound on my arm. She must of stole it from that crazy girl.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 28<strong>

**There is chapter 28 everybody! Hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry it was a day later than I promised! I was going to write it all on Tuesday, but I caught the cold and decided not to write it until yesterday. But i still didn't write any yesterday haha. I spent all day writing and typing so be grateful I wrote this entire chapter for you guys, even though it's kind of short! haha! Anyways, I would like to hear what you guys thought of this chapter! So please answer in a review! It would mean the world to me if you reviewed! So then again, have a good day everyone. Until the next Chapter! There are now 17 chapters left and 15 chapter until the victor is crowned! Please review review review and have a good day everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

**-Tetra Merribrown**

**District 2**

-Barndo Deletush (killed in an avalanche)

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

**-Rwanda Cattlecope**

**District 4**

-Pivon Ghoown (Killed by Luca by getting head smashed against a ice rock and then drowned in a pond)

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (Killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (Killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (Killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (Killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

-Sapphire Luvally (Electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	29. Seperation

**Here is chapter 29! Hope you all enjoy it and please please remember to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cherri Noirson, District 7 POV<strong>

I stepped off the mountain path and I realized I was now at the bottom again. I had spent five whole days on this horrible mountain, and quite frankly I was glad I was now on level ground again.

I looked around and saw nothing but trees. The trees to my right were mostly destroyed because of the avalanche, but all the other ones were still intact. It was nearly night again and the fifth day in the arena was coming to an end. I wonder how long these Games would last? The longest the Games have ever lasted for was four weeks and three days. The shortest they have ever run for was only two days. It was always a mystery. I guess it just depended how fast the tributes killed each other or just how fast they died.

I was now all by my lonesome self now that Grace was gone somewhere. I was really worrying about her because I still didn't know what that cannon had been for. Hopefully the cannon belonged to one of the Careers. The Careers always lasted long in the Games because they had more experience with weapons and outdoor survival stuff. They almost always banded together too so they would outnumber you and leave you begging on your knees for your life.

I started slowly walking through the dark shadows that took shelter under the tall trees that seemed to whisper secrets to each other. Everything was almost completely dark now and I was getting a little nervous. Normally I would be fine considering I came from District seven where trees like this were everywhere, but knowing I was in the Hunger Games made it a little bit unsettling.

I gripped my axe tightly in my right hand and turned around every twenty seconds or so to make sure I wasn't being followed. I suddenly heard something in the distance and I instantly froze with shivering fear. It sounded like someone was talking; no yelling actually. It sounded like a girls voice, but I couldn't be sure.

I looked around the dark covered woods and saw something moving in the distance. It wasn't moving towards me, but I could tell it was the source of the sound. I slowly started walking to the shadow figure and its' voice got louder with every step I took. I was now about twenty feet away from the shadow figure so I stopped and hid behind the nearest pine tree I could find.

I peeked from behind the tree to see a girl strutting around a little clearing. It wasn't Grace though; it was some other girl. She was obviously irritated about something because she kept swearing under her breath. Every once in a while she would start pounding her fists on the ground or start kicking the snow below her.

She then walked up to a tree and glared at it for a while before she started talking like a crazy person to it.

"Where's Trixie?" the girl asked with a loud voice. "I know she's around here somewhere."

The girl stopped talking and only stared at the tree. After about ten seconds she stomped her right foot hard into the snow and started yelling at the tree again.

"I don't care what you want!" the girl scream louder. "I just want Trixie! Tell her to show herself now!"

The girl waited again but she suddenly started pounding her fists against the tree trunk as hard as she could. She started screaming again and my eyes grew wide with concern. This girl was crazy and she obviously didn't know it. She would probably only try to kill me if I made myself known. I should just walk away now.

I silently started walking the other way so I was getting farther away from that crazy girl. She had gone crazy and I had to feel a little sorry for her though. I wondered who Trixie was though? Was Trixie one of her allies? I don't know and I really couldn't care less. I just needed to find Grace again. She was the only one I could trust and I really didn't want to make a new ally where I would only end up getting a knife in the back.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeriel Pavorotti, District 4 POV<strong>

Damian and I were walking by ourselves because Andrew had gone so far ahead of us. I really liked Damian. He was pretty tall and handsome looking. What made me attracted to him though were his bulging muscles and his thick Irish accent. He was like the perfect boyfriend in my eyes. I almost fainted earlier when he took off his shirt. I refrained myself from looking anymore though after he took his pants off.

Damian was being really nice to me and I was so glad that he let me join into his alliance. I was in need of an ally and I think I found the perfect one. Damian was polite and kind, and always let me hold onto his arm when we walked by each other's sides. In all honesty, I think I have a crush on Damian and I think he might like me too. Every time he looks at me he smiles wide. He had the cutest smile and even more beautiful white teeth. I swear I can see my reflection when I looked into his pearly whites.

Andrew Truarkk, the tribute from District twelve was something else. I liked Andrew back when we were in the Capitol, but not so much anymore. I remembered how he threatened me about four days ago in these exact caves. He said he would kill me if he ever saw me again. I could see in his eyes that he wanted to hurt me when I asked to join their alliance. I was just glad Damian was there to keep Andrew calm. I felt a little guilty though because I said I would protect him and his District partner, and I didn't. His District partner was dead and I know he secretly hated me.

We continued walking through the cold cave and we then turned a corner. Damian and I stopped when we saw the fork in the road Andrew had been talking about earlier. I looked to the right, and then tilted my head to the left. Oh no. Which was were we supposed to go? I think we were supposed to go left maybe?

"I think we should go left." I say. "Isn't that the way we were supposed to go?"

"I'm pretty sure it was right." Damian says in his manly tone.

"Are you sure?" I ask as I smile slightly at him.

He looks at me and smiles back at me. I'm still holding onto his large muscle of an arm and he doesn't seem to mind at all. He laughs a little as he looks away and tilts his head to his right again.

"I'm pretty sure." Damian says. "I remember going left when we were last here. We would only turn up again in the wasteland again if we went left."

"The wasteland?" I asked confused.

"Yeah." Damian replies as he looks at me again. "It's that big desolate field where the thunder clouds gather. The lightning is always going crazy over there."

"Oh yeah." I say. "I think I remember now. What was it like?"

"Electrifying." Damian says. "In a bad way."

I notice Damian's expression change slightly as he shifts his eyes to the ground.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"The wasteland." Damian says. "That's where we lost Sapphire."

"Oh." I say. "I'm sorry. How did she die if you don't mind me asking? Andrew still won't tell me."

"We were all being chased by snow leopard muttations." Damian says. "One was chasing Andrew and I, and the other was chasing Sapphire. We killed the one that was chasing us, and Sapphire actually ended up killing the one that was chasing her with her metal blade. She got overexcited though and raised her blade to the sky by accident. A lightning bolt struck her dead in an instant."

"I-I'm so sorry." I silently stutter.

"It's fine." Damian says. "She's in a better place now."

"Yeah." I agree. "I bet she is."

"Anyways, we should probably get going." Damian says. "Andrew is probably freaking out right about now."

"Okay." I say as I smile at him. "Do you mind if I hold your hand though?"

Damian looks at me weirdly but he was still smiling.

"What?" he asks as he laughs a little.

"My hands are just cold." I say. "I bet your hands are too and they would get warmer if we held them together."

Damian looks at me for a moment and he continued to smile and stare at me with his green Irish eyes. He then offered his hand and I gladly accepted it. We started walking again and I smiled as I felt his warm strong hand hold onto my own.

* * *

><p><strong>Grace Jaelson, District 9 POV<strong>

I was really lonely now. I hated to admit it, but I really missed Cherri. I really hope she didn't die because I heard a cannon after I set off that avalanche. The Career boy from District two was probably the one who was killed though considering I saw him get hit with tremendous force. The girl from District one could have died too though because I pushed her into the avalanche. If she's alive then she probably hasn't been doing too well after that incident.

I was now walking quite fast through the dark woods as I continued my way down the mountainside. A lot of the trees around me were knocked down from the avalanche, but a couple of tall ones were still standing. There was now more snow under my feet now because so much of it had been displaced from the avalanche. The snow went half way up to my knees and I was starting to feel tired and cold.

It was now completely dark outside and the only source of light was shining down on me. I looked around the area and saw a single squirrel run pass me. I watched as it started climbing up a tree, but it soon disappeared in the treetops above. I looked away suddenly when I heard the familiar sound of the anthem ringing in my ears.

The Capitol Seal was shining down on me from up above. "The Fallen" was clearly written across the sky under the Capitol Seal. I folded my arms and started shivering from the cold as I continued to look up at the dark sky. The Seal soon faded and the face of the District two boy shined down for everyone to see. "District two was written under his picture to tell us what District he was from. I never knew his name and the Capitol didn't even acknowledge it. He wasn't good enough for the Capitol to have his name shown; even after he died. I felt it was my fault in a way that he was dead, but he would have tried to kill me anyways.

The Capitol seal soon reappeared for about five seconds before it disappeared from sight. The sky went black again and the anthem stopped playing. I continued to stare into the sky. Only one person died today. I guess that was a good thing in a way. I wonder if I'm going to die? There are only ten of us left, and only one can come out of this arena alive.

I looked back down and I started to walk again. Everything was completely quiet now. It seemed that someone had taken a huge vacuum and sucked all the sound out of the arena. The birds weren't singing and there were no crickets making music. Not even the sound of the wind could be heard. The woods still seemed to whisper though; even though they too didn't make any sound. These woods were very eerie and I was starting to feel frightened and uncomfortable. I wish Cherri was still with me.

I was really glad that I didn't see Cherri's face in the sky. I was scared for a second that I might have missed a cannon due to the roaring sound of the avalanche. Cherri was somewhere out there alive and I wondered if she was doing well without me? I even wondered if she missed me at all? She was probably relieved now that I was out form under her skin. In needed to find her again though, I need someone to help me in case I get into any trouble. I know Cherri would always help me though. What if it came down to just the two of us though? Would she let me live and kill herself? Would she kill me without hesitation?

The ground seemed to level out a little bit and I soon realized that I was now on flat ground. I turned around and noticed that I was looking up at the mountain. I had finally reached the bottom. I smiled weakly as I realized that I'm probably never going to climb up that horrible mountain again. I started walking backwards and I continued to look at the tall and treacherous mountain.

I suddenly tripped and fell backwards onto my back. The snow was cold and I grunted in pain as I tried to get up. I got onto my knees and looked down to see what I had tripped on. My eyes suddenly grew wide and my mouth hung open slightly. I was now staring at a frozen hand that seemed to be sticking out from under the snow. The sudden realization struck me and I quickly got to my feet. I took one last glance before I turned around and started running away. I looked up to see mist rising in the air. I didn't know what it was, but I now knew that is where I was going to go.

I thought once more of the boy from District two. I suddenly felt bad for him and I realized I was the reason he was dead. He wasn't much older that me either. He was only two years older than me. I think he was the youngest of the Careers. I still didn't know his name and I felt like I never would. I ran as fast as I could and the only sound I could hear was the sound of my breathing. I ran deep into the trees and I realized that these Games would make you run; even if there's nothing to run from.

* * *

><p><strong>Tetra Merribrown, District 1 POV<strong>

I quickly ran through the wasteland as purple lightning struck down in multiple places next to me. It was a dumb idea to come to this wasteland. I just wanted to get away from Raphony and go somewhere he wouldn't look for me. I thought this wasteland would be a good place, but I was wrong. I set all the supplies on fire back at the cornucopia as a goodbye present to Raphony. I was really sick of being with him, and now that Barndo was dead I wasn't in the mood to be alone with Raphony.

Strands of my hair were whizzing around in the air and my eyes went wide every time a flash of purple lightning shone from deep within them. I dashed as fast as I could as I kept my eyes focused on a small cave in the distance. I was only about two hundred feet away as I trampled around in the darkness. The lightning was the only source of light I had; so I would only get to see where I was running for one or two seconds at a time.

I quickly started sprinting as I made my way into the cold shelter of the cave. I stopped running and caught my breath for a second. I looked back outside to see the lightning striking down everywhere. I wonder if that girl that Barndo pulled out of there was struck by lightning? I wouldn't be surprised.

I thought one last time of Barndo. I remember him joking around in the training center and I remember him killing that boy back at the bloodbath. I remember how upset he was when Millicent died, and I remembered how he was secretly trying to kill Raphony. Barndo was an okay kid, but he wasn't the best Career. He would always mope around and complain most of the time. I also remember seeing him go under the snow when the avalanche came crashing down the mountain. I remember hearing a cannon go off right after the avalanche stopped. I also remembered seeing his face in the sky about two hours ago. I was right. Barndo was now dead and the Careers were now disbanded. Only three Careers remained including myself. The other two were Raphony and Aeriel, but Aeriel didn't band together with us. Aeriel and Pivon betrayed our alliance and I would always remember that. Pivon was dead now, but Aeriel was still somewhere out there; and still alive.

I looked around the cave and noticed that there was a tunnel that led somewhere deep into the cave. I remembered seeing a cave near the cornucopia, but we decided not to go into it. We never knew what would be waiting for us in there. I was in the caves now, and I really didn't want to go back out into the lightning storm. I sighed in frustration and I started walking down the tunnel. I didn't know where it was going to lead me, but I didn't care. I just hoped that I would come across some helpless tribute like Aeriel or that little girl from District nine.

As I walked down the cold damp cave, I started to remember my ex-boyfriend Spartus. I really loved him a lot; even though we always argued with one another. I remembered the fight we had before the reaping. That fight was the biggest and shortest fight we have ever had, and it made me volunteer at the reaping just so I could make him mad or sad or whatever would make him hurt.

_I looked at my beautiful face and my sparkling green eyes as I stared at myself in the mirror. I was sitting down on my wooden stool and tons of different make-up and lipstick were scattered across my pink vanity. My mother Silver was standing behind me as she braided my long blonde hair so it would end up looking perfect._

"_You look so beautiful Tetra." Silver said. "I can't wait for next year when you can volunteer. I know you will be the best Career ever, and I know you will win it."_

"_Of course mother." I said as I smiled at her through the mirror. "I am already prepared to volunteer, but waiting one more year will only make me stronger."_

"_That's what I like to hear." Silver says. "Now the reaping starts in thirty minutes so I will see you there. I'm taking Spire right now and your father will be a little late, but I talked to Crysis and she said that Glammar will be here in ten minutes to walk with you to the reaping."_

"_Sounds good mother." I say as I stand up and twirl around in a circle._

"_You are truly beautiful." Silver says before she turns around and exits the room. I run to the window and look down at the ground below. I wait for a moment until my mom walks outside with my little brother. I watch them walk to the square for about a moment before I run to my closet and open it with excitement._

_A smile appears on my face as I looked up at my boyfriend Spartus. He stands there smiling at me with his arms crossed. He was hiding in my closet all morning. My mother didn't really approve of Spartus because he was two years older than me and was sort of a hot shot that did pretty much whatever he wanted to do._

"_I've been waiting." He said in his sexy voice. I smiled brighter and licked my lips as I stared at his own lips. I quickly grabbed his monster arm and pulled him out of the closet. I then wrapped my arms around him and started kissing him all over the place. He only smiled more as our lips met. We made out on my bed for about five minutes before he stopped and pushed me back._

"_Is something wrong?" I asked confused._

"_Yes." He says. "There is something wrong actually."_

_I back up a little on my bed and looked into his eyes. He was being serious right now and my mood suddenly changed._

"_What is it then?" I asked._

"_Kyle told me something interesting the other day Tetra." Spartus said._

_Kyle was Spartus' best friend and they always were around each other. When Spartus wasn't with me then he was with Kyle. Kyle was sort of an idiot, but he was really nice. Kyle's flaw though was that he seemed to get into everyone's business. I wondered what Kyle had told Spartus._

"_Well what did he tell you?" I asked._

"_Kyle said that he saw you and Cider Castleton in the woods hugging each other about a week ago." Spartus says. "How could you cheat on me like that Tetra?"_

_My eyes grew wide in anger. Kyle was such an idiot sometimes. He never looked into anything. He always ignored the facts. Cider Castleton on the other hand was one of my other best friends. He was attractive in many ways, but he was too young for me. Cider was fifteen years old and his family was rich because they owned a wine factory. He was dating my best friend Glammar though, and I would have never cheated on Spartus, especially with my best friends boyfriend. The thing was that Cider and Glammar had only recently broken up, so I was only comforting Cider._

"_Yeah I was hugging Cider!" I yelled. "Not for the reason you think though!"_

"_I don't care what the reason was!" Spartus yells back at me. "What matters was that you cheated on me!"_

"_I didn't cheat on you!" I yelled back._

_I suddenly felt his hand slap hard across my face. I gasped in both pain and in astonishment. I looked back at Spartus and I could tell he was surprised that he just slapped me._

"_T-Tetra." He stuttered. "I'm so sorry!"_

"_Get out!" I yelled as I pointed my finger at the door. "Get out now!"_

"_I didn't mean to!" Spartus yelled back._

"_I don't care!" I yelled back as I pushed him back a little. "We're done Spartus! Leave!"_

_He only stared at me with hurt eyes. He then turned around and walked away until I couldn't see him anymore. I heard him walk slowly down the creaky stairs and I walked over to my dusty window with tears in my eyes. I looked outside to see Spartus barge out the door. Glammar was standing at the door when Spartus came out, but he only brushed past her and she only stared in awe as he walked away. Glammar then turned her attention back to my front door and started knocking._

"_Tetra!" Glammar yelled. "Are you ready?"_

"_Coming!" I yelled back._

_I backed away from the window and realized now what I needed to do in order to get back at Spartus. It was cruel and it was probably insane, but I had no other choice. I hoped he enjoys watching me suffer because I had no other choice. I was going to volunteer for the Hunger Games._

My eyes began to water slightly as I continued walking through the lonely cave. I wondered who was all watching me? My mother and father were probably watching me. My brother Spire was watching me. My best friend Glammar was watching me. Cider was probably watching me too. Even Spartus was probably watching me right now. I felt guilty for what I did to them all. I needed to get back to them and apologize, but first I needed to win these Games in order to do that.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 29<strong>

**There is chapter 29 everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it because I know I sure did! What did you guys think of this chapter? did you all like it? Please review and tell me what you think of every little detail and every little thing you liked about it? How do you like the final ten tributes which is very soon about to be nine? There are still 16 more chapter in this story and only 14 more chapter until the victor is crowned! Yay! Anyways, please have a good day everyone! The next chapter should be up very very soon! Chapter 31 will also be up very very soon after Chapter 30 is up! Please review! And Also a shout out to XxHGFanBoyxX for all the great reviews you have given me! I promise to read your story sometime haha! I bet it's awesome! Until next time everyone have a good day and please remember to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

**-Tetra Merribrown**

**District 2**

-Barndo Deletush (killed in an avalanche)

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

**-Rwanda Cattlecope**

**District 4**

-Pivon Ghoown (Killed by Luca by getting head smashed against a ice rock and then drowned in a pond)

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (Killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (Killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (Killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (Killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

-Sapphire Luvally (Electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	30. Lullaby

**Here is Chapter 30! Please enjoy and please guys just review my story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rwanda Cattlecope, District 3 POV<strong>

Luca and I walked slowly through the snow in silence. It was the middle of the night and my wound was as bad as it could get. I was afraid that my time was just about up. I had started limping a little while ago because my legs didn't seem to work all that well anymore.

We took our final steps as we exited the snow valley. We were now in the woods and the birds had started to sing for some reason. I guess morning was closer than I thought it was. It was now day six in the arena and things had been pretty quiet lately; except for that avalanche yesterday.

Luca had his shirt and coat back on, and so did I. The change in temperature had changed dramatically once we stepped out of the snow valley and back into the normal woods. My wound was hurting a lot now and I felt like that I couldn't go on anymore. I felt dizzy and tired. I needed some sleep.

"Hey Luca." I say quietly.

Luca looked at me with concerned eyes and stopped walking. I looked at him and smiled weakly.

"I need to stop." I say. "I can't go on any further. My wound is killing me and I can barely walk through this snow with my limp. Plus, it's the middle of the night."

"That's fine." Luca says. "I can tell you really need the rest. We'll set up camp here until morning and then we'll get moving again."

"That's fine with me." I say faintly. "I just need the rest."

"Okay." Luca says. "You can lay against that tree over there. There's plenty of shelter under the tree and it looks like a good place to let you rest."

I look over to the tall tree and I start walking slowly towards it. My limp was making me go slower and my wound was stinging like crazy. I refrained from crying as I tried to get down onto the ground. I put my back up against the tree and I let my arms fall to the ground. I started breathing heavily as I closed my eyes to rest.

"Does your wound feel any better?" Luca suddenly asked.

I opened my eyelids slowly and only stared at the dark figure of Luca. Luca was sitting down in the snow about ten feet away from me and he seemed to be shuffling around in the supplies.

"No it doesn't." I say in a raspy voice. This is just great. I'm now starting to lose my voice. I coughed two times and I turned my head to Luca.

"This isn't good." Luca said loudly as he searched through our supplies. I could tell he was starting to worry a little and that only made me worry more.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a rough voice.

"We're low on supplies." Luca says. "We have enough for about another two days is all. We need to get more."

I turned my head away from Luca and looked up at the sky. The stars were shining brightly still, but three of them looked faint. I remember how Luca told me his theory about the stars. Every a tribute died; one of the stars would disappear. I wonder what it meant if some were brighter than others? I don't know.

I looked back at Luca who was now standing up and putting his backpack back on. He grabbed his mallet and walked over to me.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked slowly.

"Yes." Luca says. "We need more supplies. I'm going to the cornucopia to get some of the Careers stuff."

"That's crazy." I say. "They will just kill you. I won't let you go."

"I need to Rwanda." Luca says. "I bet the Careers are off hunting anyways. There would only be two of them at most. The cornucopia is only about an hour walk from here. I'll be back by early morning."

"Please don't leave me here too long." I say weakly. "I need you Luca."

"I promise I'll be back." Luca says. "See you very soon."

I watch as Luca starts running away towards the cornucopia. He soon disappears and all I can hear are the birds singing from above. I cough again and my throat is really dry. I grab my backpack and unzip it. I grab my water bottle and take the lid off. I started to pour the water into my mouth, but the problem was that there wasn't any left. I looked at the water bottle again and shook it hard, but only droplets of water fell to the cold snowy ground.

I drop the water bottle on the ground and only cough again. I know Luca had some water left, but he just left. This was going to be a painful two hours. Now all I had to do was wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Luca Vassera, District 3 POV<strong>

I ran through the dark woods fast, but I kept my steps light so I wouldn't make too much noise. I was now on the edge of the trees and the hill that led up to the cornucopia. I was now in plain sight and if anyone saw me they would probably try to kill me.

I looked around my surrounding as I ran up the hill, but there seemed to be no one around. As I reached the top of the hill I ducked down and looked at the backside of the cornucopia. My eyes widened as I noticed that the ground was smoking in many places. It looked like there had been a fire here. I looked around again, but I didn't seem to see anybody. It looked like the Careers weren't here.

I stood up and started running again. I ran towards the back end of the cornucopia and turned so I was now inside the cornucopia. My eyes widened in shock as I realized what had happened.

"Oh no." I said under my breath. All the supplies were burned and everything seemed to either be crispy or black colored and unusable. I turned around to see that the snowy field between the cornucopia and the pedestals was smoking. Someone had burned all the supplies and this was now my lucky day.

I suddenly started running away because I didn't know when the Careers were going to be back. I started running down the hill, and I eventually entered into the woods again. I slowed down a little because I realized no one was following me. This trip was useless and our supplies were really running low. I remembered how Rwanda was by herself sleeping.

I started running again because I need to get back to Rwanda. I wonder how she was doing? No cannon had gone off, so she still must be alive. No one has found her yet. That was a good thing.

After running through the dark lighted woods for about forty-five minutes, I suddenly stopped when I came into the area where we had camp set up. I looked around frantically for Rwanda, but I suddenly calmed down when I spotted her lying against the same tree where I left her.

I ran over to Rwanda and I knelt down next to her. She seemed to be sleeping, but I wasn't sure if she was or not.

"Rwanda." I whispered.

Rwanda suddenly opened her eyes and looked at me. She smiled weakly when she realized it was me.

"You're back." Rwanda said. "I was getting worried."

"Of course I'm back." I say. "Unfortunately all the supplies at the cornucopia had been burned, so I didn't get any."

"I'm sorry." Rwanda said weakly. "Do you have any water left? My water bottle is empty."

"Oh yeah." I say as I unzipped my backpack. I pulled out my water bottle and unscrewed the lid. I handed the half empty bottle to Rwanda and she brought it to her mouth with a shaking hand. She gulped down some water for a second before she stopped and handed it back to me.

"Thanks." Rwanda said.

"You're welcome." I say as I smile at her.

"There's one more thing Luca." Rwanda said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Remember that lullaby I sang at the interviews?" Rwanda asked.

"Sure I do." I say. "I remember every last word. You taught it to me the night before the Games started."

"Yeah I did." Rwanda said as she smiled. "This might be kind of stupid, but would you mind singing it to me?"

"I don't mind at all." I say. "Okay, I'm going to start singing now."

"Okay." Rwanda says. "Just sing it until I fall asleep."

I nod my head as I ran my fingers through Rwanda's brown hair. She smiled at me and I smiled back before I started singing.

"Rest your head now, my sweet little angel." I sang silently and sweetly. "The warmth will comfort you as you lay in this bed."

Rwanda smiled brighter at me and I only smiled brighter too as I continued to sing the lullaby for her.

"The sun is going down, it's time to sleep." I san. "Now close your eyes as I kiss you on the head."

I followed the lyrics as I kissed Rwanda lightly on her head. She seemed to smile even more as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Let your dreams take you to a magical place." I singed peacefully. "Where all your troubles will disappear."

Rwanda rested her head back against the tree more and I could see that she was starting to fall asleep. I didn't know someone could fall asleep as easily as she could.

"You're safe and sound so remember this." I sang as I finally started standing up all the way. "The sun will soon rise, and I'll still be there."

I watched as Rwanda slept peacefully. Here breathing was slow and heavy and I was feeling a little scared for her. I slowly walked away from her until I was about fifteen feet away. I sat down myself as I rested my back against another tree. I looked at Rwanda one last time as my eyelids soon closed and I was taken away to my land of dreams.

I suddenly woke up with a start and looked around nervously. That was the sound of a cannon. Somebody just died. I wonder who it was? I suddenly felt fear shoot down the back of my spine as I slowly looked over at Rwanda. It was now morning, so I could see my surrounding more clearly.

I saw Rwanda slumped up against the tree. I wasn't sure if she was sleeping or not. I quickly got to my feet and ran over to her as fast as I could. I knelt down next to her and started poking her softly.

"Rwanda." I said loudly. "It' morning. Wake up now."

Rwanda wasn't waking up and she wasn't even moving. Oh no. Please don't say that she's dead. Was that cannon for her? Here eyes were closed and they remained that way as I started to shake her by the shoulders.

"Rwanda!" I started screaming. "Wake up please! Don't be dead!"

She still didn't wake up and I feared that she was now dead. I stopped shaking her as I brought my head close to hers. I listened for a moment, and I noticed she wasn't breathing. Her mouth was hanging open slightly and her hands were cold and limp when I ran my fingers across them. I checked her pulse, but she unfortunately didn't have one.

I started to silently cry as I opened one of her eyelids with my fingers. Her eye was bloodshot and all the light seemed to have disappeared from within. She was starting at nothing now because she was dead. I then closed her eyes again.

I quietly adjusted her body so that she was resting against the tree. I zipped up her coat all the way and put her hands on her chest. I leaned down and gave her one last kiss on the cheek before I stood up and looked at her body one last time.

I picked up her backpack and took everything out. I put all her supplies in my backpack and I swung it over my shoulders when I was finished.

"Goodbye Rwanda." I silently said as I gave her one last look. "Rest in peace."

I looked away as I started to walk further into the woods. Rwanda was dead now, and my District partner and only true friend was now gone. I was alone now. I now needed to win these Games and go home. I needed to win for my little sister Valentina, and I especially needed to win for Rwanda. There were now nine of us left including me. This was now going to be harder than it was ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew Truarkk, District 12 POV<strong>

I was practically stomping through the cave as I continued walking back the other way. Aeriel and Damian had both disappeared and I was really irritated that they kept doing that. They would keep disappearing for five or ten minutes at a time, but this time it had been for a couple of hours. I hope they didn't go the other way.

I guess I wasn't really paying much attention because I hadn't noticed that they were gone for over three hours. I just wanted to ignore then and I always tried to tune them out. It was now obvious to me that Aeriel had a crush on Damian, but I wasn't sure if Damian felt the same way towards her.

I turned another corned and I suddenly crashed into someone. I fell backwards a little as I gasped in shock. I looked to see Damian and Aeriel both staring at me with wide eyes. I brushed some dust off my coat and I only glared at them.

"Where have you two been?" I asked angrily "I was walking around by myself for over three or four hours!"

"You didn't even notice we were gone?" Aeriel suddenly asked. "How did you manage that?"

"Shut up." I said plainly. "I was ignoring you two love birds because you were annoying me. I thought you guys were behind me a ways, but not hours behind me. How did you even mange to go so slow?"

"It doesn't matter now." Damian says. "We're back together now. So let's just go see where this cave leads us to."

"Well I only just turned around about ten minutes ago." I say. "I thought I heard some running water somewhere up ahead, but maybe I was just imagining it."

"That sounds interesting." Damian says. "Let's get going."

We all started walking, but this time I was by Damian's side. I didn't want to walk ahead and have them get lost again since that was always what seemed to happen. I looked to my left to see Aeriel on Damian's left side. They were holding hands and I only rolled my eyes in disgust.

"So Andrew." Aeriel suddenly asked.

"What?" I asked as I glared at her.

"What is District twelve like?" she asked. "I've always wondered."

"There's nothing much to it." I say. "It's the poorest District in Panem so most everyone that lives there lives in poverty."

"That sounds like it sucks." Aeriel says. "What's the landscape like there?"

"Nothing that great." I say. "It's mostly just dirt and dust. We have a small town square, but we also have the woods. They're outside the District fence though so you're not allowed to go into them."

"Interesting." Aeriel says.

"Not really." I say. "What's District four like?"

"Oh so you are interested then?" Aeriel asked as she smirked. "District four is beautiful. It's one of the richer Districts, but there are still a ton of people who live in poverty as well."

"Well how is the landscape there?" I asked.

"Its mostly just white sandy beaches and palm trees. There are tons of different exotic flowers. We also have large mountains and forests to the east, but most of the District lives along the coastline."

"What I wouldn't do to live there." I say. "What about you Damian? What is District eleven like?"

"Well since we're all sharing then I guess I'll tell you." Damian said as he laughed a little.

"District eleven is mostly woods." Damian says. "We also have lots of different orchards and fields. We even have this one cornfield that is completely burned down. We call it the "Scorched cornfield" because a huge fire burned it down a long time ago, but the Capitol never gave us any supplies to help restore it. Some even say it's haunted because so many people died there when the fired happened."

"That sounds scary." Aeriel says.

"It sort of is." Damian says. "Anyways, most people live in poverty too and we don't have much mountains. It's mostly just flat land."

"Oh wow!" Aeriel screamed all of a sudden. "Look up ahead!"

I looked up ahead and heard that familiar sound of running water that I had previously heard. My eyes grew wide as I looked at what appeared to be a spring. There was actually grass sprouting from multiples places in the ground, and water was running out from a little crack in the wall. The water ran into a crystal clear pool and there was even a tree with oranges that stood to the right of the pool.

"Jackpot!" Aeriel screamed as she ran up ahead. Damian only laughed at her. I didn't like Aeriel truthfully, but I couldn't even hide a smile at the luck that had presented itself to us.

* * *

><p><strong>Raphony Timplesmet, District 1 POV<strong>

It was horrible being on my own. I didn't really know where I was going, and no one was with me to keep me company. Barndo was now dead and Tetra had abandoned me for whatever reason.

I heard another cannon go off about an hour ago, which meant there were now only nine of us left. I wondered whom it was that died? It was now morning of day six and I was getting really annoyed. It had been three days since I last killed someone and I was getting really antsy.

I wasn't exactly sure where I was, but I think I was somewhere between the cornucopia and the ocean. I still hadn't seen any tributes at all, and whenever I did they would always get away. I was getting really angry. I somehow wondered if I would even win these Games. Only one could win, which meant either me or Tetra had to die. Even though District one won the Games a lot, most of the tributes always somehow ended up getting killed. I had watched some of the best from District one compete, and they still didn't win. I thought a lot about how some of the tributes died.

During the 116th Hunger Games, a strong eighteen-year-old boy named Garrett went into the Games. He was really strong and had excellent skills with his sword. He only made It to the top thirteen though because he was betrayed by his fellow Careers. They slit his throat when he was sleeping. His District partner soon was killed after she was pushed off a cliff into a raging river.

I looked up towards the sky to see the aurora's illuminating the midnight blue sky. The stars were still twinkling and the wind was starting to pick up. Snow was lightly falling, but the wind was making it fall diagonally. This was how the blizzard on the second day started. I hope there wasn't another one coming.

I then remembered watching the 129th Hunger Games on tape. The boy from my District was only thirteen, but he was fast and very flexible. He was skilled with ninja stars and ended up killing four other tributes at the bloodbath alone. Right before the bloodbath ended though some kid from District six sneaked up behind him and slit his throat. The girl from District one made it to the finals, but she was killed when the monster boy from District five bludgeoned her to death with a mallet. That was another year District one didn't' win.

I rubbed my hands rapidly together as I tried to warm them up. I zipped up my coat all the way and put on my hood to keep my ears warm. I could hear the crunching sounds of the snow as I marched my way through the silent forest. I saw a bird every once in a while, but other than that there was nothing else here.

Another Games came to my mind as I continued to think of fallen District one tributes. It was the 143rd Hunger Games. The female was a small twelve-year-old girl who was shot with a pistol. She died almost instantly. These were the first Games that had firearms and it only turned out to be dull because the tributes were shot and killed by the same person who had the gun. These were the Games that only lasted two days. Firearms weren't allowed again because the boy from District two won too easily with the pistol. I think she shot and killed thirteen of the tributes.

I heard a sound that sounded like water in the distance. I walked for about five minutes until I came upon the ocean. I had already searched here before, and there was still no one here. There were chunks of icebergs floating around, and one of them had penguins playing around on it. The penguins were pretty close to the shore, but I didn't really think much of them.

I thought of one last Games. The 158th Hunger Games were the most brutal Games I had ever watched. The only things in the cornucopia were knifes and swords. Almost every tribute died from wounds or were either stabbed through the heart or got their throat slit. The girl from District one was beheaded by her District partner; I guess you could never really trust anyone. The boy ended up dying later from a knife wound he got from another tribute.

I had to wonder if these Games would end up having a victor from District one, or if Tetra and I would both die. I couldn't be sure, but we were both strong. It would take a lot to take Tetra down, and even more to take me down. I was going to make sure I won these Games. I didn't want to be remembered as one of those District one tributes that failed. I wanted to be known as a victor.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 30<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 30! I sure did! Poor Rwanda! May you rest in peace with your mother! Poor Luca too! Anyways, there are only 15 chapters left in this story, and only 13 more chapter until the victor is crowned! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far! There are now only nine tributes left! The final eight tributes will be revealed next chapter by the way just in case you guys were wondering. Please review guys! I need your reviews! The more I don't get review, the more likely I won't update. So if you want me to keep updating frequently and not once every month then you guys should please review! You don't have to but I really love you guys when you do! The next chapter will be up very soon! May you guys have a great day and I will see you guys next time for Chapter 31! Please review! The list of tributes is below in case you guys forgot!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

**-Tetra Merribrown**

**District 2**

-Barndo Deletush (killed in an avalanche)

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

-Rwanda Cattlecope (Died from her infected wound)

**District 4**

-Pivon Ghoown (Killed by Luca by getting head smashed against a ice rock and then drowned in a pond)

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (Killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (Killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (Killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (Killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

-Sapphire Luvally (Electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	31. Blinded Death

**Here is Chapter 31 everyone! Hope you all enjoy it and please please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Iris Matthews, District 10 POV<strong>

The woods were cold and harsh. Everywhere I went the trees never seemed to end. I stomped around the snowy ground as I continued to look for Trixie. I still couldn't find her and I was starting to get mad. How could she just leave me like that?

The wind was starting to pick up again and I felt like my body was going to shut down from the cold. Snow was falling more than it was earlier. I folded my arms and started to walk faster. I needed to get out of this, but I knew I couldn't. I could tell there was going to be another blizzard soon so I needed to do something.

I looked up towards the treetops and a thought came to my mind. I could always climb a tree, but that would mean I would be entering bird territory. They still hadn't tried hurting me since the killed Kitt so maybe I should just take a chance.

I walked up to the nearest climbable tree and looked up. There didn't seem to be any birds thankfully so I started to climb. I kept climbing the tree, but I soon realized some birds were landing on some branches on trees next to the one I was climbing. I quickly looked around and studied the birds closely. The birds looked like they were jabberjays and they could hurt your, but not physically.

I stared at the Jabberjays as I waited for them to do something, but they only stared at me with their little eyes. I ignored them and started climbing up the tree again. I continued climbing higher and higher, but it was a little hard because of the howling wind in my face.

"Help me Iris!" I heard someone yell all of a sudden. I quickly looked around the area with concern and fear.

"Denvin!" I yelled out. "Was that you?"

I looked around to find Denvin, but all I kept seeing were jabberjays. Of course, it was just the jabberjays trying to get on my nerves. I started climbing again as I gritted my chattering teeth together. I was getting really cold and my hands felt like they could chip off my arm at any second.

"You left me to die!" I suddenly heard Chaelleigh's voice echo throughout the freezing air. "How could you do that Iris?"

"Shut up!" I yelled at the jabberjays as I felt tears start to swell up in my eyes. "Please just shut up!"

"Don't trust the birds!" I heard Kitt's voice sound out right behind me. I quickly turned around to see a single jabberjay hovering right in front of my face. I screamed in surprised and let go of the tree by accident. I started falling down towards the ground. Multiple tree branches tore and scratched at my face and my arms as I fell down through the trees.

I looked at the ground below me and feared this was how I was going to die. The snow was falling down with me and the wind seemed to make me fall faster. I suddenly caught sight of a big branch and I grabbed for it. I took hold of the branch and I suddenly stopped falling. I felt the hard wood cut through my hand and I knew I was going to have major blisters later.

I was hanging from the branch with one arm, but my arm was weak and it started shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't hold on any longer. I suddenly let go and fell ten feet to the ground. I landed on my stomach and gasped in searing pain. My body was now on fire; even though it was still shivering from the cold.

I tilted my head up slowly and watched as the jabberjays started laughing to themselves. They all started to fly away from view and I couldn't even find the strength to yell at them. After they disappeared form view I let my head fall to the snowy ground as I once again passed out for who knows how long.

* * *

><p><strong>Tetra Merribrown, District 1 POV<strong>

A cannon had gone off earlier today. I didn't know whom it was for, but I really didn't care. I just wished the rest of the tributes could die so I could become victor. I needed to get back to my family, and I needed to apologize to them for being selfish. I wondered what they were thinking of me right now?

I kept making my way through the cave at a pretty rapid pace. I wanted to find an exit, but so far I had found none. I came to a fork in the road about an hour ago. I could have gone right, but I went straight instead. The cave was mysteriously quiet and the only sound I could hear was the sound of running water somewhere in the distance.

The cave was getting a little warmer, but I was still a little cold. I didn't have my whip anymore and I was mad about that. That little girl from District nine was on my hit list. She was the reason my whip was missing. I took about four blades with me that I got from the cornucopia before I burned the rest of the supplies. I wondered how Raphony was doing all by himself?

I continued to walk through the tunnel and I saw a corner up ahead. There looked like there was a little light shining off the cave wall, and I suddenly heard voices up ahead. I stopped suddenly and though about the situation I was currently in. I think it was my lucky day. There were tributes around this corner. I didn't know how many of them there were, but I was still excited nonetheless.

I tiptoed to the corner and I felt my blood boil in excitement. I peeked around the corner and my eyes went wide. There were three tributes and they seemed to be in some sort of spring. There was grass everywhere, and big round boulders along the circular walls. There was water running from a crack in the wall, and it flowed neatly into a crystal clear pool. There was even an orange tree that was placed to the right of the pool.

I glared at the three tributes as they kicked back and enjoyed themselves. I noticed the boy from District twelve. I didn't know his name but he was picking some of the oranges off the tree. I watched in interest as he placed each orange inside of his backpack. After he finished zipping up his backpack he sat down against the tree and started to look at the other two tributes.

The other two tributes were Aeriel and the boy from District elven whom I fought with back at the bloodbath. I ran my finger across my scar that he had given me. I felt rage build up inside of my veins, and I felt my anger could explode any second. The two of them were laughing at each other, but I noticed they were extremely close to one another.

The boy from District twelve still had his coat on even though the temperature was warmer in this spring. Aeriel had her coat off, and the boy from District eleven was shirtless. I had to admit he looked sexy. His biceps were nice and big, and his pecks were really something to admire. He actually had washboard abs, and I felt drool slowly dripping from the bottom of my mouth. I quickly wiped the drool away as I came back from my fantasy.

This was the perfect opportunity for a sneak attack. The big boulders were placed perfectly, and I knew I could sneak around them until I was directly behind the three of them. They also had a small fire burning, which I guess was smart considering the smoke wasn't really going anywhere.

I quietly made my way around the corner and I hunched down as I ran from boulder to boulder. I would continuously stop and make sure they didn't notice me, but they never did. I finally made my way behind them and I peeked up from one of the boulders. The boy from District eleven and Aeriel were both directly in front of me with their backs turned. I smiled evilly as I listened to their conversation.

"You're so cute Damian." Aeriel said in her usual childish voice. "Did I ever tell you how good you look shirtless?"

I rolled my eyes as I watched them in interest. I guess his name was Damian. Damian only laughed as he started blushing a little.

"Yes you have." Damian said in an Irish accent. "Only about a hundred times since I first took it off."

Oh." Aeriel giggled to herself. "I just like to remind you is all."

"Well that's nice." Damian said. "You look a little cut yourself."

"Oh stop it." Aeriel laughed as she pushed Damian playfully with her hand. I watched as she kept her hand on his shoulder and it only got awkward. Aeriel suddenly removed her hand from Damian's shoulder and pretended to cough. Damian smiled, but he looked away and his cheeks were even redder now.

This was ridiculous. These two were obviously in love, and I for one thought it was disgusting. I rolled my eyes again as I stood up and crossed my arms on the boulder. I rested my head against my folded arms and I only smiled.

"How cute are you two?" I yelled in glee. Damian and Aeriel suddenly turned around in astonishment and stood up right away. I watched as the boy from District twelve looked at me with horror, but he was still sitting against the tree.

"Now which one of you wants to watch me kill the other?" I asked Damian and Aeriel as I stood up completely and took out my first blade from my coat pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian Platurkk, District 11 POV<strong>

I turned my head away from Aeriel as I started to blush even harder. I didn't want to admit it, but I think I had a crush on Aeriel. It was pretty obvious she liked me with all the compliments she gave me. She also always wanted to hold onto my arm or hold my hand. Also, she always smiled and stared at me whenever I had my shirt off. I had to admit it though; I was pretty dang sexy. I never wore my shirt, but since this arena was cold I could unfortunately not take it off without freezing to death.

"How cute are you two?" I heard a voice yell from directly behind me. I suddenly turned around and I saw the girl form District one smiling at us from behind a boulder. She stood up tall and started to silently laugh. Aeriel and I stood up and slowly backed away from her. How did she find us? I looked over at Andrew, but he wasn't moving. Andrew was still sitting against the orange tree, but he was staring at the girl with fear in his eyes.

"Now which one of you wants to watch me kill the other?" the girl asked as she pulled out a blade. She suddenly put her other hand against the boulder and used her strength to hop over it. I stepped backwards as my bare feet brushed against the long grass. The only thing I was wearing was my olive colored cargo-pants. We all had our snow boots and socks off actually.

"Neither of you want to watch me kill the other?" the girl asked. "That's such a shame. It doesn't matter though. I can see you two are madly in love. Don't deny it. Don't even pretend that you're not. I can tell. Anyways, since neither of you guys want to watch me kill your lover, then how about you guys watch me kill the third wheel of the group then?"

The girl started laughing as she suddenly started running towards Andrew, who was still sitting down. I watched in horror as the girl continued to run at Andrew, who was finally getting to his feet.

"No!" I yelled as I picked up my golden trident. I started running barefoot across the grass as I tried to get to Andrew and the girl. The girl then looked behind her shoulder and noticed me chasing her with a trident. She quickly turned around and started running at me. She only smiled as we barged into each other. I swung my trident at her head, but she easily dodged it and jabbed at me with her blade. I quickly took a step backwards and barely dodged her knife. I jabbed at her this time with my trident, but she still dodged it with ease.

"You can try to hit me!" the girl laughed. "That doesn't me you will though!"

"Do you want to bet on that?" I asked as I stepped towards her. I quickly brought my foot behind her leg and pushed her shoulder with my left hand. She gasped as she tripped and fell backwards onto the grassy ground. I only glared at her as I brought my trident down at her stomach, but she once again dodged as she rolled to the side. She then did some sort of ninja spin as she stood up, and she ended up sweeping me off my feet. I dropped my trident and fell onto the grass on my side. I felt the grass tickle my bare skin as I rolled over so I was lying on my back.

I looked up at her to see her smiling again. She flipped her hair back and then started laughing again.

"Remember this scar?" she asked as she pointed to the cut on her cheek. "I didn't forget how you gave it to me. Now I'm going to give you one, but this one won't heal with time. Do you know what I'm getting at?"

She suddenly dropped on top of me and her knees dug into my thighs. I gasped in pain as I tried to get her off me, but her feet were keeping my legs from moving. I put my hands on her face as I tried to push her away, but she was too heavy. She quickly pushed my hands away and then slashed at one of my hands with her blade. I felt my left hand sting in pain as I watched a line of blood drip down my palm. I gasped again and I started breathing heavily.

"This is the end kid." She suddenly said. "Farewell."

She suddenly started to bring her blade down at my throat, but before she could someone suddenly plowed into her side and knocked her off me. I felt like I could breathe again and I quickly looked to my left. I saw Aeriel and the girl wrestling each other as they rolled around on the floor.

I quickly stood up and looked at Andrew who was standing about five feet from me. He had one of his bombs in his hand and he seemed to be waiting for something. I noticed it to be the light bomb that blinded you for a brief moment if you looked at it from a distance. I didn't know the effect it could have it exploded right next to you though. I quickly ran behind Andrew as I watched Aeriel and the girl get to their feet. The girl's hair was messed up, and her face was red with rage and exhaustion. Aeriel suddenly stepped back as she turned around at Andrew and I.

"Now Andrew!" Aeriel screamed.

Andrew pressed the green button on the bomb and it started buzzing and shaking in his hand. He waited for about a second before he threw it at the girl.

"Look away!" Andrew yelled.

We all looked the other way as we waited for the bomb to explode. We heard the girl move slightly, but we couldn't' see her.

"What's this?" the girl shrieked. "Not another smoke bomb!"

The room suddenly filled with blinding light and I heard the girl scream very loud. I closed my eyes for a second as I waited for the light to die down. I then turned around to look at the girl who was still standing, but her hands were covering her eyes.

"My eyes!" she yelled as she rubbed them. I watched as Aeriel suddenly picked up her spear and ran directly in front of the girl. The girl then took her hands off her face and opened her eyes. She looked around, but she wasn't looking at us for some reason.

"I can't see!" the girl screamed. "You blinded me! I'm going to kill you guys now for what you did to me!"

It seemed like the girl was going to say something else, but Aeriel didn't allow her to. My eyes widened as I watched Aeriel shove her spear right through the girl's heart. The girl suddenly gasped in pain as her whole body went rigid. She didn't scream at all, but her long raspy breath echoed through the air as she fell to her knees. She tried to talk, but all that came out of her mouth was blood as it ran down her bottom lip.

Aeriel suddenly pulled the spear out of the girl. The girl then collapsed onto her stomach so her face was now buried in the bloody grass. We all watched the girl as her body remained lying there. She didn't move and I then looked at Aeriel who was panting heavily as she stood above the girl's unmoving body. We all continued to stare at her body for about another ten seconds, and then the sound of a cannon echoed through the cave.

I turned my head towards Andrew, and he turned his head to look at me. We both stared at each other as we realized what just happened. We both then turned our heads again at Aeriel, who was now walking towards us with her bloody spear in hand. She seemed out of breath as she smiled at the two of us.

"That was sure fun." She said as she continued to pant heavily. Andrew and I looked at her for a second before we both looked at each other again. We both looked back at Aeriel and we all started laughing. It wasn't really funny that we just killed someone, but I guess we were just laughing because we were still alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Luca Vassera, District 3 POV<strong>

It was now the middle of the day. I continued to mope through the woods alone. I was now alone more than ever now that Rwanda was dead. I really missed her. I wish she were still alive so I didn't have to be alone. She was the only one in this arena that I could trust, and now she was dead.

I heard another cannon go off about an hour ago, which meant there were now only eight of us left; the final eight tributes. The Capitol was now probably interviewing all our families at home. I wondered what Valentina was saying about me. She was probably saying that she knew I could win, and that I was strong. My crazy aunt Geira though was probably telling everyone that I was lucky to still be alive. She hated Valentina and I. I felt more fear for Valentina than I did for my own life.

I looked around the current area. I didn't know exactly where I was, but I knew I was somewhere in the forest between the ocean and the snow valley. My ears were now very cold and I slowly put my hood on. Snow was falling more now and the wind was getting stronger. It felt like another blizzard was going to happen sometime, but I didn't know when.

I had a terrible memory of Rwanda's death in my mind. She didn't deserve to die, but she did anyways. I felt hatred for the girl from District four. She gave Rwanda the wound that ended up killing her. I suddenly realized what was happening. Even though the girl killed Rwanda, she wasn't the one who was to blame. The Capitol was to blame and I hated them. I looked up towards the sky and only glared. I knew they were watching me.

I slowly started to remember past Hunger Games and how the many tributes from District three died. I remember watching a tape from the 124th Annual Hunger Games. The arena was a creepy damp forest. There was always a strange fog that never seemed to go away, which meant it was really hard for the tributes to see around them. I remember the boy from District three was killed in the bloodbath. He was looking through a backpack when the Career girl from District two came up behind him and stabbed him in the back. The girl from District three made it to the final five, but she was soon killed by a mudslide that started from heavy rainfall.

I continued walking against the wind as I scratched my back. The pine trees were swaying slightly and the birds seemed to have disappeared for the time being. I looked around the area again, but there was still nothing and no one around.

I then remembered the 135th Annual Hunger Games. The Games started with the biggest bloodbath I had ever seen in a normal Hunger Games. The bloodbath ended with seventeen tributes dead. I remembered the 50th Hunger Games bloodbath had eighteen tributes die, but that was only because there were twice as many tributes seeing as it was a Quarter Quell. Anyways, the District three female was the first one killed. Some smart girl from District ten took her District token off and threw it at the ground where the District three girl's pedestal was. It caused her mines to go off and it killed her instantly. The boy from District three was the first tribute killed after the bloodbath had taken place. He was shot through the heart with an arrow.

I was starting to get hungry, but I was getting very low on food. I had about three apples, a package of crackers, and some cheese. I need to ration my food, because if I didn't then I would end up starving. I looked around for food, but I saw nothing at all.

Another Games slowly came to my thoughts. The 147th Hunger Games were pretty dull, but the tributes still suffered. Only six tributes ended up dying at the bloodbath. The arena was a dry arid desert and most of the tributes ended up dying from heat stroke. The female from District three was one of the many tributes that died from the heat. The male though from my District made it to the final four. He ended up getting killed by a cactus. The cactus thorns were very poisonous and he accidentally tripped onto it. He died about ten minutes after the poison entered his body.

I thought of the remaining tributes that were still alive with me. Both from District one were still alive, and so was the girl from District four. The girl from District seven, and the girl from District nine were still alive as well. I was actually surprised that little girl had made it so far because she was only twelve. The girl from District ten was also alive. The last two were the boys from Districts eleven and twelve. One of them was now dead, and I had to wonder who it was. How did they die?

One last Games came to my mind. The 161st Hunger Games were horrible. They only happened six years ago. The boy from my district was killed during the bloodbath when a boy from District seven hit him in the back of the head with a sickle. The girl on the other hand made it to the final six. There was a feast and she needed supplies for her shoulder than had previously been torn open. She ran to get the supplies, but the girl from District one appeared and threw a blade at her. She barely saw it coming, but she soon saw it once it lodged itself into her forehead.

I started crying silently again as I realized that no one ever truly won the Hunger Games; even the victors somehow lost in a different way. I looked up towards the sky again and thought of Rwanda. She was dead, but I knew she was now with her mother.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 31<strong>

**There is chapter 31 Everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it! What did you all think of Tetra's death? Did you think it was a horrible way to die? Did you expect her to die so soon? Anyways, there are still 14 more chapters left in this story, and only 12 more chapters until the victor is finally crowned! Hope you all enjoyed it and remember to review! Have a good day and a good rest of the week everyone! We are now down to the final eight tributes! Woo! Well sort of Woo! Death is never a funny thing, unless it's not real life or something like that! Please review! Like always the list of tributes is below if you forgot!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

-Tetra Merribrown (blinded by a flash bomb and then speared through the heart by Aeriel)

**District 2**

-Barndo Deletush (killed in an avalanche)

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

-Rwanda Cattlecope (died from her infected wound

**District 4**

-Pivon Ghoown (Killed by Luca by getting head smashed against a ice rock and then drowned in a pond)

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (Killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (Killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (Killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (Killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

-Sapphire Luvally (Electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	32. The Final Eight

**Here is Chapter 32 everyone! Please enjoy and please guys review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Damian Platurrk, District 11 POV<strong>

The three of us had left the spring about an hour ago. We had gotten what he needed back there, but the girl from District one was still there dead in the grass. I didn't really expect anyone to really find us there, but the arena can be a small place even if it looks large.

There were now eight tributes left in the Games. Sixteen of us had now been killed, and I could tell that the Games were going to end soon. There was usually a feast when there were only six to eight tributes left. I guess I should be expecting to hear of one soon.

There were five other tributes out there somewhere in the arena. Aeriel and Andrew were with me, but I didn't know how much longer our alliance would last. We were all good friends, but this the Hunger Games we're talking about. Alliances usually always end up turning on each other, or at least leave one another when the Games are close to ending.

Aeriel was a really nice person to be allies with. We both had crushes on each other, and we both knew it. I guess we were both just too shy to admit it to one another. Aeriel was very cute and beautiful. She could be aggressive at times, but that only made her hotter. She had long silky red hair, and her blue eyes reminded me of the ocean. She was just a little shorter than me, but she was still tall for her age. I know she was three years younger than me, but they say love knows no age. She looked older than she was which made her look sixteen or seventeen.

Aeriel was still holding onto my hand, and I enjoyed the heat that was being created. I could hold onto her small warm hand all day. Aeriel would continuously look at me and smile, and I always returned one back. I was really falling for her, even though I knew I shouldn't be.

I looked into the distance to see Andrew leading us up ahead. He knew we loved each other, and he never failed to joke about it in front of us. He would always make Aeriel and I blush and look down at the ground. I really liked Andrew. He was one year younger than me, and we had been in this alliance since the Games started. Andrew reminded me of my friend Jaran a lot. I remember the tickle fights we would always have, and I even remembered the one I had with Andrew.

Andrew was probably my best friend in the arena, but he seemed to have changed at some point. When we first started he was always happy and smiling, and he was always so focused on what he was doing. He was being different now though. He had gotten a lot quieter and had been avoiding Aeriel and I as much as he could. When we talked to him he always seemed to pretend he didn't hear us. When he did reply though, it was always some sassy remark or joke about Aeriel and I being lovers.

I knew Andrew still liked me a lot, but I think he hated Aeriel. He said something about the night before the Games started. He and Aeriel apparently agreed on something, but I didn't know what. I think it had to do with Sapphire's death.

We continued through the cave as we marched in silence. I was really tired right now because I hadn't gotten any sleep in a while. It was now the middle of the sixth day. I really wondered how much longer these Games would last for.

We passed the fork in the road again, and we headed towards the piranha pool again because we didn't want to go to the wasteland. The cave was still very quiet like it always was, but you could sometimes hear the sound of water dripping somewhere. I looked over at Aeriel again and smiled. I squeezed her hand gently and she looked at me. She then returned a smile back at me as she squeezed my hand like I did to hers. I think I'm in love with Aeriel, but loving someone in the Hunger Games could mean certain death. I needed something to distract me from her, but somehow there seemed to be nothing than could.

* * *

><p><strong>Grace Jaelson, District 9 POV<strong>

It was now the middle of the day. I was pretty sure this was the sixth day in the arena, but I wasn't sure. I was still very lonely now that Cherri and I were separated. I really missed her because it was always nice to have an ally who would watch your back. I didn't know where she was though, and I really wished that I could just find her.

I was now walking through the snow valley, and the mist was actually steam. I guess that was why it was rising into the air. The snow valley was very hot and I had taken my coat off about thirty minutes ago. I had tied my bottle green coat around my tiny waist. I was slightly sweating, but not too much because I was taking it slow.

I had seen a boiling lake about fifteen minutes ago, but I had avoided it just because I knew it wasn't smart to be around it. I was now walking over rolling white hills, and there were only a few trees. I had noticed a peach tree by the lake, but there was a lot of blood on the snow below it for some reason. Did someone die back there? I would never know.

I thought of the remaining tributes. There were now only eight of us left, and I was getting more and more nervous. Things always got worse in the arena when it got to the final eight tributes. There were seven other tributes out there with me, and two had just previously died. I wondered who they were, and I knew I would find out later tonight.

Raphony from District one was probably still alive. I didn't like Raphony at all. He was really tall and muscular, which meant he could easily kill me if he wanted to. He was quite scary, and I was just hoping I wouldn't run into him when I was alone. He wore sort of a green colored coat like me, but it was sort of like an avocado green instead of a bottle green color. I prayed that one of those two cannons was for him.

The wind was howling through my hair, and snow was falling hard onto my face. I knew this was going to turn into a full out blizzard. I wasn't cold though because of the strange heat in the snow valley. I finally made my way to the top of a big hill and looked out into the distance. I saw the woods again, and I realized I wanted to go into them again. I looked even further into the distance, and I barely noticed the ocean. Maybe I should go to the ocean?

I thought of the girl from District one. She was just as bad as Raphony, but she had a different way of showing it. She would always be cheerful, and she would always be laughing at something. She was a Career just like Raphony, and I also hoped that she had previously just died.

I then though of the boy from District three. I didn't know anything about him, but I knew he had black hair and was wearing a goldenrod yellow colored coat. I hadn't seen him at all these entire Games, and I wondered where he had been the entire time. I didn't think of him as much of a threat, but he was still stronger and older than me.

I started walking down the steep deep snowy hill as I made my way for the forest. There were more trees appearing as I made my way closer to the forest. I didn't see many animals around, but I guess they just didn't like the heat.

The girl from District three was the next one I thought of. I didn't know her either, but I knew she wore the same colored coat as her District partner. She was only two years older than me and she had wavy brown hair. I remember watching her in training and she wasn't the best tribute. I also remembered the lullaby she sang during the interviews. It would be sad if I saw her face in the sky tonight. I wondered how she made it this far, but I guess one of those cannons could have been for her.

There was only one more Career that I could think of who was still alive. The girl from District four was interesting. She was three years older than me, and had long red silky hair. I remember watching her throw up at the lunch table back when we were all training. I didn't think the food was disgusting; I actually sort of enjoyed it. Anyways, I hadn't seen her with the Careers at all so I had to wonder where she was right now.

I knew Cherri was still out there too, but I was too tired to even think of who the other two tributes were. The ground was starting to flatten out and the temperature was growing colder. I was now almost into the woods and I looked around the area to make sure nothing was happening. Everything was calm though, and I sighed in relief that I was still safe for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris Matthews, District 10 POV<strong>

It was getting close to the night, and the blizzard was picking up. The blizzard wasn't as bad as it was like the last one, but I could tell it was definitely getting there. I slowly walked through the green woods and I marched heavily through the howling wind.

I looked up to see the familiar hill. The hill that led up to the cornucopia was just up ahead through the trees. I knew that's where the Careers were camping. It would probably be fun to surprise them, and maybe I could even kill one of them. I still didn't have Trixie with me, but I knew I could fight without her.

I finally made it out of the trees and I started making my trek up the snowy hill through the shivering wind. I looked around and I realized that most of the arena wasn't visible anymore. The blizzard was hiding the arena from view, but it wasn't that bad. I could still see a fair distance around me so if a tribute decided to come after me then I would probably see them.

I finally made my way up the hill, and I stopped to catch my breath. I looked around the area of the cornucopia. Something seemed to be wrong, but I couldn't tell. I started walking again and I realized what was wrong. There wasn't a single tribute around. I walked past the pedestals and looked around. It appeared that someone had burned all the Careers supplies because there was ash all over the snowy ground.

I approached the cornucopia and I looked at the stack of burned supplies. Someone apparently didn't want anyone to get more supplies. I was really tired and exhausted and I felt like I needed another nap. My stomach was growling because I had run out of food a while back. I searched the supplies, but I had no luck. All the food was burned and crispy, and there wasn't even any water.

I was really mad that someone had burned all the supplies. The only supplies left were what you now had with you, and I had none. I had some matches in my backpack, but everything else was either missing or had been eaten.

I decided to sit down and I put my back up against the inside of the cornucopia. I looked outside where the blizzard was slowly getting stronger. I was just glad the blizzard was blowing towards the back end of the cornucopia and not towards the front. I slowly zipped up my gray coat and put my hood on my head.

So much had already happened, and already so many tributes had fallen in this arena. There were only eight of us left, and I was one of those lucky eight. Was I really lucky though? I had made it far into the Games, but it didn't mean I was going to win. Only one could win the Hunger Games after all. I was still hoping I would be the one would win the Hunger Games, but I was feeling like the odds weren't in my favor; especially with the low amount of supplies I had. All I had was my box of matches that was in my backpack.

I slowly unzipped my backpack and took my matches out. I threw the backpack to the side because I didn't need it anymore. I looked at the box of matches and I slid it until it opened. I slowly pulled out a single match and studied it. Matches could create fire, even if it was just a small flame.

I quickly struck the match across the side of the box and it lit up instantly. I closed the box of matches and slid it into my coat pocket. I held the match up to my face and I looked into the small flame that I had created. I could barely feel its heat, and I was starting to get cold. I couldn't start a fire though or else someone would come looking for the source of the smoke.

I looked into the single flame, and I started frowning. Was this the last time I would ever see fire? Was this the last time I would see a flame? Would I ever feel warmth again? I didn't have all the answers, but I felt like I did and I just told myself that I didn't. I blew out the flame with a single blow and I looked out of the cornucopia again. The blizzard was getting worse, and I knew I would surely die if I went back out there. I slowly closed my eyes and relaxed against the cold metal wall of the golden cornucopia. It was time for another nap. I was definitely in need of another nap.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeriel Pavorotti, District 4 POV<strong>

The three of us continued walking through the cold dark cave. Damian and I were still holding hands and I couldn't stop smiling. I think I was in love with him, and I was trying my best not to give him a big warm hug. I knew he loved me too, but he still hadn't said anything about it.

We turned another corner to see Andrew in the distance. Andrew had stopped and I looked up ahead to see the piranha pool again. I wondered how long we were going to wander around these eerie caves. Damian and I walked up to Andrew who was taking off his clothes. He tossed us our goggles and we put our supplies down. I was really trying my best not to kill Andrew, but I was having a hard time. I really hated him, and he only made me mad every time he spoke. He was pretty good looking like Damian, but his attitude made me want to barf all over him. Damian told me to give him a chance, but I had already given him at least three.

I looked over at Damian who was taking off his shirt again. A smile appeared on my face and I could feel myself blushing again. I walked over to him and he looked at me as I approached him. He smiled wide and I stopped when I was only inches from him. We stared into each other's eyes and I could see love staring back at me.

"Is there something you need?" Damian asked me.

"No not really." I say. "I was just admiring your muscles and good looks."

"Well I don't mind." Damian said. "You can stare at me as much as you want, but only if I can stare at you as much as I want. Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay." I say. "Can I touch your muscles please? They just look so strong and manly."

"Sure thing." Damian said as he finished taking his boots off. "Touch as much as you want."

I smiled even more as I touched his shoulders. He smiled more as I ran my hands down his arm. He flexed his bicep and I grabbed onto it. He was really strong and I was really enjoying myself.

"Wow." I say. "You really do have muscles."

"Of course I do." Damian says. "Most of my muscles though are on my chest and stomach."

"Oh really." I say quietly as I bring my hands over to his stomach. I run my hands down his abs and I almost shudder with lust. He was so strong and sexy. I really wished we could be together for all time, but this was the Hunger Games. One of us would have to die in order for the other to live.

I continued to smile, but I took my hands off of Damian and took a step back. Damian only laughed at me, and I tried my best to smile as it started to fade from my face.

"Thank you." I say. "Your muscles are quite something. Anyways, we should get going or Andrew will get mad at us again."

"I think you're right." Damian said as he took his pants off. I looked away from him since he was only in his underwear now.

"I'll see you two love birds in a minute." Andrew suddenly said. I looked over at him, but suddenly looked away once I realized that he was naked.

"I'm going through the underwater tunnel now." Andrew says. "Just don't take too long."

Andrew stopped talking and after a second I heard a splash. I looked over to see him gone. His supplies were on the other side of the piranha pool, and so were most of Damian's.

I started to take my clothes off, but before I could Damian suddenly grabbed me from behind. I let out a little scream of astonishment as he turned me around to face him. I looked into his eyes as he wrapped our bodies close together. He was still wearing his underwear thank goodness. I felt the warmth of his strong skin and I could feel his hot breath on my face.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

He didn't say anything; he just continued to hold me and look into my eyes. I felt a little uneasy.

"Damian?" I asked.

Damian suddenly brought his face up close to mine and our lips suddenly met. At first my eyes went wide, but I slowly closed them as I started to enjoy the moment. Damian broke the kiss after about ten seconds and he only smiled at me. I smiled at him as he slowly let go of me. He then turned around and started walking towards the underwater tunnel. I looked down at his perfect butt and smiled even more. I watched as he took his underwear off and put his goggles on. He threw his underwear across the piranha pool and then looked back at me.

"See you on the other side." Damian said.

He then turned around and dove head first into the pool. I smiled even more. We just kissed, and I enjoyed every second of it. I then started to frown because I realized we were falling for each other. As much as I wanted to be with Damian, I just couldn't. I couldn't handle watching him die if I was in love with him.

I looked over at the other side to see Andrew surfacing from the water. He stood up and looked over at me. He only frowned at me as he started to put his clothes back on.

"Hurry up!" Andrew yelled at me. "We don't have all day."

I frowned more as I looked over at Andrew. Being in an alliance with Andrew and Damian was going to be too hard. I loved Damian, and I hated Andrew. I think it was time I left this alliance, but I don't think I was going to leave until I heard the sweet sound of Andrew's cannon echo through my ears.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 32<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! No deaths! Yay! What did you guys think of this chapter? I would love to know what you guys thought in a review. How do you guys like the overall story so far? Please let me know in a review or a PM. So there are a total of 13 more chapters left, and a total of 11 chapters until the Victor is crowned! Who do you guys think will win? And who do you think will die? Who will make it to the final six? Who knows. Well I know, but You guys don't. You'll find out though in time as the story continues. The next chapter should be up soon. Please have a good day everyone! Please remember to review review review!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

-Tetra Merribrown (blinded by a flash bomb and then speared through the heart by Aeriel)

**District 2**

-Barndo Deletush (killed in an avalanche)

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

-Rwanda Cattlecope (died from her infected wound)

**District 4**

-Pivon Ghoown (Killed by Luca by getting head smashed against a ice rock and then drowned in a pond)

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (Killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (Killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (Killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (Killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

-Sapphire Luvally (Electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	33. Ghosts of the Past

**Here is chapter 33 everyone! Please enjoy and remember to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Andrew Truarkk, District 12 POV<strong>

The three of us sat in a little room as we looked up to the sky. We were in the room we had first discovered when we first entered the caves on day one. There was a hole in the ceiling so you could see the night sky. It was close to midnight now, and the anthem would start any second.

I looked over at Aeriel and Damian. They were sitting down next to each other and Aeriel had her head on Damian's shoulder. They were pathetic and I was really getting annoyed with them. I had always liked Damian, but ever since Aeriel joined the group he had been ignoring me most of the time. I hated to admit it, but I was jealous of both of them. I was jealous of Damian because he was in love with someone. I had never really loved anyone other than my family. Most of the girls in my District ignored me, and I never knew why. I was also jealous of Aeriel because Damian was giving her all the attention. It's like he had completely forgotten about me.

I suddenly looked back up to the sound of the anthem. The Capitol seal was barely visible because there was a blizzard going on outside. We all watched in anticipation to see whose faces we would see. I knew the girl from District one would be shown, but we didn't know who the other one was going to be. I looked over at Damian and Aeriel and they were both looking up at the sky as well.

I looked back up to see the Capitol seal disappear from sight, and then the girl from District one's face appeared. I could barely read the words because the blizzard was making it hard to see. I only saw her face a little, and she wasn't smiling. She stared down at us and I actually felt nervous even though I knew she was dead.

The anthem continued to faintly play, and the girl's face disappeared. The next face was another girl, but I had to study the letters and numbers in the sky. I finally realized that it said "District 3" and I felt a little sad. I remembered watching that girl in the interviews. She sang such a lovely lullaby, and I felt sad that she had to die. I wonder how she had died. I looked over at Aeriel and Damian again as the anthem ended. Aeriel was looking sad about something, but I wasn't sure what about.

I suddenly heard a small whispering. I looked over to one of the tunnels. My eyes suddenly grew wide as I realized what I was looking at. I was looking at Sapphire, but her back was turned so I couldn't see her face. She had her black arena jacket still on along with her cargo pants and snow boots. I heard her whispering again, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. She then started running away down the tunnel and she disappeared from my sight. I quickly stood up and started to chase her.

"Sapphire!" I yelled as I continued to run down the dark tunnel. I could see her running up in the distance, but I couldn't catch up to her.

"Sapphire!" I yelled louder. "Please wait! Come back to me!"

She wasn't listening as she continued to run faster. I saw her turn a corner and she disappeared again. I started running faster and I kept my eyes fixated on the corner. I finally turned the corner and I suddenly stopped running. Sapphire was standing only ten feet away from me. Her back was still facing towards me, and I couldn't see her face still.

I slowly started walking up to her, but something didn't seem right. I quietly made my way behind her and I stopped when I was right behind her. I then outstretched my hand and put it on her shoulder, but my hand went straight through her shoulder. All I felt was a cold mist as I quickly brought my hand back. I then took a step back.

"What the?" I said confused. "Sapphire?"

She then turned around and I suddenly stopped breathing. She was now looking at me, but her eyes were completely white. They were like little pools of white water that seemed to stare into my soul. I stumbled backwards in fear and I fell onto my backside. I then looked at Sapphire again, and I realized that her feet weren't touching the ground anymore. She was now floating in midair as she continued to stare at me.

I sat up slightly, but I was still lying on my back. Sapphire then outstretched her hand, like she was reaching for something. I continued to stare at her speechless figure as she looked into my eyes. All of a sudden her body started floating backwards further into the dark cave until she was gone. After about five seconds I heard her laugh echo somewhere in the distance. I felt chills throughout my entire body. I felt a tear start to fall down my face as I got to my feet.

"Andrew!" I heard Damian yell from behind me. "What are you doing?"

I turned around to see Damian's worried expression. Aeriel was looking at me with concern, but I felt like she was glaring at me without her actually doing it.

"Nothing." I say abruptly. "I just thought I saw someone is all. Let's go back to camp now."

I then quickly made my way around the two of them and I started to walk back to the camp we had set up. Was that a ghost I just saw? Or was it just a trick that the Gamemakers were pulling on me? I couldn't be sure, but either way I felt uneasy. For a moment I thought Sapphire was still alive, but she was dead. Sapphire was dead, and she always would be.

* * *

><p><strong>Cherri Noirson, District 7 POV<strong>

I tried my best to keep walking, but the blizzard was slamming against me. I was starting to get really cold, even though my coat was zipped all the way up and my hood was over my head. My axe continued to dangle from my right hand as I continued to make my way through the forest.

This was getting really hard, and I felt like I could collapse at any second. I wasn't going to give up now though; especially since I had made it to the final eight. It had been about three hours since the anthem had played, and I saw the two tributes that had died yesterday. We were now on our seventh day, which meant that all of us had almost survived an entire week in the arena.

I first saw the face of the girl from District one. I think her name was Terra or Tretta or something like that, but I could really care less. She was a Career, and now she was dead. That meant there was one less Career, but there were still two more of them somewhere out there. I was glad that the girl from District one and the boy from District two were now dead. I remembered how I watched both of them chase Grace down the mountain. Grace was still out there somewhere, and I feared that she had died when I heard those two cannons yesterday.

I then remembered how I saw the girl from District three during the anthem. I didn't think much of her, but I was surprised she made it to the final ten. I really didn't think she would win these Games; and I was right. I wondered how she died. Well it doesn't really matter anymore though because she's dead.

I kept walking slowly through the blizzard, and I was trying my best to keep my eyes open. I suddenly heard something, and it sounded like someone was whispering. The whispering sound was kind of creepy; especially since I couldn't see more than fifty feet in front of me. I looked around closely, but I didn't see anyone at all. I guess it was just my imagination or something.

I then saw two pine trees that were packed closely together. I started to hear the whispering sound again, and I then noticed that there was a figure standing between the two trees. I suddenly stopped walking, and my heart rate increased dramatically. The figure had its back turned, and he seemed to be the one whispering. I started to walk a little closer, and I closely studied him.

I then realized that the figure was kind of short, and he was wearing an arena outfit like me. I gripped my axe tighter as I closed in on the tribute. It was like they were completely unaware that I was behind them. I tried my best to be sneaky, and I finally stopped when I was directly behind him. I raised my axe above my head quietly, and then I suddenly brought my axe down at the tribute's head.

I suddenly gasped in shock as my axe went straight through the figure. It was like he was a ghost or something. The figure then suddenly turned into mist before my very eyes, and I took a step back a little. The mist soon disappeared in the blizzard, and I stepped between the two pine trees. I looked to my left and right, and I also looked up ahead. I couldn't see the figure though anymore. I suddenly started to breathe again and my grip loosened on my axe.

I turned around slowly, but I quickly screamed out loud. I was now face to face with my District partner, Jacko. He seemed to be hovering, but what made me freak out the most were his eyes. They were completely white; they were just blank. I suddenly swung my axe at him in fear, but it only went through him again.

The illusion or ghost of Jacko suddenly dissolved into mist again. The mist stayed in place for a second; like time had stopped or something. The mist suddenly blew into my face and I felt this really weird feeling. The feeling was cold, and it was nerving. I suddenly felt frightened for my life, and I was starting to worry. Was this all just a trick from the Gamemakers? If I ended up winning these Games, then I was going to make sure they regretted everything that they had ever done to me.

I looked around the area again as I heard faint laughing from all around me. I recognized it as Jacko's laugh. Maybe I should have been nicer to Jacko. If this wasn't a trick from the Gamemakers, then it only meant that Jacko was haunting me because I had never given him a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Luca Vassera, District 3 POV<strong>

It was starting to get light again, but the blizzard was still raging throughout the entire arena. I was sitting against a tree right now, and I was trying my best not to freeze. This blizzard had turned out to be worse than the previous one. Why did the Gamemakers have to torture us like this?

I remembered watching the sky when the anthem played about six hours ago. The Career girl from District one was dead, but I never saw her at all besides at the bloodbath. I also saw Rwanda's face in the sky last night, and I started crying again. I was a complete wreck when I saw her face disappear forever.

I was now in the final eight of the Hunger Games. I honestly didn't think I would have made it this far. District three tributes usually never won, but they still did every once in a while. I wondered how much longer I was going to last in this arena. We were now on our seventh day, which meant we had all survived almost a week. Sometimes the Games could go on forever.

I thought about the other tributes that were still alive. The scary Career boy from District one was still alive. I had managed to stay away from the Careers the entire time, and most of them were now dead. The only other Career who was still alive was the girl from District four. I wonder how she felt when she saw Rwanda's face in the sky last night.

I think the girl from District seven was still alive. I didn't know much about her except that she had these creepy red eyes. I remember how she stood up to the Careers back before the chariot rides started. She was brave, and she proved she was strong by getting this far. The little girl from District nine was still alive as well. She was doing much better than I thought she would. I honestly thought she would have died in the bloodbath, but she didn't.

The girl from District ten was also still alive. I had also failed to see her this entire time. Now that I thought about it though, the only people I've seen since the Games started had been Aeriel, Rwanda, and Pivon; and two of them were now dead. The girl from District ten didn't really stand out to me, except that she was eighteen years old. Her age probably got her far into the Games. I wonder what she was doing right now.

The blizzard was starting to die down, but it was still strong. I then heard a strange whispering sound coming from all around me. I instantly tilted my head up and looked around the arena. I didn't see anything at all though. The whispering didn't stop though, and I was starting to get a little frightened.

I then looked up towards the treetops and I instantly stood to my feet. I picked up my backpack and mallet, and I stared at the figure in the trees. There seemed to be a girl sitting on a thick tree branch. She was swinging her legs back and forth, and she seemed to be singing something. I listened for a moment, but I couldn't tell what she was singing.

I slowly made my way to the tree where the girl was sitting on. I looked straight up, and I saw the girl still sitting there and singing. Something made me feel uneasy, and I felt like I needed to get to her. I instantly started climbing the tree, and the singing grew louder as I made my way up. I was now almost to her, and I started to get confused because I suddenly recognized what the girl was singing.

"Rwanda?" I asked the girl loudly. "Is that you?"

The girl didn't reply, but she kept singing the lullaby that Rwanda's father used to sing to her. I felt frightened that she wasn't answering. I quickly made my way up to the branch she was sitting on, and I looked at the side of her. Her head was turned the other way so I couldn't see her face. She was still gladly singing and kicking her legs freely. I walked over to her and gently sat down next to her. Was this real? Was Rwanda alive? I though she died. Was this a trick?

I silently reached my hand towards her shoulder, but before I could reach it she turned her head towards me. I suddenly gave a little gasp as I stared into her white eyes. Her eyes were completely white and empty, and I lost my balance on accident. I suddenly fell off the branch and I started falling down. I felt like this was how I was going to die. I was falling to my death, but I caught sight of another large branch. I quickly grabbed it and stopped falling instantly. It hurt my hands really bad, and I watched my supplies and mallet fly down to the snowy ground below.

I instantly looked up towards Rwanda again, but she was gone. Was that even Rwanda? Was it a trick? Was it a ghost of Rwanda? I felt frightened, and I felt like crying more than ever. I then heard a creepy laugh echo throughout the entire area, and I instantly knew it was Rwanda's laugh. I suddenly got goosebumps and I then felt sick for some reason. My stomach then decided to throw itself up out of my mouth. I vomited all over myself and I grunted in pain and in disgust. I watched some of the vomit fall to the snowy ground, but some of it was carried away with the blizzard. These Games were really getting to me, and I realized that they were now harder than ever before.

* * *

><p><strong>Raphony Timplesmet, District 1 POV<strong>

I glance out again towards the blue ocean. The waves were crashing harder than before for some reason. I could see a little clearer now that the blizzard was finally starting to die down. I had somehow managed not to freeze to death, which was a good thing for me. I was now in the final eight, and I only smirked to myself at the thought.

It was now the seventh day, and morning time was here once again. I had heard two cannons go off yesterday. The girl from District three had somehow died, but I knew that puny girl would eventually bite the dust. I was surprised though to see Tetra's face in the sky. She was probably the strongest Career other than me. I wondered who killed her.

I looked around the area I was currently in. There was still nothing or no one around me. I hadn't seen any tributes since I last saw Tetra. I was still very mad that I hadn't killed anyone since I killed Chaelleigh. I needed to kill someone else fast, or else I think I would lose it. It was in my blood to kill. It was in my veins to be the strongest of them all, and it was in my mind and heart that I would win these Games.

I had seen most of the other tributes that were still alive during some point, but I had failed to see Aeriel and the boy from District three. Aeriel was the only Career besides me who was still alive. I didn't think of her as a Career though considering that she ditched us from the start. I would make sure that I killed her when I saw her again.

The boy from District three was weak, and I figure that I could easily kill him. The little girl from District nine was fast and smart, but she was only twelve. I could easily snap that little neck of hers. The girl from District ten was a different story. She was one of the most dangerous tributes, but only because she had gone crazy in the head. That was the girl's weakness though; she would eventually slip up, and she would die because of it.

The boy from District twelve could be easy to kill as well, but he was almost as old as I was. He might be a little hard to kill, but I could see weakness in his eyes when I first saw him. The boy from District eleven would probably be one of the hardest to kill. He was my age, but he was the only one who had bigger muscles than me. He had a spear, and he also had a trident. I could still overpower him easily though.

My biggest threat though was the girl from District seven. Cherri was the only one who had ever stood up to me. She was almost my age, and I had no doubt that she could do some major damage to me with that axe of hers. She was so serious, and I could feel determination radiating off of her when I fought her last. She was really strong, but she would eventually fall.

I started to look around because I heard some strange whispering sound. I didn't see anything at first, but I suddenly saw someone standing in the distance. They seemed to be standing on the beach, and they were facing towards the ocean. This was perfect. Some stupid tribute hadn't noticed me in the blizzard, and they were now going to die. The strange whispering sound continued to echo through my ears, but I only ignored it as I started running with excitement towards the tribute.

I found it kind of hard to run through the blizzard, but I was strong enough to achieve almost anything. I was almost now at the tribute, and I drew my sword. The tribute still didn't notice me, and I was overjoyed. I then slammed into the figure, but I realized that I crashed into nothing as I fell straight through the tribute. I fell hard onto the beach, and I could feel the freezing water run underneath my shivering body. I quickly got up off the ground and looked at the tribute that was still facing towards the ocean.

I studied the tribute closer. The tribute was a girl, and she had wavy long blonde hair. She seemed to be wearing an arena outfit, but her coat color was the same color as mine. This didn't make any sense. There was no way in hell that this could be happening. I saw her face in the sky last night. She was dead; I was sure of it.

"Tetra?" I asked loudly.

The figure suddenly turned its head towards me. I stepped back a little as I realized that Tetra's eyes were just as white as a blank piece of paper. I stood frozen in my place as I looked at the illusion in front of me. It had to be an illusion; it just had to be. This wasn't a ghost; it just couldn't be. I quickly took another step back as I raised my sword.

The illusion of Tetra suddenly rose into the air and started floating. She then smiled all weirdly before she floated out into the ocean. I then saw her stop and raise one of her arms. She started waving at me, and she also started to laugh. I could barely see her figure through the blizzard, but I could see her slowly disappear as she went down under the water.

I quickly turned around and started running back towards the cornucopia. The cornucopia was the only place I felt safe. It was on a high plateau, and I could see the entire arena from there. The blizzard had died down even more, and I could see around my surroundings more clearly. These Games had finally done the one thing I thought I would never do; run.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 33<strong>

**There is chapter 33 everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it! I know this was sort of a filler chapter, but there's usually always a story that has at least one filler chapter! Anyways, there are still 12 more chapters in this story, and only 10 more chapters until the victor is crowned! What do you guys like about this chapter? What do you guys think of my story overall? I would love to know! I hope you all have a good day, and please have a good weekend as well. Please remember to review and I then will love you forever! Blah blah blah and all that stuff! Haha until next time see you guys! Remember to review!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

-Tetra Merribrown (blinded by a flash bomb and then speared through the heart by Aeriel)

**District 2**

-Barndo Deletush (killed in an avalanche)

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

-Rwanda Cattlecope (died from her infected wound)

**District 4**

-Pivon Ghoown (Killed by Luca by getting head smashed against a ice rock and then drowned in a pond)

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (Killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (Killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (Killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (Killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (Killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (Killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (Killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (Killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

**-Andrew Truarkk**

-Sapphire Luvally (Electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	34. Backstab

**Here is chapter 34 everyone! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cherri Noirson, District 7 POV<strong>

I didn't know what time it was, but I was guessing it had to be somewhere around noon. The blizzard had stopped completely about an hour ago, so I didn't have to worry about freezing to death anymore. I still couldn't believe I was in the final eight. I was going to make sure I won these Games.

I was now walking somewhere in the woods by the cornucopia. I didn't think Raphony would be hanging around anymore since he was all alone now. Maybe this would be the perfect opportunity to get some more supplies.

I started to walk towards the cornucopia, but I was still a good ten minutes away from the hill. I looked around the area and I saw two squirrels fighting over an acorn or something. I laughed to myself as I looked away and went back to focusing on my walk. I wonder how Grace was doing right now? If I wanted to win these Games, then she would have to die. I refuse though to be the one to kill her. I would kill anyone else though without hesitating.

I then heard a bell chiming somewhere in the distance. I stopped walking and looked around the trees all around me. I didn't see anything, but the chiming noise grew louder. I looked up towards the top of the trees, and I suddenly noticed a silver parachute floating my way. A smile appeared on my face as I realized it was a sponsor gift. This was my lucky day.

The parachute for some reason floated right next to my feet. I knelt down in the snow and opened up the container. There was a small piece of paper that was folded up. I unfolded the paper and there was a message written across it. The message read "You're doing great. Stay strong, and stay alive."

There was an initial I recognized from my mentor. I quickly threw the paper aside and I looked into the actual container. There were two items placed next to each other. The first item was a small jar of cherries; how ironic was that? I took out the jar of cherries and placed it aside. I looked at the other item, and I recognized it as a small blade that was custom made in my District.

I took out the blade carefully, and I smiled to myself. This was one of the most expensive blades in District Seven. It was one of the sharpest in Panem too. I then placed my new blade into my coat pocket, and I stood back up to my feet. I looked around the area again, but there was still no one around me. I hadn't seen a single tribute since the avalanche except for that weird girl from District Ten.

I started walking again, and about after fifteen minutes I finally made my way to the hill. I walked out of the woods and carefully made my way up the big snowy hill. I didn't know if there were any tributes around, so I was being extra cautious. I made my way to the top of the hill, and my eyes widened in anger as I realized the supplies had all been burned. Maybe there were still some supplies left in the cornucopia.

I started walking again, and I went past the pedestals where we rose into the arena. I suddenly stopped as I saw a tribute slowly make her way out of the cornucopia. I quickly ran backwards and crouched down behind one of the many pedestals. I peeked over the pedestal to see the girl from District Ten again. Why was she the only one I kept seeing in this arena?

The girl started walking to the edge of the hill, and she seemed to be going towards where the ocean was. I listened carefully as she continued to quietly talk to herself. I heard her talk about that Trixie girl again, and I also heard her say something about having no supplies or water. I glanced into the cornucopia and I saw all the supplies there had also been burned. Well there goes my chance of getting more supplies.

This was a useless waste of time to come back here. I came here specifically to get more supplies, but it was just a waste of my precious time. I looked back at the girl from District Ten, and she was now walking downhill towards the woods. I guess she was done being here now. She probably finally realized that her problems weren't going to be solved by just standing around in one place.

I quickly stood up as I watched her walk away. Maybe I should follow her. If I killed her, then I would be one step closer to winning these stupid Games. She was obviously crazy though. Confronting her directly would probably be dangerous. I needed to be smart and sneaky. I needed to kill her when she didn't see it coming.

I started jogging until I was at the edge of the plateau and the hill. I looked down to see her walk into the woods, and she was now laughing about something. I smiled to myself as I started to silently follow her into the green woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Luca Vassera, District 3 POV<strong>

It was now the middle of the day. The seventh day had so far seemed to go on forever now that there wasn't anyone to keep me company. I had already gone a full day without Rwanda by my side, and I still felt very lonely. I secretly hoped that tributes would just start dying so these Games could just be over with. Was that a horrible way to think?

I made my way through the lively woods. The birds were singing cheerfully, and the squirrels were hopping from tree to tree. Every once in a while some snow would fall down from some tree because the squirrels were so busy doing whatever it was they were doing.

I could hear the distant sound of waves crashing onto the shore. I knew I was close to the ocean, but I didn't know exactly where it was. I stopped walking for a second and listened closely. I then realized what direction the ocean was in. I started walking quietly again, but this time towards the sound of the ocean.

I studied the woods closely as I made my way to the ocean. Something was different here, and I could tell the wildlife could tell as well. The birds and other animals had all seemed a little more restless and louder for some reason. I didn't know why I felt like something was wrong here, but I could definitely tell something wasn't right. I thought that it didn't really matter now though.

After about fifteen minutes of walking I finally stepped out of the woods. I looked out far into the ocean . The ocean was still a dark blue color, and everything was still calm. I looked and listened a little closer, and I realized something wasn't right here either. The waves were bigger and much louder than the last time I was here. It also seemed that the tide had been rising because the shoreline was closer to the woods now.

I then heard a sound that sounded unfamiliar to me. I looked to my left and I suddenly felt fear and panic rise inside of me. The same iceberg that those penguins had been playing on was now at the shore. The penguins had seemed to notice me, and they seemed to be waddling towards me at a both frightful and astonishing pace. They were all squawking loudly, and they seemed to be larger than any penguin I had ever seen at my school when we learned about them.

The penguin's beaks were very long and pointed, and they were also a dark orange color. Their eyes were little, but their arms looked sharp enough to cut through glass. I seemed to have frozen in fear because I stood there motionless. They were now almost one me, and I finally realized the danger I was currently in.

I quickly turned around and started sprinting towards the forest again. I continuously looked back to see where the penguin muttations were, and they actually seemed to be catching up to me. I didn't know penguins could move so fast, but I guess these special Capitol ones could.

I continued to run as fast as I could, but no matter how fast I ran the muttations only seemed to get closer. I then realized that they would soon catch me, and probably even kill me. I needed to get away from them, but I couldn't hide. I then saw a climbable tree in the distance, and I sighed impatiently as I realized that I would need to climb another tree again.

I quickly stopped when I got to the tree, and I immediately started climbing again. I looked down to see the penguin muttations were now at the base of the tree. It seemed that only five or so of them had followed me this far. I felt relieved that most of them hadn't chased me, but there were still five of them after me.

One of them suddenly jumped up high and it clasped my boot with its beak. I gasped in shock as I tried to shake it off of me, but it wouldn't let go. I then took one of my hands off the tree, and I carefully grabbed my mallet that I had tied onto my cargo pants. I untied the knot slowly, and I eventually slipped my mallet out from the knot and grabbed it with my hand.

The penguin was clawing at my leg with its sharp arms, and I felt searing pain as it cut through my pants and into my bare leg. I quickly swung my mallet down at the penguin, and I hit it on its head hard. The muttation suddenly let go and gave a scream of pain. I watched it fall about seven feet as it crashed into another muttation. I quickly started climbing again until I reached a branch high and thick enough to keep me safe.

I sat there for about twenty minutes as I watched the muttations attempt to get up the tree, but they never could. They all decided to leave me alone since they couldn't get to me, and I watched as they slowly waddled away in disappointment. I gave a sight of relief, but I soon grunted in pain as I looked at the cuts on my leg. They weren't big cuts, but that didn't mean they didn't hurt.

I then rested my head against the tree trunk, and then I slowly closed my eyes. All I wanted was to get out of this arena, but the only way I could was if I won the Games or if I died.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeriel Pavorotti, District 4 POV<strong>

It was getting late again. The three of us were still in the same room where we could see the sky. The blizzard had stopped a while ago, and I could clearly see the sky. It was getting darker, which meant that day seven in the arena was starting to get close to ending.

I looked over at Damian, and I smiled weakly as he snored. Damian was sleeping against a boulder, and I could tell he was sleeping very well. I looked over at Andrew, and I only frowned. Andrew was sitting on a boulder next to the tunnel. He was currently taking watch, and his small sword was lying on the ground next to him. These Games had gone on too long, and I was thinking it was just about time to make my move.

Damian continued to snore as I slowly got up to my feet. I then carefully placed my only blade into my coat pocket, and I started walking towards Andrew. I knew once I killed Andrew that Damian would only feel betrayal. I would need to get out of here before Andrew's cannon sounded because it would most definitely wake Damian up.

I made my way closer to Andrew as I stuck my hand into my coat pocket. I touched my blade with my fingers and I slowly took hold of it. I was now behind Andrew and I suddenly felt an urge of guilt overcome me. I hesitated a little, but I needed to do this. I took another step towards Andrew, but I accidentally stepped on some leaves. The leaves crunched underneath my boot and I instantly froze. Andrew suddenly turned his head backwards and looked at me. Stupid leaves. How did they even get into this cave?

"What do you want?" Andrew asked plainly, but I could tell he wasn't in the mood to talk to me.

"I couldn't sleep." I say quietly. "Do you mind if I sit?"

Andrew only looked at me for about ten seconds. He then looked away as he scooted over to his right. I smiled as I took a seat on the boulder next to him. I looked at him, but he still refused to look at me.

"Listen." I say quietly. "I know you don't like me, but if you only gave me a chance."

"A chance?" Andrew suddenly asked as he turned his head violently towards me. "You really want a chance? Because I've already given you multiple chances."

"I know you have." I say. "I'm just looking for one more chance though. I can prove to you that you can trust me."

"How can you do that?" Andrew asked. "I trusted you back in the Capitol, but I don't think I can trust you now."

"You can trust me now though." I say. "I've changed."

"You've changed?" Andrew asked harshly as he rolled his eyes. "Do you remember how you tried to kill Sapphire and I? Do you remember how you ditched us for that stupid District partner of yours?"

"I shouldn't have gone with Pivon in the first place." I say.

"Then why did you?" Andrew asked.

"Because I feared him." I say quietly. "I feared he would kill me if I joined with you guys. I never really meant to hurt any of you. I just wanted him to think that I was on his side."

"You still tried to kill us though." Andrew said louder as he rose to his feet. He slowly walked forwards a little so he was standing just a little ways of the tunnel. I silently grabbed my backpack and spear, but I did it fast and quietly so Andrew wouldn't notice. It was time for me to go now, and it was time for Andrew to die. He was never meant to win these Games; so why prolong his life if he would only end up dying?

I silently made my way behind him as I took my blade out of my coat pocket. I stopped walking once I was directly behind him, but I knew he could tell I was behind him. I didn't think he knew I was about to kill him though, which was good for me.

I then brought my face up to his left ear. I could hear him breathing silently as he waited for me to say something.

"I know I still tried to kill you." I whispered softly in his left ear. "And I'm really sorry for that, but I'm not asking for you forgiveness for what I did in the past."

He tilted his head to the left. I smiled at him as his left eye gazed into my own eyes. I saw both anger and sorrow etched deeply into his face.

"Then what do you want from me then?" he silently asked.

"I'm now just hoping that you'll be able to forgive me for what I'm about to do." I said a little louder.

It took him a while to realize what I had just said, but it was too late for him. I suddenly covered his mouth with my left hand, and then I quickly stabbed my blade into his back. His whole body tensed up and he tried to yell out in pain, but my hand muffled his screams. I closed my eyes as tears started to form in my eyes. I slowly opened them again as Andrew suddenly dropped to his knees.

I lowered him down to the ground slowly so he was now lying on his stomach. I quickly withdrew my blade form his back, and I waited for him to stop screaming. After about fifteen seconds he started to relax a little, and he finally stopped screaming. I uncovered his mouth as I took my hand back away from him. His head was on its side, and I could see his left eye looking at me with a single tear running down his cheek. I watched as he slowly closed his eye, and I watched as he slowly faded away forever.

"Sorry." I silently whispered. "It was nothing personal."

I quickly started running down the tunnel so I could get as far away as I could. I felt tears run down my face as I struggled to catch my breath. I then heard a cannon ring throughout the cave, and I realized that Andrew as now dead. I then started to cry out loud as I realized that the last three cannons had been caused by me alone. I was a killer, and maybe that's what I was always just supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian Platurkk, District 11 POV<strong>

My eyes opened wide as I was awoken by the sound of a cannon. I quickly looked around to make sure I was still alive. I know it was stupid to think that the cannon was for me, but what if that was the last thing a tribute heard before they died? No one could know for sure.

"Hey Aeriel." I asked as I struggled to keep my eyes open. I was still really tired considering I had been sleeping for a long time. "Are you okay?"

I waited for Aeriel to respond, but she never did. I stood up slowly and I looked around the room of the cave. All of my supplies were still lying around and so were Andrew's supplies as well. I looked up to the sky to see that it was starting to get dark.

I then looked around more and I noticed that Aeriel was nowhere to be found. I then looked to see Andrew lying on the ground on his stomach. He must of gotten tired from keeping watch and accidentally fell asleep. I slowly made my way over to his sleeping figure and I kicked his side to wake him up.

"Wake up Andrew." I say loudly. "This is no time to be sleeping. Aeriel is missing and a cannon just went off. We have to go looking for her."

I continued to kick Andrew's body, but he wouldn't wake up. I then looked closely at his back because I thought I saw something. My eyes suddenly went wide and I started to panic a little. I quickly crouched down besides Andrew and examined his back. There was blood covering his black coat, and there seemed to be a wound because part of his coat had been ripped slightly by something.

I quickly lifted his coat and shirt up and I examined his bare skin. There was a deep wound and blood was slowly running out from the inside of it. I then started to shake Andrew hard because I feared that he was gone.

"Please wake up Andrew!" I screamed as I shook him with all my strength. "You can't be dead! You just can't be!"

Andrew still didn't move and his eyes remained closed. I stopped shaking Andrew, and I slowly stood up. I looked down at his lifeless body, and I felt so sad that I didn't listen to him more. He was now dead, and I felt like I was responsible.

I suddenly grew mad as I realized that Aeriel must have killed him. I knew Andrew never trusted her from the start, and I told him to trust her anyways. I was too blinded by love to see that she was never on our side. I trusted Aeriel with my life, and she only betrayed Andrew and I. I wasn't the one though whom was killed; Andrew was. I felt anger continue to boil inside of me, but I knew getting angry wasn't smart. I couldn't let my emotions get the better of me. I needed to stay strong, even though it was so hard knowing that I could break down at any moment.

I slowly gathered up my supplies. I picked up my backpack and then I made my way to Andrew's things. I slowly unzipped his backpack and took everything out. I put all of his supplies in my backpack, and I even tied his bomb bag around my waist. There was still one light bomb, smoke bomb, and ice bomb left. There were still three bombs of the other two kinds, but I didn't know what they did.

I tied my spear and my trident under my backpack, and I slowly picked up the small sword that Andrew took form the cornucopia. I would say that I had enough supplies now to keep me going, but I still had to watch out for the other tributes; especially for Aeriel.

I then started walking down the tunnel as I made my way to the exit near to where the cornucopia was. I really didn't want to go back to the cornucopia, but I really didn't want to be in these caves anymore. There were too many horrible memories in this cave, and I didn't want to stick around to know if there would be any more.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 34<strong>

**There is chapter 34 everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it! Well there are now only seven tributes alive! Did you expect Aeriel to kill Andrew like that? Did you feel bad for Andrew at all? I sure did feel bad for him. Anyways, there are still 11 more chapters until this story is finished, and only 9 more chapters until the victor is crowned! This story is getting so closed to being finished! Can you believe that I posted 10 chapters in september? I've sure done a lot of writing this month. If all goes according to my schedule, then this story should be finished in early November. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please let me know how you liked it in a review or PM. Hope you all have a good day, and please please review review! Once again the list of tributes is below.**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

-Tetra Merribrown (blinded by a flash bomb and then speared through the heart by Aeriel)

**District 2**

-Barndo Deletush (killed in an avalanche)

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

-Rwanda Cattlecope (died from her infected wound)

**District 4**

-Pivon Ghoown (killed by Luca by getting head smashed against a ice rock and then drowned in a pond)

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

**-Iris Matthews**

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

-Andrew Truarkk (stabbed in the back by Aeriel)

-Sapphire Luvally (electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	35. I Will Always Protect You

**Here is chapter 35! Yes! The story continues! Sorry it took like three 1/2 months to update! But the story goes on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Grace Jaelson, District 9 POV<strong>

I keep walking through the dark woods at a slow but constant pace. The seventh day here wasn't really interesting. I had been alone all day with nothing to do and no one to talk to. These Games were taking far too long to end; even though past games had lasted much longer. I guess time just seemed to go by slower if you were the one who was actually in the arena instead of just watching the games.

This day was pretty much over with. The anthem would begin at any minute now. The woods were very dark and I was frightened. A little girl like myself wasn't meant to be in the woods all by herself. I was very aware of what was happening around me at all times. I couldn't let my guard down. I saw many tributes in past games let their guards down, and it always resulted in their death.

There were still six other tributes out in this arena with me. I had heard a cannon go off about two hours ago. The thought of that cannon being for Cherri was horrible. It probably wasn't for her though considering how good of a fighter she was. I couldn't be sure though. A Career usually wins the Hunter Games, but every once in a while someone else from another District will win. The girl from District one, the girl and boy from District two, and the boy from District four were all highly skilled fighters, and they were now all dead. Even the best tributes will die in the Hunger Games.

I continued to walk through the dark woods. I could hear a faint crashing sound in the distance. I guess I was getting close to the ocean. The ocean would probably be a nice place to make camp for the night. I would make camp about a hundred feet from where the beach met the woods. I couldn't just be out in the open for someone to see me.

I continued to walk to the ocean, but I was still another ten minutes away. I couldn't help but think of all the victors that came from District nine. District nine didn't have many victors. It was probably the District that had the least victors besides District twelve that is. Usually both tributes from District nine and twelve always died in the bloodbath, but not this year. The girl from District twelve and my District partner were both dead now anyways. It's only a matter of time before the boy from District twelve dies or before I die myself.

District nine actually had a victor about eleven years ago during the 156th Hunger Games. I remember watching how a sixteen-year-old boy named "Tarch" won. He pretended to be dead at the bloodbath so the Careers left him alone. When the Careers were off hunting for other tributes he grabbed supplies and an axe and ran off. He managed to be left alone until the final five and he had to fight off two Career boys at a feast. He killed both of them easily. He won though by tricking a girl. He let her chase him until she stepped on a spring mine he had set up. The girl was blown to pieces and he was declared the winner.

I stepped out of the woods and onto the dark beach that was barely visible due to the moonlight. I looked out into the ocean. The moonlight was reflecting off the top of the water and I gaped in awe. I had never seen the ocean before. It was a beautiful sight to behold. My ears suddenly twitched and my attention went to the sky. The anthem was playing and the seal shone down on me just like the moon did.

The face of the boy from District twelve suddenly appeared and I felt sad. I knew that boy would eventually be killed. He was pretty old, but that didn't mean he would win. Even though another life was taken I smiled to myself. Cherri was still alive. She was out there somewhere. I needed Cherri to protect me. If I ever met another tribute I wouldn't be able to hold my own. I couldn't win these Games. I could only stay alive for so long. I could get to the final two, but what would I do then?

* * *

><p><strong>Raphony Timplesmet, District 1 POV<strong>

It was now at least four in the morning. It was now day eight and it was still very dark out. I watched the sky earlier and noticed that the boy from District twelve was the one who died yesterday. I didn't expect him to last long. The last time I saw him he had a pretty good gash on his arm. I wonder how he died? It didn't matter now though. That kid was dead now and no one could do anything about it.

I continued to walk through the forest. The forest was quiet now and something seemed off. I couldn't really tell what was wrong, but the atmosphere of the place just seemed different that it had previously been. All the animals in the woods were pretty much awake right now, which didn't make sense. You would think they would all be sleeping or something.

As I walked to nowhere in particular I started to think of my fellow Careers. Pivon wasn't really a Career since he didn't join with us, but he could still fight like one of us. I was really confused when I saw his face in the sky. I wonder who had the strength to kill him? He was really arrogant, but he was still a nice person. Did he really deserve to die?

My mind wandered to Barndo. He was only fourteen years old, but he proved to be a strong Career. He really shocked me with his skills with a bow. I remember glancing at him when he shot the boy from District five at the bloodbath. In the end though he was killed because a little girl tricked him. It took me a while to realize it, but that little girl only screamed so she could start an avalanche. Could Cherri and that girl have planned that? I know they did and it worked. Tetra told me how she watched Barndo disappear under the wall of roaring snow.

My sword was slightly dangling from my cold shaking hand, and I could see my breath escape from my mouth every time I exhaled. It was getting colder in the arena and I only laughed at the idea of freezing to death. The Gamemakers wouldn't just let the rest of us freeze to death. It would be considered boring and dull in the Capitol.

I remembered the night back at the boiling lake. I was too distracted fighting Chaelleigh and the boy from District eight to see what Millicent was doing. It was at that moment when Chaelleigh escaped from my grasp and she threw Millicent's own blade at her. I remember hearing her scream in pain as the crazy girl from District ten threw her into the boiling lake. She was probably the best Career besides me, and she was dead.

Spade wasn't really a Career, but he sure did act like one. I liked him, but he proved he wasn't strong when he died the second day. He didn't even make it to the top sixteen. I think he could have made it further though if Tetra didn't betray him like she did. I was mad at first when I found out, but I slowly learned not to care about him anymore.

I stepped out of the restless woods and I stared at the hill that led up to the cornucopia. I didn't want to come back here, but I guess I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I walked up the hill slowly, and the silence of the night continued to echo through my ears. I reached the top and looked around. I could tell that other people had bee here since I left, but everything was still the same. I looked over at the log Tetra and I used to sit on. It was now burned and almost completely black and charred.

I thought of Tetra again. She was my District partner, and even though she was annoying she was still a great friend. She had ditched me though, and she was killed because she didn't have me to protect her. She deserved to die, but I still felt guilty for her death. She was still an innocent kid, just like we all are and were.

Aeriel was the only Career left besides me, but I hadn't seen her since the bloodbath a week ago. I really wondered how she made it this far. She was probably the weakest Career. I slowly put my supplies down on the ground at the mouth of the cornucopia and I sat down. I put my back against the wall of the cornucopia and I closed my eyes. I really didn't care if I died right here and now, but I still wanted to win these Games. No one would dare come back to the cornucopia knowing that I could be lurking about.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris Matthews, District 10 POV<strong>

I happily skipped through the snowy forest as sunlight crept in between the trees. It was weird though because there was no sun in the sky. This arena was like a mysterious wonderland that one would only stumble upon by accident. It was still early in the morning, but I didn't really care much about my sleep schedule. My body clock was completely messed up now since I arrived in the arena about a week ago.

I looked around my surrounding with wide eyes, but there didn't seem to be life anywhere around me except for the trees of course. The squirrels were no longer hoping around in the branches, and the birds weren't anywhere to be seen either. It's like all the wildlife had just vanished into thin air. Well at least those devil children are no longer flying around trying to attack me.

I could hear a distant crashing sound somewhere close, but I couldn't see anything around me. I stopped skipping and listened for a moment. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the sound that kept echoing through the cold air. I instantly thought of the ocean. I remember seeing the ocean when I first rose up into the arena. It was vast and beautiful. I still hadn't been to the ocean yet. District ten was just farmland and rolling hills that seemed to stretch on forever.

I opened my eyes and looked in the direction to where the sound was coming from. I quickly started jogging because I wanted to make my way to the beach. Maybe I could see the ocean just once before I died. Maybe I would find Trixie there. Trixie was still missing, but I had gotten over her now. It would still be a good thing though if we joined together again.

After about fifteen minutes of jogging I finally crept my way out of the trees. I stopped as soon as I saw the ocean. My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat. My mouth even hung open ever so slightly. The ocean was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen in my entire life. I took my first step onto the white sandy beach. The sand was really hard, but I guess that made sense because it was so cold here. There were even patches of snow here and there.

I looked to my left and to my right. The beach seemed to extend forever in both ways, but I knew it ended somewhere. I bent down and scooped some sand into my hand. I examined the grains of sand very carefully. There were so many of them, and they were so little. I remember my friend Cecil told me something interesting. She said there were more stars in the sky than there were grains of sand in the entire world. I stopped thinking about it though because I was thinking about it too hard. My brain wasn't fully functioning right now.

I suddenly looked to my right because I heard something. My eyes widened in both surprise and excitement. I silently rose to my feet and faced the tribute that didn't seem to even notice me. The tribute was a little girl, and she was sitting on the beach staring out into the endless ocean. She seemed to be talking to herself about something, which I thought was odd. Why would someone talk to themselves? Maybe she had gone crazy. I know I haven't gone crazy yet so that was a good thing.

The little girl had blonde hair that was braided into two pigtails, and her coat was a bottle green color. I think that meant she was from District nine or something. I think I also remembered that she was only twelve years old. This was really good for me. There was no way a twelve year old could kill an eighteen year old like myself. I silently reached into my coat pocked and pulled out my box of matches. These were the only things I could think of to use as a weapon.

I silently put the box back into my pocked and I started to silently run towards the girl. Trixie always complained how there was never enough blood, and now she was going to miss out on a whole gallon of it. The girl finally seemed to notice my presence and she stumbled to her feet quickly. She pulled out a blade and chucked it at me with all her might, but I easily dodged and the blade soared past my head. I started to laugh a little as I realized that was her only weapon.

The girl then started to run and I only laughed out loud. I loved a good chase sequence, but the girl didn't seem too fast. I was quickly catching up to her. My boots splashed in the water as I chased the girl along the seashore, and my hands were shaking in anticipation as they waited to do some good damage. I could hear the girl's heavy breathing, and I could also hear the loud sobbing sounds she was making. My excitement only grew as I realized how scared this girl actually was. This was going to be fun.

I was now right behind her and I quickly lunged forwards at her short legs. I quickly wrapped my arms around her twig-like legs and we both fell face forwards into the cold shallow water. She started to kick at me, but I held on tight. I then dug my nails into her legs with all my strength, and she only wailed in pain.

"Get off of me!" the girl screamed loudly.

"No way little girl!" I said happily. "This is going to be the end of the line for you!"

"No it isn't!" the girl screamed louder as she kicked me square in the face. I grunted in pain and I only grew frustrated at the girl.

"That wasn't nice." I say. 'How do you like this one?"

I quickly sunk my teeth into her leg and she screamed louder than before. I kept biting harder until I tasted blood. I finally let go and the girl was now crying very hard. This was turning out to be very satisfying. I quickly got up and then slammed my body down onto hers. She had managed to turn around onto her back, but I quickly pinned her arms underneath myself. She started to struggle and tried to get me off of her, but it was useless. I then reached into my coat pocked and pulled out my matchbox. The girl watched my every move. I quickly opened the box and took out a match.

"W-what are you doing?" the girl screamed loudly.

"I'm going to torture you." I said gleefully. "I like to extend the suffering. If I remembered correctly you were the little girl who was always obsessed with her hair. So I'm going to start off by burning your perfect precious hair off your head!"

"No!" The girl screamed.

I quickly struck the match across the matchbox and a single flame appeared. I looked into the girl's widened eyes and I could see the flame reflecting from within them. This girl was now staring at the flame, and she now knew that her own flame was about to burn out forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Cherri Noirson, District 7 POV<strong>

It was day eight now and everything had suddenly died down. Everything was quiet and all the animals were nowhere to be found. The boy from District twelve apparently died yesterday. I didn't really think much about him. He was dead now though and there wasn't much I could do about it. I was just relieved that I saw his face instead of Graces'.

I continued to silently follow the girl from District ten. We were in the woods now and sunlight was creeping through the branches. I still don't know how there is no sun, yet there is sunlight. Whatever. I had to jog silently because the girl was skipping through the woods quite fast. I was out of breath a little and I continued to grip the expensive blade from my own District in my left hand that I had gotten from a sponsor gift. My axe was in my right hand so I was pretty well prepared if the girl attacked me.

I soon stopped jogging as I realized the girl had stopped skipping. She was standing still and her eyes were closed. I hid behind a tree and I peeked from behind it. Maybe it was time to kill this crazy weirdo. This girl was a dangerous threat and she needed to be dead already. I silently made my way out from behind the tree. I gripped both weapons in my hands and I silently made my way behind her.

I suddenly stopped and froze in place as the girl started to move again. I only stared as she started to disappear into the far woods. I quickly snapped out of it and started jogging after her again. I continued to follow her for about ten or fifteen minutes and I realized I had followed her to the ocean.

I quickly hid behind another tree as I watched the girl step up to the Oceanside. She was muttering something but I couldn't make out what she was saying. She bent down and scooped up some sand into her hand. She then let the sand fall back onto the ground and she stoop up and looked out into the ocean. Okay this is my second chance to get her. I barely moved a muscle before the girl suddenly jerked her head to the right. I stopped moving again and only grew confused as the girl started to run down the beach.

I quickly turned my head to see where she was running and my eyes widened in fear. Grace was sitting on the beach and she seemed to be unaware that someone was running at her. I didn't see any weapons on the girl from District ten, but that didn't mean she wouldn't still try to kill Grace. I quickly darted out of the woods and started pursuing the girl from District ten. I was a good fifty or sixty yards away from her but I was fast. I would catch up eventually.

It seemed that Grace had finally noticed the girl and had gotten to her feet. I saw her throw something and the girl from District ten moved to the side a little. I ran faster as I heard Grace scream and saw her start to run. I still didn't think either one of them had noticed me.

After about thirty seconds of chasing them I finally saw Grace get tackled to the ground by the other girl. "No!" I screamed loudly, but the two girls were too busy fighting each other to notice my scream of terror. I watched both of the girls kick and scream and my heart was beating really fast. It felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest at any second.

I saw the girl finally pin Grace to the ground and Grace started screaming louder. I wasn't going to let Grace die by the hands of a crazy whore. I quickly, but silently, made my way behind the girl from District ten after I had caught up to the two of them.

"If I remembered correctly you were the little girl who was always obsessed with her hair. So I'm going to start off by burning your perfect precious hair off your head!" the girl form District ten yelled at Grace.

"No!" Grace screamed as she struggled to get free. I then saw the girl strike a match and a single flame came to life. I suddenly grew irritated and angry. I wasn't going to let Grace suffer. I quickly dropped my axe and grabbed my blade out form my left hand. I quickly got down behind the girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." I said plainly. The girl suddenly turned around and only stared at me with big bloodshot eyes.

"That's my friend you're trying to silence." I say. "Too bad she has me to look after her."

I quickly swing my arm out at her and my blade slices across the girl's throat. The girl screams loudly and quickly drops her match in the water. She brings both her hands to her throat as she tries to stop the blood, but it's useless. She starts coughing up blood as she crawls off of Grace. I watch as she slowly crawls away in the shallow water.

"Cherri!" Grace screams as she gets up and jumps at me. I smile and start to laugh as we embrace each other. Grace is crying into my shoulder and I start to silently cry to myself. It seems like forever, but we finally let go of one another.

"I knew you would find me." Grace said as we looked into each other's eyes. "I knew you would protect me."

"Grace." I say silently. "I will always protect you. Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't!" Grace says as she hugs me again. We let go of each other again and the sound of a cannon booms loudly throughout the arena. Grace and I both look at the girl from District ten and she way lying about fifteen feet away from us in the shallow water.

We walked up to the girl and the water was all bloody where she was lying. The girl's eyes were open, but they seemed to be staring into the vast unknown. Her hands were bloody and were lying in the water at her sides. Blood was stained across her throat and mouth, and her body seemed to be still and cold. She was dead.

"I didn't even know she was following me." Grace silently said.

"She wasn't." I say. "I was following her."

"What?" Grace asked confused as she looked at me, but I continued to look at the girl's bloody lifeless body.

"I was following her so I could kill her." I say. "She wasn't following you. She only saw you on the beach and noticed that you didn't notice her."

I turned my head to Grace and looked into her eyes. "Lucky for you I was following her, or that cannon might have been for you."

"Oh." Grace says. "Can we get going? I don't want to stand her and just stare at a dead body."

"Okay." I say. "Let's get going then."

We both start walking up the beach and Grace picked up her blade that she threw at the girl. We enter into the woods again and I realized that there were only six of us left now. I had gotten so far, but I now knew that I wouldn't win. I couldn't let Grace die. I was going to help get her to the finals. I was going to try my hardest so I would always be able to protect her.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 35<strong>

**There is chapter 35! Hope you enjoyed it everyone! Sorry it was so so so so so late! Haha I shouldn't be laughing! Anyways there is only 8 more chapters until the victor is announced and only 10 more chapters until the story is finished! Oh! The final six tributes! I wonder if there will be a feast soon? Hmmm I wonder ;) So I am so sorry again for this chapter being so late. It was being written for like three months haha! Well I have been working so much! I have been working at my job for 3 years now and I finally turned in my 2 weeks notice so I'm going to be done working for a while, and no school too, so you guys can expect an update every three days! This story should be finished in about a month or so! I'm so excited for these final 10 chapters! Hope your favorite characters don't die, but like always all must die except for one! Until next time everyone have a good day! PLEASE REVIEW I WILL LOVE YOU...4EVA**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

-Tetra Merribrown (blinded by a flash bomb and then speared through the heart by Aeriel)

**District 2**

-Barndo Deletush (killed in an avalanche)

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

-Rwanda Cattlecope (died from her infected wound)

**District 4**

-Pivon Ghoown (killed by Luca by getting head smashed against a ice rock and then drowned in a pond)

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

-Iris Matthews (Killed by Cherri when Cherri sliced her throat open with a blade)

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

-Andrew Truarkk (stabbed in the back by Aeriel)

-Sapphire Luvally (electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	36. The Announcement

**Here is chapter 36 everyone! Please enjoy! and please please review it's not that hard!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aeriel Pavorotti, District 4 POV<strong>

It was currently day eight in the arena and I was only getting more anxious. Day eight was almost over now and it was starting to get dark. This was probably the most uneventful day in the arena by far. There was a cannon earlier this morning though so maybe there was some action somewhere today. A cannon meant that someone else had died, but I wouldn't know who it was until later tonight. There were only six of us left and I knew things were going to start getting interesting.

I was currently walking by myself in the forest in between the ice caves and the cornucopia. I didn't have any more allies. The only allies I could think of were Pivon, Sapphire, and Andrew; but they were all dead now. I knew for sure that Damian would try to kill me if he saw me so I couldn't form another alliance with him. I betrayed him and I still felt very guilty about the whole thing.

Raphony was the only Career left besides me, but I betrayed him as well so I was pretty sure he would also try to kill me if he saw me. The girl from District seven pretty much hated everyone so she was out of the question. The girl from District nine might be a good alliance member, but I didn't know where she was. The girl from District ten might be good, but I hadn't seen her at all either except for when I found her sleeping near the ice caves. The last person I could think of was the boy from District three. I killed his District partner so I'm pretty sure he wouldn't enjoy seeing me. Wasn't there anyone out there who would take me?

I had been snooping around the cornucopia all day, and I had found Raphony sitting on a burnt log. I assumed that someone had burned all the supplies. I had enough supplies though so I was in pretty good shape. I still had one spear and an axe that I had taken off the District ten girl. Raphony had been pacing back and forth all day so I left because I got too bored watching him.

I kept walking through the forest and I decided to sit down against a tree trunk. I put my weapons and supplies down and I plopped down onto the ground. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a second before I opened them again suddenly. A voice had suddenly started speaking loudly throughout the area around me. It sounded very loud and I recognized it as the voice of "Calibur Natradame." He was the current announcer of the Hunger Games.

"Attention, attention tributes." Calibur's voice sounded out loudly. "We congratulate all of you for making it to the final six. You have all fought very hard and valiantly, and we have acknowledged your skills, your fighting spirit, and your determination to survive."

I continued to look blankly up into the open sky even though there wasn't anything to see. I was very nervous right now, and my body was shivering a little from the rigid cold air that surrounded me. I thought it was slightly funny how they were congratulating us. Why didn't they just wait to do that until they had a winner? I continued to sit down as Calibur's voice still sounded out around me.

"To award you for making it this far we have decided to give all of you a present." Calibur said. "There are six presents in all, and each of these special items will be in a bag labeled with your District number. These items will guarantee you a better chance of winning these games so I invite all of you to come and retrieve them."

Special items? I wonder what he meant by special items? I already had more than enough supplies to survive for a t least another week or longer. If this item helped me win though then I couldn't give up on the offer they were giving me.

"The feast will commence at sunrise tomorrow at the cornucopia." Calibur's voice echoed again. "Each of the items will be raised up into the arena on a table, and they will only be available for ten minutes before the table is taken back down. So I hope you will all make a wise decision and attend. Good luck to all of you, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Calibur's voice soon stopped and all went silent again. I looked around the area, and it was now almost dark enough to not see within a hundred feet. I quickly got to my feet and gathered my supplies and picked my two weapons up. I started making my way to the cornucopia because I needed to win these Games. I needed to survive, and attending this feast would only increase my chances of doing just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian Platurkk, District 11 POV<strong>

I wasn't really sure what time of day it was, but I knew it was getting late. I was currently in the ice caves still so I didn't how dark outside it was. I had heard a cannon go off earlier today so that meant another tribute died today. I was honestly hoping that someone killed Aeriel. She betrayed me and killed Andrew. She deceived us and she needed to pay.

Things had been really slow and boring today, but I only guessed that there was some action somewhere earlier today if someone had died. I knew for a fact that Aeriel wouldn't go down without a fight. I guess the rest of the tributes had already proven that they wouldn't go down without a fight either because they were all still alive. I sure knew that I wouldn't go down without a fight.

I was currently sitting in a little room by myself. I had all my supplies lying around me on the cold cave floor. I was making sure I had enough supplies to survive for the rest of the games, but I knew I had more than enough. Scattered around me I had four full water bottles, two pocket knifes, some rope, some coil wire, a sleeping bag, a blanket, a first aid kit, and my chocolate brown coat that I had taken off.

Also around me were my weapons. I had my spear, a trident that I stole from District four, a small sword that belonged to Andrew, and Sapphire's boomerang. I was organizing everything when all of a sudden a loud booming voice started echoing through the caves.

"Attention, attention tributes." Calibur's voice sounded out loudly. "We congratulate all of you for making it to the final six. You have all fought very hard and valiantly, and we have acknowledged your skills, your fighting spirit, and your determination to survive."

So I guess it was finally time then. They were going to make an announcement of a feast. One always happened near the end of the Hunger Games, and one always resulted in at least one death. They were trying to lure us into a trap. I was expecting a feast to happen sometime soon.

"To award you for making it this far we have decided to give all of you a present." Calibur said. "There are six presents in all, and each of these special items will be in a bag labeled with your District number. These items will guarantee you a better chance of winning these games so I invite all of you to come and retrieve them."

They had a special item for each of us? I wonder what kind of items they were? I really didn't need much more since I had more than enough supplies, but what if this item guaranteed my victory? Was it a chance worth taking? I wasn't sure.

"The feast will commence at sunrise tomorrow at the cornucopia." Calibur's voice echoed again. "Each of the items will be raised up into the arena on a table, and they will only be available for ten minutes before the table is taken back down. So I hope you will all make a wise decision and attend. Good luck to all of you, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The sound of Calibur's voice disappeared and silence took his place. I only sat there on the cold cave floor. I was unsure what to make of this situation. If I went then there was a good chance that I could be killed, but there was also the chance of getting something special that would help me win. What should I do? I finally smiled as I made my final decision. I was going to go to the feast. I was going to go so I could kill Aeriel.

* * *

><p><strong>Luca Vassera, District 3 POV<strong>

It was getting dark fast and I didn't really have anywhere to go. I was currently in the forest between the cornucopia and the snow valley. I went to the beach earlier today but the water from the ocean was near the trees. I guess it was high tide or something.

I was now sitting up in a high tree and was hidden behind lots of branches in case someone decided to come snooping around. My legs were dangling from the big branch I was sitting on and I was swinging them back and forth. I took a quick sip of water and then put the water bottle back in my bag. My mind was traveling through various thoughts and memories. I wonder who died earlier today? There was no way of knowing until later tonight.

I continued swinging my legs as I looked around the dimly lit white forest. I really wanted to know where all the animals had gone off to? There wasn't a single one in sight. Maybe they all ran off somewhere? I thought animals only ran away when they sensed danger or something. Oh well this place is plenty dangerous anyway. I suddenly looked around my surroundings as I heard a voice booming somewhere in the area.

"Attention, attention tributes." Calibur's voice sounded out loudly. "We congratulate all of you for making it to the final six. You have all fought very hard and valiantly, and we have acknowledged your skills, your fighting spirit, and your determination to survive."

The announcer of the Games "Calibur" was now speaking from nowhere. I guess he was announcing something. I turned my full attention to his voice as I listened intently and focused on every word he said.

"To award you for making it this far we have decided to give all of you a present." Calibur said. "There are six presents in all, and each of these special items will be in a bag labeled with your District number. These items will guarantee you a better chance of winning these games so I invite all of you to come and retrieve them."

I squinted my eyes and thought hard about what he just said. So apparently the Capitol was giving us something that would help us win. I really wondered what item they would specifically give me to help me win these Games. I decided to stop thinking about it too much as I started listening to Calibur's words again.

"The feast will commence at sunrise tomorrow at the cornucopia." Calibur's voice echoed again. "Each of the items will be raised up into the arena on a table, and they will only be available for ten minutes before the table is taken back down. So I hope you will all make a wise decision and attend. Good luck to all of you, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The voice of Calibur finally stopped and all that was once silent returned once again to the surrounding area. I noticed that my legs were no longer swinging back and forth and I also noticed that I was gripping my mallet tightly in my hand. I was all alone in this arena now and I knew that I couldn't win against the rest of the tributes. They were all too strong for me. I needed whatever was in that bag. I needed to win these Games.

* * *

><p><strong>Grace Jaelson, District 9 POV<strong>

It was now getting dark in the arena and night was on its way. We would be seeing the girl from District ten's face in the sky tonight. There hadn't been any more cannons since hers went off so that meant there were still four other tributes out there besides Cherri and I. I honestly never thought that both Cherri and I would make it to the final six.

Cherri and I were currently walking somewhere in the forest between the ocean and the cornucopia. We were walking side by side and Cherri had been telling me about District seven. She told me that District seven was high in the mountains and that there were many forests. District nine didn't have much trees; it just had fields and factories mostly. I did hear somewhere thought hat District nine was the best District for watching the sunset.

I was surprised that I could hear the wind blowing. Everything was just so quiet. Cherri had told me that she hadn't seen any animals for at least a day, and now that she told me I actually noticed it. I wondered where all the animals had run off to? I hadn't seen any muttations in a while either. Did the Capitol do something to them? Or did they just run off?

"So how much longer do you think these Games will last?" I ask Cherri quietly.

Cherri looks at me for a second and then looks back in front of her. She takes a deep breath before she answers me.

"I'm not sure Grace." Cherri says. "There are only six of us left. I would say five more days top. We could never know though. I guess they will just end when they end."

"What if it gets down to just the two of us?" I ask nervously.

"Let's not think of that right now." Cherri says. "We will talk about it when we actually get to the final two."

I don't reply. I just turn my head back around forwards and stare off into the distance. What if it did come down to just Cherri and I? What would I do then? Would she sacrifice herself for me? I didn't know. I suddenly stop in my tracks and grab a hold of Cherri's hand. We both look at each other as a voice booms loudly from all around us.

"Attention, attention tributes." Calibur's voice sounded out loudly. "We congratulate all of you for making it to the final six. You have all fought very hard and valiantly, and we have acknowledged your skills, your fighting spirit, and your determination to survive."

Cherri and I look away from each other but we don't let go of each other's hand. We look around us for a source of the voice, but we eventually figure out that he wouldn't actually be in the arena with us. If he were here then we would probably just kill him or something.

"To award you for making it this far we have decided to give all of you a present." Calibur said. "There are six presents in all, and each of these special items will be in a bag labeled with your District number. These items will guarantee you a better chance of winning these games so I invite all of you to come and retrieve them."

Cherri and I look at each other again and we can both tell that the other is both nervous and curious. Our eyes wander from each other again as the voice of Calibur continues to speak out.

"The feast will commence at sunrise tomorrow at the cornucopia." Calibur's voice echoed again. "Each of the items will be raised up into the arena on a table, and they will only be available for ten minutes before the table is taken back down. So I hope you will all make a wise decision and attend. Good luck to all of you, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

The voice of Calibur finally stops and the eerie silence resumes in our ears. Cherri and I look at each other again as we let go of each other's hand. We are both speechless for a second and I felt a little nervous. My hands were shaking a little at the thought of going to a feast.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask Cherri. "Should we go?"

"I think we need to." Cherri says. "Calibur said they each had special items for us to win. If we get our own then we will have two of those special items. We would actually have a good chance of winning these Games."

"Yeah we would." I say silently. "But what about the other tributes? Raphony is still out there somewhere. He will probably be waiting to kill us after what we did to his allies."

"I won't let him hurt me." Cherri says. "And I will make sure that he doesn't even touch a single strand of hair on your head."

I smile warmly and we both take each other's hand again. We start to walk towards the cornucopia and my anxiety starts to get the best of me. My smile fades from my face and I try my best to hide it from Cherri. I stare at the ground as my mind wanders to the feast. Someone always dies at a feast. I don't think there was ever a feast where someone didn't die.

What could these special items be? Would they really help us win these Games? Or could it have just been a lie to get all the tributes in one place? I couldn't know for sure, but I was hoping that these special items would be worth it.

We continued to walk for about another three hours and we finally made our way to the forests' edge. We looked up at the hill where the cornucopia was and I wondered if anyone was already up there waiting even though it was only midnight. The anthem suddenly started playing and the Capitol seal shone brightly down onto us. Cherri and I watched carefully as the girl from District ten's face appeared in the sky. The anthem soon ended and all went quiet. All there was to do now was wait because at sunrise tomorrow there will be a feast.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 36<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 36 everyone! This was a short chapter i Know! I still want to apologize for how late these updates took haha! Sorry once again! There are still 7 more chapters until the victor is crowned and only 9 more chapters left in this story! I hope you are all getting excited for the conclusion of this fanfic! I started this fanfic a year ago and It's almost complete! Anyways the feast is finally next chapter! Hope you are all excited for that! Well I really hope you guys review, even if it's just a sentence just review please. Until next time have a good day and weekend! PEACE**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

-Tetra Merribrown (blinded by a flash bomb and then speared through the heart by Aeriel)

**District 2**

-Barndo Deletush (killed in an avalanche)

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

-Rwanda Cattlecope (died from her infected wound)

**District 4**

-Pivon Ghoown (killed by Luca by getting head smashed against a ice rock and then drowned in a pond)

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

**-Grace Jaelson**

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

-Iris Matthews (Killed by Cherri when Cherri sliced her throat open with a blade)

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

-Andrew Truarkk (stabbed in the back by Aeriel)

-Sapphire Luvally (electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	37. The Feast

**Here is chapter 37 everyone! Hope you all enjoy! And please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Luca Vassera, District 3 POV<strong>

Everything was really quiet right now. The animals were still gone, and the wind wasn't blowing that much. All I could hear was the sound of my breathing as I hid myself in a tall tree. It was almost sunrise now and the feast would be beginning at any time. I was really nervous, but I knew that I could get in and out before anyone even noticed I was there.

I was currently standing up on a branch. I had climbed a really high tree so I could see my surroundings easier. I didn't see any tributes around, but my guess was that they were all just hiding. It was almost sunrise even though there still wasn't an actual sun in the arena.

I was really nervous and my anxiety was starting to overpower me. Was it really worth risking my life to get some mystery item? My mind soon became filled with thoughts and guesses to what this item would be. This item better be worth it or else I would be risking my own life for nothing.

I remember watching past games were District three tributes were killed during a feast of some sort. The female tribute from the 133rd Hunger Games made it to the final seven. She attended the feast to get some special weapon she was highly skilled with, but she was soon killed by a male tribute when he shot her with an arrow.

The arena was slowly getting lighter and everything was becoming clearer. I looked around the hill that led up to the cornucopia and I instantly saw two tributes slowly making their way up the hill. I recognized them as the girls from District seven and nine. They were close to each other and they didn't seem to notice me high in the trees.

As I watched the two girls walk up the hill I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to the left to see the girl from District four make her way out of the woods. She looked around nervously as she made sure no one was watching her. I was watching her though, but she didn't see me.

The feast was about to start any minute now, and I needed to get there fast. I instantly started climbing down the tall tree I was in. I finally jumped from a low branch and landed on my feet. I looked around at the tributes to make sure none of them saw me. It didn't look like any of them saw me.

I started to silently jog up the hill that led to the cornucopia. After jogging for about thirty seconds I finally stopped once I got to the top. I instantly got down on my knees so I didn't stand out as much. I looked to my left and to my right, but I didn't see any tributes. I knew the girls were hiding somewhere since I saw them already. I hadn't seen the boy from District eleven or Raphony though. Maybe they were hiding on the other side of the hill.

I looked in front of me at the pedestals where we rose up into the arena from. They were pretty tall and wide. I quickly got to my feet and ran to the pedestal directly in front of me. I then ducked down on my knees and hid myself behind the pedestal. I looked around and behind me again, but no one was in sight.

I peeked out from behind the pedestal and looked at the cornucopia. I hadn't seen it since I came into the arena. The first thing that stood out to me was the huge pile of bodies on the side of the cornucopia. At least half of the tributes must have been in that pile. I felt like throwing up, but I restrained from doing so.

There were multiple boxes, crates, and other items lying around the area as well, but they all looked like they had been burned. They had all been rendered useless. I looked again towards the mouth of the cornucopia. I heard a strange clanking sound as well as some sort of buzzing noise. A metallic table soon appeared in sight as it rose from the ground. I could see six nylon bags, but the one that stood out the most was the one that had the number three labeled on it. Well here goes nothing. The feast was now about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Raphony Timplesmet, District 1 POV<strong>

The Hunger Games usually always had a feast. They were pretty much my favorite part of the Games besides the bloodbath and the finale. Some unfortunate tribute always died during a feast, and one unfortunate tribute was about to die in this feast. Maybe even two tributes will end up dying today. Let's just hope that whoever gets killed dies by my hands.

My sword was gripped tightly in my right hand as I watched the metallic table rise from the snowy earth. I was currently hiding from within the cornucopia itself. I know it had been done many times before, but I knew it was a smart move. The tributes had probably forgotten the possibility that someone was hiding in the cornucopia waiting to strike.

The metallic table soon stopped rising and it came to a complete stand still. Everything was quiet and all you could hear was the winter winds of fate. I peeked out from the cornucopia to see if anyone was coming, but no one seemed to be. We were all waiting for someone to make the first move. I quickly hid myself from sight again and I took a deep breath.

Why was I feeling so nervous? I know I had it in myself to survive. The rest of the remaining tributes were only minor threats. I could kill anyone of them easily; except maybe Cherri. The little girl from District nine had proven to be tough, but she was only twelve. I could overpower her easily if I wanted to. Luca from District three was weak too, but I still wondered how he made it this far.

I silently creeped out from behind the cornucopia again, but still no one had made an attempt to get their bag. Calibur said that the table would only be here for ten minutes before it was taken back down, so someone would have to make a move soon. I was starting to get impatient. Why wouldn't anyone make a move? I knew for sure that if I made myself known to the others first they would just flee like cowards.

Something finally caught my eye and I instantly looked to my right. Aeriel seemed to appear out of nowhere. She was sprinting to the table as fast as she could. I saw her seastorm green coat sway in the air and I also saw a spear in her right hand. She also had an axe tied around her waist. A smile spread across my face as I waited to attack her. She was the final Career besides myself. She betrayed me at the bloodbath, and now it was time for her to pay the price.

Aeriel finally reached the table and grabbed her bag. I started to step out from the cornucopia, but I soon stopped as the boy from District eleven made an appearance. I watched in astonishment as he tackled Aeriel to the ground. Aeriel screamed in surprise and they both grunted when they hit the snowy ground. The boy from District eleven had a small sword in hand and was trying to shove it down into Aeriel's abdomen, but Aeriel had both hands gripped around the blade of the sword tightly.

I watched in amusement as the two struggled to gain the upper hand. Aeriel had shoved the small sword away form the boy and was now kicking and punching him. They both continued to duke it out and I suddenly saw something else coming from my left side. Cherri and the girl from District nine were running side by side.

Cherri seemed to have her axe and the other girl seemed to only have a single blade in her right hand. This was now my chance to make a move. I waited in anticipation as I waited for the right moment to strike. Cherri and the girl form District nine were now almost at the table. I waited another five seconds before I slowly walked out of the cornucopia and stopped once I had gotten behind the silver metallic table.

Cherri and the girl from District nine suddenly stopped running as they both looked at me in horror. My smile widened even more as I stretched my arm out and pointed my sword at them. They were only five feet away from me on the other side of the table. The girl form District nine kept looking back and forth between me and the other two tributes who were still wrestling on the ground. Cherri was only glaring at me, and that made the situation even more exciting.

"You two want your bags?" I asked in amusement. "If you want them then you'll have to get past me first!"

They didn't say anything back to me. They just continued to look at me. Fear and confusion was radiating from the little girl, but anger and determination was reeking from Cherri. I watched in surprise as Cherri raised her axe and pointed it at me like how I was pointing my sword at her. She then smiled at me.

"I think you mean you'll have to get past us if you want your bag." Cherri said as she suddenly grabbed my bag off the table and threw it far behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Cherri Noirson, District 7 POV<strong>

Grace and I ran as fast as we could. The girl from District four and the boy from District eleven were too busy to deal with us. We ran straight for the metallic table that had our bags. We were only going to grab our bags because if we grabbed someone else's bag then they would only hunt us down.

We finally reached the table, but we suddenly stopped when Raphony appeared from inside the cornucopia. I can't believe we fell for that old trick! Raphony walked to the backside of the table and stopped. He looked at us and smiled evilly. He stretched his sword out at us and only looked amused. Grace kept constantly looking back between Raphony and the other two tributes. I knew she was truly frightened, but she needed to be brave right now.

"You two want your bags?" Raphony asked in amusement. "If you want them then you'll have to get past me first!"

I didn't respond at first. Grace and I continued to look at Raphony. I could see the fire burning in his eyes. He was really determined to kill one of us, but I was now very determined to kill him. I then raised my axe and pointed it at Raphony as I started to smile just like he was.

"I think you mean you'll have to get past us if you want your bag." I said as I quickly grabbed Raphony's bag and chucked it far behind me. Raphony watched in shock as his bag hit the snowy ground at least twenty or thirty feet behind us. Grace looked backwards at the bag too, but then quickly turned back around.

Raphony finally looked back at me and his smile quickly turned into a frown. He raised his sword quickly and swung it as hard as he could at me from across the metallic table. I instantly jumped back and Grace screamed a little as she stumbled back in surprise.

"You shouldn't have done that Cherri." Raphony said with hatred. Raphony suddenly grabbed both Grace's bag and mine and threw them backwards like I had done to his bag. Grace and I both watched in horror as our bags flew inside the cornucopia. Raphony then bent down and grabbed the bottom of the table. Grace and I only watched in shock as he suddenly picked the table up and flipped it over to the side.

There was now nothing standing in between Raphony and us. Grace was shaking a little, but she had her blade raised high. I wouldn't let anyone hurt Grace, especially Raphony. Five of the nylon bags were scattered around the ground. Raphony's bag was about twenty feet behind us and ours were inside the mouth of the cornucopia. The girl from District four had her bag, but she was still fighting the boy from District eleven. The other two bags were lying just to the side of us.

Raphony was now standing guard at the mouth of the cornucopia as he waited for us to make a move. How were we going to get those bags? Raphony was too powerful, even for the both of us together. The next thing that happened was unexpected. The boy from District three seemed to come out of nowhere. He quickly ran in between all three of us and picked up his bag, which happened to be lying right between Raphony and I. He zoomed right past us just like that and Raphony seemed caught off guard.

Raphony started to chase after the boy form District three. This was now our chance. We needed to get our bags quickly before Raphony came back.

"Come on!" I yelled at Grace. "Now is our chance to get our bags!"

"Okay!" she yelled.

We quickly ran into the cornucopia and picked up the bags. Both of the bags were nylon and a silver shiny color. There was a little stripe of color on both of the bags that represented our District. Mine was a russet brown color while Grace's bag had a bottle green color to it. The number seven was placed in between the colored stripe on my bag, and the number nine was on Grace's bag.

"Okay." I said calmly. "We have our bags. Let's get out of here now!"

I quickly ran outside from the cornucopia and kept running as fast as I could. I was nearly at the pedestals when I suddenly heard a yell.

"Cherri!" Grace screamed from the top of her lungs. "Help me!"

I instantly turned around to see Grace still inside the mouth of the cornucopia. Raphony seemed to have returned because he was now standing between Grace and her escape. She was trapped inside the cornucopia with nowhere to go. My eyes widened in fear as I watched Raphony slowly make his way towards Grace. Grace was retreating further back into the cornucopia as she continued to yell for help.

I quickly started to run towards her, but I suddenly felt something very heavy hit the side of me. I instantly fell down to the ground and the boy from District eleven fell right on top of me. My breath seemed to all come out at once as I felt the boy's heavy body on top of my own. He grunted in pain for a second before he quickly stood back up and started running. I looked to the side to see him chasing the girl from District four, who seemed to be running towards the forest. I watched for a while until they both disappeared from view. I looked back at the cornucopia and saw the by from District eleven's bag still lying on the ground. I guess he didn't really care about it.

I soon remembered what I had been doing as I heard a scream from within the cornucopia. I quickly got to my feet and started running again to the cornucopia. I could clearly see both Raphony and Grace inside the cornucopia. Grace was standing with her back against the wall and Raphony was right in front of her getting ready to attack her with his sword.

I was almost there as I watched Grace suddenly thrust her blade at Raphony, but he caught her hand with his own and stopped her from getting him. I could see Grace struggle to push the blade into Raphony, but I watched in horror as Raphony turned her own hand around with his own so the blade was pointed at Grace.

"Grace!" I yelled. "I'm coming!"

My eyes started to fill with tears as I entered the inside of the cornucopia. I suddenly stopped moving and froze in horror as I watched Raphony push Grace's hand down onto her chest. I heard Grace gasp loudly and heard Raphony chuckle slightly. Raphony suddenly let go of Grace's hand and backed up until he was a good two or three feet away from her.

I looked over to Grace. Her whole body was shaking and her hand was still holding the blade that was currently inside of her chest. My eyes filled with tears as I watched Grace quickly pull the blade out from her body. She gasped even more as her whole body slid down to the ground against the wall of the cornucopia.

"Grace!" I yelled out loudly. I quickly turned my attention back to Raphony who somehow ended up outside of the cornucopia behind me.

"This isn't over." Raphony said sternly. He quickly started to run away and I watched him as he picked up his bag that I had previously thrown. I started to run after him, but a voice stopped me.

"C-Cherri." Grace said quietly. I instantly turned back around and saw Grace sitting with her back against the cornucopia. Her hands were on her chest, but the blood seemed to be flowing out of her body at a frightening pace. I ran over to her and bent down beside her. I took her hands in my own and she looked at me while tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Grace!" I yelled out as I started to cry my eyes out. "I promised you that I would protect you, and I-I didn't! How could I have let this happen? I thought you were right behind me, but you weren't! I could have saved you if I actually waited for you! Can you ever forgive me?"

Grace only smiled slightly as she squeezed my hands tightly. "You did protect me Cherri." Grace said weakly. "You saved me from those monsters we call the Capitol. I will never ever forget you Cherri."

Grace suddenly closed her eyes and her hands stopped squeezing my own. I heard her breathe one last breath before all went quiet. I didn't know what to do now. I waited for a second before a cannon sounded out. I instantly broke down crying as I picked up Grace's body and hugged her tightly. She was now dead, and there was nothing I could ever do to bring her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian Platurkk, District 11 POV<strong>

I watched as the metallic table rose from the ground. The feast was going to start any second now. I waited for someone to make the first move, but no one seemed to want to. My eyes soon looked at the metallic table again and I found my bag. I really wondered what was inside of it.

I suddenly snapped back to reality as I saw Aeriel appear out of nowhere. She was booking it to the metallic table, and I only grew angry at the sight of her. I quickly got to my feet and started chasing her as fast as I could. I was really fast and I was almost on her now. I was right behind her now and she still didn't notice me. She quickly grabbed her bag off the table and turned around. I instantly jumped at her and tackled her to the ground.

Aeriel screamed in surprise and we both grunted once we hit the snowy ground. I had the small sword in my hand that once belonged to Andrew. I had hid all my other weapons by a tree because I didn't want to carry too much things. I rolled around on Aeriel until I was on top of her. I instantly shoved my sword down at her chest without thinking. She quickly grabbed the sword and stopped it in mid air. I tried to push down hard, but she proved to be strong. She suddenly threw my sword to the side and I accidentally let go of it.

I watched my sword fly to the ground in astonishment. Aeriel then started to punch and kick at me, and every hit felt like a slap to the face. I quickly stood up and ran to the side. I picked up my sword and saw that Aeriel had gotten up herself. She suddenly started running again towards the direction of the pedestals.

"Oh no you don't!" I yelled out at her. I started chasing her again, and I soon caught up to her once we reached the pedestals. She looked behind her shoulder once before turning her head back around. She then jumped up onto one of the pedestals and turned around to face me.

I quickly swung my sword at her, but she deflected it with her spear. I was pushing as hard as I could, but she was far stronger than I thought. She was pushing back and soon enough I fell backwards onto the ground. I grunted again and looked up at her. She was smiling and looking down at me.

"I thought you would have been much stronger." Aeriel said. "I guess looks aren't everything."

She then laughed as she jumped off the pedestal. She started running from pedestal to pedestal as she jumped on and off each one. She was laughing loudly to herself.

"Just try to catch me Damian!" she yelled out.

I screamed out in anger as I rose to my feet. I grabbed my sword off the ground again and started to chase Aeriel yet again. After about thirty seconds I had caught up to her again. We were now running side by side. She was still running from pedestal to pedestal, which I found strange. She was only making herself slower.

She then looked at me and smiled. She suddenly made a ninety-degree turn and pushed me with all her might. I stumbled backwards and soon felt myself hit something. I fell to the ground again, but this time I landed on the girl from District seven. We both grunted in pain and I looked up to see Aeriel running away towards the woods. I couldn't let her get away. I couldn't let her get away again.

I rose up to my feet again and started chasing Aeriel into the woods. I glanced backwards to see the girl from District seven running towards the cornucopia. I heard someone screaming, but I didn't have time to stop and watch the show. I started running down the hill and saw Aeriel run into the woods.

I continued to run for about two minutes before I realized that I had lost her. I stopped running and threw my sword at the ground. I screamed out loudly because I was so frustrated right now. Aeriel had escaped again. I soon calmed myself down, but fear shot through my whole body once a cannon boomed loudly. Someone just died. I honestly hoped it was Aeriel, but it was highly unlikely. One of the other tributes probably died back at the cornucopia. I didn't care much about them though. All I cared about was Aeriel. I will see her again, and when I do I will make sure she doesn't get away again.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 37<strong>

**I hoped you all enjoyed the feast! I know it was so sad the Grace died, but all of them have to died except for one! I thought it was so sad! Who do you think will win? Who else will die? All will be revealed in upcoming chapters! There is only 6 more chapters until the victor is crowned and only 8 more chapters until the story is finished! Hope you all enjoy this story! Please remember to review, please just do it. It means the world to me. I only get like one review for every chapter I put up. just please review! :) Until next time, have a good day! PEACE**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

-Tetra Merribrown (blinded by a flash bomb and then speared through the heart by Aeriel)

**District 2**

-Barndo Deletush (killed in an avalanche)

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

-Rwanda Cattlecope (died from her infected wound)

**District 4**

-Pivon Ghoown (killed by Luca by getting head smashed against a ice rock and then drowned in a pond)

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

-Grace Jaelson (Killed by Raphony after he corned her in the cornucopia and stabbed her in the chest with her own blade)

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

-Iris Matthews (Killed by Cherri when Cherri sliced her throat open with a blade)

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

-Andrew Truarkk (stabbed in the back by Aeriel)

-Sapphire Luvally (electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	38. Meltdown

**Here is Chapter 38 EVeryone! Sorry for its lateness again haha! Just enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! Please...**

* * *

><p><strong>Raphony Timplesmet, District 1 POV<strong>

The feast turned out to be all right. I did kill Grace so I guess I walked away somewhat satisfied. I really wanted to kill someone else, but Cherri was raging mad and looked ready to fight to the death so I just got out of there. When you watch your alliance member get killed and die in your eyes it can be sort of hard (even though it was kind of funny to me).

The ninth day in the arena seemed to fly by because it was already midnight and the anthem would start playing any second now. I honestly couldn't wait to see Grace's face in the sky. I was now in the final five and I wasn't all that surprised. I am one of the oldest tributes in these Games, so it was only natural that I made it so far. Being from District one helped a little too since it was a Career District.

I was now currently strolling through the dark woods as I swung my sword around in my right hand. I felt so strong and alive right now. I wasn't even tired even though it was midnight. I had gotten two things in my nylon bag. The first was a simple dagger that I recognized from my home District, and the other thing was a small bottle of pills. The only thing that was labeled on the bottle of the pills was "Muscle and Energy boosting pills." I didn't know if it had any side effects, but nothing seemed wrong with me at the moment. All I knew was that my muscles seemed stronger, my stamina seemed fully charged, my airways seemed fresh and clear, and my need to sleep seemed to have vanished. I was quite enjoying myself right now.

The anthem suddenly started playing and I stopped walking. I looked up into the night sky and the Capitol seal shone done on me like a spotlight. I smiled happily as Grace's face appeared and the words "District 9" were labeled just below her portrait. Well there goes another year that District nine didn't win. District nine was probably the district that got the fewest wins (well except for District twelve).

I suddenly remembered how Tetra would always sing along with the anthem, but that was now just a memory. Tetra was always so happy, but she was also always crazy. I honestly thought she was bipolar and that is what I think killed her, but I couldn't be sure. She didn't trust me though, so she eventually left me and got herself killed by who knows what. I would find out later though after I won and watched the recap of the games. I was actually excited to see how all the tributes I didn't kill died.

The Capitol seal soon disappeared and the anthem stopped playing. All went dark again, but the moonlight provided just enough light to let me see where I was going. I continued to walk through the snowy forest and glanced in every direction to make sure there weren't any tributes around. I didn't see any so I was a little annoyed, but I figured these games were starting to get boring again so I knew the Gamemakers would eventually lead me to someone.

It wasn't as cold anymore for some reason, and it actually felt nice knowing I didn't have to worry about freezing to death. I felt something drop onto my head and I instantly looked upwards. I didn't see anything though except for the tall trees and the bright moon. I ran my left hand through my hair and I realized it was only water that had hit me. It didn't look like it was raining though because there wasn't a single cloud in the sky right now. I decided to ignore the little drop of water that fell on me and I started to walk again.

An hour went by without anything happening. A couple more water droplets had hit my head in the last hour, but I didn't really care about them. The arena still seemed to be getting a little warmer, and I really enjoyed the feeling of having nice weather for once. I stopped walking for a second and sat down against a thick tree trunk. I closed my eyes and just listened for a moment. The only things I could hear was the sound of the ocean nearby (it seemed louder than before for some reason), and the sound of my own breathing.

I opened my eyes again and took off my avocado green colored coat because I felt like it was too warm now to be wearing it. I then zipped open my backpack and took out a bottle of pills that I had gotten earlier. I opened up the cap and took out two pills. I instantly popped them in my mouth and swallowed them. It was kind of hard swallowing them because they were pretty big, but I still managed. I then took a drink of water to wash them down.

I put the bottle of pills back into my backpack and rested my head against the tree. I could already feel the pills starting to work. My muscles seemed bigger than before and I could easily see the veins in my arms. I inhaled and exhaled deeply and noticed my airways were as perfect and clear as they could be. I still felt no need to sleep, but I couldn't help but to close my eyes and rest my body against the tree. I soon found myself drifting off, but I didn't care. This was a nice feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeriel Pavorotti, District 4 POV<strong>

The ninth day in the arena went by faster than I thought it would. It was currently the middle of the night, and for some reason it was very warm and humid out. I had taken off my coat earlier and had tied it around my waist. I was walking at a steady pace, but not too fast because I didn't want to tire myself out. I needed all the energy I could get right now since I was now in the final five.

The twelve-year-old girl from District nine appeared in the sky about four hours ago, and I couldn't help but feel a little sad. There must be something wrong about these games if a twelve-year-old girl gets murdered. I just wish the Capitol saw things the way we did, but they didn't. The Capitol was a horrible place, and the citizens disgusted me. How could they enjoy watching all of us die?

I could hear the sound of the ocean loud in my ears, which I found kind of weird. I thought I was kind of far away from the ocean, but maybe I just wandered too close to it without noticing. The animals were still missing in action, but I was just glad there wasn't any muttation or something dangerous out here in the woods.

I stopped walking for a second as I took my nylon bag off my shoulder. This bag proved hard to get since Damian tried to kill me, but I couldn't blame him. I did betray him and killed his alliance member. I didn't like to think of all the tributes' names, but the ones I killed seemed to be stuck in my brain. I couldn't ever forget their names, even if I wanted to forget them.

I slowly opened the nylon bag and took out a banana. I closed the bag again and started peeling the yellow fruit until I threw the peel onto the ground. It wasn't like there were any garbage cans in the arena. My nylon bag only contained food and water, but I was running low so I was still happy. At least I didn't have to worry about dying of hunger or dehydration anymore.

I put the nylon bag back over my shoulder and I started to walk again. I looked around the dark area as I slowly ate my banana. I was starting to worry a little. It was really dark and I was all alone. Something about being in the final five made me feel uneasy. It made me feel like I could just drop dead at any moment. Was there a tribute hiding in the dark waiting to kill me? Or were the Gamemakers waiting for me to fall into a trap? I didn't know the answers, but I felt scared just thinking of what they might be.

I finished eating my banana after about two minutes and I accidentally burped out loud. I immediately covered my mouth because I knew everyone in Panem was watching me. I looked around the area, but I realized no one was around me, even though everyone was still watching me. I stopped walking for a second again as I pounded my fist on my chest and then coughed slightly. I looked around again to make sure no one was still around. You could never be too sure.

I started to walk again even though I wasn't going anywhere in particular. I could hear the sound of the ocean louder now, and the heat was actually starting to get annoying. It's like the Gamemakers were trying to make the arena into a giant sauna or something. I then stopped walking instantly once I realized I had stepped in water. I looked down at my feet and saw water starting to slowly make its way around the ground. I was kind of confused and freaked out. Where was this water coming from?

Suddenly a little wave seemed to wash over my feet and I stumbled back a little in surprise. I stopped for a second and I could hear the sound of the ocean even louder now. My eyes suddenly widened once I realized what was happening. I looked around the little clearing I was in and I could clearly see the reflection of the moon as it shone down onto the water.

"Oh crap." I said out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Luca Vassera, District 3 POV<strong>

I opened m eyelids slowly and I wiped the crud out of my eyes. I sat up straight against the tree I was currently hiding in. After I had escaped the feast I had found this tall tree and climbed almost to the very top. I was in a very dense part of the forest so I couldn't really see the ground because of all the trees and branches around me.

The feast wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The other tributes wanted to kill each other more then they wanted to kill me. Raphony had chased me for a second when I grabbed my nylon bag, but it seemed he wanted to kill the two girls more than he wanted me dead. He probably thought they were a bigger threat than little old me. Oh well. That just meant that I got to live for another day.

I sat up a little straighter and grabbed my coat from behind my back. It was so warm last night so I had taken it off. It seemed even warmer now so I tied my coat around my waist instead of putting it back on. I finished gathering all my supplies and I Sat down on the tree branch for a last time.

I grabbed my nylon bag and opened it up. I slowly grabbed the piece of paper that I had found earlier. After I made sure that I had gotten far away enough from the feast yesterday, I had finally decided to see what was in my bag. There only turned out to be one water bottle and a single piece of paper.

I stopped thinking about yesterday and I unfolded the paper once again. My eyes then read the fine print over and over before it became too hard to read it any longer. I then slowly folded the paper back up as a small smile appeared on my face. I put the paper back in my nylon bag and then closed it. I flipped the bag over my shoulder and I instantly stood up on the tree branch.

"I will win these games." I said out loud. "I need to."

I started climbing down the tree and I realized that it was now the tenth day in the arena. I couldn't believe I had lasted this long. I honestly thought I would be dead right now. I had made it to the final five though. I was now too close to winning. I couldn't lose now.

I continued climbing down the tree and I couldn't help but to think of the other tributes. Raphony was probably the biggest threat out there right now. I remember watching him kill the boy from District six back at the bloodbath. I couldn't help but to think of whom else he had killed. He was very powerful, but he was very proud and arrogant. If I ever had to go up against him I honestly think I wouldn't stand a chance.

The boy from District eleven was the other boy that was still alive. I hadn't seen him in the arena at all except for at the bloodbath and at the feast. He sure seemed to have it in for the girl form District four though. Aeriel was the only other Career besides Raphony who was still alive. She seemed nice enough, but she was responsible for Rwanda's death. I don't think I could ever trust her.

I was getting closer to the ground now, but I was moving slowly. I remembered seeing the girl form District nine in the sky last night. She was one of the youngest tributes here, and now she was dead. Twelve year olds never won these games, except for that crazy girl from District two who won almost seventy years ago.

I also remembered that the girl form District nine seemed to be in an alliance with the girl from District seven. The girl from District seven was another big threat. Even though I hardly ever saw her, I still knew she was dangerous. She proved to be strong in the Capitol, and now she was in the final five. Her red eyes were what scared me the most about her though. I just hoped I didn't run into her.

I finally got to the last tree branch and I stopped instantly. I looked around the area and my eyes widened in both fascination and horror. How did I not notice this earlier? There was hardly any snow anymore. All of it seemed to have melted during the night. I guess it made sense now that it had gotten so hot. I jumped down to the ground and water splashed a little. I felt a wave of water wash over my feet and I soon realized something.

The water wasn't coming from all the melted snow. It was all coming down from the ocean. I knew for a fact that I wasn't that close to the ocean, but I could hear it loud and clear. The ocean was rising. The arena was in total meltdown mode. I needed to get to higher ground, but I couldn't go back to the cornucopia and risk running into another tribute. I needed to go to the mountain. I finally realized my final decision and I instantly started running as fast as I could through the flooding woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Cherri Noirson, District 7 POV<strong>

I stared at the blank metal wall of the cornucopia. I was currently inside the big metal horn and I had absolutely no idea what to do. I had gone about a whole day now doing nothing but sit and cry. I just really wanted these games to be over with. I honestly didn't care now whether I won or lost. I just wanted to leave.

I had just barely woken up after crying myself to sleep. The Gamemakers were going easy on me right now, and I was actually grateful believe it or not. I wasn't really in the mood to do anything at the moment. I just wanted to sit here and wait out the rest of the games. Maybe if I were lucky the other tributes would just kill each other off.

It has been really hard ever since Grace died yesterday. I honestly didn't know what to do with myself. I had taken Grace's body and put it with the rest of the rotting corpses, but I made sure she looked peaceful in death. There were thirteen other bodies besides Graces', and one of them was my District partner. That meant there were fourteen dead bodies total, which meant there were five other dead bodies lying somewhere in the arena.

I then looked down at the ground to my left. The nylon bag I had gotten yesterday was sitting right there next to me. I hadn't opened it yet. I was too sad about Grace to really do anything at all. I reached for the bag and opened it. I reached inside and found three things. The first thing was a bag of apples, the second was a water bottle, and the last was a plastic note card. It was blank when I took it out of the bag, but then I turned it around and my eyes suddenly widened. It was a picture of my family. My eyes began tearing up as I looked at all their faces. I honestly was starting to forget what they even looked like. On the bottom of the card were a couple of simple words that read, "We're rooting for you."

My mom signed the sentence and I started crying a little, but I refrained from bursting into tears. I held the picture close to my chest before folding it up and putting it in my pants pocket. I stood up and gathered my things and then I tied my coat around my waist because it had gotten so hot. I finished putting all my gear on and then I started to walk outside. I refrained from looking at the pile of bodies, but I soon found it wasn't that hard not to look at them because something else had caught my attention.

"Holy crap." I said under my breath as my eyes looked around the entire arena before me.

All the snow seemed to have vanished during the night, but the thing that was worrying me the most was the water. The entire arena seemed to have flooded. The area by the ocean was no longer there. The only thing I could see were the tops of the trees that were slowly being submerged into the rising water. I looked over by the mountain and the denser part of the forest, and it looked like it wasn't completely flooded yet.

I started running around the area of the cornucopia gathering things I thought I might need. After collecting all the things I needed I slowly went to the edge of the plateau on the west side that faced the ocean. I looked down to see the water slowly rising up the steep hill. It sure was rising fast.

I swore under my breath as I started running to the north end of the plateau that faced the mountain. I looked down again and saw the water rising still, but it wasn't that deep yet over on this side for some reason. I bet there was only a foot of water or so on this side.

I quickly looked around the arena. I needed to get somewhere higher fast, but where in the hell do I go? My eyes finally stopped scanning the arena and they stopped and stared at one area. The mountain. The mountain was where I need to go. I knew that's where the Gamemakers were trying to lure all the tributes to, but I don't want to drown. I'm honestly not that good at swimming.

I instantly started running down the steep hill. I needed to get to the mountain fast or else I would die in a watery tomb. I suddenly remembered all the dead bodies in the arena. What would happen to them? The Gamemakers wouldn't just let their bodies get lost in the water? Would they? I finally reached the bottom of the hill and I stepped into the cold water. This is it now. There was one final stretch to the mountain from here. If I ran I could be there in an hour or so.

I started running again through the green woods and water splashed every which way as I ran. This water was rough. There were little waves that kept crashing into me here and there. I honestly thought the waves were getting bigger, and I didn't like that at all.

I looked around the woods as I ran, and thought how weird it was that the color green was now surrounding me instead of white. It still amazed me how the Gamemakers could do such a thing so fast. I started running faster because the water was getting a little rougher and was slowly getting higher. It was now almost up to my knees.

After about an hour of running through the woods I was almost now at the mountain. The only thing that was bothering me was how high the water had gotten in the last hour. The water was now almost up to my shoulders and I kept alternating between walking slowly on my feet and swimming. I finally broke through the trees and saw the beginning of the mountain path. I suddenly turned my head once I heard someone gasp.

I was now staring at the girl form District four. She was looking at me too. We seemed to stare at each other before another sound made us both look away. The boy from District eleven soon came into sight. He was swimming and didn't appear to have his shirt on. He looked at me for a second before turning to the girl from District four. They both glared at each other for a while until yet another sound made us all look away from one another.

My anger seemed to start boiling inside me as Raphony came swimming out of the woods. He looked at the three of us and just smiled evilly. We all looked at each other and then I looked back at the mountain path. I needed to get there first before any of them did. We all looked at each other again. We were all waiting for someone to make the first move again.

I was just about to make a swim for it, but before I could I looked up to see the boy from District three come jumping out of a tall tree. I heard Raphony say something out of confusion as the boy from three splashed right into the middle of all of us. He resurfaced about three seconds later and started swimming as fast as he could towards the mountain path. The rest of us all looked at each other again before we all started swimming towards the mountain path at the same time. It was now a race to see who would get to the mountain path first. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 38<strong>

**There is chapter 38 Everyone! I hoped you all enjoyed it! What do you think will happen next? Did any of you see that coming? I sure didn't. Actually I did haha. Anyways there are only 7 more chapters in this story and only 5 more until the victor is crowned! I can't believe this story is getting closer to ending! I can't believe it! By the way I have a secret. I am only doing one more story after this. But it will be long. Well anyways Please review! It really will mean the world to me if every person who read this reviewed. I love you guys and until next time! Once again the list of tributes is below!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

**-Raphony Timplesmet**

-Tetra Merribrown (blinded by a flash bomb and then speared through the heart by Aeriel)

**District 2**

-Barndo Deletush (killed in an avalanche)

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

-Rwanda Cattlecope (died from her infected wound)

**District 4**

-Pivon Ghoown (killed by Luca by getting head smashed against a ice rock and then drowned in a pond)

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

-Grace Jaelson (Killed by Raphony after he corned her in the cornucopia and stabbed her in the chest with her own blade)

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

-Iris Matthews (Killed by Cherri when Cherri sliced her throat open with a blade)

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

-Andrew Truarkk (stabbed in the back by Aeriel)

-Sapphire Luvally (electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	39. Beware the Yeti

**Here is chapter 39! Hope you all enjoy! and PLease just review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Damian Platurkk, District 11 POV<strong>

The boy from District three splashed into the water right in front of all of us. We were all surprised for a second before we all stared at each other. The next thing I knew was that I was swimming as fast as I could to the mountain path. Raphony was on my right, but I didn't really pay any attention to him. I was currently too focused on what Aeriel was doing.

Aeriel seemed to swim faster than all of us since she was the only one catching up to the boy from District three. She did come from District four though, so I guess it made sense that she was a fast swimmer. I really wanted to kill Aeriel, but at the same time I didn't. Did I really have it in me to kill a human being?

I was now almost onto the mountain path now, and the water was becoming shallower with every stroke I took. I looked to my left and saw a floating wooden board that seemed to have come from nowhere. It had words written on it that I clearly made out to say, "Beware the Yeti!"

A wave of fear seemed to wash over me as I took in the words, but I soon shook the feeling off as I started to focus on the situation that was happening now. I was now so close to the path, and I could clearly see Aeriel and the boy from District three had already made it onto the path. I watched as Aeriel pushed the kid from District three onto the ground and then she started running up the path as fast as she could.

I finally walked out of the water and I looked ahead of me at the kid from District three. He just looked at me like he was unsure what to do. He then looked to the side of me and his eyes widened in fear. He suddenly turned around and started running up the hill. That was weird. I then turned around to see Raphony charging at me with his sword.

I barely had time to think so I just leaped out of the way before he could slam into me. He grunted in annoyance and then turned around to face me. I then grabbed my small sword and raised it in defense as I waited for Raphony to make his move. Raphony then smiled as he continued to look at me.

I smiled back at him and he raised his sword high into the air. Raphony didn't seem to notice the girl from District seven run right behind him. I watched as she ran past the both of us and then she started running up the mountain path. This was a good chance. I needed to distract him.

"Hey." I said to Raphony. "Look who's getting away from you."

I then pointed at the running girl and Raphony looked to his right. He seemed angered for a moment, and he even seemed distracted. There was a little cliff behind him. If I pushed him off he would fall back into the water. He probably wouldn't die, but it would buy me some time. It would take him about five minutes to swim back up to the path (maybe even longer if the water continued to get rougher).

I quickly started to charge at Raphony, and he didn't seem to notice me coming until the last second. I quickly slammed my body into his and I sent him flying off the little cliff. He screamed a little as he fell into the water below. I watched as he resurfaced about five seconds later. He then looked at me with so much anger I could swear I could see fire in his eyes.

"Have fun swimming!" I yelled at him as I started to run up the mountain path.

"You'll pay for this Damian!" I heard Raphony scream.

I laughed to myself a little at the thought of Raphony. He was a really strong and dangerous tribute, but he wasn't exactly the brightest. I knew if I just continued to trick him he would eventually fall. The other tributes were all much brighter than they looked, but they didn't have the strength or power that Raphony and I had.

I kept running as fast as I could for about ten minutes until I came to a small cave. I stopped for a second to see Raphony just barely getting out of the water below. The water was sure rising fast. I stopped looking at Raphony and then looked into the cave. I needed to keep going or else Raphony would eventually catch up to me again.

I quickly wiped off some remaining water on my bare chest and then I looked back down towards the water. The water didn't look like it had stopped rising, and I looked down at the cornucopia, which was just barely visible. The water seemed to have reached the top of the plateau and it was now spreading around the cornucopia. I worried about all the bodies, but I needed to focus on what I was doing right now. I quickly turned around and started running into the dark cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Cherri Noirson, District 7 POV<strong>

I continued to run as fast as I could. I was about half way up the mountain now. The only reason it took Grace and I so long to climb this mountain was because we walked the whole way and kept taking breaks. This time I was running and wasn't taking any breaks. I had run past the kid from District three a while back. I ran into him in the second cave. He was hiding behind a boulder and he freaked out when he saw me. I asked him what he was doing and he told me he was trying to hide. I had asked him why he wanted to hide and he told me he just wanted to wait for all of us to get ahead of him for some reason.

I was now coming up to the third cave and I noticed that the water was still rising from below. It looked like it had reached the first cave on the mountain path. I then noticed the cornucopia from far away. The golden tail was the only visible part left. Soon it would be completely underwater.

I stopped running for a second as I caught my breath. I wasn't used to running this much (especially running up a mountain the entire time). I quickly grabbed my water bottle and chugged some water down my throat. I didn't care about saving my food or water anymore. The Gamemakers apparently wanted these games to end soon since they were putting all of us into one place.

I finished my water and chucked the bottle of the cliff. I still had two more water bottles so I didn't really care about keeping an empty bottle. I looked down the mountain path that zigzagged from this cave down to the previous one below. I noticed the boy from District eleven come out of the cave. He didn't see me though since I was higher up than he was.

I really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now so I just turned around and started running again. I entered the cave and noticed all the things that I had noticed before. Stalactites and stalagmites stuck out everywhere and I could only hear the sound of water dripping onto the cold cave floor. I then remembered some previous games where the arena was nothing except caves. Those games lasted forever because the tributes had a hard time finding each other in the labyrinth of caves.

After about another thirty minutes of running I finally exited the cave. I stopped running again and I was now breathing harder than ever. I was so tired, but I couldn't stop now. I was getting closer to the top. I looked up higher to see the fourth cave in the distance.

I still hadn't caught up to the girl from District four, but maybe she had just hidden somewhere like the boy from District three had did. The fifth cave was the final cave, and the exit of that cave led to the top of the mountain. I looked down again to see the water higher than before. The whole arena was underwater now. Only the mountain remained above the rising sea levels. I soon realized that the top of the mountain might be the spot where the finale takes place. These games just kept getting better and better.

* * *

><p><strong>Raphony Timplesmet, District 1 POV<strong>

Four hours had passed since I started to run up this stupid mountain again. I was now just barely coming out of the fourth cave. I was still very mad that Damian tricked me, but I knew I would eventually catch up to him. I would catch up to all of them eventually.

I stopped running for a second and looked down below. The water was rising still, and it looked like it had submerged at least half the mountain now. I guess there was really nowhere else to go but up the mountain. I was starting to think that these games would be over with very soon. I just hoped I was still alive when they ended.

I felt tired again so I decided to open my nylon bag. I took out the bottle of pills and opened up the cap. I took four pills this time. I then put the bottle back in my bag and then I took a drink of water to wash the pills down. I inhaled and exhaled deeply and I could feel the pills beginning to work again. The pills only seemed to last for about three hours.

I suddenly felt like I could breath again. I felt like I had never been running in the first place. I started running up the mountain path again and I felt like I could run forever. I wasn't getting tired at all. I looked down at my muscles again and they seemed even bigger than before. It's like these pills were steroids or something, but I haven't been having any side effects so they probably weren't.

I ran for another hour or so, and I was still full of energy. I really liked these pills. I noticed another cave up in the distance. I looked above the cave to see the top of the mountain. It finally looked like I had made it to the top. It only took a good five hours to run all the way up here. I continued to run until I stopped right at the cave's entrance. I looked back towards the ocean and it was still rising. The waves seemed to be getting bigger and the water looked rougher. I looked up to the sky and saw some thunder clouds beginning to form all over the arena. It looked like it was going to rain again sometime soon.

I turned back towards the cave and smiled to myself. The other four tributes were all somewhere up ahead. They were all in this cave. A rush of excitement washed over my body and I started to tingle from the anticipation. These games were starting to come to an end. I was going to be the one that ended them.

I slowly entered the cave and I looked around instantly. Water was dripping from the cave ceiling and I could hear an eerie sound that could only be the sound of impending death. I continued to walk through the cave as I studied my surroundings carefully. This cave didn't' seem to be as big as the others did.

I slowly turned a corner and my eyes widened in excitement. The room I was looking at was very big. There were a couple of big boulders here and there, and there were plenty of stalactites and stalagmites everywhere. Up ahead was a fork in the road, but the path on the left seemed to be blocked by a giant wall of ice. The thing that excited me the most though was the sight of all the tributes. All of them were currently standing in the room, except for the boy from District three for some reason.

Cherri was the first one to see me coming and she instantly sighed in frustration. She was currently standing behind a big boulder to my left. Damian was on my right and he was currently just standing there without his shirt on still. He was looking angry for some reason. Aeriel was standing at the entrance to the path on the right. She wasn't looking too happy either, and I was okay with that. I instantly raised my sword and they all looked at me with fear in their eyes. Time to spill some blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeriel Pavorotti, District 4 POV<strong>

So I guess this was where it was going to end. All of us were now in one place and we had nowhere else to go. The girl form District seven was on my left, Damian was on my right, and Raphony was just ahead of me. I wonder where the kid from District three is? I hadn't heard a cannon so he was still around somewhere.

"Well it looks like fate has brought us all together." Raphony spat out loud. "Now I just have to wonder whose fate it will be to die first by my blade."

"Fate hasn't brought us together idiot!" the girl form District seven shouted back at Raphony. "It was the Gamemakers! They want these games to end so they're bringing us all together!"

"Whatever." Said Raphony. "All that matters now is that we are all here together."

Raphony then raised his sword high and pointed it at all three of us. He smiled again like he always did and started walking slowly towards the middle of all of us. I glared at Raphony and held my spear tight in my left hand. I also had my axe gripped tightly in my right hand. I wasn't going to let Raphony kill me.

"Well which one of you brave tributes would like to try and kill me first?" Raphony asked as he looked at all of us. None of us replied. We all just glared at him and held our weapons close. After about twenty seconds Raphony seemed annoyed.

"Well if none of you want to volunteer then I guess I'll just pick one of you instead." Raphony said.

Raphony then turned towards me and stared into my eyes. I gulped a little as I realized he had picked me. I was the only Career left besides him and I guess he didn't want any other Careers left in the game besides him. He smiled yet again and started to walk towards me.

"I guess I choose you Aeriel." Raphony said.

I gulped once again and I instantly took a step back a little. I held both my weapons out in front of me as I waited nervously for Raphony to make a move. Raphony's first move never came though because he stopped moving. The cave seemed to start shaking all of a sudden, and bits of rocks and dust started falling from the ceiling. All of us tried to stand up straight but I accidentally fell backwards onto the ground.

Raphony soon fell to the ground after I did, and he looked quite confused. The girl from District seven was holding onto the giant boulder, and Damian seemed to be struggling to stay on his feet. The next thing I knew a huge roaring sound seemed to come out of nowhere and it shook the cave a little harder.

"What the hell was that?" the girl form District seven yelled.

The shaking soon stopped and I quickly rose to my feet. I ran past Raphony, but he seemed too shocked to care about me anymore. I started running towards the middle of the cave and the girl from District seven then ran out from behind her boulder. She quickly ran up to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I quickly shook her hand off and raised my axe at her.

"Don't." the girl from seven suddenly said.

"Why not?" I asked. "Give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

The girl only stared at me for a second before she pointed to something behind me. I turned around to see what she had pointed at. I looked at the huge wall of ice and my eyes seemed to be playing tricks on me. It looked like there was something moving on the other side. The figure behind the ice seemed to stop moving for a second, but then something happened.

The figure seemed to start moving really fast. All of a sudden a huge crack seemed to form in the wall of ice and it caused the cave to shake again. I took a step back and raised my weapons again. I was side by side with the girl from District seven, but neither of us seemed to care about killing each other. We were too focused on what was behind the ice wall.

Damian soon came up behind us and he also seemed too freaked out to care about us. Raphony was staring at the ice wall as well, but he didn't seem too scared. He started to laugh a little before walking up to the three of us. We all raised our weapons at him, but he just walked past us and went straight up to the ice wall.

Raphony then tapped the ice wall and laughed to himself. He turned around and faced the three of us. He folded his arms and he looked into each of our eyes. He laughed again before he started speaking.

"There's nothing behind this stupid wall!" he yelled at us. "It's just an illusion to freak us out! The Gamemakers are just trying to distract us!"

All of a sudden the entire ice wall shattered and ice went flying everywhere. Raphony fell to the ground and face planted. Damian, the girl from District seven, and I all covered ourselves as ice flew everywhere around us. Another loud roaring sound echoed through the cave and I instantly looked back up to see what was happening.

My eyes soon widened with fear and I seemed to freeze in place. The girl from District seven and Damian both looked as frightened as I did. Raphony didn't seem to notice the fifteen-foot yeti standing right behind him. Raphony then lifted his face form the ground and it seemed bruised and scraped. He turned around onto his back and he then saw the yeti staring at him.

Everything was quite now. Raphony then started to slowly crawl backwards-away form the beast, but it was too late. The yeti was covered in white fur, and its' eyes seemed to glow an evil red color. Raphony soon got to his feet and the yeti roared again making the cave shake a little.

We all watched in horror as the yeti picked up Raphony with its bare hand. Raphony started screaming loudly and accidentally dropped his sword to the ground. He started thrashing about, but the yeti seemed unfazed. The yeti stared at him for a second before it slammed Raphony's body into the cave wall. I heard a very loud cracking sound as I watched Raphony's head hit the wall with great force. Raphony screamed loudly again, but he soon fell silent once the yeti slammed his head into the wall once again.

The yeti continued to slam Raphony into the cave wall until it finally let go of him. Raphony's body dropped to the floor and he wasn't moving. His body stood still and all had gone quiet again. The sound of a cannon echoed through the cave and I knew that Raphony was dead. Only four of us left now. The yeti soon looked at the three of us, and then it roared loudly again.

"Well I'll se you guys later!" the girl from District seven yelled as she started running towards the path on the right.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 39<strong>

**Well there is chapter 39 everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please just review guys! Reviews mean a lot to me! I finally started writing again and I got no reviews last chapter! I know it sounds annoying when the author asks for people to review, but when the author has worked so hard on their story and the story has reached over 175,000 words, it's kind of depressing when you only have 60 reviews. I was thinking of writing another story after this one, but i'm thinking I might not do it anymore because it might not be worth it if it turns out like this one. Well how did you guys like this chapter? Raphony is finally dead! Yeah! Only four tributes remain! only 6 more chapters until this story is finished, and only 4 more chapters until the victor is crowned! Yay! Well until next time have a good day everyone! Please review! Until next time...**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

-Raphony Timplesmet (killed when the yeti muttation slammed his head against the wall multiple times)

-Tetra Merribrown (blinded by a flash bomb and then speared through the heart by Aeriel)

**District 2**

-Barndo Deletush (killed in an avalanche)

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

**-Luca Vassera**

-Rwanda Cattlecope (died from her infected wound)

**District 4**

-Pivon Ghoown (killed by Luca by getting head smashed against a ice rock and then drowned in a pond)

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

-Grace Jaelson (Killed by Raphony after he corned her in the cornucopia and stabbed her in the chest with her own blade)

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

-Iris Matthews (Killed by Cherri when Cherri sliced her throat open with a blade)

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

-Andrew Truarkk (stabbed in the back by Aeriel)

-Sapphire Luvally (electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	40. Dropped Dead

**Here is chapter 40 everyone! Please enjoy! And please review (even though I know you won't)!**

* * *

><p><strong>Luca Vassera, District 3 POV<strong>

I didn't know what they were all doing. They were all just standing there next to each other. They weren't trying to kill one another, which I thought was very weird. They were all just staring at a giant wall of ice. I wonder what was so fascinating about a wall of ice? It didn't seem too interesting to me.

I ran out quickly but silently from behind the large boulder I was hiding behind. There was a fork in the road, but I went right because it was the only way I could go. That giant wall of ice that the other tributes were currently staring at for some reason blocked the left path.

I started running as fast as I could once I was sure I was far away enough from the other tributes. This cave path seemed to go uphill a little, but I didn't really care about my stamina. All I cared about was getting far away from the other tributes. Maybe if I were lucky enough they would just all kill each other.

I ran for about ten minutes before I turned left on a corner. I stopped running once I realized that the cave's exit was right in front of me. I could feel a strong wind blow through my dirty hair, and I could sense a feeling of accomplishment. I had just climbed the entire mountain on my own, and I pretty much ran the whole time.

I slowly stepped outside the cave and I looked around the area. The summit of the mountain wasn't too large, but it wasn't too small either. It looked about the same size of the cave room where the other tributes were currently in. I had heard a cannon about five minutes ago, so I guess one of them died. They must have gotten bored of standing around so they probably just decided to kill each other. I was just hoping that Raphony was the one that died.

I walked up to the side of the cliff and looked down. The ocean was now higher than it was before, and it looked like it would be only a matter of time before the whole mountain was underwater. I then looked up towards the sky. The entire dark blue sky was now gone, and dark grey thunderclouds were now in its' place. I could hear light thunder in the distance, but it wasn't raining and I didn't see any flashes of lightning. I could tell this storm was going to be huge though just because it looked so ominous.

I looked down at the water again and noticed the waves looked even bigger than before. They kind of looked like the waves you would see at a rocky beach. They were really tall, but I don't think they would kill you unless you were a bad swimmer. I could also see white caps on the tops of some smaller waves out in the distance. I felt bad for whoever fell down into the water below. That would be a horrible way to die.

I walked back over to the cave, but I stopped right before the entrance. I took my backpack off and set it on the ground. I unzipped it and took some water out. I took a big gulp of the water and then put it back in my backpack. I then took out the note that I had received during the feast. I read it twice before putting it back in my goldenrod yellow and silver colored nylon bag.

I finally put my supplies down against the hard wall of the cave and then I stood up. I only hold my mallet, and my blade was in my coat pocket. I knew some tribute would eventually make his or her way up here, and when they did I would be ready. It was now the final four, and things were just going to get more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian Platurkk, District 11 POV<strong>

The girl from District seven zoomed away from Aeriel and I. We both watched her for a second before our attentions turned back to the giant yeti muttation. We both looked at each other for a second and Aeriel smiled weirdly at me for some reason. That was kind of a weird smile.

"Well have fun with the yeti." Aeriel said.

"What?" I asked confused.

Aeriel suddenly pushed me as hard as she could towards the yeti. I stumbled to the ground just by the yeti's feet. I looked up to see Aeriel running down the same path that the girl from District seven took. I suddenly felt a warm big breath on my head and neck. I looked the other way to see the yeti looking right at me. It looked angry, and I suddenly felt fear start to run through my blood stream.

The yeti suddenly roared loudly and I covered my ears. I felt the warm sticky spray of the yeti's spit and saliva in my face, and I felt like I was covered in slime or something. I quickly wiped my eyes and mouth off, and then I stood up. The yeti suddenly took a swipe at me, but I stumbled backwards just in time. The yeti looked at me again before roaring again. I covered my ears again until the yeti stopped screeching.

I instantly started running away, but I started running back the way I came from instead of going up the mountain. I looked back to see the yeti running after me, and it looked like it ran pretty fast. The ground shook a little every time one of its' feet would slam into the cave floor. The yeti continued to roar, but I ignored the ringing sound in my ears and I kept running for my life.

After about five minutes of running I finally exited the cave. I started running down the mountain path, and I noticed the ocean was higher than before. I couldn't run for much longer. After about twenty more minutes of running I finally stopped once I had gotten to the next cave. My eyes went wide as I realized what had happened. The entrance to this cave had caved in. Big boulders were lying on each other and they blocked the entire entrance. There wasn't anywhere else to go now except back up the mountain.

I slowly turned around and I could see the yeti. They yeti was coming down the mountain path quickly, and I needed some sort of plan. There was no way I could get past the yeti without killing it. I should have pushed Aeriel instead of letting her push me like that. I looked at my weapons closely, and an idea popped up into my mind. I still had the bag of bombs than once belonged to Andrew.

I untied the bag and looked at the bombs I still had. It looked like I had nine bombs left. I had one ice bomb, one smoke bomb, and one light bomb. I also had all three of the other bombs that had both the red colored ring and the yellow colored ring. I didn't know what they did, but it was worth a try to use them.

I waited for the yeti to slowly make its way down the mountain. After about five minutes or so the yeti finally caught up to me. It looked at me for a second before roaring loudly again. I didn't cover my ears this time, but it still hurt. I pulled the first bomb from my bag and I clicked the green button.

I threw the ice bomb at the yeti and it made its familiar buzzing sound. The yeti looked confused for a second, but it jumped back a little. The bomb exploded and a bright blue light shone in my eyes. I opened my eyelids and looked at the yeti. The yeti was covered in ice, but it soon shattered the ice once it used its strength to break free. Well that bomb was a waste.

I quickly grabbed the light bomb and clicked the green button. I threw the bomb and waited for a second until it exploded. I covered my eyes and soon opened them once the blinding light had ceased. I looked at the yeti again, but it didn't seem to be blinded. It was like it was completely unaffected by this bomb too. Well now I've run out of both ice bombs and light bombs.

I then grabbed the smoke bomb. Maybe the yeti would breathe in the smoke and pass out or something. I clicked the green button and waited for it to explode. It soon exploded and thick black smoke soon spread around the yeti and I. I closed my eyes and covered my nose with my hands. I waited again until the smoke had disappeared. I looked at the yeti again, but it still seemed unaffected. Why wouldn't this thing just die? I didn't have any smoke bombs left now either.

I still had three bombs of the other kinds that I hadn't used yet. Maybe it was time to bring them out and use them now. I took a bomb out with a yellow ring around the green button fast. I pressed the button and threw it at the yeti, who was now closer to me. I waited for a second before it exploded. The yeti seemed to be getting shocked and it started yelling, but it soon stopped and glared at me. Well that bomb was an electric bomb. It was somewhat affected by the bomb, but not by much. I quickly took out the other bomb with a red ring and clicked the green button.

I threw the bomb and once again waited for it to explode. The yeti looked tired of all the bombs I had been throwing at it, and it looked mad as hell. The bomb soon exploded and my eyes filled with fire. Huge flames erupted from the bomb and surrounded the yeti. I could feel the intense heat of the flames on my face, and I actually took a step back because the heat was almost too much for me to handle.

The yeti cried out in so much pain that I had to cover my ears again. The yeti's fur caught on fire and it started running around in circles while its' enormous hands swayed back and forth in the air. I watched in surprise as the yeti accidentally fell off the side of the cliff and plummeted down into the raging water below.

I ran to the cliff and looked down at the water, but it didn't seem that the yeti was a good swimmer. I didn't see the yeti, and I felt relief warm my body up. I quickly caught my breath and sat down on the ground. These games were kicking my butt, and I was starting to become weak. I was in the final four now though, and I needed to win.

* * *

><p><strong>Cherri Noirson, District 7 POV<strong>

I was currently walking up to the summit now. I had gotten tired of running so I had decided to just walk. I honestly didn't care about confronting a tribute because it was bound to happen sometime. Might as well just get it over with.

I turned a corner and I instantly saw light appear up ahead. I knew that I had finally reached the summit again. I never thought I would be back up here. I continued to walk until I exited the cave. I looked to my left, but nothing seemed to be there except for a cliff. I then looked straight ahead and I saw pretty much the same thing. I then turned to my right and my eyes widened instantly.

I felt the wind get knocked out of me and I grunted out loudly. I quickly stepped backwards and put my left hand on my bruised stomach. I was bent over, and I tilted my head up to look at the boy. The boy from District three was standing there with his mallet in hand. He was looking at me with fear in his eyes. I could tell he didn't want to swing his mallet into my abdomen, but he knew he had to get home. He was trying to kill me.

I quickly bent back up to standing position and raised my axe in defense. I glared at the boy from District three and he only glared back at me. I felt pain in my stomach, but I ignored the feeling and tried to stay strong. I started to slowly walk towards him, and he seemed to freak out a little. I laughed at little as I watched him raise his mallet in defense.

"You think you can kill me?" I asked the boy as I continued to approach him.

"I k-know I can kill you." He stuttered back at me.

"Really?" I asked. "Just because you got a cheap shot on me doesn't mean you can kill me. I highly doubt a kid like yourself could kill someone; especially me."

"I can kill you and I will kill you if I have to." The boy said. "I've already killed one person."

"Oh really?" I ask. "Who?"

"Pivon." The boy says. "The Career boy from District four."

"Yeah right." I say. "You think I would believe that you took down a Career? I haven't even been able to kill one so stop lying and just save yourself all this trouble. You can't win kid. I won't allow it."

"I'm telling the t-truth!" he stutters.

"I don't believe you." I say.

I suddenly swing my axe at the boy's abdomen, but he swings his mallet at the same time. Our weapons hit each other and the sound of metal clings throughout the cold air. I start to push as hard as I can and the kid easily falls backwards onto his butt. I can see the fear in his eyes, and it doesn't really affect me.

"You're so weak." I spat at the kid.

He then tries to swing his mallet at my legs, but I easily dodge and kick his hand hard. He yells out in surprise and his mallet goes flying out of his hand. He looks at his mallet and tries to grab for it, but I stomp down on his hand. He yells out loud and I don't hesitate to kick him in the chest. He falls down onto his back and groans in pain. I chuckle to myself a little as he looks up at me.

"Are you ready to meet your maker, kid?" I ask the boy.

"I'm not going to give up so easily!" the boy shouts as he pulls out a blade from his coat pocket. He raises it and quickly slashes it across my left leg. I instantly gasp in pain and I see blood dripping onto the cold dirty ground. I look at the kid with shock. I glare at him for a second as he looks at me.

"Hmmm." I say. "You're better than I thought. I can see why you've gotten so far, but I can see the end of the road for you. You have just arrived at a dead end kid, and there's no going forward. It's the end of the line."

I raise my axe up high and I can see terror in his eyes. The kid was breathing heavily and his arms were sprawled on the ground. He was still holding his blade, but he seemed too scared to do anything about it. I was just about to bring down my axe when a voice stopped me.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I hear someone scream from behind.

I lower my axe and turn around instantly. The Career girl from District four was standing just about ten feet away from me with an axe gripped tightly in both her hands. We both looked at each other for a moment. I then looked back down at the boy from District three, and he looked utterly terrified.

I looked back at the girl and raised my eyebrow in amusement. "Why not?" I asked the girl from District four. "These games are almost over now. There are only four of us left. If I kill him then that's one less tribute to deal with. It will be good for both you and I if I just kill him. Plus he even killed your District partner. That is if he was telling the truth."

"He did kill my District partner." The girl said. "But I also killed his, and I don't want him to die in such a horrible manner. I won't let him die by your filthy hands!"

"Filthy hands, huh?" I ask her as I chuckle slightly. I then quickly turn around and pull the boy up from the ground. He tries to slash at me with his blade again, but I quickly dodge it and knock it out of his hand. I then pulled him in front of me and instantly put him in a headlock. He struggled, but I was too strong for him. My arms and hands were wrapped around both the front and back of his head and neck. I then looked at the girl from District four and she looked both surprised and scared right now.

"Well I'm sorry to say this, but sometimes things aren't fair." I say. "And now you will watch just how unfair my filthy hands can be."

I then instantly twisted my arms and hands and the boy's head violently jerked to the right tightly. I heard his neck crack loudly and I instantly let go of the boy all together. I watched as the boy dropped dead onto the cold dirty ground. I laughed a little as I watched his unmoving body. The sound of a cannon soon echoed in my ears and I knew the boy was now dead.

"No!" the girl from District four screamed as she came charging at me with her big and heavy axe.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeriel Pavorotti, District 4 POV<strong>

I watched in horror as Luca dropped onto the ground. He laid there by the girl from District seven's feet, and he wasn't moving at all. I then heard a cannon roar loudly in my ears and I instantly knew what the girl had done to Luca. She killed him, and now I was going to kill her.

"No!" I yelled loudly as I started charging at the girl from District seven. I raised my axe high and I swung it at the girl once I was close to her. She easily dodged my attack and stepped to the side of me. She then pushed me down to the ground hard right next to Luca's body. I looked into Luca's empty eyes, and I felt sadness start to take over me. I looked up at the girl from District seven, but she was running away from sight. I watched as she disappeared back into the cave.

I stood up instantly and I wiped off the dirt off my coat and pants. I looked down at Luca's body and I felt shame. How could I have been so weak? I didn't know that girl was so bloodthirsty. It was like she was the Career I was supposed to be. I was going to kill her. I needed to avenge Luca. I needed to win these games. That girl and Damian were the only ones left now besides me. I was now in the final three.

I looked around the summit of the mountain. The wind was blowing pretty strong, and it had started to rain lightly. The sky was covered in dark colored clouds and I could hear thunder rumbling loudly in the distance. I then saw a flash of lightning, but I ignored it because it was pretty far away.

I looked down towards the ocean, and it looked like it was higher than before. The water looked really rough, and I thought that it might be hard to swim in; even for a girl like me who comes from District four. The waves were huge, and I could see white caps here and there.

I then looked back towards the cave. I then saw some supplies lying down on the ground next to the cave's entrance. I walked over to the supplies and bent down to study them more closely. There was a backpack and a nylon bag with the number three printed on it. I then realized this was all of Luca's supplies.

I opened his nylon bag slowly and I pulled out a piece of paper. It was folded up and it looked a little crumpled. I unfolded the paper and I realized it was a note. It wasn't that long of a note, but it seemed to be from someone that he knew back in his District. I then started to read the note carefully.

_Dear Luca,_

"_It has been so scary watching you! I'm so scared that you might not come back, but you have been so strong and brave! I know you can win these games! Please come home! I don't want to live with Aunt Geira by myself! I'll be praying for you a lot and just remember that I love you so much!"_

_ -Love, Valentina_

Rain was starting to dampen the piece of paper, and I couldn't help but to cry as I finished reading the note. This note was from his little sister, and she wanted him to come home. This note was probably sent to encourage Luca, and it did encourage him. But he wasn't strong enough.

I then folded the paper back up and I stuffed it into my backpack. Luca's little sister would never see her big brother again. I needed to avenge Luca, and to do that I needed to kill the girl from District seven. I then stood up and I started making my way back down into the cave. I looked back one last time at Luca's body, and I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. I turned around again and I started to run. I was going to win these games for Luca.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 40<strong>

**There is chapter 40 everyone! I hoped you enjoyed, but I highly doubt you did since no one ever reviews lol. Poor Luca! I didnt' want to kill him, but he had to die just like all the other tributes had to. Well we've now reached the final three! Who do you think will win these Games? I know it's pretty obvious who is going to win, but still you guys can't be too sure. Will Aeriel from District 4 win? Will Cherri from District 7 win? Or will Damian from District 11 win? Who knows? Well I do hehe! Well there are only 5 more chapters in this story, and only 3 more chapters until the victor is revealed! Who is going to win? and who will die? Only time will tell! Well until the next chapter is up, please have a good week! Once again the tribute list is down below if you needed to be reminded who was dead and stuff. Please review peeps, it will make me so happy lol. Until next time...**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

-Raphony Timplesmet (killed when the yeti muttation slammed his head against the wall multiple times)

-Tetra Merribrown (blinded by a flash bomb and then speared through the heart by Aeriel)

**District 2**

-Barndo Deletush (killed in an avalanche)

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

-Luca Vassera (killed by Cherri when she snapped his neck)

-Rwanda Cattlecope (died from her infected wound)

**District 4**

-Pivon Ghoown (killed by Luca by getting head smashed against a ice rock and then drowned in a pond)

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

-Grace Jaelson (Killed by Raphony after he corned her in the cornucopia and stabbed her in the chest with her own blade)

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

-Iris Matthews (Killed by Cherri when Cherri sliced her throat open with a blade)

**District 11**

**-Damian Platurkk**

-Sonny Mauver (killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

-Andrew Truarkk (stabbed in the back by Aeriel)

-Sapphire Luvally (electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	41. Deluge

**Here is chapter 41 everyone! Please enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aeriel Pavorotti, District 4 POV<strong>

It was slowly getting dark again. The tenth day in the arena was coming to an end, and two people had already died today. I still couldn't believe that I was still alive. I honestly couldn't believe I was in the final three. I was the only Career left, but I honestly thought I was the weakest one out of all of them. Now all the other Careers were dead; even Raphony was dead.

I was currently sitting against the hard cold stonewall of the cave. It had started to rain pretty hard, and I had gone into the cave to stay dry. I could see lightning flashing in my eyes, and the loud sound of thunder soon rumbled seconds after. The wind had picked up a lot as well, and I could feel its' chilling breeze on my face.

I looked outside again, and I looked at the dark outline of Luca's body. It was too dark to see his features, but I could clearly see them every time lightning illuminated the summit of the mountain. I had been crying a lot since Luca died, and I didn't know why. Why did he and his District partner have such an affect on me?

I was going to run down the mountain earlier to catch up to that girl, but I turned around after a while. I needed to save up my energy, and I needed to be fully charged once I fought her. Maybe Damian would kill her, and then I wouldn't have to kill another person. I had already killed Tetra, Andrew, and Luca's District partner. I didn't want to kill anymore. These games had turned me into a killing machine.

Lightning flashed again, and the thunder that came after seemed to rattle the mountain a little. I didn't look at Luca's body again. I couldn't be here anymore. I was sick and tired of these games. They needed to end already. I quickly gathered all my supplies, and then I stood up. I made sure I had my blade, and then I picked up my spear. I then flung my backpack over my shoulders, and then I started to walk into the cave once again.

The cave seemed a little colder than before, but I didn't care anymore. I had gotten so used to the cold now that I wasn't really paying attention to it. I was walking very slowly, and every step I took felt like I was taking one step closer to death. I didn't really like to think of it that way, but it was the truth. The truth can set you free, even though it might hurt.

After about twenty minutes of walking, I entered the big room again. It didn't look like Damian or the girl from District seven were here. I wandered around the room for a minute as I studied the room closely. Water was still dripping from the ceiling, and there was a lot of rubble and dust on the floor. I had to wonder what ever happened to Damian and the yeti? I didn't hear a cannon, so he was still alive somewhere.

I then proceeded to walk over to where the giant ice wall had been. Ice was all over the cave floor, and I couldn't help but to notice Raphony's limp body lying on the dirty ground. I looked at the wall and saw that it had been stained with Raphony's blood. I clearly remembered watching the yeti slam Raphony's head against the wall multiple times. I don't think I would ever be able to get that image out of my head.

I stopped looking at Raphony, and then I looked into the passage that was once blocked by the ice wall. It seemed to be another way I could go. I really didn't have any intention of going back down the mountain, so I figured I might as well just go this way. I started to slowly walk again, and I walked past Raphony's body without looking at it.

This tunnel seemed the same as all the others did, but it seemed wider than all the previous ones I had been through. I continued to walk for about ten minutes, and then I saw a bright flash of light just ahead around the next corner. I stopped walking, and I could easily hear the sound of the rain and wind. I was now coming to another cave exit.

I started to walk again, and the sound of the rain and wind slowly got louder. Another flash of lightning illuminated the cave, and I gulped without thinking. What if Damian or the girl from District seven was behind this corner? Or worse, what if the yeti was behind this corner? I needed to face my fears. I slowly stepped from behind the corner with my axe raised, but I then lowered it once I didn't see anyone.

I slowly walked outside into the cold rain, and it actually hurt a little because it was coming down so hard. I looked around the new area, and I suddenly realized where I was. I was currently standing on the huge cliff of outstretched rock that I had noticed when I first rose up into the arena. I always wondered if there was a way to get up here.

I looked down and noticed that this cliff was separated from the mountain itself. This cliff was huge, but it looked like it could easily break off the mountain. The ocean was now higher, but it was still down a ways. The waves were now huge, and I could see lightning reflect in the water every time it illuminated the dark arena. I could tell this place wasn't too safe right now.

I made my way back into the cave, and another flash of lightning filled my eyes with light. Thunder rumbled loudly again, and this time it made the mountain shake a lot. It felt like a mini-earthquake or something. The shaking soon stopped and I sat down against the cave wall. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. These Games were almost over now, but I still didn't know if I would live to see them end.

* * *

><p><strong>Damian Platurkk, District 11 POV<strong>

I sat quietly to myself with my bare back against the chilling cold cave wall. I had lost both my coat and my shirt a while ago. They must have fallen into the raging water below without me noticing. All I had now was my olive cargo pants, my snow boots, and all my supplies. My supplies were lying on the ground next to me, and so were my weapons. I had also lost Sapphire's boomerang, and the trident I had stolen from Pivon. They were probably both underwater now too.

The only weapons I had left were the small sword that once belonged to Andrew, my spear, two electric bombs, and two firebombs. I was starting to get really cold, and I was currently shivering. I had my arms wrapped around my bare chest, and my teeth chattered uncontrollably. If I didn't find something to warm me up fast, then I would probably get hypothermia or something.

I looked outside to my left, and the ocean had almost reached this last cave. There was only about thirty or forty feet of the path left. I would have to move soon, or else I would be swimming with the fishes. I still had some time though, and I wanted to just take that time to rest.

"Looks like Mr. Hotshot isn't too hot anymore." A girl's voice suddenly said.

I quickly jerked my head to the right, and the girl from District seven was standing about five feet away from me. She had her axe in both hands, and she didn't look like she was in the best mood right now. I then slowly stood up as she watched me carefully. I couldn't see her features that well since it was dark, but for some reason I could clearly see her fiery red eyes glaring into mine.

"What do you want?" I asked her as I slowly picked up my small sword. I also had my brown bomb bag tied around my waist, so if I needed to use the bombs I could. I finally faced her and I made sure I was ready in case she attacked me. She looked down at my chest for a second, and then back up to my face.

"You should really invest in a shirt." The girl said. "It's kind of hard to look at your bare muscled figure knowing that I'm going to have to cut it all up. It's a waste really, but not the Capitol I'm guessing. I don't think they care about someone as hot as you being butchered to death by my axe."

"Stop trying to act so strong." I say back. "Just because you have red eyes doesn't mean it makes you stronger or more intimidating. It just means the Capitol doesn't care about you either, and they won't care if I pierce those red eyes out with my spear."

The girl then proceeded to laugh loudly. She stopped laughing after a couple of seconds, and then she took a step forward. I then proceeded to take a step backwards, and I could feel the strong wind on my bare back. We were both at the entrance of the cave, and if I took a couple more steps back then I would be outside in the pouring rain.

"Whatever." The girl said back quickly. "It doesn't really matter who's stronger. All that matters now is who's smarter. I mean I guess strength would be nice, but the tributes that get far are the ones who outsmart everyone else. You might have brawn, but you don't have brain Kid."

The girl suddenly swung her axe at my head, and I quickly ducked down. I could feel the blade of her axe barely brush my hair, and I gulped a little in fear. This girl meant business, and she wasn't going to go down without a good fight. The girl laughed again as I quickly stood back up. I turned around and looked outside. I had an idea, but it was kind of stupid.

I then quickly turned around and ran outside the cave into the pouring rain. I turned around after a while and looked at the girl. She was standing just underneath the cave, and she was looking at me weirdly. I smiled to myself. The girl didn't look like she wanted to come out here in the storm.

"Looks like someone is a little scared to get wet!" I yelled at her. "If you want to kill me then you're gonna have to come out and get me!"

"I'm not scared." The girl said plainly.

The girl suddenly walked outside into the pouring rain with me. She stopped walking once we were about ten feet from each other. We both looked at each other, and I waited for her to make a move. Lightning flashed suddenly and I could see the reflection of it in her cold fiery eyes. It was going to be a fight to the death. Thunder soon rumbled loudly and the girl came charging at me.

I instantly raised my sword in defense once she swung her axe at me again. Our weapons collided, and the tension between us could be cut with a knife. Both of us wanted to win. Both of us wanted to go home. We both pushed as hard as we could, and I could tell she was starting to fall back a little. I then found my chance and pushed her back very hard. She fell backwards onto the ground, but she was quick.

She instantly kicked me in the kneecap and I felt my left leg give away. I fell to the ground half way, but I soon raised my sword again once she swung her axe towards my leg. Our weapons met again, and I quickly threw her off with another forceful push. She grunted in annoyance, and then quickly got to her feet. I quickly got to my feet as well. We both looked at each other again for a second before she took another swing at me.

I took a step backwards and dodged the axe, and then I instantly stepped forwards and jabbed my sword at her, but she also took a step back and dodged. I kept the attacks going though, and I kept stepping forward with every attempt I made to hit her. She was strong though, and every time she would either dodge or deflect my attack. After about thirty seconds she finally dodged again, but this time she stepped forwards and took hold of my sword with both her hands.

I was too surprised so I accidentally let her take my sword. She then proceeded to throw it off the cliff and into the raging ocean below. I didn't have any weapons now except for my bombs. I still had my spear too, but it was lying on the ground back in the cave. The girl smiled evilly again and then chuckled slightly.

"No more weapons for you." She said. "You're now defenseless."

I frowned in anger, but what she didn't know was that I still had my bombs. I took a couple of steps back as I untied the wet brown bag. I instantly pulled out a firebomb and clicked the green button. The girl looked confused for a second, but she looked like she was ready to take on anything I threw her way.

"What's that?" the girl asked suddenly.

"You're right about how cold it is out here." I say. "It's a deluge out here, and I don't want you to catch a cold. So let me warm you up a little."

I then threw the bomb at the girl and it landed at her feet. She seemed startled for a second, and she took a couple steps back as the bomb buzzed and vibrated. The bomb then exploded and flames erupted everywhere around the girl. She suddenly stretched her arms and hands out in front of her, and she turned her head in the other direction. I could feel the intense heat of the fire, and I heard her scream as I watched the flames dance around her. The flames actually looked kind of cool how they illuminated her face in the pouring rain.

The flames soon disappeared and the girl from District seven had fallen to the ground. I could hear her breathing heavily, and I could hear her whimper a little. I took a step closer and saw that her arms, hands, and face were burned badly. The rain must of relieved the pain a little, but she still seemed like she was in agony.

The girl then suddenly got to her feet slowly and then looked at me. I felt the fear inside of me swarm throughout every part of my body, and the girl then picked up her axe of the ground. She then looked at me again, and lightning flashed suddenly. I could see hatred burn in her red eyes, and I could clearly see the burns all over her body. The lightning soon disappeared after a second and then thunder rumbled loudly in my ears again.

"No more games." The girl said in a hushed voice. I could tell that she gritted her teeth when she spoke. "This time you die."

* * *

><p><strong>Cherri Noirson, District 7 POV<strong>

I stared at the muscled tribute from District eleven. He was just as determined as I was to win. We both wanted to kill the other, but he didn't know that I wanted to kill him more right now. This was going to be a fight to the death and it wasn't going to end until my axe was lodged between his big eyes.

"No more games." I said in a hushed voice. I gritted my teeth when I spoke because I was very angry right now. "This time you die." The burns on my hands, arms, and face stung intensely, even though the rain relieved the agony a little.

I instantly started charging at the boy again. He might have had some more of those weird bomb things, but he didn't have an actual weapon to defend himself with. The boy quickly pulled out another bomb, but I was too fast for him. I swung my axe hard and swiftly at his arm, and the metal came into contact with his bare skin.

I watched as his whole right hand went flying off his arm. He screamed in intense pain and blood splattered everywhere. He instantly pulled his right arm close to his face, and he stared at the spot where his hand used to be. He started screaming more, and I actually felt a little frightened. Did I just swipe his hand off? I couldn't believe I just did that. I quickly shook the feeling of shame off my shoulder, and I instantly replaced it with determination.

The boy had sunken to his knees, and he was breathing heavily. He grunted in pain here and there, but he tried his best to remain calm. He continued to look at the fountain of blood pouring from his right arm. I then slowly walked up to him and stopped once I was right above him.

The boy suddenly looked up at me, and I could see fear in his bloodshot eyes once lightning flashed again. I could see sadness in him, and I felt a little sorry for him. I needed to win these games though, and I needed to go home. If there was a chance that I could see my family again I was going to take it.

"I'm so sorry for this." I say. "I need to go home though, and I can only do that if you die."

"Kill me then." The boy says. "Can I just tell you something first?"

"What is it?" I ask. "Make it quick."

"I just wanted to tell you something." The boy says. "My name is Damian Platurkk, and I just wanted you to know that I have a family back home. They are watching right now."

I was at a loss for words. The things he had just spoken to me were taking affect on my emotions. Why did he have to tell me his name? Why? It was going to be much harder now to kill him knowing his name. I still had to do this though. I needed to go home to my own family. I had to do this.

"I'm sorry Damian." I say silently.

I suddenly bring down my axe, and it lodges itself in the top of his head. His eyes suddenly go wide for a second, but they soon roll back into his head and his body falls forwards onto the ground by my feet. I gasp and slowly take a step back. I look at him for a second, and notice his body wasn't moving at all.

I can barely make out the sound of a cannon because the storm was very loud in my ears. I finally realized that he was dead, and I sighed loudly in both relief and sorrow. I just killed another person who had a life back home; a person who had a family like me. I had now killed a total of three people. I had become a cold-hearted killer. These games can make a person like me become something like that.

I looked down at Damian again, and I could see blood coming out from both his head and arm. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, and I instantly threw up in my mouth a little. I slowly pulled out my axe from Damian's head, and I turned around towards the cave. Lightning flashed again and it illuminated the inside of the cave.

There was still on more tribute in that cave, and that was the Career girl from District four. If I killed the girl then I would win the Hunger Games. If I killed her then I would get to go back home to Blear, Razz, and maybe even my family. I sighed loudly again before I started walking again towards the cave, and I tried my best to ignore the pain from the burns that I had received. These kinds of burns would never fully heal, and if I did win these games these burns would always be a reminder that I had killed Damian.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 41<strong>

**There is chapter 41 everyone! Hope you all enjoyed! I sure did love writing this chapter! What do you guys think? Damian is now dead, and the final two are Cherri and Aeriel. I really didn't want to kill Damian because he was one of my favorite characters, but like I always say, they all have to die. Well there are now only 4 more chapters left in this story, and only 2 more chapters until the victor is determined. Only two more arena chapters. Chapter 44 will take place in the Capitol, and on the train. And the last chapter will take place during the victory tour. I'm so excited. Also, Like I mentioned early I am going to write another story! And here is the good news...it's going to be a SYOT! YAY! A very unique SYOT! You guys will see what I mean in the near future, but for now just enjoy the conclusion of the beautiful story haha. Well Hope you guys have a good weekend, and please please review like your life depend on it! Thanks for the two people who review on the last chapter...you guys know who you are...;) Until next time...**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

-Raphony Timplesmet (killed when the yeti muttation slammed his head against the wall multiple times)

-Tetra Merribrown (blinded by a flash bomb and then speared through the heart by Aeriel)

**District 2**

-Barndo Deletush (killed in an avalanche)

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

-Luca Vassera (killed by Cherri when she snapped his neck)

-Rwanda Cattlecope (died from her infected wound)

**District 4**

-Pivon Ghoown (killed by Luca by getting head smashed against a ice rock and then drowned in a pond)

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

-Grace Jaelson (killed by Raphony after he corned her in the cornucopia and stabbed her in the chest with her own blade)

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

-Iris Matthews (killed by Cherri when Cherri sliced her throat open with a blade)

**District 11**

-Damian Platurkk (killed by Cherri when she hit him in the top of his head with her axe)

-Sonny Mauver (killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

-Andrew Truarkk (stabbed in the back by Aeriel)

-Sapphire Luvally (electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	42. The Sun is Rising

**Here is chapter 42 everyone! Sorry it's so short! Please enjoy and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aeriel Pavorotti, District 4 POV<strong>

I was still sitting against the wall of the hard cold cave. It wasn't as cold as it was before, and I was thankful for that. I didn't want to freeze to death since I was in the final two. How anti-climatic would that be? I sighed deeply and I looked outside at the storm.

The lightning had stopped flashing, and the thunder would make the occasional rumbling sound every five minutes or so. The storm was going away, and that was also something I was grateful for. It was still raining, but just barely. The deluge from earlier had come and gone.

It had been about two hours now since I heard a cannon go off. I couldn't believe I got to the final two. I knew I was a strong tribute, but I didn't think I would make it to the finals. The Capitol seal would be appearing any moment now, and I would then know who was killed two hours ago. Either Damian killed the girl from District seven, or she killed him.

The wind had died down dramatically, and I could only feel a slight breeze. I looked down at my supplies, and I noticed all the dry blood that covered them. My seastorm green coat had drops of dried blood here and there, but my pants were covered at least half way. Both my spear and blade had dried blood too, and my axe was the only thing I noticed that wasn't covered in blood. I was going to make sure it stayed that way.

I suddenly looked up to the sky once the anthem began playing. I could see the bright seal of the Capitol shining down onto me, and it lit up the cave just barely. I watched in anticipation as the first face appeared in the sky. It was Raphony, and I felt bad he was dead. He wasn't a great person, but he didn't deserve to die.

The next face to appear was Luca's, and I instantly felt sad for him. I remembered watching him try his best to keep his District partner safe, but I killed her. I remember how I made fun of him back at the training center, and I also remembered the note he had received from his little sister. He also didn't deserve to die.

The last face to appear in the sky was Damian's, and I honestly felt like I was going to throw up. He was the only one in this game that I had truly betrayed. I fell in love with him by mistake, and then I killed Andrew. I honestly didn't know what was going on through my head half the time in these games.

The Capitol seal shone once more, and I felt a single tear run down my cheek. I thought about all the tributes, and I thought of something that made me even more depressed. Twenty-four tributes had gone into this arena, and so far twenty-two of them had been killed. Only two more tributes remained, and I was going to make sure that I was the one that was going to come out alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Cherri Noirson, District 7 POV<strong>

It was now the middle of the night. The tenth day had finally ended, and the eleventh day had started about three hours ago. I had heard the music from the Capitol anthem a while back, but I was inside the cave. I didn't need to know who died though, because I had killed two of them and watched the other die right in front of me.

I was currently in the big room in the cave again, and everything seemed so quiet. The ocean had risen up to the entrance of the cave, so there was no going back now. Also, the path to the summit was blocked by a cave-in that must have happened when I was fighting Damian. The only way I could go now was to the path on the left, the path that was once hidden by the giant ice wall.

I knew that the Career girl from District four had taken that path, and it was only a matter of time before I made my way to her. But that time wasn't now, and it wasn't going to be for a while. I needed to rest, and I needed to be able to use all of my strength when I fought her.

I had noticed the weapons she had. She had an axe, a single blade, and a spear. I on the other hand only had two weapons. I only had my axe that had been stained a crimson red color, and a special blade from my District I had gotten earlier from a sponsor gift.

I carefully thought about my chances of beating her. I was two years older than her, but she had made it to the final two with me. She had to be quite strong to be able to make it this far. I was going to fight one last person to the death, and after I killed her I would finally be able to go home.

I was sitting up with my back rested against a big boulder. My eyes continued to stare at the lifeless form of Raphony. I couldn't seem to stop looking at him. It was times like this that I wished that they changed the rules back. I wish they had just continued to pick up the bodies once the tribute had died. I thought of all the other tributes. All their bodies were floating somewhere in the endless ocean outside. How could the Capitol be so ruthless?

The pain from my burns stung a little, but the worst of it had gone a while ago. I looked down at both my arms and my hands. Both of my arms were at least half way covered in intense burns, and my fingers seemed to have been dyed a light red color. I slowly brought my right hand up to my face, and then I softly stroked the skin under my right eye. It stung a little, but I didn't push down too hard. These burns needed to be treated fast, and the only way that could happen was if I won these stupid games.

I suddenly stood up, and I looked around the area. Everything was still quiet, and it was as if no one was here. I knew that the Career girl was up ahead on that path though, and I realized I would need to go soon. I thought for a moment, and then I decided that I would go find the girl in the morning. These games were going to end in about four hours time. I needed to train for a little first though.

I took out some of my supplies, and I used them to train for the time until I went to find the girl. I had finished off all my crackers, beef strips, and I even ate three apples and all my cherries that I had gotten from my sponsor gift. I finished off all my water too because I didn't need water anymore. These games were going to end today, so I didn't need any more food or water to survive.

Four hours had finally passed, and I realized it was now time to go. I only picked up two things. The first thing I picked up was my axe, and the other thing was my special blade. I didn't need any other of my supplies; they were all useless now. I slowly started to walk through the path on the left. After about ten minutes of walking I came to a corner. Something was shining bright around the corner; and I didn't know what it was. It seemed familiar, but for some reason I didn't know what it was. I slowly walked around the corner, and then the realization hit me right in the face, literally. The sun was shining in my face, and I realized by the blinding light that this was the first time I had seen the sun in eleven days.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeriel Pavorotti, District 4 POV<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes, and I realized that I had fallen asleep a while ago. It was now morning again, and I knew that the big fight with the girl from District seven was going to happen very soon. I didn't want to fight any more, and I especially didn't want to kill anyone. But if I wanted to go home I would have to kill the girl from District seven.

I took a deep breath, and I enjoyed the feeling of the bright sun on my face. My eyes suddenly went wide once I realized something. I closed my eyes and I took in the feeling of warmth and comfort on my hands and face. I opened my eyes again, and I looked outside to see the sun shining as bright as could be. The sun had finally crept its way over the horizon, and I suddenly felt a feeling of peace. It was a strange feeling to be having right now, but I didn't care.

I slowly stood up, and I made sure I had all my weapons on me. I wanted to make sure the girl from District seven didn't sneak up behind me and steal my weapons. My blade was hiding in my coat pocket, and my axe was in my right hand. I also had my spear in my left hand. I was going to win against the girl. All she had to fight with was her axe.

I slowly walked outside, and I enjoyed every step I took with the sun beaming down on me. I felt so warm, and I felt like I was in heaven. I hadn't felt this kind of warmth since I was back in District four. I kept walking until I was on the very edge of the cliff of the outstretched rock. I looked out into the endless ocean, and the sun was shining bright on the water's surface.

The storm seemed to have completely vanished, and I was actually very happy about that. There weren't any clouds in the sky, and the wind had also seemed to vanish. All there was now was the big bright sun shining down on me, and the calm ocean that seemed to be standing still. It looked like a giant mirror had been placed on top of the ocean since I could see the sun reflecting from on top of the water. It was like someone had painted a picture.

I suddenly felt like I was back in District four, and that feeling was the best feeling I have had since being in this arena. I let the warmth of the sun take over my body, and I closed my eyes and imagined being in District four instead of being in the arena. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. I felt like I was on top of the world right now.

I suddenly felt uneasy, even though the sun was still warming my body up. I felt like something was wrong, and I didn't like this feeling. I felt a strong shiver make its way up my spine, and I inhaled deeply again. I then opened my eyes and exhaled, and I knew that the worst had finally come. I slowly turned around to see the girl from District seven standing about twenty feet from me. I finished turning around and she looked up towards the sun.

"It's really nice to feel the warmth of the sun again." The girl said as she looked back down at me. "Too bad you'll soon only be able to feel the harsh feeling of coldness that could only be death."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 42<strong>

**There is chapter 42 everyone! I know it's so short! It's probably the shortest chapter in this story (besides chapter 1)! Well how do you guys think all this is going to turn out? I know who is going to win, and like I said before it's kind of obvious who's going to win, but you can never be too sure. ;) Well there are only 3 chapters left in this story, and only 1 more chapter until the victor is crowned. That could only mean that next chapter is the big finale! The big fight between two crazy girls! Yay! A catfight! Haha! lol! I hope to have this story finished by mid-week next week. Like April 3rd or 4th or something. I really want to start my new story! It's going to be titled "The 7th Quarter Quell!" Yes that means it's going to take place 8 years after this story does, and it's the 7th quarter quell (175th Hunger Games)! It will be an SYOT! Yay! But it will be kind of different haha, well not really. But kind of lol. I expect this story to begin right after I finish this one, or at least sometime in mid April. So next time I post a chapter I will put up my tribute forms and a Poll to vote on what arena I'm going to use! Only people who read this will get a heads up, and be able to get a spot in my SYOT before anyone else does! Yay! Well anyways I should stop talking haha! Well the next chapter is the finale! The last arena chapter! Hope you guys are excited to see who wins! Please review! Until next time...**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

-Raphony Timplesmet (killed when the yeti muttation slammed his head against the wall multiple times)

-Tetra Merribrown (blinded by a flash bomb and then speared through the heart by Aeriel)

**District 2**

-Barndo Deletush (killed in an avalanche)

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

-Luca Vassera (killed by Cherri when she snapped his neck)

-Rwanda Cattlecope (died from her infected wound)

**District 4**

-Pivon Ghoown (killed by Luca by getting head smashed against a ice rock and then drowned in a pond)

**-Aeriel Pavorotti**

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

-Grace Jaelson (killed by Raphony after he corned her in the cornucopia and stabbed her in the chest with her own blade)

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

-Iris Matthews (killed by Cherri when Cherri sliced her throat open with a blade)

**District 11**

-Damian Platurkk (killed by Cherri when she hit him in the top of his head with her axe)

-Sonny Mauver (killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

-Andrew Truarkk (stabbed in the back by Aeriel)

-Sapphire Luvally (electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	43. The Victor

**Here is the Finale! The Last chapter in the arena! Who will win? and who will die? Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cherri Noirson, District 7 POV<strong>

This was it. This was the part where it was all going to end. This was the place where one of us would die. One of us could be in the Capitol within the next hour. I was slightly nervous, but I strived to be strong and brave. It was now time for the 167th Annual Hunger Games to end, and I was going to be the victor.

The girl from District four and I continued to stare each other down. The tension between us was intense, and I could feel the heat of the sun as it shone down on the two of us. My burns still hurt like the devil, but they weren't going to hold me back now. Nothing was going to stop me from winning; not even that red haired freak from District four.

These games had lasted to the eleventh day, and I was tired and beat. I had already been through so much, and I didn't want to have to go through any more. I needed to go home now though, and killing this girl was my only ticked out of here. She needed to die, even if I didn't want to kill her. She probably felt the same way as I did. I could tell she didn't want to kill me, but that didn't mean she wouldn't.

"You can't win." I say to the girl.

"And why not?" the girl asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Because only the strong can survive." I say. "I honestly think it's a miracle you made it this far; even for a pathetic Career like you."

"I'm not pathetic!" the girl practically snapped back at me. "And I'm not a Career either."

"Oh really?" I ask. "You're from District four aren't you? The last time I checked District four was a Career district."

"Yeah it is." The girl said. "That doesn't make me one of them though. I'm better than all of them. Most of the kids back in District four are arrogant and dumb; just like the ones in District one and in District two."

"I hope you don't win." I say. "Because if you do then some people in Districts one, two, and four won't take such a liking to you."

"I don't' care about them." The girl says. "They can hate me for all I care. I just want to go home to my sister."

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't let that happen." I say.

It was now time to kill her. These games needed to end now. I suddenly started charging at the girl, and a shocked expression appeared on her dirty face. I guess she didn't think I would make a move so fast. The girl first took her axe and raised it in defense. I smiled a little, and I started to focus on what I was doing.

I swung my axe fast at her head, but she quickly took a step back and my axe barely missed her face. I could see the concerned look on her face, and I could see fear painted over her blue eyes. She was scared, and that's exactly what I needed her to be right now. I wasn't scared at all right now. I was determined to win and make it back home to District seven.

I instantly took another swing at her, but this time at her stomach. My axe almost hit her, but once again she dodged my attack swiftly. I groaned in frustration, and I didn't want to play the game of avoid and evade. I then suddenly charged at her again, and I slammed my body against hers. She tried to hit me with her axe, but my body had trapped it in between our bodies.

We both groaned in pain as we landed on the ground. She had landed on her back, while I had landed on top of her. She seemed too shocked at what just happened, so I quickly punched her in the face. She grunted in pain as her head twitched to the side, and I laughed a little bit. The girl then suddenly spit in my eyes, and I screamed a little in surprise. I tried as fast as I could to wipe the spit out of my eyes, but the girl had already pushed me off of her.

The girl quickly stood to her feet and raised her axe at me. I finished wiping her spit out of my eyes just in time to see her axe come swinging down towards me. I quickly rolled to the side and the axe hit the rock instead. The girl frowned in disappointment, but I smiled to myself because I had dodged her first attack. I quickly outstretched my hands and grabbed hold of her axe. I pulled with all my strength, and it soon turned into a game of tug-o-war between us.

We both pulled as hard as we could. I was still on the ground, while she was standing right above me. This was really intense, and I actually found it kind of exhilarating. I could feel my blood run through my veins, and I could feel the rush of excitement every time I got a hit in on her. I smiled at her again, and then I instantly let go of her axe. She went flying backwards onto the ground, and she grunted in pain. I looked at her axe on the ground, and I quickly crawled over to it and grabbed it before she could.

I quickly shuffled back a little, and then I rose to my feet. She didn't need this axe anymore, so I quickly ran to the edge of the cliff and threw it into the depths of the ocean. I heard her scream in anger, and I instantly turned around and noticed that she had gotten back up to her feet. I watched as she glared at me, and then as she took her spear in hand.

I then quickly ran towards my axe, which was lying on the ground about ten feet in front of me. The girl had started to run towards it too, and I felt kind of nervous for a moment. I finally reached my axe, and I quickly picked it up. The girl was right in front of me now, and I didn't notice her looming above me. She quickly swung the end of her metal spear at me, and I didn't react in time.

The metal pole slammed against my head, and I felt an intense pain spread where she had hit me. I groaned as I fell once again to the ground. I fell onto my back, and I looked up towards the girl again. She suddenly brought down her spear downwards towards my abdomen, but I quickly let go of my axe and grabbed onto her spear with both my hands.

She was pushing her hardest, and I could see her face go red from all the strain. I pushed upwards on the spear as hard as I could, and I looked down to see the pointed spear only inches from my abdomen. I looked back up, and I suddenly kicked the girl in the kneecap. She let out a little squeal, and she fell a little. I instantly threw the spear away from me, and I rolled to the side again.

I got to my feet again, and I looked at the girl. She was on her knees, and I knew this was a good time to do some real damage. I quickly raised my leg, and I kicked her as hard as I could in her face. She screamed in pain as I watched her head jerk to the side, and as blood came soaring out from her nose. She stumbled onto her back, and I knew it was time to end it.

I quickly brought my axe down towards her head, but she quickly rolled to the side and dodged it. I grunted in frustration, and then I took another quick swing down towards her. She didn't dodge this time, but she grabbed the sides of my axe and stopped it dead in its tracks. Not another game of tug-o-war. We both pulled hard again, but she tricked me again and spit in my face. I screamed in annoyance as I let go of my axe, and then I continued to rub the bloody spit out of my face.

I then finished washing the spit out of my eyes, and I saw the girl had stolen my axe. She was doing the same thing I had done to her axe. I watched in horror as she threw my axe off the cliff into the dark blue water below. She turned around with a happy expression on her face, but all I saw was the dark red blood that was flowing from her nose.

"Just because you got rid of my axe doesn't mean you've won." I say.

"Oh I think it does mean I've won." The girl says as she takes a couple of steps towards me. "I still have my spear, and my blade. You on the other hand have nothing."

"You're right." I say. "I'm now weaponless, but that still doesn't mean that I'm defenseless. I will still kill you, and I will laugh at you as I watch the light drain from your eyes until they're completely dark forever."

"Bring it." The girl says as she waves her hand signaling me to come at her.

"Oh I will." I say as I smile at the girl. She smiles back, and the she raises her spear in defense as she waits for me to attack. I smile even brighter as I run my fingers along the outside of my russet brown coat. I could feel the outline of my special blade, and I was overjoyed that she thought I was weaponless. She was soon going to regret for assuming the best, and I was going to make sure that she felt the cold stings from the cold cuts I was about to give her.

* * *

><p><strong>Aeriel Pavorotti, District 4 POV<strong>

After things had started to look bad, they finally started to get better. The girl from District seven was now weaponless, and I still had two weapons left. I still had my spear, and if for some reason she got rid of that too then I still had my blade. I honestly didn't want to kill her, but I was now so close to going home. Just one more kill, and then I get to see my sister.

I continued to stare at the girl, and she continued to glare at me. She was really tough, and I wasn't surprised at all that she made it to the finals. I was surprised I made it to the finals, but I guess I just got lucky. I needed all the luck in the world right now, and so far I've been nothing but lucky this whole time.

She was now defenseless, so I thought I should make the first move this time. I instantly started to charge at the girl, and she didn't move. She looked like she was ready to take on any punch or kick I threw at her. Once again I had finally gotten close enough to her, I instantly thrust my spear towards her heart, but she easily stepped to the side and dodged my attack.

She had gotten to the side of me, and I had no time to dodge the punch she threw at me. Her fist came into contact with the right side of my face, and some more blood splattered out of my nose. I grunted in pain, but I didn't want to give up so easily. I instantly dropped my spear and grabbed the girl's shoulder. She tried to get me off her, but I held onto her as I turned her around so her back was facing me.

I then proceeded to push her down very hard to the ground. Her face hit the dirty ground, and she whimpered in pain a little. She then moved to get back up, but I brought my right foot onto her backside. Her face went back into the ground hard, and she let out a little scream as she spit out some dirt. She then tried to struggle her way from underneath me, but I kept her in place with my foot.

I then bent down towards her, and I took hold of her ponytail. I then pulled on her ponytail as hard as I could as I stood up straight again. She screamed in pain as I pulled, and she was pounding her fists on the ground and flailing her legs around. I laughed a little out loud, and that only seemed to anger her more.

"How does it feel to be such a loser?" I asked the girl as I chuckled slightly.

"I don't know." The girl said under her breath. "Why don't you tell me how it feels?"

"You're so funny. I said sarcastically. "The last time I checked though, you are the one who is under my boot. You are no better than me, and there is no way you are smarter than me just like you always said you were."

"I am smarter than you." The girl suddenly said. "I let you knock me down to the ground. It was part of my master plan."

"Stop improvising." I say coldly. "This was never your plan. You're just too scared to admit that I got the upper hand over you. You have no more weapons, and now you're at my mercy."

"No I'm not." The girl suddenly said as I watched her reach for my spear that happened to be right next to her. I instantly pulled back on her ponytail, and she screamed in pain again. She didn't seem to stop reaching for my spear, even though she was screaming loudly in pain.

"Oh no you don't." I said as I pushed my foot harder onto her back. I also continued to pull on her ponytail, and she seemed to stop reaching for my spear. She stopped flailing her arms and legs, and I could hear her breathing very fast. This was great. She was totally under my mercy, and she couldn't do a single thing about it. I was really going to win this thing.

The girl was still lying underneath me, and she seemed to be at a loss for words. I smiled to myself as I watched her below me. She started to squirm again, but it didn't seem like she was trying to get out from under me. I saw her put her right hand underneath her stomach for a second, and I watched as she fiddled around with something in her coat pocket.

My eyes went wide in surprise as I realized what she was doing, but it was too late to react. She suddenly took her hand out from her coat pocket, and I could see a tall looking blade in her hand. She turned around a bit as she swung her hand backwards towards me, and the blade of her tall dagger slashed across my right leg. I screamed in pain, and I instantly took my foot off of her.

She struggled to her feet again, and I had fallen down to the ground. My right leg was bleeding like crazy, and it stung in intense pain. I started whimpering in pain, and I had grabbed my right leg with both my hands. I was currently sitting down on the ground with both my legs spread out in front of me. I took hold of my deep wound with both of my hands, and they became soaked with my own blood. I whimpered again because something like this hadn't hurt so badly before.

I then looked up because I had forgotten about the girl from District seven for a moment. She was currently standing by the edge of the cliff, and she was smiling at me. My eyes soon went wide again as I realized she was holding my spear in her left hand. She laughed a little as she proceeded to throw my spear into the ocean below. I grunted in both annoyance and pain.

The girl then started to walk towards me slowly. She still had that weird looking blade in her hand, and I realized I had never seen anything like it before. The handle of it was wrapped in brown leather, and there appeared to be an emerald embedded in the middle of it. The blade looked sharp, and the cut on my leg only proved that I was correct.

The girl then stopped walking once she was standing right over me. The sun was behind her, and her figure was darkened from the rays of light that seemed to peep around from over her shoulders. She tightened her grip on her blade, and then she smiled again. I instantly took my hands off my new cut, and I instantly pulled out my own blade from out of my pocket. She then laughed a little as I stared at her with wide eyes, and I gulped as I realized the situation I was currently in.

* * *

><p><strong>Cherri Noirson, District 7 POV<strong>

I stood above the girl, and I had once again gained the upper hand. This girl really was tougher than I thought she would be. I had now gotten rid of her axe and spear though, and all she had left was her blade. All I had left was my blade. This fight was now about to end, and I needed to make sure that I was the one who ended it.

The girl looked up at me with wide eyes, and I chuckled a little to myself. I then quickly kicked the girl square in the chest, and she fell backwards onto her back. I laughed again as I instantly brought my knees down hard onto her chest. She then exhaled very loudly, and I assumed that I had knocked the wind out of her.

I then tried to stab her in the throat, but her hands caught my right hand just inches away. We both struggled again, and this was actually starting to get annoying. I could feel her legs kicking at my backside, but they didn't hurt me at all. We were both breathing heavily, and sweat was running down both of our faces. I could smell the stench of determination reeking from the girl, but I could also smell the sweet aroma of my own determination radiating from me.

The sun was hot on my back, and it didn't help ease the pain from all the burns I had all over my arms and face. The girl's arms and hands were shaking uncontrollably as she held onto my own hand. I knew she was about to lose control, and that was all I was waiting for. The girl finally gave it and I instantly swatted her hands away. I then punched her in the face again, and even more blood came out of her nose. Her whole nose, mouth, and chin were now stained with her own blood.

The girl then grabbed her blade in her right hand, but I had expected her to do that. I instantly took hold of her hand with my own, and I took hold of her other hand so she couldn't touch me. I started pounding her hand against the cold rocky ground multiple times until she finally released her blade. I quickly released her hands and punched her in the throat. She screamed loudly again, but all that came out of her mouth was a raspy sounding squeal.

I instantly took her blade from off the ground, and then I chucked it far away from the both of us. She grunted in frustration, and she had started to breath faster. I then positioned my body over hers so she couldn't move. I sprawled her arms outwards and then I put my knees on top of them. She still tried kicking me, but the pain was still bearable. She couldn't move now, and that was all I needed.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way District four." I said as I tried to keep my breath. "There's no way now that you can win."

"I will win." The girl said with a raspy sounding voice. "I will make it home to my sister if it's the last thing I do."

"That's sweet." I say. "But unfortunately the last thing you'll ever do is die by the hands of me."

"No I won't." the girl said. "I won't let you kill me."

"You don't have a choice." I say back at her. "You're too weak, and I told you that you were. You should have believed me in the first place."

"I would never believe anything you say." The girl said. "You're a liar, and that's all you'll ever be."

"I'm not a liar." I say. "I'm just telling you the truth. And yes, the truth can really hurt sometimes."

"Liar." The girl spat.

"Even if I am a liar, there's one thing that I will say that is indeed the truth. And that truth is that I'm going to kill you."

I then took my blade, and I started stabbing the girl all over her body. I first stabbed her in her right shoulder, and then in her left. She screamed loudly, and blood was flying everywhere. I then stabbed her in both her arms multiple times, and she continued to scream louder and louder. She had started to cry, and her tears were mixing in with the blood on her face. She was crying tears of blood.

I then took one last look at her, and I realized that I needed to end this now. I quickly stabbed the girl in her forehead right above her eyes. Her screams suddenly stopped and her eyes went wide. The light from her eyes soon disappeared, and I realized that she was now dead. I instantly pulled my blade out of her skin, and I watched as blood come pouring from out of her forehead.

I quickly got off of her, and then I stood to my feet. A cannon soon echoed throughout the arena, and I realized that I had just won the Hunger Games. I looked down at the girl, and I realized that I had made her into a bloody mess. Her face was completely covered in blood, and her arms and legs were also stained red. I had killed her, and that meant she was my fourth kill.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" a loud voice echoed throughout the area. "May I present the winner of the 167th Annual Hunger Games! Cherri Noirson from District seven!" the voice soon stopped speaking, and I had just barely noticed it was the voice of the announcer. He had just announced that I had won.

Everything was quiet now, and I actually felt kind of scared. I then walked to the very edge of the cliff, and I stared out into the endless ocean. The sun was still shining bright, and the heat was actually comforting even though my burns stung a lot. I had won the games, and I was now going home.

I suddenly heard a loud buzzing sound, and then I felt a strong win blow down on me. I instantly looked upwards towards the sky, and I saw the dark outline of a hovercraft as it flew down towards me. I looked up at the hovercraft, and I knew that I was now staring at a fresh start, a new beginning. A ladder made out of rope soon dropped down right next to me, and I instantly took hold of it. The ladder then started pulling me up, and I enjoyed the feeling of the powerful wind that was surrounding me. I was now going home to Blear and Razz.

I quickly took one last look down at the mountain. The girl from District four's body kept getting smaller and smaller, and after a while I could barely see it. I never wanted to kill anyone, but the Capitol made me. The only person I wanted to kill right now was President Bluethorn. I may have won the Hunger Games, but that didn't' mean I was safe now.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 43<strong>

**There is Chapter 43 Everyone! This was the LAST ARENA CHAPTER! FINALLY! HAHA! The VICTOR has been CROWNED! Cherri Noirson, from District 7 is the winner! You all probably saw that one coming! Haha! Aeriel is dead! Everyone wanted her dead badly, but I never planned her to win! There are still 2 more chapters left in this story! They will both be up sometime this week, and my new story will be up sometime next week! The New story will be an SYOT! The tribute form is now up on my profile, so GO FILL IT OUT AND SUBMIT A TRIBUTE! This story will take place 8 years after this one, and it will be the 7th Quarter Quell. It Will have 48 tributes participate, as long with another twist! 24 of the tribute will be made by me, and the other 24 will be yours! So please submit to get a chance to be in my story! Also, I have a poll up to vote on what arena will be in my story! you are allowed to vote for 3 choices out of 12! I will probably pick the arena that is in the top four later. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! IT IS THE FINALE CHAPTER SO PLEASE TELL ME HOW THE FIGHT SCENE WAS! HAHA! Until next time...OH AND HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

-Raphony Timplesmet (killed when the yeti muttation slammed his head against the wall multiple times)

-Tetra Merribrown (blinded by a flash bomb and then speared through the heart by Aeriel)

**District 2**

-Barndo Deletush (killed in an avalanche)

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

-Luca Vassera (killed by Cherri when she snapped his neck)

-Rwanda Cattlecope (died from her infected wound)

**District 4**

-Pivon Ghoown (killed by Luca by getting head smashed against a ice rock and then drowned in a pond)

-Aeriel Pavorotti (killed by Cherri with a dagger to the forehead/brain)

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson (VICTOR)**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

-Grace Jaelson (killed by Raphony after he corned her in the cornucopia and stabbed her in the chest with her own blade)

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

-Iris Matthews (killed by Cherri when Cherri sliced her throat open with a blade)

**District 11**

-Damian Platurkk (killed by Cherri when she hit him in the top of his head with her axe)

-Sonny Mauver (killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

-Andrew Truarkk (stabbed in the back by Aeriel)

-Sapphire Luvally (electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)


	44. The Journey Home

**Here is Chapter 44 everyone! I actually decided this was going to be the last chapter! So this is the final chapter of this story! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cherri Noirson, District 7 POV<strong>

I woke up with a start. I suddenly caught my breath and I instantly looked around. I was in my old room that I stayed in when I was in the Capitol. I was wearing a big white robe, and I could feel the heat of the sun as it poured through the huge window. I looked down at my burns, and I frowned slightly. My burns were still there, but they didn't look as bad as before, and they didn't hurt at all.

I sat up straight against the bed frame, and I instantly turned to the right because something caught my eye. My mentor Rhett was sitting on a wooden stool about ten feet away from my bed. She had her brown hair back in a ponytail, and she was wearing a light green sundress with brown sandals. She was smiling at me, and I felt a little uncomfortable.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"Just waiting for you to wake up." Rhett said plainly.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"I just wanted to congratulate you for winning." Rhett says. "And I also wanted to say I'm sorry. No one should ever have to go through something like that."

"You're right." I say. "They shouldn't have to, but you have and now so have I. And it will continue to happen every year."

"You're right." Rhett says as she stands up. She then walks to my bedside and smiles even brighter at me. "It's tougher at the start, but it will get better. It's like a scar. At first the scar hurts, and it will cause pain, but soon over time it won't hurt anymore. You'll always remember though, and that's something I wish wasn't true."

I don't reply. I just turn my head and look out the window. I knew I would always remember the things that happened, but I needed to learn not to think about them all the time. All those tributes were dead, and there was nothing I could do to bring them back. I then proceeded to turn my head again, and I looked at Rhett.

"Let's go get you ready now." Rhett suddenly says with a slight smile. "You have one final interview tonight, and we need you to look your best."

"The interview is where we watch the recaps of the games, right?" I ask.

"Yes." Rhett says. "Just smile and nod, and try your best not to cry or anything. This will be very hard, but I believe in you. You're strong Cherri, and I know you always will be."

"Thanks." I say back. "Okay let's go get ready then."

* * *

><p>I slowly walked up onto the stage. The applause of the crowd was incredibly loud, and the bright lights were making me light headed a little. I waved to the crowd, and I even blew a kiss to them. Some crazy people started freaking out when I blew the kiss, but I ignored them. I was dressed in a long russet brown dress with an emerald embedded in the chest area. I was wearing light green high heels, and my blonde hair was curled.<p>

I sat down on the big blue victor's armchair, and after about a minute the crowd finally shut up. Donner Blitz then proceeded to ask me lots of questions, and I answered them with the best of my ability. Donner started asking about my family, but I avoided talking about them. I had dodged a bullet.

It was finally time. It was now time to watch the recaps of the games. This was the longest part of the interview, and was apparently the hardest part for the victor. My eyes turned to the big screen that happened to be to my left. The Capitol seal was shown first, and the anthem played. They then proceeded to play the video that they played at the reapings every year.

The reapings were the first things that were shown. I watch as Raphony volunteered, and I watched as the girl from District three walked up to the stage slowly. She looked utterly terrified. I then watched the reaping from District ten, and it was hard to look at the girl because I had killed her. The last reaping they showed before mine was District eleven's reaping. I tried my best not to look away, but it was just so hard. They then showed my reapings, and I felt a little weird watching myself on the screen.

The next thing they showed was the chariot rides. District one was sparkling with colorful diamonds, and District four looked like the literally came from the ocean. I looked at my hideous costume, and I noticed that they had cut out the part where I had flipped the audience off. I laughed a little to myself at the thought. District twelve was completely naked and covered in coal dust. I guess I didn't notice them before.

The days where we trained were next. The audience seemed to like this part because they didn't know what happened in training. This part was all new to them. They showed alliances forming, and all the enemies' people were making with each other. It mostly showed the time where Grace and I had spent together, and I tried my best not to cry. This was the hard part that Rhett was talking about.

The interviews were the things they showed next. Most of the interviews were only shown briefly, but they showed six of them in full. The first showed Raphony's interview in full, then the boy from District three's interview. They also showed the girl from District three singing her lullaby. They then showed the girl from District four's interview, and then Damian's interview. I started to silently sob as they played Grace's interview, and after hers they showed mine. The interviews finally ended, and I knew what was coming next.

The scenery suddenly changed, and I was now looking at the golden cornucopia. I watched as all twenty-four of us rose into the arena. The countdown began, and we all looked scared to death. They showed everyone's face up close, and they zoomed in on my face the longest. The countdown was now almost over, and I suddenly felt the same way I did back at that precise moment. My breathing stopped for a second, and I could feel my heart beating fast.

The countdown soon ended, and I watched as all of us ran towards the cornucopia. I watches a bunch of people escape, but not everyone was so lucky. I watched in horror as Raphony stabbed the District six boy in the chest. The boy from District five then got an arrow in the throat, and the girl from District one was harshly killing the boy from District ten with her whip and dagger.

I then watched as the girl from District two fought with the girl from District eleven. They were throwing daggers at each other, and right before the girl escaped the boy from District nine showed up. I watched as they poisoned her and stabbed her until she died. I didn't know what it felt like to be stabbed, or what it felt like to be poisoned. I didn't want to know though.

The hardest part was when Raphony stabbed my District partner Jacko. He was first stabbed in the waist, and then in the stomach. He then collapsed to the ground dead, and the Careers had all gathered together. Five bodies were lying on the ground, and there was so much blood. I honestly wanted to throw up.

They then showed all the tributes after the bloodbath, and they showed what we were all doing. They showed Grace and I silently walking through the forest, and then they showed the girls from Districts five and ten watching the stars together. They showed the pair from District three walking by the ocean, and then they showed all the Careers celebrating when their kills appeared in the sky. The District one girl was so overjoyed that she had started singing the anthem.

They showed Grace and I talking again as we made our way to the mountain. Watching Grace and I together mad me sad knowing that she was now dead, but I refrained myself from crying. They then showed a long fight scene between the Careers from District four, and Damian along with the District twelve tributes. No one killed each other, but it was close. The girl from District six was then shown hiding from the girls from Districts five and ten. I shuffled a little in my seat, and I knew that all these tributes were going to die soon.

The blizzard then started happening, and I remembered this part of the games. The blizzard made it hard for Grace and I to climb the mountain. The girls from Districts five and ten were shown again, and the lovers from District eight were then shown as they ran away from an out of control fire. The four tributes ended up together safely, except the girl from District ten who got a bad burn on her leg.

I watched with wide eyes as I witnessed another fight scene. The girl from District eight had gotten a poison dart in the back of her neck, and her District partner about lost it once she died. The girl from District one and the boy from District nine then appeared from out of the woods. Another fight ensued resulting with the boy from District nine getting bludgeoned to death with a mace to his head.

The recaps had been going on for about thirty minutes now, and it felt like forever. They showed Grace and I finally finding water, and then they showed Damian having an awkward tickle fight with the boy from District twelve. That was something that actually made me laugh a little. I then watched the District six girl fall victim to some tracker jackers, and big green warts had popped up all over her body. I instantly threw up in my mouth as they zoomed in on her face.

They then proceeded to show lots of conversations between the tributes. It was kind of boring, but it was kind of sweet at the same time. They then showed something that made my eyes widen. The pair from District twelve and Damian had gotten a sponsor gift, and then they all took their clothes completely off. Some of the girls in the audience started screaming like crazy at this part, and I only sighed to myself as I sunk down into the chair.

The next scene was something I hadn't expected. They then showed another big fight in the snow valley, and it was a long fight scene. Raphony was fighting with the girl from District five and the boy from District ten. The scene ended with the District two girl as she boiled alive in the boiling lake. Her screams echoed in my ears, and her skin was going red. The scene then ended with her floating body as it caught on fire.

The next scene was with Raphony and the girl from District five. The girl was hiding in a peach tree, and Raphony had found a way to lite the tree on fire. Another fight ensued between them, and it ended with the girl from District five getting her legs cut off with a flaming sword. I watched in sadness as it showed the girl crawling her way to the peach tree without any legs. She soon collapsed and died just underneath the peach tree.

I was starting to get tired, but I kept watching with interest. I didn't enjoy watching the games, but I couldn't seem to look away. The girl from District twelve then killed some muttation, but she was soon electrocuted and she plopped down to the ground dead. The boy from District twelve seemed to take it hard, but he and Damian soon left her body.

The blood rain was the next thing they showed. Nothing really happened in this scene except for all the tributes taking shelter. The ones who were in the rain had collapsed from exhaustion, and Grace and I had run out of the cave because of the stupid mole muttations. I remembered that day clearly, but I wanted to get it out of my head as soon as possible.

I then started to cry again as Grace told me about her father. It was something I had forgotten, but now I remembered the story clearly. The muttations then made an appearance as the Careers dealt with a huge polar bear. The boy from District eight was then killed as pink colored birds skewered his throat. Blood and pink feathers were flying everywhere, any my stomach started to do front-flips.

The boy from District two had an encounter with the girl from District ten, but neither of them killed each other. The pair from District three were shown again as they ran into the Careers from District four. An intense chase scene broke out, and it soon ended once they had reached a dead end on the glacier they were on.

Another epic fight happened, and I watched with interest as the four tributes brawled. It was the girls against the boys. The girls wrestled around with each other with the girl from District three getting stabbed in the side. I then watched as the boy from District three slammed the District four boy's head into an ice rock. He then proceeded to drown him and his cannon was soon heard. I guess the District three boy really had killed the District four boy. The girl from District four started crying over the boy, but she soon left the area.

Donner Blitz then paused the recaps for a moment and asked me a few more questions. Answering the questions was a bit harder this time, but I still kept cool and collected. Donner soon finished his questions, and then we all turned our attentions back to the big screen as the recaps began playing again.

* * *

><p>We were now half way done with the recaps, and it seemed like it a good two hours had passed by. The next thing they showed was Grace and I finally making it to the top of the mountain, and seeing Grace still made me sad. I don't know how much more of this I could take. They then showed the girl from District ten singing some crazy messed up song, and then they showed the Careers as they started to make their way up the mountain.<p>

The pair from District three were shown next, and all they were doing was resting and talking about how people changed in the arena. They were sure right about that because I think I had changed a lot. They then showed Damian and his partner raiding the Career camp, and then it showed the girl from District four stealing an axe from the girl from District ten while she was sleeping.

The next scene must have been really popular because the audience started cheering very loudly. I watched as the Careers spotted Grace and I, and then a chase ensued. I watched as Grace flew down the mountainside without me, and as two of the Careers followed her. They showed my fight with Raphony in full, and then they showed Grace climbing a tree. Grace had started screaming, and then the avalanche had finally started. I watched as the boy from District two was killed in the avalanche, and how Grace pushed the District one girl into the snow below. This was the part where Grace and I got separated, and that was one of the hardest times that I went through in the arena.

The girl from District ten seemed to have gone even crazier, and the pair from District three were in the snow valley wandering around. The next thing I watched was interesting. The girl from District one set the Career camp on fire, and she quickly fled into the forest. Raphony woke up about five minutes later and he seemed outraged. It was actually funny to see Raphony in such a fit. They then showed Damian and his two allies talk and get naked again as they swam through the same underwater tunnel. Some of the girls in the audience screamed when they zoomed up on Damian.

Grace was the next person to appear on the screen. She was walking through the dark woods by herself, and she seemed cold and scared. I didn't enjoy watching this, but it was kind of interesting to see what she had been doing when we were separated for a while. They then showed the girl from District one running through the wasteland, and lightning almost kept on hitting her, but it never did.

The next scene was of the pair from District three. They were in the woods by themselves talking, and the girl's wound had only seemed to get worse. The boy had run to the cornucopia to get supplies, but he was frustrated once he realized that they had all been burned. He then later returned to find his partner dying. He sang the lullaby that she had sung during her interview, and then the girl died. The boy had a breakdown, but he soon left her body. I could hear some people in the audience crying, and I felt like crying with them.

The girl from District ten was shown again, and apparently she was a crowd favorite. They showed her being taunted by some jabberjays, and she was screaming and running in every direction. I actually felt worse that I was the one that took her life. They then showed another fight scene. The girl from District one had ambushed Damian and his allies, but it didn't work as planned for her. A flash bomb soon blinded her, and then the girl from District four speared her in the heart. The girl then died as her body hit the ground.

The scenes kept going and going, and I didn't know how much more of this I could handle. They showed Grace wandering by herself again, and then they showed the girl from District ten as she took shelter in the cornucopia. They then showed something I didn't expect. Damian and the girl from District four were kissing, and the crowd seemed to go crazy. I guess they were in love or something, but that didn't explain Damian's behavior towards the girl later in the games.

They then showed some more parts that seemed dull and boring. They showed how I had seen some sort of ghost of Jacko. I clearly remembered that day, and it felt very haunting. The same thing happened to the boy from District three, the boy from District twelve, and at last Raphony. What was the point of that? Was it to scare us or something? I didn't really care anymore.

The next scene was of me as I got my first and only sponsor gift. I watched my facial expression as I found some cherries and my special blade inside. They then showed the boy from District three getting chased by some penguin muttations, and finally they showed the girl from District four stabbing the boy from District twelve in the back. I guess that was why Damian seemed to hate the girl.

The next scene was both a happy and a sad scene. The sad part was when the girl from District ten was chasing Grace in the shallow end of the ocean. I watched them fight for a while before I suddenly made an appearance and killed the girl by slicing her throat open. The happy part was when Grace and I were reunited together. I felt happy for a second, but then sad again as it showed the girl from District ten die in the bloody water. Some people in the crowd were crying, and I honestly thought they were getting annoying.

The next scene was quite boring actually. It just showed the remaining tributes resting and talking, and then it showed our reactions to hearing the news of a feast. It showed us talk again and it seemed that everyone had started making his or her way to the cornucopia. I started to get a bad feeling in my gut, and I knew why. The feast scene was coming up next.

The feast was then shown in full, and I felt sick to my stomach. They showed Raphony flip over the metallic table, and then they showed Damian fighting with the girl from District four. They then showed Raphony chase the boy from District three until he decided to come back to the cornucopia. It showed me screaming as I ran to help Grace, but it was too late. I watched again as Grace was stabbed in the chest by Raphony. I started crying again as I watched myself comfort Grace as she died in my arms.

I finally stopped crying as I watched the next scene. It showed the entire arena flooding, and all the snow had disappeared. It showed all five of us as we made our way to the mountain. It got so deep that all of us had to start swimming near the end. The scene ended with the boy from District three jumping out of the trees and into the water.

They showed Damian and Raphony fight, and it showed the other three of us make our way up the mountain. Damian had pushed Raphony into the water, and he made a run for it. It then cut to the part where the yeti had crashed through the ice wall and grabbed Raphony. It showed Raphony getting slammed against the wall multiple times before he finally died. The scene ended with me bolting away from everyone.

The next thing they showed was Damian and the yeti running down the mountain. It showed Damian finally kill the yeti with all the bombs he had. They then showed the fight between the boy from District three and I. The scene then ended with me snapping the boy's neck and fleeing back into the cave. The girl from District four seemed sad about his death for some reason.

They then showed the girl from District four make her way to the cliff of outstretched rock where I would soon fight her. They then showed the fight between Damian and I, and I could feel my burns start to hurt once I saw myself being engulfed in flames. It then showed me cutting off Damian's hand, and then finally killing him when I brought my axe down on his head.

The next scene was sort of just a filler, and it showed both the girl from District four and I getting ready for our big fight. Donner Blitz had paused the recaps again and asked me some questions about how I felt during that moment. After I had answered all his questions again, he finally began playing the recaps again. This was going to be the final scene.

The scene began with the two of us staring at the sun, and then the two of us talked for a little bit before we started fighting. It showed the entire scene, and it was like I was reliving it. The time had come, and it showed me stab the girl multiple times before I finally stabbed her in the forehead killing her. The cannon echoed loudly, and then it showed me being lifted into the hovercraft. The recaps then ended finally, and the crowd started roaring with delight.

Every Hunger Games had a story, and this year it had been about a great friendship between Grace and I. I felt kind of sad about it, but I didn't show my feelings. The interview soon ended, and President Bluethorn then crowned me the victor. I felt overjoyed, but I also felt sorrow.

After the interview had ended, I went back to my room in the training center, and I instantly fell asleep. I had a terrible nightmare about the games, and I woke up multiple times during the night. I didn't care now though about the nightmare. All I cared about right now was that in the morning I would be going home.

* * *

><p>The train was going so fast, but it felt so smooth. The train hardly made a sound, but I could hear a low buzzing noise. I looked around the train cart and saw many things. I saw different kinds of wine, biscuits, candy, and other types of food as well. I looked up at the giant crystal chandelier that hung high from the ceiling. It seemed to sparkle when the sunlight hit it.<p>

I then looked at the windows. I slowly got up from the chair I was sitting in, and I slowly walked over to the nearest window. I closed my eyes for a second before I opened them again. I stopped at the window and I took a deep breath. I had been riding the train for so long now, and I was almost certain we were in District seven now.

I then proceeded to look out the window, and my heart filled with joy. I saw many trees, and huge mountains were placed in the background. It seemed that it was now the middle of spring, and it was actually my favorite time of year. We then went past a little lake, and I instantly thought of Jacko. I remembered how he said he liked lakes.

I looked backwards to see both my mentor and my escort sitting down. My escort Woody was eating some last minute snacks before the train stopped, and it looked more like he was stuffing his face. My mentor Rhett on the other hand was just sitting down peacefully with her hands in her lap. She was smiling at me, and I couldn't help but to smile back.

I turned back around and noticed some small cabins. We were now almost at the train station. The train started to slow down, and I felt pure happiness flow through my body. I was almost home now, and I was really excited. I then saw the train station come into view, and the train soon stopped completely. This was it. It was now time to see everyone.

I turned around again and I walked towards the big train doors that I would soon walk through. Woody and Rhett both got up and walked to the doors with me. We all soon stopped walking once we were all standing behind the big wooded train cart doors. Rhett and Woody were behind me, and Rhett gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

The train cart doors then opened, and a loud applause soon echoed in my ears. I stepped out into the train yard, and I smiled and waved at all the people that were cheering my name. I then saw Blear, Razz, and his whole family smiling at me. I smiled back brightly, but then they suddenly seemed to part away from each other.

Standing behind them was my family. I hadn't seen my family in so long, and a smile had etched itself onto my face. I was so happy in this moment right now, and as I rushed over to my family I felt like this feeling of love and happiness could last forever. I was finally home.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 44<strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed the very last chapter of this story! This story is now complete after 15 whole months haha! It took a while, but it's finally done! How did you like the ending of this story? Was it a happy ending? I hope so in a way that it was. This chapter was mostly just a big recap of the entire story if you didn't notice haha. It's for people who don't want to read the entire story, but still know the basics of what happened. So the big winner of the 167th Hunger Games is Cherri Noirson! I will also have a little memorial/tribute to all the tributes who died and what happened with their families below, so please read that if you're interested. The list of the dead tributes will also be shown one last time in case you forgot who all died and how they died. Well my next story will be titled "Quarter Quell: Lucky Number Seven". This story will contain 48 tributes (24 of my own creation and 24 of your own creations). There are two twists in this quarter quell. The first being twice as many tributes, and the second still being a mystery...The tribute form is still up on my profile if anyone wants to fill it out an submit. Only one tribute submission is allowed unless I don't get enough submissions. Then you can submit another tribute. Also Go ahead to my profile page to vote on my poll. It's for what arena you want to see in my story! Well this is the final chapter in my story, and I hope all of you enjoyed it. I was kind of bummed though that I only got like 65 review for a story that almost reached 200,000 words. Oh well. It was still worth it. So please review review review, and I once again hope you all have a good weekend. The tribute memorial things and the list of all the tributes will be listed below like always. Until my next story everyone...Bye :D**

* * *

><p><strong>District 1<strong>

-Raphony Timplesmet (killed when the yeti muttation slammed his head against the wall multiple times)

-Tetra Merribrown (blinded by a flash bomb and then speared through the heart by Aeriel)

**District 2**

-Barndo Deletush (killed in an avalanche)

-Millicent Sanrain (blade thrown into back by Chaelleigh and then thrown into boiling lake by Iris where she boiled alive)

**District 3**

-Luca Vassera (killed by Cherri when she snapped his neck)

-Rwanda Cattlecope (died from her infected wound)

**District 4**

-Pivon Ghoown (killed by Luca by getting head smashed against a ice rock and then drowned in a pond)

-Aeriel Pavorotti (killed by Cherri with a dagger to the forehead/brain)

**District 5**

-Wattson Draindrop (killed by Barndo by arrow through neck)

-Chaelleigh Surgelect (killed by Raphony who cut off her legs and then died from loss of blood)

**District 6**

-Kriston Heslop (killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach)

-Sarahna Arleston (killed by tracker jackers)

**District 7**

-Jacko Fernas (killed by Raphony by sword through the stomach and side)

**-Cherri Noirson (VICTOR)**

**District 8**

-Kitt Lonell (killed by pink colored birds who skewered his throat until they killed him)

**-**Auburn Orttos (killed by Spade with a poison dart in the back of her neck)

**District 9**

**-**Spade Winvester (killed by Kitt by getting a mace to the head)

-Grace Jaelson (killed by Raphony after he corned her in the cornucopia and stabbed her in the chest with her own blade)

**District 10**

-Denvin Surices (killed by Tetra by knife attached to her whip which slit his throat)

-Iris Matthews (killed by Cherri when Cherri sliced her throat open with a blade)

**District 11**

-Damian Platurkk (killed by Cherri when she hit him in the top of his head with her axe)

-Sonny Mauver (killed by Millicent by poison knifes which made her heart stop)

**District 12**

-Andrew Truarkk (stabbed in the back by Aeriel)

-Sapphire Luvally (electrocuted to death when she raised her blade up to the sky in the electricity filled wasteland.)

* * *

><p>Raphony Timplesmet-His family was really surprised when he was killed. They thought it was very unfair that he was killed by a muttation. They felt sad for a while, but they soon found comfort and found a way to live their lives again.<p>

Tetra Merribrown-Her mother Silver was very disappointed in her daughter when she died, but she was also very sad and cried for a week straight after her daughter died. Her boyfriend Spartus soon went missing, and her best friend Glammar got back together with her ex-boyfriend Cider to find comfort.

Barndo Deletush-His father was soon found dead because he apparently had too many drinks after his son died-His two best friends went into kind of a shocked state after Barndo died, but they eventually got over it.

Millicent Sanrain-Her parents cried for many weeks. They had lost their only child in the Hunger Games. They eventually went on with their lives. They had a baby girl 4 years later and named her Millie after her sister.

Luca Vassera-His sister Valentina was sent to live with her Aunt Geira where she was treated horrible...Valentina was then taken from her aunt because her aunt was so abusive...She was sent to live in an orphanage.

Rwanda Cattlecope-Her family was very sad that they lost their child and sister...They eventually got over it though and they built a little memorial to her in their backyard to remember her.

Pivon Ghoown-His parents didn't think much of his death...but they were still sad...His girlfriend Dianna was the only one who seemed most affected by pivon's death...She soon volunteered for the 168th Hunger Games to avenge her boyfriends death, but she was killed in the final ten.

Aeriel Pavorotti-Her parents were completely unaffected by her death...They were kind of sad, but Serrena could tell they really didn't care-Serrena went into a great depression, but she soon found comfort once she left home away from her parents.

Wattson Draindrop-His father overdosed on morphling after Wattson died, and he was soon found dead in his house. Wattson's mom kept to herself after Wattson and her husband died.

Chaelleigh Surgelect-Her family seemed very affected by her death-Her brother Connar built a memorial to her by the peach tree they used to go to together.

Kriston Heslop-His sisters all went crazy after he died after he promised them he would win-They hated that he was the first one to die-They all are now avox's because they started attacking some peace keepers.

Sarahna Arleston-His mother was murdered by her ex husband because he blamed her for Sarahna's death. He then refused to take the rest of the kids, and they were all sent to live in an orphanage.

Jacko Fernas-his family was very sad that he died...His little brother Faron built a little memorial to him next to a lake because he knew he loved lakes.

Cherri Noirson-She won the Hunger Games-She went on the victory tour 6 months later even though it was very hard-she helped mentor many tributes over the next 8 years, but all of them had died in the games-She married Blear during the events of the 172nd Hunger Games. They live in in a small cottage in the forest, and her family lives in the victors village.

Kitt Lonell-His family was very sad that he died-His school built a memorial to Him and Auburn in the school like all the other tribute before them.

Auburn Orttos-Her mother suffered from dizzy spells the rest of her life-and soon died six years later during the events of the 173rd Hunger games when one of her cousins' child went into the Hunger Games and died.

Spade Winvester-His family was actually very sad about his death even though they acted like the hated him. They went on with their lives.

Grace Jaelson-Her family was very sad about her death...They received many grains and oils, and also food from Cherri-Her little brother Webber went swimming with Cherri a lot, and they became best friends even though their ages were so far apart.

Denvin Surices-His family was sort of relieved that he died because he had always caused so much trouble, but they were still very sad. The peacekeepers all threw a party when he died.

Iris Matthews-Her friend Cecil carried on the tradition of looking at the stars, and she always pretend that Iris was there with her-her grandparents were very sad-and her grandmother soon died from a stroke during the events of the 169th Hunger Games.

Damian Platurkk-His family was also very sad about his death-They had now lost 2 children to the Hunger Games-His best friend Jaran was also very sad about his death-Re refused to talk about Damian, and he was only angered when someone brought Damian up in a conversation.

Sonny Mauver-Her father soon stopped abusing her mother, and they came together as a family when Sonny died. Her little brother Din never had to go into the hunger games and he always told stories of Sonny his big sister.

Andrew Truarkk-His family went into a frenzy when he died-They hated the girl from District four when she killed their only son and brother-They went on with their lives though, and his sisters all kept the memory of Andrew alive by always talking about him.

Sapphire Luvally-Her family was so sad when she died-they went on with their lives though-and her parents soon got divorced because Sapphire apparently was the thin string keeping their marriage together.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em><strong>End of "Winter Horror Land: The 167<strong>**th**** Annual Hunger Games"**_**


End file.
